Dreams Come True
by True Horizon
Summary: Yuki Sarashina ha logrado graduarse, uniéndose al Master Course para afinar sus habilidades. De hecho, él será parte de un nuevo "experimento" de Shining, los que estarán a cargo de dirigirlo son nada menos que Starish y Quartet Night. Aunque, ¿y si él no es quién dice ser? Puede que un secreto no tan bien guardado sea descubierto, pero siempre se puede salir adelante con apoyo.
1. Mi nombre es Yuki Sarashina

_**"Mi nombre es Yuki Sarashina"**_

* * *

El Master Course era un lugar grande, tan grande que si no lo conocías podías perderte, así empieza nuestra historia.

\- ¡Me rindo! Me canse de dar vueltas- se recargo sobre un árbol y se dejó caer al suelo esperando a recuperarse para poder seguir. ¿A quién se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de dejar a un primerizo sin un mapa decente?

\- Entonces Cecil me asusto, tire todo y Tokiya me regaño

\- Otoyan, si le tiras el plato encima a Toki es obvio que se enoje- esa voz fue acompañada de una risa. - ¿Eh? ¿Quién eres?

Alzo la vista para ver al castaño y al pelirrojo.

\- Me salve- exclamo emocionado mientras se levantaba- Acabo de entrar al Master Course pero me dejaron un mapa muy feo y me perdí- dijo apenado.

\- Esta bien, suele pasar- dijo el pelirrojo riendo.- Te llevaremos, ¿verdad, Rei-chan?

\- Si, cuenta con eso~

Ambos lo miraron bien. Sus ojos eran algo rosas tornándose a morado,tenía la piel bronceada y su cabello era negro corto, sobresalía el flequillo teñido de azul marino recargado al lado derecho. Vestía una camisa blanca de manga corta con una corbata negra, un pantalón de mezclilla y unas zapatillas deportivas de igual color y traía varias pulseras en las muñecas.

\- Por cierto- hablo el pelirrojo ya que se sintió muy acosador al estar viéndolo- Soy Otoya Ittoki- dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Yo soy Reiji Kotobuki, encantado de conocerte- saludo con la mano.

\- Mi nombre es Yuki Sarashina- se presentó devolviendo la sonrisa.- Mucho gusto, Kotobuki-san, Itokki-san

\- ¿Porque todos se empeñan en decirme así? Solo Reiji o Rei-chan, ¿okay~?

\- O-Okay

Siguieron caminando y el decidió hablar pues no le gustaba el silencio.

\- Si no me equivoco son de Starish y Quartet Night, ¿cierto?- preguntó mirándolos.

\- Si~

\- Ambos se volvieron muy populares desde los Utapri Awards

\- ¿En serio?- preguntó Otoya feliz.

\- Yo solo se que ese día fue como el renacimiento de Quartet Night- dijo Reiji emocionado.

\- ¿Entonces van a volver? S-Si soy honesto le diré que me encanto Poison Kiss.- miro al suelo poniéndose nervioso.

\- ¡Genial! Haremos otra canción que también te guste Ki-chan- dijo Reiji.

\- ¿Ki-chan?- preguntó confundido.

\- Rei-chan suele ponerle sobrenombres a los demás- le dijo Otoya riendo algo nervioso.

\- Bueno, bienvenida al Master Course- dijeron ambos cuando llegaron a las puertas de la mansión.

\- ¿Si te dijeron donde era tu cuarto?- preguntó el castaño.

\- Si, es el 42.

\- Esta por allá- indicó el pelirrojo señalando un pasillo- Si necesitas otra cosa búscanos.

\- Un gusto, Ki-chan- se despidió Reiji mientras se iba con Otoya.

Sonrío y siguió por donde le habían dicho, ambos chicos eran muy energéticos y transmitían su alegría.

-"Habitación 42, esta debe de ser"- abrió la puerta con seguridad pensando que se encontraría con su nuevo cuarto vacío, al parecer se equivoco de puerta pues lo único que vio fue a dos rubios perseguirse por toda la habitación. - Syo Kurusu y Natsuki Shinomiya- murmuro sorprendido, ambos dejaron lo que hacían y lo miraron.

\- Es de mala educación abrir sin tocar- oyó otra voz y volteo mas dentro del cuarto donde un chico peli-cyan la observaba fríamente.

\- ¿Y tu quien eres?- preguntó Syo extrañado.

\- L-Lo siento, m-me equivoqué de habitación.- cerró la puerta inmediatamente y siguió su camino hasta dar con su habitación.

Estaba vacía salvo por su cama, un escritorio y muchas cajas de mudanza, cerro la puerta y suspiro, se tiro en la cama pensando en lo extraña que sería su vida a partir de allí, aunque bueno, su vida nunca había sido normal desde que decidió convertirse en Idol.

* * *

Después de desempacar lo necesario se dirigió hacia la sala donde vio por última vez a Otoya y Reiji buscando encontrarlos para preguntarles sobre todo lo que aun no sabia. En cambio, había tres chicos en los sillones; el pelinaranja estaba acostado acaparando todo el mueble, el peliazul estaba sentado leyendo tranquilamente en uno de los sillones individuales y el peligris medio desparramado en otro de los sillones.

\- Tu que solo estas allí parado, ¿quién eres y que buscas?- hablo el ultimo abriendo los ojos y mirándolo.

-M-Me llamo Yuki, soy nuevo en el Master Course, y solo buscaba a Otoya o a Reiji, me dijeron que si necesitaba algo les dijera.- hablo nervioso, la cortante manera del otro lo había dejado helado.

\- Y, ¿se podría saber que necesitas?- preguntó el pelinaranja levantándose para mirarlo también.

\- P-Pues nada en especial, p-pero como acabo de llegar quería saber, c-como se hacían las cosas aquí, ya saben...la cena, para saber si puedo ayudar en algo. - explicó aun mas nervioso, ¿porque tenían que mirarlo tan fijamente?

\- Jinguji, deja de acosar a las personas- hablo el otro bajando su libro.

\- Wah~ eres aun más pequeño que Syo-chan, que tierno.- se oyó un grito lejano y después unos brazos se enredaron a su alrededor.

-¿¡A quien le dices pequeño, idiota?! Y bájalo que lo vas a asfixiar- gritó el rubio. Después volteo a ver al pelinegro.- Un minuto...tu eres el que iba a entrar a nuestra habitación hace rato

\- Ah, si. Siento mucho eso- dijo rascándose la nuca nervioso.- Pensé que era mi cuarto.

\- Y nos reconociste, ¿vienes de la academia también?- preguntó Natsuki.

\- Si pero no los reconocí por eso, por los Utapri Awards.

\- Que decepción, ¿y nosotros?- se quejó Ren con falsa tristeza.

\- Si lo sabía solo que me puse nervioso, Jinguji-san, Hijirikawa-san y Kurosaki-san

-¡Chicos!- oyeron una voz femenina- ¿Han visto a un chico nuevo? Me pidieron que le mostrara el lugar pero cuando llegue a donde debía estar ya no estaba y no lo encuentro- dijo Haruka preocupada y después se percató del pelinegro que la saludo desde donde estaba.

\- Supongo que soy yo del que hablas- dijo señalándose a si mismo.

\- Lo siento mucho- dijo apenada.

\- No importa, al final estoy aquí- le sonrió despreocupadamente y añadió- Pero si no es mucho pedir, quisiera que me enseñaras sobre el lugar.- pidió amablemente.

La pelirosa aceptó pero al mirar a los chicos recordó algo.

\- Perdón, ¿podría esperar? Hoy me toca hacer la cena junto con Cecil-san y Camus-senpai.- dijo la chica.

\- Puedo ayudar, de hecho era lo único que quería preguntar, para saber que hacer.

\- Esta bien, entonces vamos- dijo y le se despidió de los chicos para partir hacia la cocina.

\- No me he presentado, lo siento. Yuki Sarashina, espero que nos llevemos bien - le sonrió y ella le devolvió el gesto.

\- Haruka Nanami. Entonces Sarashina-san, ¿tú también eres un idol?- preguntó ella.

\- Si, hice mi debut hace poco pero me falta mucho por seguir.- añadió con aura soñadora.

Nanami sonrió, después de conocer a los chicos, sabía que esa actitud era típica de un Idol.

\- ¿Tu eres compositora?- preguntó de repente.

\- Si- le contesto algo extrañada.- ¿P-Porque la pregunta?

\- Nada, es que estaba considerando en estudiar para componer pero descubrí que me gustaba más cantar.- declaro alegremente.

\- ¿En serio? Yo decidí componer porque quería que Hayato algún día cantara mis canciones.- dijo perdida recordando.

\- ¿Hayato? ¿Que no es Ichinose-san de Starish?- preguntó confundido.

\- Si, pero yo no lo sabia hasta que lo conocí.- explicó ella- Después conocí a los chicos y pues cuando tuvimos que decidir nuestras parejas para el debut yo no podía elegir...ah, lo siento, me perdí en mis recuerdos- dijo sonriendo nerviosa.

\- No, no hay problema, de hecho me gustaría escuchar- le pidió alegre.

Así Haruka fue contando su historia mientras empezaban a cocinar, al poco rato Camus y Cecil llegaron, Yuki se presentó en lo que creía que era la milésima vez en el día y también el castaño ayudo a la chica a contar sus historias. Yuki escuchaba con atención mientras que al pobre de Camus no le quedaba mas que aguantarlos.

Acabaron de cocinar y pusieron los platos en la mesa para que pudieran servir y todos se sentaron a comer. Como Cecil seguía emocionado con que Haruka hubiera hablado de sus días de escuela (las partes en donde el no estaba) le contó a Otoya que estaba sentado a su lado y se pusieron a platicar también, al igual que los demás en la mesa, excepto claro por los senpais que más que nada no tenían mucho que decir.

-"Son como una familia"- pensaba el chico de ojos rosados felizmente.

\- Ah, Sarashina-san hemos hablado mucho nosotros, ¿cierto?- dijo Otoya a modo de disculpa.

\- No, en realidad me parece entretenido. Y díganme Yuki, no me gustan las formalidades.- les dijo sonriendo.

\- Aun así, más bien cuéntanos de ti mejor.- dijo Cecil emocionado a lo que lo secundaron Otoya, Syo y Natsuki.

\- M-Mejor o-otro d-día miren la hora que es- les dijo levantándose- E-Es mejor que me vaya a dormir, no hay problema en que hoy no ayude con los platos, ¿cierto?

\- No, esta bien Yuki-kun pero...- empezó a decir Haruka.

\- E-Entonces, con permiso.- dijo y salió corriendo de allí.

\- Aun es muy temprano para dormir- menciono el pelirrojo viendo el reloj que apenas marcaba las ocho.

\- No es necesario que presiones- dijo Tokiya.

\- Después de todo, aun somos desconocidos, no llevamos ni un día con el- agregó Masato.

\- Solo se que Yu-chan es tierno como Syo-chan- dijo Natsuki alegremente- Así que espero que nos llevemos bien.

\- ¡No puedes ir diciéndole a toda la gente que es tierna!- le grito Syo- En lo que deberías concentrarte es en el talento que se ve que tiene- agregó con su voz mas seria.

-"_Aunque según mis datos, algo no termina de cuadrar en esto_"- pensaba el menor de los chicos allí presentes.

* * *

Llego a su cuarto ya mas tranquilo. Tal vez su huida había sido algo muy repentino y extraño pero no le quedaba de otra.

Suspiro y aparto las cajas que todavía no desempacaba del camino, se cambio por la pijama que había dejado sobre su cama y se metió a la cama. Las imágenes de los chicos hablando tan felices no se le salían de la cabeza.

\- "_Como una familia_"- volvió a recordar- "_Casi olvido como se sentía eso_"

* * *

**Bien, esto ya lo había subido antes pero me desanime al ver que no tenía apoyo y lo elimine, cuando revise mi correo me di cuenta de que ya tenía un review y followers así que es por eso que volví a subirlo ^-^ **


	2. Muéstranos tu talento

**_"Muéstranos tu talento"_ **

Al despertar tuvo esa extraña sensación de estar en un lugar extraño pero rememorando todo lo del día anterior sonrió y se alistó para otro día, aunque por la hora suponía que ya no llegaría a ayudar con el desayuno.

Ese día se puso unos pantalones negros, una playera roja y una chamarra negra con un sombrero gris.

Saliendo se encontró con Ranmaru que al juzgar por su aspecto, al igual que ella, acababa de levantarse, solo murmuro un 'buenos días' y siguió su camino, si siempre era frío, malhumorado y cortante no quería ni imaginárselo acabado de levantar.

\- Es muy tarde para apenas estar yendo a desayunar- hablo el menor de los chicos del Master Course.

\- ¿A quién le hablas?- preguntó Ranmaru de mal humor desde atrás.

\- A ambos

\- L-Lo siento, s-se me hizo tarde- dijo Yuki nervioso.

\- Así que eres igual que los otros, y bueno, ya se que Ranmaru siempre se levanta a esta hora.

\- Tsk, no tengo porque dar razones.- hablo el de ojos dispares.

Yuki al ver que el otro chico se iba pensó en hacer lo mismo, hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia el peli-cyan e iba a irse.

\- Dile a Syo que va atrasado y que deje de perder el tiempo, por favor- dijo por ultimo el otro para cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

* * *

En la mesa se encontraban solamente Cecil, Syo y Ranmaru, los primeros dos estaban platicando y al ver al rubio recordó el recado de Ai.

\- Buenos días- dijo cuando se sentó en la mesa, enfrente de ellos.

\- Buenos días- respondieron los dos.

\- Ah, Kurusu-san me encontré con Mikaze-san en el camino- dijo él empezando a comer.

\- Lo siento por cualquier cosa que pudo haber dicho, a veces es demasiado...¿cortante?- dijo sin poder encontrar una palabra para describir a su superior.

\- No, de hecho, me pidió un favor- dijo el chico pero entre el sueño que tenía, lo rica que estaba la comida y demás cosas en su cabeza su recado se había revuelto.

\- ¿Un favor? Qué raro viniendo de el, ¿que era?- preguntó el rubio curioso.

\- Dijo algo como...Mmm...¡Ah! Que dejes de perder el tiempo y que vas atrasado.- recordó alegremente.

\- Ah, entiendo.- le tomo un segundo comprender del todo.- ¡¿Se me hizo tarde?! ¡Debe de estar hecho una furia! Voy a morir- gritó mientras rápidamente se despedía y salía corriendo hacia su cuarto.

El castaño y el rieron un poco.

Ranmaru se fue poco después del otro murmurando algo como: "Estos idiotas lo único que saben es perder el tiempo"

\- Aijima-san, ¿cómo es tener un senpai?- preguntó pues suponía que tarde o temprano estaría bajo el cuidado de alguien.

\- Es algo muy complejo...bueno si se trata de Camus si, es demasiado estricto. - dijo Cecil haciendo un puchero por la ultima parte.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Porque? - preguntó algo divertido.

-Siempre me manda tareas y tengo que hacer ensayos y cosas aburridas- explicó el castaño frunciendo el ceño. Yuki río un poco.- Todavía no tienes senpai, ¿cierto?

\- No, pero espero tenerlo pronto, debe de ser divertido.- río de nuevo.

\- ¿Divertido? Por supuesto que es divertido~- y de la nada, como siempre lo hace, Saotome apareció asustando a ambos jóvenes- Pero usted, Mr. Sarashina será mi nuevo experimento~

\- ¿E-Experimento?- preguntó entre confusión y molestia.

\- Si~ Veremos que será de usted al tener a todos los chicos como senpais~

\- ¿¡A todos?!- gritaron Cecil y Yuki al mismo tiempo.

\- P-Pero presidente...- empezó el castaño.

\- No se preocupe, Mr. Aijima~ si Sarashina-kun necesita algo~ tanto usted como cualquier otro podrá- "o tendrá" agregó susurrando- que ayudarlo.

\- ¿N-No sería mejor tener un solo senpai?- preguntó el pelinegro.

\- No, no, no~ su talento será perfeccionado por cada uno de los integrantes de Quartet Night y Starish así que será una combinación perfecta de todos Mr. Sarashina- explicó Saotome para desaparecer tan rápido como llego.

\- ¿Así que soy un conejillo de indias?- murmuro molesto. Suspiro y volvió a mirar al castaño- Bueno, entonces supongo que podré llamarte Cecil-senpai, ¿cierto?- le dio una sonrisa divertida y gracias a que tenía los ojos cerrados no se percató del rubor que apareció en las mejillas del otro.

\- S-Si, e-espero ser de ayuda- dijo él mirando a otro lado.

\- ¿Sigues allí?- ambos voltearon la cabeza para ver a Ai entrar al salón- Saotome me ha informado de su "experimento" así que seria mejor que cambiaras tus costumbres, o tendré que entrenarte al igual que mis otros dos kouhais.

\- ¡Ai! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Deja al pobre!- se oyó el grito de Syo desde lejos.

\- Tu tienes que irte rápido si no quieres llegar tarde, y según recuerdo, también tenias que ir tu, Cecil- hablo el peli-cyan.

\- ¿Eh? ¿También tenía que ir? ¿Porque Camus no me dijo nada?- habló el castaño levantándose a regañadientes.

Ambos se despidieron y se fueron corriendo.

\- ¿Hasta cuando vas a fingir?- preguntó Ai sentándose en la mesa.

\- ¿F-Fingir?- preguntó Yuki tomando un trago de su ya vacía taza de café.

\- Mis datos jamás me mienten, y bueno, no entras en los parámetros de un chico- le dijo.

\- ¿¡Q-Que está diciendo?!- dijo el ofendido- Se que mi voz es algo aguda y soy muy pequeño para mi edad p-pero, dudar de eso. C-Con permiso, Mikaze-senpai.- dijo levantándose para irse a cualquier otro lado.

\- "El nerviosismo, el titubeo, la reacción lenta como para estar negando algo que se supone es falso. Definitivamente esta mintiendo."

* * *

-E-Etto...¿Yuki-kun? Tomo-chan y yo íbamos a ayudarte a desempacar, ¿o ya has acabado?- esa era Haruka hablando a través de la puerta.

El pelinegro se quito los audífonos y fue a abrir la puerta para encontrarse con las dos chicas.

\- ¡Ah! ¿Tomochika Shibuya?

\- Que alegría, alguien me reconoció- dijo la pelirroja con expresión alegre.

\- Si, me gusto mucho el último dorama que protagonizó.- dijo el chico. Ella río.

\- Bueno, veníamos con el fin de ayudarte pero veo que ya has acabado.- dijo ella.

\- Ah, eso. Si acabe hace poco, no traía gran cosa- menciono sonriendo.

\- ¿Que te parecería entonces ir a practicar un poco? Vamos, demuéstranos lo que sabes- le alentó ella.

\- ¡Claro! Con mucho gusto.

Los tres se dirigieron a una habitación en donde había varios instrumentos y también un pequeña cámara para grabar.

\- Bien, ¿qué instrumento tocas?- le pregunto Tomochika al llegar.

\- La verdad...ninguno- declaró apenado- Solo canto...jamás aprendí.

\- No hay de que preocuparse- le dijo Nanami sonriendo.

\- Yo tampoco sé tocar nada- le dijo Tomochika sonriendo igual.

\- Pero...eres una excelente actriz

\- Bueno eso no te lo niego- río un poco y lo tomo por los hombros para meterlo a la cabina de grabación.- Entonces, sorpréndenos con tu voz.

La pelirroja empezó a hacer señas con los dedos contando para darle la señal de comienzo, adentro Yuki se movía nervioso y tamborileaba los dedos en sus piernas, así que decidió cerrar los ojos y solo concentrarse en cantar bien.

"Me he dado cuenta de que nunca volare de nuevo.  
Se que no puedo volar con las alas rotas.  
Alguien lloro: un sueño dibujo tu silueta.  
El amor que alguien abandono.  
Ha desaparecido ya en algún lugar.  
Uh~ con las alas rotas.  
Uh~ with broken wings."

Esos ojos rosados se abrieron de par en par para encontrarse con las dos chicas y ahora también se encontraban Ren y Masato escuchando.

\- Algo deprimente pero lindo- le dijo el pelinaranja guiñándole un ojo.

\- Y-Yuki, ¿t-tu escribiste esa canción?- preguntó Tomochika cuando el otro acabo.

\- Etto...si, fue mi canción de audición.- dijo el sonriendo al recordar.

\- Pero te ves tan alegre y la letra es tan...

\- ¿profunda?- siguió Haruka asombrada todavía.

\- Bueno...así era como me sentía cuando la escribí, supongo, la escribí desde pequeña.

\- Bueno, me agrada, tiene un gran significado.- dijo Masato.

\- Fue la primera letra que recordé entonces por eso la cante.- dijo sonriendo nervioso.

\- Bueno, de todas formas, tus habilidades son buenas, aunque todavía necesitan ser moldeadas. - hablo Camus que en ese momento iba pasando por el cuarto.

\- Y para que Myu-chan diga eso, recuérdalo porque no se va a repetir- le dijo Ren. El otro rubio chasqueo la lengua por el apodo del otro.

\- Tsk, bueno, si necesitas algo, puedes considerar el buscarme- dijo y se fue.

* * *

\- ¿Ah? ¿En serio? Wah~ Yuki yo quería oírte cantar- reclamo el pelirrojo en la cena.

\- Otoya, en primera no hables con la boca llena- le reprendió Tokiya. Yuki río por ambos.

\- Ittoki-senpai, hágale caso a Ichinose-senpai- río un poco mas recibiendo reclamos de el otro chico.- Después lo haré de nuevo así que no se preocupe.

\- Se oye tan raro el 'senpai'- dijo el menor de los rubios.

\- Y mas cuando Syo-chan no parece para nada un superior- le dijo Natsuki sonriendo. El otro se aguanto las ganas de golpear a su amigo.

\- "Primero con Ai y ahora Yuki"- pensó enfurruñado.

\- Pero ahora serás nuestra pequeña aprendiz, ¿no?- preguntó Ren en tono seductor.- Tal vez, deberías de cambiar el 'senpai' por 'sensei'

\- Lo dejaré así- le dijo Yuki nervioso.

Al final de la cena cuando la mayoría ya se había ido sintió cierto par de ojos claros observándolo fijamente, solo que cuando le devolvió la mirada, Ai la aparto totalmente.

* * *

**Hola otra vez ^-^ Bueno, les traigo el segundo capítulo donde empiezo a desarrollar mejor la historia. Si tardo en actualizar, lo siento, es que tengo la norma de por lo menos tener dos capítulos de reserva cuando publico uno, esta vez estaba esperando a acabar el 5 para publicar este, de hecho todavía no lo acabo pero me pareció que era mucho tiempo sin actualizar xD **

**Estoy tratando de que la tercera temporada no me afecte porque esto ya lo tenía escrito (de hecho era una manera de liberar mis ansias porque saliera ) una amiga mía lo leyó y me dijo que lo publicara y aquí estoy xD **

**Solo para aclarar, estoy en un punto medio entre el anime y los videojuegos, cuando se pr4esente alguna situación que solo ocurra en uno o en otro lo aclararé, ¿okay?**

**Y ya por último, la canción que canta Yuki es "Oreta tsubasa da" interpretada por Kenichi Suzumura (por eso reí cuando Masato le dijo que era una buena canción xD) es el tema de Kouichi Kimura en Digimon Frontier y la usé porque es mi canción favorita y creo que tiene un buen significado para la historia del personaje.**

**Gracias a princesa-neko-chan por el review y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo ^-^**


	3. Conociendo a los senpais

_**"Conociendo a los senpais"**_

\- Buenas noches- se despidió el peli-cyan yéndose del comedor.

\- "Lo disculpo"- pensó el pelinegro algo molesto.

-No me voy a disculpar, hasta que digas la verdad...por lo menos a mí- agregó como si leyera sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Yuki-kun? ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Haruka llegando tras el para llevarse los últimos platos de la mesa.

\- Ah...si

* * *

Ese día estaba siendo muy monótono, desde el desayuno-al cual por llegar tarde ya no había nadie- no se había encontrado ni a uno solo de los chicos y supuso que todos tenían trabajo así que como tampoco quería molestar a Haruka decidió dar un recorrido el solo por el Master Course.

\- ¡Ki-chan~!

\- ¿Ah? ¿Reiji-senpai? ¿Que sucede?- preguntó el llegando a la sala en la que estaban el castaño y el pelirrojo, y ya cuando se acercó más vio a el pelimorado sentado en otro extremo de la habitación intentando leer un libro.

\- Nee~ ¿porque tanta sorpresa?- le pregunto riendo un poco.

\- Es solo que pensé que hoy no había nadie por aquí - respondió tranquilamente.

\- Todos deberán de estar muy ocupados practicando- dijo Otoya.

\- ¿Practicando?

\- Si~ A Shining-san se le ocurrió la idea de hacer discos con cada uno de los grupos de senpais y kouhais- explicó Reiji.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Que idea tan divertida! Los chicos cuatro equipos haciendo sus canciones.- exclamó Yuki alegremente.

\- ¿Equipos?- cuestionó Tokiya alzando una ceja.

\- En la academia los conocen así- explicó el pelinegro- Ustedes son 'Natural Team'; Kurusu, Shinomiya y Mikaze-senpai son 'Kawaii Team'; Hijirikawa, Jinguji y Kurosaki- senpai son 'Badass Team' y bueno Cecil y Camus-senpai son 'Royal Team'

\- Vaya~- exclamó Otoya- Se oye bien~ pero me gustaría un nombre mas bonito~- se quejó haciendo un puchero.

\- Bueno~ ¿Podrías hacernos un favor~?- le dijo Reiji.

\- Mmm...claro, tengo tiempo de sobra.

\- Necesitamos que veas la práctica y nos digas si esta bien- le explico el pelirrojo- Tokiya dice que no puede decir nada porque es nuestra interpretación después de todo.

\- Esta bien, será un honor verlos- agregó sonriendo.

Reiji le dio unas cuantas instrucciones a ambos chicos antes de indicarle que iniciará la música cosa que inmediatamente empezó a sonar.

Los chicos se movían al compás de la melodía perfectamente, el pelinegro sonrió, le extraño que todavía no tuviera letra pero su baile era grandioso.

Otoya capto esa sonrisa, extrañamente sintiéndose sonrojado no solo por el esfuerzo del baile, tan embelesado estaba que no se dio cuenta de cuando empezó a ir a destiempo chocando así con sus dos compañeros de cuarto, llevándose a Ichinose al piso junto a el.

Yuki y Reiji se acercaron algo preocupados por el golpe que se habían dado ambos pero como ya esperaban Tokiya reprendía a Otoya.

\- Justo cuando alguien nos ve lo hechas a perder, ya lo habíamos logrado- le dijo el pelimorado.

\- M-Me distraje fue todo- se defendía el pobre pelirrojo.

\- Bueno~ tal vez deberíamos descansar. Puede que Otoyan este muy cansado y por eso fallara~- les dijo Reiji a sus dos kouhais yendo a parar la música.- Y tal vez Ki-chan al fin nos pueda cantar.

\- ¿Eh?- exclamó el pelinegro nervioso.

\- Oh, vamos~ fue una completa traición que le cantaras a los demás y a nosotros no.- le dijo el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos.

\- Se suponía que solo era para Tomochika y Nanami-san - murmuró el otro chico.

\- Vamos~- pidieron ambos.

\- Déjenlo, después veremos sus habilidades, al fin y al cabo somos sus superiores, tendremos que apoyarlo en algún punto en el que no pueda seguir- les dijo Tokiya.

\- Ah~ pero supongo que Toki tiene razón- suspiro el castaño.- ¡Seremos tus maestros, Ki-chan!

\- Y por lo que he visto es muy bueno Reiji-senpai, Ittoki e Ichinose-senpai se ve que han aprendido mucho de usted.- dijo el pelinegro observando como el pelirrojo ya había ido a molestar a el pelimorado.

\- Si~ esos dos chicos son muy interesantes, ¡me gusta ser su maestro!- exclamó alegre- Espero también ser de ayuda- agregó mirándolo.

\- Por supuesto que lo será- le dijo sonriendo.

Reiji desvió la mirada del chico algo sonrojado.

\- ¡C-Chicos! Mejor trabajemos con las letras, ¿bien~?

\- Okay~

\- ¿P-Puedo ver lo que están escribiendo?- preguntó tímidamente.

\- Claro~ tal vez necesitamos a alguien que vea que tan bien o mal vamos- le dijo Otoya entregándole las hojas.

-¡ROT!

\- ¿ROT?

\- Ittoki-Senpai dijo que quería un nombre mejor que 'Natural Team' y ese se me ocurrió por sus nombres- explicó el pelinegro para seguir leyendo.

\- No es mala idea, me gusta~- dijo el pelirrojo.

\- ¡Me encanta! Aunque sea muy poco, me encanto.

\- ¿En serio~?- preguntó Reiji.

\- Entonces tendremos que continuar escribiendo así- observo Tokiya mientras pensaba en otra cosa para poder continuar la canción.

\- Esperare con ansias la canción entonces- les dijo dirigiéndoles una sonrisa.

* * *

\- ¡Jinguji! ¡Si no te lo tomas en serio será mejor que te larges!

\- Ah~ Ran-chan que malo eres es solo que no es divertido si no hay letra

\- ¿Has ayudado a escribirla?- preguntó Masato cruzándose de brazos.

\- Tal vez deberíamos de preguntarle a nuestra nueva alumna- sugirió el pelinaranja cruzando sus brazos detrás de la cabeza- Hace rato vi a Ikki escribir a toda prisa, cuando pregunté solo me dijo que Yuki le había dado una genial idea.

\- Tsk, deberías de aprender a hacer tu propio trabajo, idiota.- le reprendió Ranmaru.

\- Yo no le dije nada a Ittoki-senpai, por cierto- aclaró el pelinegro asomándose por la puerta.

\- ¿Y porque espiabas?- preguntó el de ojos dispar.

\- Pasaba por aquí y oí mi nombre- explicó tranquilamente.

\- Entonces, ¿qué pudiste haber dicho para que a Ikki le agarrara una inspiración así? Debes ser todo un genio en esto de la música- halago Ren mientras iba a lado de el para rodearle los hombros con brazo.- Anda, nosotros también necesitamos escribir nuestra letra.

\- Jinguji- gruñeron los otros dos.

\- Si quiere terminar su canción, seria mejor que empiece a colaborar con Hijirikawa y Kurosaki-senpai- le dijo el pelinegro intentando zafarse del agarre del mayor.

\- Vamos~ ¿ni siquiera una palabra de aliento?- reclamó el pelinaranja.

\- Esfuércense, estoy seguro que lograran algo muy bueno con la melodía de Haru-chan

\- Ya lo oíste Jinguji, a trabajar, no desperdiciaremos la canción de Nanami-san- le dijo Masato con tono duro.

\- ¿Podríamos continuar? Ya me aburrió su drama- les dijo Ranmaru desde atrás que estaba de brazos cruzados observándolos.

Yuki soltó una pequeña risa.- Son como hermanos- murmuro inconscientemente- Bueno, será mejor que los deje para que sigan, con permiso- dijo al fin soltándose de Ren y haciendo una pequeña reverencia antes de salir por la puerta.

El pelinaranja sonrió levemente- ¿Lo oíste? "Parecen hermanos" - una risa sarcástica surgió del chico.

\- La verdad creo que sería una tortura tenerte de hermano- le dijo Ranmaru.

\- Me alegro de solo tener a Mai de hermana- dijo Hijirikawa cerrando los ojos para pensar en esa desastrosa posibilidad.

\- Que amargados, seriamos unos buenos hermanos, ¿no es así?- dijo mientras le pasaba un brazo a Kurosaki por los hombros y el otro se lo pasaba a Masato por la cintura.

\- ¡Suéltame!- gritaron los otros dos.

* * *

\- ¡Hey! ¡Yuki!- el pelinegro volteo para buscar el dueño de esa voz, cuando al fin enfoco al chico de azules ojos y rubio cabello ya casi lo tenía enfrente.

\- Kurusu-senpai, ¿qué sucede?- preguntó una vez el otro hubo llegado.

\- Bueno...digamos que Natsuki y yo sabemos lo que dijo Ai el otro día.

\- Ah, eso...no es nada

\- No me salgas con "no es nada" no se que le dio por decir eso si siempre es tan serio, pero haremos que se disculpe

\- E-Esta bien, n-no es nada en serio, no importa de hecho ya lo había olvidado.- le empezó a decir nervioso.

\- ¡Nada! Natsuki ya logró mantener a Ai en la habitación- mientras hablaba tomó de los hombros al otro arrastrándolo hacia su cuarto- Es muy terco, pero estoy seguro que si hablan se dará cuenta de su error y se soluciona todo, ¿okay?

Llegando a su puerta toco dos veces y oyó la voz de Natsuki.

\- ¡Ai-chan~! Te dejaré por ahora, ¿okay~?

Segundos después el rubio salió y entre ambos empujaron al pelinegro al cuarto.

\- "Esto es muy injusto, ¡dos contra uno!"- y si, al ser mayoría lograron empujarlo al cuarto y cerrar la puerta tras el.

Se quedo recargado contra la puerta, la mirada fija al suelo, intentando pasar desapercibido bajo su gorro y su flequillo.

\- ¿Podrías fingir que ya me disculpe para poder salir?- le dijo Ai monótono, sin siquiera mirarlo.

\- N-No creerán que haya sido tan rápido- murmuró el otro pasándose una mano por el cabello.

Pasaron unos segundos mas donde el silencio solo era cortado por el sonido de los dedos del pelicyan al oprimir teclas en su computadora.

\- ¡Ai! ¡Si solo estas en la computadora vamos a cortar la energía!- gritó Syo desde atrás.

\- ¡No alcanzaras los apagadores!- le grito de vuelta con su voz monótona.

Oyeron la voz de Syo amortiguada por algo.

\- Shh, Syo-chan si solo te peleas con Ai-chan por la puerta esto no se va a resolver- esa fue la voz de Natsuki que seguramente le había tapado la boca al menor.  
Mas silencio, en parte porque sabían que ambos estaban escuchando, y también ambos chicos creían que no había nada que decir.

Yuki comenzó a caminar ansiosamente por toda la habitación deteniéndose en la litera de abajo y sentándose procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, recargo sus codos sobre sus rodillas, de nuevo buscando algo interesante en el piso.

\- ¿Y porque simplemente no les dices la verdad?...A todos.

-¿A-A qué verdad se refiere?- preguntó sin despegar los ojos de sus zapatos.

\- La razón de esta "pelea"- exclamó Ai sarcástico.

\- ¿Lo sabe?- preguntó y oyó un pequeño gesto de afirmación - Ya no tengo porque fingir frente a usted, ¿cierto?- le dijo desanimado sin levantar la mirada.

\- No deberías...frente a nadie, de hecho.

\- Pero es que es muy complicado, lo hice por algo, debute así, no puedo, ni quiero, ni voy a cambiarlo.- sintió la mirada del otro chico sobre el pero no se movió, no quería ver al otro a los ojos.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente. ¿Cómo es que el...? No oyó cuando el otro cruzó la habitación, ni sintió cuando se sentó a su lado, solo sintió el cálido tacto de la mano del otro chico en la suya.

\- No mientas mas...Yui.

* * *

**Hola! Bueno, pues los últimos capítulos an sido hermosos y me ponen de buenas como para subir un capítulo xD ¿Alguien más amó intensamente la canción de Tokiya y Masato? TuT xD aparte, tal vez no les importe pero...hoy es mi cumple ^-^ entonces, soy feliz y les dejo su capítulo xD**

**alisopsie: Que bien que te guste, aquí está la continuación ^-^**

**princesa-neko-chan: Bueno...todavía no puede aclarar todo al respecto pero ya lo verás bien enlos siguientes capítulos x3**

**Caigdimo: Jajaja me alegra que lo disfrutes ^-^ La verdad fue un error de dedo...pero ya que me di cuenta, podré usarlo después Bueno...ya se lo dijo de frente xD me alegra que pienses así (hay algunas personas que piensan que es yaoi y empiezan a molestar -.-) pues espero que te gustara. Igual a ti ^-^**

**Liluz de Geminis: Que bueno que pienses que es interesante ^-^ aquí esta la continuación al fin **

**Bueno, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. **

**Bye~**


	4. ¿Y ahora?

_**"¿Y ahora?"**_

\- Ese nombre...- dijo levantando la mirada sorprendido.

\- No deberías de reaccionar así, es tu nombre después de todo.- le dijo Ai.

\- Pero hace tanto que no lo escuchaba...¿c-cómo lo sabe?

\- Tu...tienes 15 años, ¿no?

-Cumplo 16 pronto- respondió aunque algo distraído por la extraña pregunta.

-Lo que significa que estuviste el mismo tiempo en la academia que yo.

\- Lo recuerdo...p-pero, ¿porque usted se acuerda de una estudiante más como yo? Ni siquiera estaba en la clase S.- le dijo rememorando.- Era uno del montón, pasaba totalmente desapercibido.

\- ¿Desapercibido?- preguntó alzando una ceja- El chico que entro a una escuela de tan alto nivel solo con su voz y su talento para escribir canciones, si claro, pasas totalmente desapercibido- le respondió, el pelinegro se preguntó si estaba siendo sarcástico- Solo no estabas en la clase S por no saber tocar ningún instrumento pero tu potencial es demasiado bueno como para ir allí.

\- Gracias- murmuró levemente, era halagador todo lo que le decía el chico pero realmente no quería recordar sus días de escuela.

\- Lo que me lleva a el porqué de tu audición, de tu segunda audición.

\- Investigo bien, ¿cierto? - repuso intentado sonreír, mas no lo logró- Bueno, no me daría por vencida, esta fue la única idea que se me ocurrió para poder intentarlo de nuevo.

\- Pudiste haber actuado normal una vez entraste

\- ¿Recuerda todo ese asunto que hubo con 'Hayato' y Tokiya?- preguntó el pelinegro- Es algo parecido, Yuki puede hacer todo lo que Yui no pudo, así que era mejor que él se quedara para cumplir con lo que ella soñaba.

\- No puedes vivir la vida de alguien más, solo piénsalo.- no se había dado cuenta de que seguía tomando la mano de Ai hasta que el calor de la mano del otro chico dejo la suya cuando se levantó- Supongo que podremos salir y no molestarán.

\- Si, supongo- se levantó lentamente de su lugar y se dirigió a la puerta donde lo esperaba el pelicyan.

\- Vaya, tardaron demasiado- dijo Syo que estaba sentado a lado de Natsuki en el suelo.

\- Ya esta todo bien, ¿cierto~?- preguntó el mayor de los rubios sonriéndoles.

\- Arreglado- mintió Ai con su voz calmada.

\- Si, todo bien- dijo Yuki tratando de no sonar muy serio.

\- Que bien~ no me gusta ver pelear a nadie.- dijo Natsuki abrazándolos a ambos por el cuello.

\- S-Suéltalos- le dijo Syo al ver la mirada de muerte de Ai.- ¡Ahora!- le gritó en un susurro.

\- Han malgastado el tiempo, hoy nos toca hacer la cena, por lo tanto no ensayaremos hoy, mañana tendremos el doble de práctica- les informó el menor a sus kouhais.

\- ¿¡Qué?!- exclamó Syo preocupado. - ¿¡Porque?!

\- Los horarios de los tres se retrasaron por su culpa, si no hubieran armado todo este show habríamos empleado el tiempo en la práctica que obviamente necesitan.

\- ¿¡Pero el doble?! Es demasiado- se quejó el rubio.

\- Sigue así y será el triple- en seguida el otro se recompuso- Bien, vámonos, no podremos hacer mucho en 21 minutos así que podemos aprovechar el tiempo haciendo la cena.

\- Nos vemos luego, Yu-chan~- dijo Natsuki dandole una sonrisa.

El pelinegro se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a su habitación.

\- ¿Que fue lo que paso?- preguntó Syo.

\- Ella no dijo nada importante, no dio razones ni nada, solo la parte...¿sentimental?

\- ¿Creen que Yui-chan algún día nos quiera decir la verdad ella misma?- preguntó Natsuki a los otros dos.

\- Existe la probabilidad, si mis datos no fallan, pronto tendría que pensar lógicamente y decirnos.

\- Yo solo quiero saber porque Yui-chan nos miente.- exclamó el rubio haciendo un puchero de tristeza.

\- Supongo que la tenemos que seguir tratando como un chico,¿no?- preguntó el de ojos azules.

\- Mientras estén enfrente de los demás, sí. Si están solos, ustedes deciden, pero, no sean idiotas.- les dijo Ai monótono.

-¡Hey!

-Syo-chan, cálmate, Ai-chan se refiere a que no seamos obvios, ¿cierto?- el otro asintió.

\- No quita el hecho que nos haya llamado así- reclamó cruzándose de brazos. Siguieron caminando un poco hasta que el rubio cayó en la cuenta de algo- Era parte de la actuación lo de el doble de práctica, ¿cierto?- dijo preocupado.

\- Estoy considerando en hacerlo realidad.- le cortó el pelicyan.

\- Ai-chan~- reclamó también Natsuki- No estamos tan mal, ¿o sí?

\- La verdad...

\- No seas tan crudo- dijo Syo.

* * *

En realidad quería ayudar a hacer la cena pero, ya no quería toparse con el peli-cyan de nuevo, después de su charla. ¿Que había sido todo eso?

Habían sido halagadoras algunas partes pero, bueno, tal vez había dicho demasiado, por otra parte, el chico no diría nada, ¿cierto?

Se tiró a la cama frustrado.

\- Se acabó, tanto tiempo y todo se arruinó en menos de 3 días- murmuró contra la almohada.- La última vez lo intente hasta que salió bien, así que ahora, tengo que hacer algo...

* * *

\- M-Mikaze-senpai- habló lo más firme que pudo cuando llegó a la cocina- ¿P-Podemos hablar un momento?

Ai sin mirarlo soltó lo que estaba haciendo y se limpió las manos para salir a donde el pelinegro dejando a los otros dos rubios en su trabajo.

\- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó inexpresivo. Yuki tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de continuar.

\- Okay, solo, s-solo quería- "Pedirle, exigirle, rogarle, ordenarle, ¿cuál es la palabra correcta?"

\- Di 'pedir' o me enojare- le dijo cruzándose de brazos. De nuevo quedo estupefacto por la habilidad que tenía el otro de leer sus pensamientos.

\- El punto es que, agradecería mucho que no dijera nada...a nadie. Yo decidiré cuando decirlo.

\- Por mi, esta bien. Solo recuerda que todos se pueden enterar por su propia cuenta.- iba a dar vuelta a la cocina pero la suave voz del pelinegro lo detuvo.

\- Aparte de usted, nadie lo sabe, ¿cierto?

\- Eso debes de averiguarlo tu misma - y así el chico volvió a la cocina.

Le tomo un tiempo darse cuenta que le había hablado como 'ella' en lugar de 'el', se sonrojó pero aun así se paso las manos por el cabello frustrado.

¿Quién o quienes a parte de Ai podían saber sobre eso? ¿Otoya, Reiji, Ranmaru, Syo, Ren...Haruka? Había muchas posibilidades...Y muy pocas formas de averiguar quién era.

* * *

Se dejó caer en la banca junto al lago, las estrellas y la luna se reflejaban en él haciéndolo ver infinito. ¿Qué debía de hacer ahora? ¿Cómo podría explicarse? ¿Qué tanto daño haría que nadie se enterara? Pero y si, ¿ellos ya lo sabían y estaban esperando a que lo dijera? ¿La odiaban? O más bien, lo mas importante, ¿La dejarían seguir adelante como idol? ¿Sería despedida del Master Course?

\- Yuki-kun, te resfriarás si sigues aquí- una suave voz femenina lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Ah, Haruka.- exclamó levantándose para hacerle un lugar a la chica, la cual aceptó sentándose junto a él.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Porqué estas aquí?- le preguntó la pelirosada.

\- Bueno- suspiró-creo los problemas que me han estado persiguiendo desde hace mucho tiempo me han alcanzado- dio una pequeña risa amarga.

\- ¿Problemas? ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Digamos que Ai-kun sabe mucho...- suspiró y después reaccionó- ¡Mikaze-senpai! Lo siento, todavía no tengo permiso de decirle así.- bajó la mirada mientas un sonrojo se apoderaba de ella. Haruka rió un poco.

\- No te preocupes, mientras el no te escuche, Mikaze-senpai es muy serio pero en el fondo creo que es más comprensivo.- dijo la chica mirando hacia el lago.- Un minuto...¿él sabe algo que nosotros no?- se volteó a ver al chico entre curiosa y preocupada.

\- Ah...n-no es n-nada, n-no necesitas preocuparte.- dijo alarmado negando con sus manos.

\- Yuki-kun, no estas solo, puedes contarme lo que sea, no te preocupes- le dijo brindándole una cálida sonrisa. El otro desvío la mirada.

\- Haru-chan tu siempre has sido tan amable- murmuró el otro mientras apoyaba los codos en las rodillas.

\- No es eso- dijo ella- Sólo quiero ayudar a un amigo.

\- No has cambiado nada

\- ¿Eh?

\- Nada, olvídalo.

\- ¿Sabes?- empezó la chica- Cuando era pequeña y vivía con mi abuela, había otra niña por allí, me recuerda a ti, siempre se metía en problemas pero nunca me lo quería decir. - rió un poco- Después cuando vine a la ciudad para estudiar deje de tener contacto con ella, era mi única amiga...bueno, ahora tengo a los chicos, y a Tomo-chan y a ti Yuki-kun, ¿no es así?- le sonrió y el otro volteó.

\- Aquí estoy- dijo sonriendo igual.

\- Etto...deberíamos ir adentro, el clima se esta poniendo frío.- opinó Haruka después de un rato.

\- Si quieres...- dijo el pelinegro levantándose y tendiéndole una mano a la chica para ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

Al entrar oyeron ruidos provenientes del comedor por lo que supusieron que los demás ya estarían cenando, pero en vez de ir en esa dirección, Yuki fue hacia los dormitorios.

\- ¿No vienes?- preguntó la chica extrañada.

\- No tengo hambre- respondió simplemente y antes de irse se dirigió de nuevo a la chica- Haru-chan, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

\- ¿Uhm? Si, supongo.

\- Si tuvieras que mentir para hacer algo que es muy importante para ti, ¿seguirás mintiendo cuando ya lo lograste?

\- Ah, bueno...no creo que sea bueno mentir pero si fuera para algo demasiado importante para mi y lo hubiera hecho creo que diría la verdad después- respondió la pelirosada confundida.

\- Pero, ¿y si la verdad te quitara todo por lo que luchaste y ya tienes?- volvió a preguntar el pelinegro.

\- Aun así diría la verdad- habló segura- No sería bueno seguir mintiendo.

\- ¿Y si no quieres perder todo?- dijo apenas con un hilo de voz.

\- Yuki-kun, ¿estás bien?- le dijo acercándose.

\- Sí, lo siento por tantas preguntas estúpidas.- dijo y se echó a correr en dirección a su cuarto haciendo caso omiso a la chica que le gritaba.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación y se recargó sobre ella.

\- ¿Que debo hacer?- preguntó a la oscuridad mientras las lágrimas se derramaban por su rostro.- No hay una respuesta, no hay algo en lo que todos ganemos. Siempre salgo perdiendo, y no quiero dejar esto.- seguía hablándose a ella misma mientras seguía sollozando.

-_ ¿Qué debo hacer?_

* * *

**Hola! Siempre subo los capítulos un Sábado o Viernes así que era necesario innovar xD Aparte empezare con mis finales y no se cuando pueda actualizar de nuevo TuT **

**Aparte el capítulo de ayer me dio inspiración así que haber cuanto logro escribir *-* (Me enamore de Thank you)**

**Liluz de Geminis: ¿En serio va mejorando? TwT siento que estoy atascada pero gracias por el apoyo ^-^ algunos si son errores (Yuki también me confunde a veces xD) pero los de Ren los voy a usar a mi favor 7-7 al parecer lo renombraste xD Medio traumatizada mi pobrecit pero ya lo iré explicando con calma, creo que fue un comienzo en este capi lo se *-* no he parado de escucharla, pero extrañamente solo le aprendí la parte de Toki y no la de Masa xD Bye, espero leerte en el próximo también ^3^ **

**princesa-neko-chan: Muchas gracias! X3 pues prácticamente sí (Ren conoce a sus chicas xD) ya le dedicaré un poco mas a estos dos juntos para que se entienda mas ^-^U es que es perfecta y son los seiyuus que mas me gustan (si dejamos de lado a mi Hiro y Shoutan ) xD estoy 990% segura de que no emparejaré a nadie pero si es con alguien te prometo que no será Toki xD y sobre regalártelo...no se si me permita hacerlo xD **

**Creo que es todo así que cuídense y espero leerlas pronto! ^-^ **


	5. ¿Que debo hacer?

**Como sabrán hoy 24 de Junio es el 5to aniversario de Utapri así que no tenía planeado subir ****_capítulo_**** hoy pero es como un regalo para todas ustedes. Disfruten x3**

_**"¿Que debo hacer?"**_

Trató de calmarse mientras se dirigía a su cama, tal vez solo necesitaba dormir y estaría mejor. Tal vez, cuando despertara podía aparentar que los últimos días no habían ocurrido y seguir viviendo su vida. _Su segunda vida._

* * *

\- Mikaze-senpai, ¿p-podría llevarle esto a Yuki-kun?- preguntó la chica al final de la cena con un plato de comida en las manos.

\- ¿Porqué yo?- dijo el chico mirándola.

\- Etto...uhm...bueno, creo que...am, usted y Yuki han hablado antes...tal vez él necesita a alguien en quien confiar...y usted parece ser el más cercano...- explicó Haruka desviando la vista.

-¿Confiar...en mi?- murmuró pero cuando la chica le preguntó que pasaba él la ignoró y tomó el plato de comida en sus manos- Lo llevaré

\- G-Gracias- murmuró la chica. -"Espero que Mikaze-senpai pueda hablar con el"

El pelicyan caminó hasta la habitación del chico deteniéndose para tocar.

\- No puedo abrir ahora- respondió desde adentro.

\- Haruka te envió comida- habló el chico desde afuera.

\- La recogeré después si la deja allí afuera

\- Abriré la puerta yo si no me abres- advirtió el chico.

Al no recibir respuesta giró el pomo el cual se abrió sin ninguna dificultad.

\- ¿Ni siquiera pones seguro?

\- Lo olvide, supongo- dijo el bulto que era envuelto entre todas sus sabanas.

Dejó el plato de comida sobre el escritorio y camino hacia su cama.

\- ¿Qué te sucede ahora?- preguntó intentando quitar las cobijas.

\- Ya lo pensé, sobre lo que me dijo, y tal vez Haru-chan me ayudó un poco, y se que es lo correcto, lo he decidido...lo único que me falta es valor, para decírselo a todos, y fe para creer qué podré seguir mi vida normal.

\- En primera, me gusta que me miren cuando me están hablando- las cobijas no se movieron y él suspiró molesto- Creo que entiendo a lo que te refieres -dijo él pelicyan después de unos minutos- Pero, no creo que haga mal decirlo.- siguió mirando hacia el bulto de cobijas donde estaba.

\- Pero...¿qué hay con mi carrera?- dijo aún desde abajo.

\- Shining lo entenderá, es una probabilidad muy alta, él suele tener este tipo de ideas extrañas- escuchó una leve risa entre amarga y sarcástica y después la voz de la chica.

\- ¿Lo promete?- preguntó destapándose un poco para mirar al chico, recibiendo un leve asentimiento.- Entonces... solo esperaré el momento indicado y-

\- Cualquier momento es indicado, si no solo retrasarás las cosas- le dijo antes de levantarse y cuando ya iba casi en la puerta se volteó para hablarle de nuevo- Y come rápido o eso se enfriará- señaló hacia su escritorio donde estaba el plato de comida y cerró la puerta tras de él.

\- Haru-chan, gracias- murmuró mientras se levantaba para comer lo que le habían dejado.- _Así que, ¿cualquier momento es indicado? Tendría que ser en una comida para evitar dar explicaciones individuales..._

_\- _Ah~ ¿que puedo hacer?

* * *

El día siguiente se levantó mas temprano de lo normal, tanto que no se topó con Ranmaru en su camino al comedor-cosa que ya se le había hecho costumbre- así que llegó a tiempo para poner la mesa junto con Ren y Masato (si, su "responsable" senpai les había dejado el trabajo solo a ellos dos, pero siendo ambos grandes cocineros no les costó más trabajo de lo habitual)

Durante el desayuno el pelinegro estuvo nervioso y cada vez que alguno de los chicos le hablaba empezaba a tartamudear mas de lo normal.

\- "_Es ahora_"- pensaba nervioso- "_Ahora o tendré mas problemas después_"- se levanto de la mesa y sintió varios pares de ojos mirándolo- Y-Y-Ya acabe, con permiso.- dijo tomando su plato y llevándolo hasta la cocina, dejándolo en el lavadero.

De allí se escapó al jardín para tratar de calmarse. Caminó entre los árboles y se detuvo ante uno nostálgicamente para empezar a escalar hasta detenerse en una rama y sentarse.

\- Lo hubiera dicho allí. Era más fácil, ¿porque no puedo hacerlo?- se dijo a si mismo.

\- ¿Que hubieras dicho?- oyó una voz. - ¿Y cómo subiste?- fue ahí donde se le ocurrió mirar hacia abajo y se encontró con un par de ojos verdes mirándola.

\- Ah, Cecil-senpai, no es nada. Y logre subir porque desde pequeño lo hago- sonrío mientras se dejaba caer siendo sostenido solo por sus piernas- ¿Ve? Es normal para mi.

\- Me asustaste- suspiro el castaño mientras el mismo trepaba para llegar al mismo lugar que el chico.- Pero yo quería saber de lo otro.

\- ¿Eh?

\- De lo que no pudiste decir- le dijo sentándose a su lado.

El pelinegro se levantó para mirar al chico.

\- Pues...iba a decirles algo pero al parecer...no tengo el suficiente valor para decirlo...- suspiro y se recargó contra el tronco.

\- ¿Y que era eso?- volvió a preguntar el castaño.

\- Ah~- suspiro mientras pensaba- "Tal vez, podría contarlo, por lo menos a Cecil-senpai por ahora, después se los diré a los demás"

-¿Y?- preguntó el castaño mirándolo atentamente.

\- Bueno...mm...¿puedo preguntarle algo primero?

\- ¿Porque no?- dijo Cecil sonriendo.

\- Etto...Si alguien mintiera...por una buena razón, ¿lo perdonaría?

\- Mmm...creo que no es muy bueno mentir. Pero, si es para algo bueno, creo que esta bien, y si, lo perdonaría.

\- Y si...y si...- empezó a sentir como un nudo en la garganta le impedía respirar con normalidad y los ojos le escocían tratando de retener las lágrimas- ¿Y si yo les hubiera mentido?- apenas fue capaz de formar con un hilo de voz.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Tu? ¿Es un ejemplo o...?

\- N-No,...e-es cierto...- le interrumpió apretando los puños tan fuerte que empezaba a dejarse marcas en las palmas de las manos.

\- ¿Pero con que?- preguntó el castaño confundido.

\- "_¿Como empiezo?_"- pensó el pelinegro- ...Todo- murmuró tristemente.

\- ¿T-Todo?

\- Más bien...creo que... no les he dicho la verdad ni una vez desde que llegue. No soy Yuki.

El castaño estaba confundido, ¿que era exactamente lo que quería decir?

\- Dime que no es algo como cuando Syo y Kaoru intercambiaron lugares...o como Natsuki y Sats- se calló a la mitad porque recordó que no debía de decir eso.

\- No- dijo con la voz quebrada- "¿Como debería decirlo?"- se preguntó a si mismo- B-Bueno...mi nombre... me llamo Yui, Yui Sarashina.

\- ¿Y-Yui? ¿Qué no es nombre de chica?- preguntó aun mas confundido y tratando de no ser grosero.

El otro calló por un tiempo- "_Lo dije, ya no hay marcha atrás_". - E-Exacto

\- ¿Ósea que...?- dejó inconclusa su frase mientras lo miraba de pies a cabeza, ¿¡qué!? La chica asintió.

\- ¿Porque?- fue lo único lógico que pudo preguntar Cecil.

\- Ah~ bueno...cree que... ¿Cree que debería de decírselo a los demás? Es que...explicar...me cuesta... mucho. Así que, me gustaría...dar la menor cantidad de explicaciones posibles.

\- Pues...supongo, no sería bueno que solo yo supiera...y creo que... tienen que saberlo.

\- Entiendo...intentare hacerlo...es muy difícil- se mordió el interior del labio en un intento casi nulo de contener sus lágrimas.

\- Tranquila- susurró el castaño mientras le tomaba la mano. Ella alzó el rostro para mirarlo, sus ojos llorosos estaban abiertos de sorpresa.- Pase lo que pase con los demás, me tienes a mi.

\- G-Gracias- murmuró, pero no se atrevió a soltar ni una lágrima.

* * *

Haruka se encontraba paseando por los jardines de la mansión, trataba de encontrar una melodía para una canción ya que desde hace tiempo se le había ocurrido la idea de ver cantar a Starish y Quartet Night juntos, aunque sabía que tal vez jamás se haría, tenía que hacerla para quitarse la idea de la mente y poder trabajar tranquila.

Por las ventanas podía ver a veces a los chicos que practicaban junto a sus senpais para las nuevas canciones. Sonrío cuando vio a algunos, pensar que era los mismos chicos que había conocido hace poco. Definitivamente se habían vuelto profesionales.

-Camus~ lo siento no me he retrasado tanto

\- ¡Já! Tuve que venir a buscarte, ¿no es suficiente?

\- No te enojes, siempre que te enojas yo termino mal

\- Pues no me hagas enojar

La chica pudo ver como ambos se alejaban de los árboles, Camus enfrente de Cecil con el ceño fruncido, el castaño siguiéndolo a regañadientes y hasta el ultimo tratando de alcanzarlos, Yuki quien murmuraba cosas como que no era culpa de Cecil, que era de él, aunque estaba siendo rotundamente ignorado por Camus.

\- Ah~ ellos dos corren muy rápido- exclamó el pelinegro. Una pequeña risa escapo de Haruka.

\- Yuki-kun, será mejor que los dejes, Camus-senpai solo debe de estar preocupado por ensayar su canción con Cecil-san

\- Me imagino- suspiró el otro.- ¿Ellos también harán su canción juntos?- la chica asintió- ¡Oh! Quisiera oírla, deben de hacer muy buena combinación juntos

\- Si, pero no han dejado que nadie los escuche o vea sus ensayos, de hecho, una vez que les entregue la canción no he sabido nada de lo que han hecho- dijo recordando.

\- Ah~ que malos- hizo un puchero y después le sonrió- Hiciste un gran trabajo con las canciones Haru-chan, bueno, solo he escuchado las de Reiji y Kurosaki-senpai con los chicos. Espero poder escuchar las de los demás pronto. - le sonrió alegremente.

\- Yo también quiero escucharlos, es de las ideas que mas me ha gustado para las canciones- le dijo la chica sonriendo.

\- ¡Haru-chan! ¡Yu-chan!- voltearon para casi inmediatamente verse en los brazos de cierto rubio.

Él las soltó y les sonrió.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo?- preguntó alegre.

\- Ah, solo platicábamos- dijo el pelinegro.

\- ¡Natsuki! Date prisa o Ai nos matará- se oyó otra voz a lo lejos. Ese era el menor de los rubios caminando con mas tranquilidad.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Van a ir a ensayar su canción?- era cierto que se sentía incómodo con Ai cerca pero realmente quería escuchar su canción- ¿Podemos ir?- preguntó tomando a Haruka del brazo.

\- ¿Eh? Yo...

\- ¡Claro! Será genial que nos escucharan

\- ¿Ustedes ya tienen su letra?- preguntó Yuki.

\- Si, Ai-chan nos hizo terminarla hace poco, lo único que todavía no tenemos es el baile.

\- Él se la pasa escuchando la canción todo el tiempo para intentar sacar unos pasos, pero dice que no ha encontrado nada bueno.- explicó Syo llegando junto a su amigo.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Syo-chan!- el chico de lentes jaló a su amigo y lo puso contra el pelinegro. -¡Eres mas alto que Yu-chan!

El pequeño rubio tuvo el impulso de matarlo por hablar de su altura pero después miro al otro chico, se quitó el sombrero y se puso de espaldas a él.

\- ¡Si!- exclamó en silencio.

\- ¡S-Solo es un centímetro!- reclamó el otro- Mido 1.59

\- Bueno~- exclamo Syo con repentino buen humor- Tenemos que ir a ensayar, ¿quieren acompañarnos?

Asintieron y siguieron a los chicos hasta la sala en la que estaba su senpai de dentro llegaba el sonido de la música y un poco del canto del menor.

\- "_Nunca más debería romperse!_

_¡Los lazos de esta Canción de Amor son tan cálidos! _

_¡Todos estamos conectados! Triangle Beat"_

Natsuki tocó a la puerta y recibió un 'pasa' de adentro de la habitación, el peli-cyan estaba sentado en una silla con una libreta en las manos y los audífonos puestos.

\- Hoy sólo practicaremos la canción, los pasos todavía no están listos - les dijo el menor con un suspiro entre cansado y molesto. - ¿Y ustedes?- preguntó a Haruka y Yuki.

\- Ah, bueno...veníamos a ver- explicó Haruka nerviosa.

\- Solo no me interrumpan, ¿esta bien?- les dijo aunque sonó como una orden.

Se fueron a sentar en unas sillas mientras que los tres chicos buscaban entre las partituras sus letras y se ponían de acuerdo entre los tres.

\- Son los mas ordenados- le susurró Yuki a Haruka- Vi a los demás y por ejemplo, el equipo de Reiji-senpai solo lleva el baile, el de Kurosaki-senpai creo que van a medias, al parecer son los más avanzados.

\- Si, Mikaze-senpai es algo duro, pero supongo que es porque quiere que ambos sean perfectos.- dijo la chica sonriendo mientras los volteaba a ver.

\- Haru-chan, ¿puedes tocar el piano para nosotros? Creo que la grabadora se ha descompuesto- le dijo Natsuki sonriendo algo apenado.

\- Ah~...claro, no se preocupen- se levantó y tomó las partituras que le tendía Syo para llevárselas consigo y sentarse frente al piano.

\- 1...2...3

* * *

**Aquí están los reviews! ^-^**

**princesa-neko-chan: Que bien ^-^ tengo miedo de que se me acumule todo y no logre explicar bien si, es que no me gusta emparejar porque luego hay guerra campal (como cuando se acabo Naruto xp)**

**Liluz de Geminis: xD suele pasar (yo, siempre xD) exacto x3 bueno si existe el síndrome de Géminis (eso me recuerda, lindo nombre x3) también podía existir el síndrome de Hayato xD eso ya lo explicare mas tarde 7-7 xD bueno, un donjuán como él sabe reconocerlas xD (ya se x3 es de mis voces favoritas porque es muy ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Cálida? XD no soy buena describiendo xD lo se, a mi me pasa lo mismo con todos los seiyuus como Hiro Shimono o Kaji Yuki resulta que están en todos los animes que he visto o veo xD me tarde en reconocerlo en Kuroshitsuji porque...bueno es obvio xD)**

**Si, vi que la sacaron cuando apenas salió el primer capítulo y sacaron Maji Love Revolutions pero no la quería escuchar porque creía que me arruinaría la magia TuT yo igual andaba medio rara xD y las lagrimas salieron solitas TuT si, ambas vivían en el campo cuando chicas (claro que ella por razones muy diferentes xD) jajaja espero verte por este capítulo también ^-^/ **


	6. La verdad

_**"La verdad"**_

_"¡Todos estamos conectados! Triangle beat _

_Uh... ¡Por la Eternidad!"_

_"Algo que valga la pena el luchar,_

_¡Finalmente entiendo a mi corazón!_

_¡Instala el futuro brillante!_

_¡Levántate! ¡Vuela Alto! ¡Mano a mano!"_

Yuki los escucho fascinado, la mezcla de las voces de los tres, la melodía que Haruka tocaba al piano y el gran significado lo sorprendió.

Escuchó tratando de no ponerse a tararear para no desobedecer la orden de Ai, así que cuando acabaron dio un buen aplauso.

\- ¡Me encanta! Sus voces hacen un buen contraste juntas, son muy diferentes pero aún así encantan. Fue grandioso, ¿no, Haru-chan? - exclamó emocionado.

\- Si, lo hicieron maravilloso- dijo la chica levantándose de enfrente del piano para reunirse con los demás chicos.

\- ¡Genial!- exclamó Syo alegre- Nos esforzamos para esta canción entonces esperábamos que gustara

\- Lo lograron es perfecta.- dijo el pelinegro sonriendo.

\- Claro que es perfecta, mis datos jamás se equivocan- dijo el menor del grupo.- Solo nos falta el baile, ¿alguien tiene alguna idea útil? - los cuatro callaron su conversación para ponerse a pensar en eso.

\- El baile no se me da mucho- dijo Haruka.

\- Yo solo he hecho una coreografía una vez y bueno, por lo menos pasé el examen- dijo Yuki con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Tendré que pensar en algo pronto- suspiro el peli-cyan.

\- No necesitas presionarte, tenemos un mes para que salga la canción- le dijo Syo.

\- Y casi dos para la presentación en vivo- le recordó Natsuki.

\- De todas formas, mientras más rápido estemos listos mejor.- les dijo el pequeño.

Syo y Natsuki se volvieron para hablar con Haruka mientras su senpai iba a sentarse de nuevo y se ponía sus audífonos para tratar de hallar algunos pasos de nuevo.

Yuki lo miró de reojo y se fue a sentar junto a él.

\- Se lo he contado a Cecil-senpai. Él también opina que debería decírselo a los demás.

\- Bueno, si ya van varias personas que lo saben, ¿porque no lo dices a los demás?

\- ¿Me dirá quien mas lo sabe?- le pidió mirándolo. Ai suspiró y miro de reojo a sus kouhais.

\- Ese par- le dijo y vio la sorpresa cruzar por el rostro de la chica.

\- Habría jurado que eran o Hijirikawa o Jinguji-senpai- dijo algo decepcionada de su "habilidad deductiva".

\- Por algo eres idol y no detective- dijo el chico y ella rió levemente.

\- Tiene razón- su rostro se tornó serio de nuevo- Pero, estoy buscando una manera apropiada de decirlo, para no tener que lidiar con preguntas, solo, decir todo.

\- Pues así de simple, explicar todo, corto y sencillo no hay manera más fácil.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio captando fragmentos de conversación de los otros tres por varias minutos.

\- Tengo miedo- declaró el pelinegro.

\- ¿"Miedo"?

\- Si, temo que no pueda seguir cantando, que mi sueño se arruine, que los demás me odien por mentir, tener que regresar mi casa y aguantar a mis padres decirme que lo sabían, que no lo iba a lograr- apretó sus puños fuertemente.- No quiero que pase eso, Ai, no quiero. - al menor le molesto algo el uso de su nombre sin honoríficos pero lo dejo pasar y suspiró.

Trataba de buscar una definición apropiada para "miedo" para así poder asimilarlo y responderle algo al chico.

\- Es algo confuso- murmuró para si mismo- No lo sé, mis estadísticas dicen que todo saldrá potencialmente bien. Pero, siempre hay que tener un margen de error.

Una sonrisa amarga cruzó por el rostro de Yuki.

\- No se que haré si...no sale bien

\- Tranquila. - le dijo él mirándola dulcemente. -Todo saldrá bien

\- ¿Lo promete? - le dijo extendiendo su meñique hacia él. Ai miró hacia otro lado, suspiro y cerró su promesa. - Gracias. En cierto modo, me ayuda a calmarme.

\- "Nunca los entenderé realmente"

* * *

El día siguiente ningún miembro de STARISH ni de Quartet Night vio salir al chico nuevo de su habitación. Es mas, ni siquiera respondió a las llamadas de la puerta, o fue a comer, ni siquiera se oía un ruido dentro de su cuarto. Así que cuando el pelinegro se presentó en la cena los sorprendió a todos, pero no se sentó, simplemente se quedó parado enfrente de la mesa.

\- Hay algo...q-que creo que tienen que saber...- murmuró apenas para hacerse entender.

\- ¿Ocurre algo malo?- preguntó Otoya.

\- Bueno...debería empezar...pidiendo disculpas...a todos- Ren lo iba interrumpir pero levantó la mano en un gesto de que lo dejaran seguir- Les... yo...les he...mentido este poco tiempo...pero, por favor, déjenme explicarlo... y la verdad, agradecería que no me interrumpieran porque...esto es algo muy difícil para mi- mientras decía todo eso mantenía la mirada en el suelo.

Los demás callaron, dándole a entender que siguiera.

\- Es algo extraño...así que empezaré desde el principio...Había una chica, llamada Yui- esta vez miró brevemente a la chica que se encontraba mirándolo preocupada- Si, es esa Yui...ella era amiga de Haruka, y siempre le gusto oírla tocar el piano...a veces, casi siempre, ella tarareaba las melodías que escuchaba de la chica, incluso se le ocurrían letras para algunas...pero, Haruka era mayor así que cuando creció se fue a estudiar y como en el campo no había muchos medios, ella y Yui perdieron contacto... Cuando Yui vio el debut de STARISH y se enteró que Haruka era su compositora quizo seguir los pasos de su amiga...así que ella también se fue a la ciudad e incluso...intentó en la misma escuela que su amiga había estado. Le dijeron que tenía una buena voz, pero que eso no era suficiente, y la botaron.- unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de los ojos del pelinegro.

\- Yuki...

\- No, déjenme seguir...- pidió limpiándose el rostro con las manos- Ella no se rindió y se le ocurrió una... no tan grandiosa idea... lo intentaría de nuevo... pero no admitirían de nuevo a Yui, así que...así que cuando intentó por segunda vez paso la prueba...bajo el nombre de...de Yuki... ese fue su nombre falso... Yuki Sarashina.- finalizó su historia mientras hacía una reverencia- Así que, sabiendo eso...les...les pido que...por favor, me perdonen.

\- ¿Una chica?- murmuró Otoya.

\- Era por eso entonces- dijo Ren mirándola de pies a cabeza.

\- Yui-chan- murmuró la chica mientras corría hacía la pelinegra y la abrazaba.- ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?- preguntó mientras ahora también se le acumulaban las lágrimas, aunque no sabia bien si eran de felicidad.

\- Lo siento- era lo único que podía decir la otra mientras le regresaba el abrazo y se mordía el labio para no llorar.

\- Así que fue por eso- dijo Syo tranquilamente.

\- Yui-chan, esta bien, entendemos- le dijo Natsuki sonriendo.

Yui se separó de Haruka para mirar a ambos rubios.

\- ¿E-En serio?

\- Al parecer, solo seguiste tus sueños, ¿no? - le dijo Masato.

\- Ahora ya lo entiendo, así que supongo que esta bien- dijo Cecil con una cara de alivio.

\- Una mentira como esas...- murmuró Ranmaru- Más te vale que te esfuerces, si no, no tendría caso que hubieras hecho eso.

\- Estos niños, cada vez son mas interesantes- Reiji río un poco- ¿Que te parece si cambio el 'Ki-chan' a 'Yu-chan'?

Yui empezó a reír un poco mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

\- G-Gracias...a todos.

\- Pero...desde ahora tienes que decirnos la verdad, ¿entendido?- le dijo Tokiya cruzándose de brazos mientras la miraba.

\- Ya no habrá más secretos- prometió.

\- Vaya~ que emotivo~- dijo Ringo apareciendo en la sala.

\- Ah, Tsukimiya-sensei.- murmuraron los presentes.

\- Eres como una yo, al revés, Yui-chan -le dijo sonriendo mientras la tomaba por los hombros.- Pero bueno, no venía por eso- sus facciones cambiaron mostrándose serio- Shining quiere verte en su oficina.

\- ¿A-Ahora?- preguntó insegura. El chico asintió- Esta bien, supongo...

Así mirando a los chicos sobre el hombro, siguió a Ringo hasta que el comedor se le perdió de vista.

\- ¿Por qué me llamó?

\- Oh~ no lo se la verdad, trata de relajarte ¿okay~?- le dijo antes de dejarla enfrente de la puerta.

Ella respiro hondo intentando calmarse y abrió.

\- Presidente- llamó más firme de lo que creía que lo diría- ¿Quería verme?

\- Por supuesto que quería verla- le dijo dando vuelta a la silla para mirarla- Miss Sarashina

\- ¿M-Miss? Ah...¿como lo sabe?- fue lo único que pudo articular.

\- Yo me entero de todo lo que sucede aquí- le respondió simplemente. Pero~...déjeme hacerle una pregunta

Saltó desde su asiento aterrizando enfrente de la chica la cual dio unos pasos hacia atrás algo asustada y sorprendida.

\- ¿Cree usted en la justicia?

\- ¿J-Justicia?

\- Yes~

\- Pues sí, supongo

\- Y ahora dígame, ¿usted respeta eso?

\- ¿Q-Qué está tratando de decir?- preguntó empezando a temblar.

\- Lo diré fácil, rápido y sencillo- se dio la vuelta y se alejó unos pasos.- Usted ya no puede permanecer más tiempo en el Master Course

\- ¿¡Qué?! ¡No! ¡Pero yo-!

-¿Usted cree que es justo que haya personas que lo intentaron de la manera correcta y no fueron admitidos, y después alguien que...bueno, no ha seguido las reglas tenga esa gratificación?

\- ¡Pero pasé!

\- De una manera injusta- le recordó Saotome mientras caminaba hacia la ventana.

-Pero yo...

\- ¿No me había dicho que creía en la justicia?

\- Pero es-

\- Entonces, ¿qué cree que la hace especial?

\- Bueno, no es mi culpa que esas otras personas se hayan rendido tan fácilmente.

\- No es rendirse, es solo afrontar al destino.

\- ...Cada quien hace su destino...- dijo haciendo las manos puño tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

\- Tiene la próxima semana para recoger sus cosas- le dijo el otro desapareciendo.

La chica se tomó todavía unos minutos, tratando de contener sus lágrimas, aunque ya era inútil pues estas corrían por su rostro.

Abrió la puerta dispuesta a ir a su cuarto pero se dio cuenta que los demás chicos estaban allí.

\- Yui, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó Haruka corriendo hasta la chica.

\- Solo déjenme ir a mi habitación- dijo haciendo a un lado a los que se habían acercado a ella.

Capturó la mirada de Ai y alzó la vista- Lo prometiste.- no le dio tiempo de contestar ya que inmediatamente salió corriendo a encerrarse en su cuarto.

* * *

**Siento haber tardado~ con el final repentino (-3-) tuve que reconstruir muchas cosas y meter cosas nuevas (en especial pensar en si voy a integrar a Heavens ) y casi llegó a un colapso creativo (?) bueno el caso es que ya estoy aquí y vengo a hacer una revolución en este fic! *3* (aun no supero el final TuT) Ahora mejor contesto reviews ^-^U**

**Liluz de Geminis: Genial, yo pensé que eras guest es lo que yo hago cuando no quiero enfrentar al mundo ir a mi propio refugio xD sí~ lo amo x3 su robotcidad (?) le da inocencia al no entender ciertas cosas, es muy tierno este niño x3 Cesshi también es mi bebé, él también es muy inocente y tierno x3 de hecho lo iba a poner así pero decidí no hacer sufrir al pobre ya con Camus llevándoselo fue suficiente xD (Si~ en los últimos capítulos se me han hecho muy raros -3- ya se que es competencia pero no me gusta verlos así u.u aparte me dejan en blanco con eso de tener que decidir entre QN, Starish y Heavens! No puedo decidir mi favorito TuT) Las canciones que voy a utilizar son las unidades que hicieron con los senpais, y la de ellos es Triangle Beat, ya después saldrán las otras 3 xD ****Sí~ yo las amo *-* en especial Beautiful Love, son mis voces favoritas juntas y se me hace bastante interesante la combinación de sus personalidades xD Ya se *-* yo amo intensamente ser Géminis, jamás creí en los signos zodiacales hasta que leí como se supone que debía de ser una persona Géminis y fue exactamente como si me estuvieran describiendo xD No, al contrario me gustan los reviews largos xD pero creo que empezaré a contestar por PM porque siento que escribí más aquí que en el capítulo xD Espero que también leas este n.n**

**Dejen sus reviews, no sean tímidos! Cualquier cosa, siquiera algo pequeñito es bien recibido ^-^/ nos leemos en el siguiente **


	7. Seguir el camino

_**"Seguir el camino"**_

Ya tenía puestos los audífonos cuando los demás llegaron a tocar a su puerta, esta vez no olvido poner el seguro.

Aún así, ella no los escuchó, el volumen de la música ahogaba sus voces. Tal vez era un poco alto, pero no le lastimaba, la música jamás la lastimaba, era la única que no lo hacia.

Sus sollozos cesaron después de un rato, concentrada en el blanco techo, los ojos le ardían, la ventana estaba entreabierta así que la suave ventisca fría le azotaba las húmedas mejillas.

Los chicos se habían dado por vencidos después de un rato y corrieron por una explicación con Ringo quien dijo no saber lo sucedido, que él sólo había acompañado a la chica hasta la oficina, que no había entrado con ella.

Ya no llegaba el sonido amortiguado de conversaciones, o golpes a su puerta, tampoco entraba un pequeño haz de luz por la rendija de debajo de la puerta, se habían ido a dormir.

* * *

No podía dormir, lo había intentado. Solo terminaba dando vueltas en la cama hasta casi caer, cobijándose, des cobijándose, a momentos se quedaba quieta y volvía a mirar el techo, cambiaba de canción cuando lo creía necesario o se acomodaba los audífonos.

Sólo logro conciliar el sueño una vez, por eso de las cuatro de la mañana, no fue nada agradable la verdad.

* * *

_Era una bella casa en el campo, con un hermoso jardín bien cuidado, y unos rosales hermosos floreciendo. Una niña de cabellos negros corrió hacia el interior, sus pequeñas trenzas le rebotaban en la espalda con cada paso que avanzaba. _

_-¡Papá! ¡Mamá! Haru-chan acaba de tocar una canción hermosa. Su abuela me enseño la letra y dijo que me oía bonita cantando. _

_La mujer sonrío mientras se acercaba a revolver los cabellos de su hija. _

_-Por supuesto que te oyes bonita cantando... _

Mas, ese sueño se convirtió en pesadilla minutos más tarde.

La bonita niña pequeña de trenzas había desaparecido, ahora ella tenía 13 años a meses de cumplir los 14. El peinado aniñado había desaparecido, tenía el cabello suelto hasta por los hombros y había teñido una franja de color azul.

\- ¿Cantar? ¡Hija, eso no es mas que una diversión! - le dijo su madre en el tono más calmado que lograba.

\- ¡Claro que no! ¡Hay escuelas! Y si quiero conseguir un puesto se debe iniciar desde esta edad para que cuando crezca un poco mas pueda debutar y-

\- ¡No! No consigues nada en la vida con eso, ¿okay? Solo la gente rica consigue entrar en ese negocio.- la interrumpió su padre exasperado.

\- Haru-chan se graduó hace poco, debutó como compositora con una banda llamada Starish. Si ella pud-

\- Ella es compositora, tu quieres ser idol

\- ¡Los chicos de Starish lo hicieron! ¿Porqué no lo haría yo?

\- Ve esos nombres, Hijirikawa, Jinguji, son gente rica.

\- ¡Pero no es por eso que lo lograron!

\- ¡Pues tu no lo vas a lograr a pesar que lo intentes!

Los ojos de la pelinegra se humedecieron.

-Bien. Gracias por el apoyo- se dio la vuelta caminando hacia una habitación.- Mi tren se va mañana al mediodía. Por si a alguien le interesa.

La mañana siguiente, la estación estaba vacía, solo ella y unos cuantos pasajeros mas, nadie mas importante a la vista.

"_Por si a alguien le interesa_" había dicho, bueno. Ya sabía que no había nadie que se interesara en ella en ese lugar.

El paso que dio del andén al interior del tren, fue, por mucho, una de sus desiciones más difíciles de tomar, una que requeriría de mucha fortaleza, esfuerzo y valor. Así que, ¿para qué seguir mirando atrás? ¿Para que aferrarse a un pasado, si podía tener un buen futuro? Entro al vagón y se sentó en un asiento junto a la ventana. "_Nadie vendría_"

* * *

Despertó, ya era de mañana y aun traía los audífonos puestos a pesar de que la lista de reproducción había terminado horas atrás.

Los dejó alrededor de su cuello y se levantó lentamente, se arregló el cabelllo y sintió la humedad de un rastro de lagrimas en su rostro, bufó y se talló la cara con ambas manos.

\- "Supongo, que...tengo que empacar"- pensó mientras otras ganas de llorar la inundaban.

Respiró profundamente y se levantó para ir hacia su baño y tomar una larga ducha, mientras estaba allí oía que tocaban de nuevo a su puerta pero le alegró haber dejado el celular con la música sonando para acallar la voz del otro lado de la puerta, no quería ver a nadie, absolutamente a nadie.

* * *

-¿No te ha respondido?- preguntó Otoya a la chica que iba llegando.

\- No- respondió Haruka cortamente- Me preocupa, quiero saber que le sucedió, porque esta así, aparte, ¿cómo lo hizo? Sus padres jamás la hubieran dejado venir a estudiar aquí, eran muy estrictos.

\- No eres la única preocupada, Haru-chan- le dijo Natsuki consolándola.

\- No me imagino por lo que ha de haber pasado Yui-chan

\- Nee~ ¿porque esas caras tan apagadas?- el alegre senpai había entrado a la habitación y los miraba curioso.- Ki...digo, ¿Yu-chan no ha salido?- los tres negaron con la cabeza.- Mmm...ya veo...voy a ir a ver, ¿okay? Quiten esas caras, Yu-chan debe estar bien- sonrío y se despidió con la mano antes de dirigirse al cuarto de la chica.

Desde fuera podía oír algo de la música que sonaba y algunos pasos en la habitación.

\- "Bueno, creo que eso debe de ser una buena señal"- tocó a la puerta y espero un poco- Yu-chan, estamos preocupados por ti~ Abre~

La música de la habitación disminuyó su volumen y la perilla se movió levemente.

-Lo siento Reiji- senpai, no deseo ver a nadie ahora pero, por favor dígales que no se preocupen- su voz se oía algo débil y rota a través de la puerta.

\- Por favor ~ desde ayer no has salido de tu cuarto... y dudo que hayas comido.

\- ...¿Podría traerme algo? No me gustaría ver a nadie en este estado...

El mayor suspiró con una sonrisa- ¡Tendrás que contarme una vez regrese!- exclamó y partió para la cocina.

Ya allí burló a los chicos y llevo unos cuantos hotcakes que habían sobrado, una taza de chocolate y fruta.

\- Yu-chan, tendrás que dejarme pasar ahora- dijo alegremente cuando llegó.

-...Ya voy- dijo ella y se levantó para abrir.

Reiji la miró, todavía tenía el cabello húmedo por la ducha pero aun traía el pantalón de la pijama y una sudadera que parecía quedarle grande, se notaba que no había dormido pues unas ojeras se remarcaban bajo sus ojos.

\- Yu-chan- dijo él negando con desaprobación- ¿Qué sucede? No deberías de estar así.

Ella se hizo a un lado y el castaño entró y dejó las cosas en el escritorio sin dejar de mirar a la chica con preocupación.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? Ayer... ¿Qué te dijo Shiny?

Pareció que un escalofrío la recorrió pero siguió en silencio y se sentó en la silla frente a donde Reiji había dejado la comida.

\- ¿Le importa si...?

\- Anda- dijo él sonriéndole levemente.

Yui inmediatamente empezó a comer todo lo que había en el plato, ni siquiera se quejó porque los hotcakes no tuvieran miel.

El chico deambuló por su habitación mientras esperaba a que terminara, no tenía muchas cosas y las maletas en las que había traído su ropa...estaban siendo llenadas de nuevo. Frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza alejando esa posibilidad que se le había ocurrido.

\- ¿Y bien? - preguntó de nuevo.

\- No puedo seguir en el Master Course- dijo con la voz quebrada.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Eso me dijo Saotome

\- ¿Eh? ¿Pero porqué?- preguntó sorprendido mientras volvía a lado de la chica.

\- Dijo que...- carraspeó un poco para tratar de aclarar el nudo que se empezaba a formar en su garganta, no funcionó- Que cómo yo no pase la audición...de una manera justa...yo...yo no merecía tener el "privilegio" de estar aquí ahora.

\- Pero pasaste...

\- Eso le dije yo- lo cortó. El castaño soltó el aire molesto. Al ver que mantenía la mirada en el suelo se arrodilló para que lo mirara y le tomó las manos.

\- Hey, no tienes que hacerle caso, seguro que no lo pensó bien.- dijo mientras le sonreía para calmarla.

\- No- dijo ella- Si no me quiere aquí, no me verá.- desvió la mirada de los ojos marrones del chico- Aunque, no es que me vaya a dar por vencida. Puedo empezar de nuevo. Es más, haré que vea que fue un error sacarme de la agencia.

El chico abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Se levantó y revolvió los cabellos de la chica.

\- Es un buen plan- le dijo sonriendo- Pero no te preocupes, Yu-chan, no será necesario, justo ahora iré a hablar con Shiny-san, ¿okay?

\- Tal vez eso es lo innecesario- le dijo la chica. Reiji rió.

\- Ya veremos que no- desvío la mirada notando que el plato y la taza ya estaban vacíos- Mientras tanto, si me hicieras el favor~ ve a dejar los platos y habla con los demás, están preocupados, por ti. Habla en especial con la pequeña Haruka, ¿sí~?

Ella devolvió la mirada al suelo y pensó durante un poco.

\- Iré a dejarlos

\- Así es- dijo alegre y se dirigió a la puerta.- Todo va estar bien, niña.- le guiñó un ojo y salió cerrando tras de él.

Ella suspiró y buscó algo de ropa. Si su plan era seguir siendo fuerte y seguir en busca de su sueño...no lo iba a hacer en pijama.

* * *

Los demás de Quartet Night, Starish, Haruka y Tomochika estaban sentados en los sillones, los chicos tratando de calmar a la pobre chica que estaba echa un manojo de nervios, jugaba con sus dedos y miraba hacia la puerta a ratos, por lo que fue la primera en ver a Reiji entrar.

\- ¡Chicos! ¡Parece que no conocen a Yu-chan, solo denle de comer a la pobre!- dijo en broma para ver si lograba calmar a Haruka.

\- ¿Entonces logró hablar con ella?- le dijo esperanzada. Él asintió energético.

Cuando Reiji hubo explicado a los demás todo lo que la chica le había dicho la habitación se quedó sumergida en un silencio sepulcral.

\- ¿En serio piensa hacerle caso?- murmuró Syo- Es decir, ella quería tanto cantar que se esforzó y ahora...¿va a empezar de cero?

\- Pero eso significaría...que estaría en otra agencia- dijo Otoya tristemente.

\- Tenemos que hacer algo- murmuró Tomochika llevándose un dedo a los labios en pose pensativa.

\- Hablar con el director- dijo Haruka.

\- El viejo no es fácil de convencer, y menos en algo como esto. - les dijo Ranmaru.

\- Pero podrían intentarlo a pesar de las bajas posibilidades- dijo Ai calmado, aunque sus compañeros de banda notaron que no era su tono usual.

\- Iremos - dijo la pelirroja tomando a su amiga de los hombros.

\- Voy con ustedes- dijo Cecil levantándose y cruzando el cuarto con ellas.

\- Rei-chan- le llamó el pelirrojo- ¿La convenciste de venir?

\- Bueno, le dije que sería mejor que viniera a hablar bien con todos, en especial con la niña- le explicó el castaño mientras miraba hacia el pasillo por donde había desaparecido las dos chicas y Cecil.

\- Es algo inmaduro de su parte- murmuró Camus.

\- Myu-chan~ no creo que sea fácil para ella~- le reclamó Reiji.

\- Y tomar una decisión como esa...probablemente es más madura que alguien que todavía se sienta a jugar al té.- dijo Ranmaru mirando al conde quien le devolvió la mirada enojado.

\- Por lo menos no me siento a literalmente tocar el bajo- le devolvió Camus.

\- Por lo menos hago algo más productivo

-Pues-

\- Guarden silencio- les dijo Ai- No es momento para que estén peleando aquí.

Ambos le miraron mal aunque también algo confundidos, Ai siempre hacía de mediador en sus peleas pero siempre los detenía después de haber pasado un rato gritándose y varios intentos fallidos de Reiji de calmarlos.

\- "¿Qué le sucede?"- se preguntaron los demás miembros de Quartet Night.

* * *

La risa del director inundó el cuarto dejando confundidos a los tres adolescentes.

\- ¿Por qué reacciona así?- le preguntó Cecil de mal humor.

\- Porque no cambiare de opinión respecto a Miss Sarashina...y ustedes deberían de concentrarse en sus propios~ deberes.- dijo aún sentado en su silla mirándolos con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Pero ella-!

\- Miss Shibuya and Miss Nanami~ ¿qué hubieran sentido ustedes si hubieran sido rechazadas para que alguien entrará haciendo trampa como Miss Sarashina~?

\- Lo habría intentado de nuevo, como hizo ella- defendió la pelirroja.

\- Eso no lo creo~

\- ¿Y qué hay de mi? Yo no fui a la academia, y aquí estoy.- le dijo el castaño.

\- No me refiero a eso. Claro que hay varios que son acogidos en la agencia por su talento como es el caso de usted Mister Aijima. Sin embargo~ no toleraré injusticias aquí~ por lo cual Miss Sarashina tiene que irse~

\- ¡Pero-!- iba a reclamar Haruka.

\- Ese caso queda cerrado, aparte de que es solo algo que le incumbe solo~ a ella misma.

* * *

Ai la vio por el rabillo del ojo los demás estaban tan ocupados hablando que no se dieron cuenta de que la chica pasó como un rayo hacia la cocina con unos platos en la mano.

Sintió una punzada de algo que no supo reconocer dentro de él, empezó a sentirse extraño y también algo preocupado por como estaría la chica pero... probablemente ella seguiría enojada con él, por la forma en la que le habló la otra noche debería de estar algo alterada todavía.

Se levantó dispuesto a irse a su habitación pero, claro, nada se les escapa a esos chicos.

\- Mikaze- esa era la voz de Camus- ¿A dónde vas?

\- Tengo que hacer algo- respondió simplemente y se dirigió a su cuarto. Camus no era del tipo de personas que insisten y Ranmaru, pues el conde le había ganado al hablar.

* * *

Suspiró aliviada cuando cerró la puerta de la cocina tras de ella. Okay, podía ir a su habitación sin culpa, había prometido a Reiji dejar los platos, nunca aceptó el hablar con los chicos.

Se miró a si misma, sus jeans desgastados, una simple playera o a veces una sudadera demasiado grande (como la que traía en ese momento), ella misma pensaba a veces que era un chico, ¿cómo demonios Ai se había dado cuenta? Es decir, no tenía que preocuparse por _unos_ problemas como el resto de las chicas. ¿Por qué no podía haber seguido así? Habían artistas que cambiaban de nombre cuando debutaban así que, ¿por qué ella no?

\- ¡Nanami! ¿Qué les dijeron?- reconoció esa como la voz de Otoya.

\- Shining dijo que...no cambiará su opinión al respecto- ese era Cecil, al parecer, y se oía molesto.

\- Aparte dijo que ya no quería oír nada mas al respecto- dijo Tomochika.

\- Podemos seguir intentando- murmuró Haruka, aunque, su voz le era muy difícil de oír a la chica de la cocina, se recargo un poco más en la puerta para oír bien.

\- Tal vez, si todos insistimos, podríamos convencerlo- ese era Masato...¿o Tokiya? ¿Por qué bajaban el tono de voz? Hizo más presión sobre la puerta.

\- Por mientras debemos procurar que ella se quede aquí- era Syo, ¿no? Tal vez si se juntaba más...no, mala idea.

La puerta cedió por el peso de la chica y se abrió hacia afuera. Yui cayó al suelo, muy cerca de la mesa, entre las sillas se arrodilló rezando a todos los dioses existentes que no notaran que la puerta se había abierto sola, que alguien había soltado un quejido al estrellarse contra el suelo y que ese alguien estaba hecho bolita debajo de la mesa con el rostro ardiéndole de vergüenza y el corazón latiéndole al mil.

\- ¿Yui-chan?- preguntó Natsuki. Sonrío algo divertida, una mueca triste mas bien, ahora podía oír perfectamente, como deseaba seguir en la cocina intentando escuchar, o mejor aún, en su cuarto sin enterarse de nada y escapar discretamente.

\- Ven aquí- esa era la voz de Ranmaru que, aunque conservaba su rudeza, ella la sentía como si le estuviera hablando a la niña asustada que encuentran cubierta hasta la cabeza en cobijas.

Respiró profundamente y se levantó lentamente de su "escondite". Encararlos a todos de una vez, era mejor que enfrentarlos por separado, ¿no? No, era peor que si solo un par de ojos lastimeros la observaran.

\- Hola- saludó como la niña nueva de la escuela.

Haruka rodeó la mesa rápidamente y después la rodeó a ella con los brazos.

\- Yui-chan- murmuró- Quédate, por favor, convenceremos a el director, te lo prometo.

\- Haru-chan- dijo ella, le devolvió el abrazo pero se sentía aún más vacía que hace unas horas, era algo más que perdería cuando se fuera- No prometas nada, nunca. Hay veces en que las promesas no se cumplen, esta es una de ellas. - salió de ella sin saber muy bien el porqué.

\- Yo haré que sea realidad.- le dijo y la soltó un poco para verle seriamente a los ojos, también ella se veía dolida.

\- Yui, no puedes irte- le dijo Cecil mirándola con los mismo ojos de Haruka.

\- Lo lamento- dijo hacia todos haciendo una pequeña reverencia- Solo he estado aquí tres días y he causado muchos problemas- les dio una sonrisa cansada y siguió- Saotome no va a cambiar de opinión, y aunque lo hiciera, yo no me quedaría- si, tal vez ese "orgullo", si así podía llamarse,era lo que la había llevado a como estaba ahora.- Si el me rechazó, le haré ver que fue lo que perdió. Buscaré otra agencia- Otoya soltó un quejido, en lo único que no quería tener razón la tuvo- Tendré que ser trainee por un tiempo pero se que lo lograré.

\- Pero, eso es muy difícil. Lo había olvidado, pero son muy duros con los novatos- le dijo Tomochika- Déjanos arreglar esto y no tendrás que hacer eso. - la pelinegra negó.

\- Ya me decidí.- dijo ella. Había tomado un tren hace tiempo, y jamás se había detenido a pesar de los obstáculos, tenía su meta fija, tenía que ir a por ella.

\- Ser trainee en cualquier agencia, es duro- dijo Camus- Lo bueno de ésta es que debutas casi inmediatamente, pero...no puedes asegurar tu debut en otra.

\- Lo sé.- dijo ella y empezó a jugar con sus dedos, nerviosa- Por eso me aseguraré de hacerlo, les mostraré que tan buena soy y debutaré, ya lo verán.

\- Tienes una ambición inigualable- Le dijo Ren formando una sonrisa. - Pero, no queremos que te vayas, pequeña

\- Se están olvidando de que no hay otra opción- les dijo ella. - Tengo solo unos días para irme así que...iré a empacar- se iba a ir pero vio la reacción casi inmediata de Syo y Masato de ir a detenerla.- No me volveré a encerrar- prometió- _"Quiero pasar estos días con ustedes"_\- pero solo fue un pensamiento y partió para su cuarto con esa velocidad para escapar que solo ella tenía.

¿De dónde demonios había sacado el valor para decir lo que había dicho sin soltarse a llorar?

Había mentido en una cosa, ya todo lo que había traído estaba de nuevo en sus maletas, pero...no quería irse tan pronto, si tenía unos días para "recoger sus cosas" podía, quería e iba a ocuparlos pasando el rato con los demás chicos, en especial con Haruka ya que los otros tenían trabajo y tampoco quería interferir con ello.

\- Sin duda, si algo aprendí, es que hay que vivir como si fueras a morir al minuto siguiente.- murmuró tirándose a la cama. No había dormido nada en la noche y tener que encarar a 12 chicos la había dejado algo agotada psicológicamente.- Un minuto- soltó reparando en el hecho que le cayó como balde de agua fría. Eran 7 chicos de Starish y allí estuvieron, Haruka y Tomochika, con ellas eran nueve personas y...¿solo 3 chicos de Quartet Night? ¿A dónde demonios había ido Ai? ¿Y cómo es que él no se dio cuenta de su carrera a la cocina si siempre estaba atento de todo? Se había descuidado unos segundos, pensó, en realidad quería averiguarlo pero...Morfeo no le permitió seguir mas tiempo concentrada.

* * *

**Bueno~ ese fue el séptimo capítulo, lo había escrito hace mucho así que no sé, siento que estos capítulos no me gustan xD ya después como que agarre una historia algo mas hilada pero no soy profesional así que yo solita me hago bolas xD mejor respondo reviews x3**

**Liluz de Geminis: XD te comprendo, suele pasar, de hecho ahora tengo que anotar mis contraseñas porque ya no me las quiere guardar el cel u.u  
Sí xD Shining Troll, siempre lo he dicho xD es que a veces hace cosas que me caen muy mal pero tienen un buen resultado así que lo aproveché aquí también xD pues si, tengo ya todo preparado para lo que le espera a Yui y si tiene una buena razón creo yo (?) xD Ya se Xd me hice spoiler al entrar a Facebook y ver una imagen de los 7 heavens así que cuando vi el capítulo ya me lo esperaba pero pensé que sólo sería la foto del final y luego me salen con su canción! Me enamoré de ellos x3 aunque sigo teniendo mi rencor con Nagi por haber golpeado a Nacchan xD Eiichi siento que es algo extraño, no acabo de entender su personalidad del todo xD yo ya me aprendi todos sus nombres xD excepto de Van porque su apellido esta raro xp (a ver que hace Haru-chan con todo su harem xD) pues si :/ ahora tenemos que esperar por noticias pero eso me da tiempo para escribir fics con libertad y agregarle los datos que nos vayan dando x3 jajajaja provecho! Nos leemos ^-^ **

**Nury14: ¿En serio? ^/^ muchas gracias no sabes cuan feliz me hacen esta clase de reviews que me suben el ánimo y me hacen seguir escribiendo n.n gracias, espero también verte en este capítulo n.n**

**Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos en el capítulo 8 ^-^/ **


	8. Time in a bottle

"**_Time in a bottle_"**

Al despertar se dio cuenta que era la mañana del tercer día desde la noticia de Saotome y se asombró de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo aunque también se reprochó el por qué se había pasado un día entero encerrada si pudo haber estado con personas muy importantes para ella, sus ídolos y sus mejores amigas, y que seguramente ya no tendría posibilidad de verlos una vez que se fuera.

Se levantó de un salto de la cama y fue a tomar una ducha rápida, con las cabellos aún escurriéndole rebusco un buen rato entre sus maletas para encontrar algo de ropa.

Al final, terminó vistiendo una playera negra que tenía unos ojos de gato (uno azul y otro morado), un short blanco, unos tenis del mismo color de la playera y un sombrero negro.

Salió revisando la hora en su celular, lo cual le fue muy obvio cuando vio a Ranmaru cruzar el pasillo, sí, ella también iba tarde a desayunar.

\- ¿Decidiste salir al fin?- le dijo el peliplata disminuyendo su velocidad para caminar junto a la chica.

\- Bueno, decidí que quiero pasar estos últimos días...- "con ustedes" pensó, pero descartó la idea-...como si nada hubiera pasado, como si siguiera todo normal.

\- Pero ahora si te vistes como chica- avisó él mirándola.

\- ¿Eh? No es como si trajera ropa de chica y de chico, esta es de hombre de hecho...y siempre he salido así y todos creen eso.- dijo algo confundida.

\- Serán ciegos- murmuró y se sentó en una silla de la larga mesa.

Ella se quedó algo atrás, eran los únicos dos en el comedor, le hacía sentir extraña ya que en ese lugar siempre estaban los chicos platicando alegremente. Se preguntó si sería mejor sentarse en un lugar alejado de Ranmaru o a lado de él, realmente era incómodo estar sola con alguien.

\- ¿Vas a sentarte?- preguntó el peliplata mientras tomaba algo de comida del centro de la mesa.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Qué? S-Sí- dijo saliendo de su mente y sentándose junto al chico.

Ella se sirvió algo de comida y se mantuvo pensado en si era mejor quedarse callada ó intentar hablar con el chico.

\- ¿Es en serio lo que dijiste ayer? Lo de buscar otra agencia- le preguntó Ranmaru tratando de no ser muy obvio cuando la miró.

\- Si~- suspiró ella- Será difícil, pero, bueno, veré que hago- sonrió levemente y volvió a comer.

\- ¿Tienes...donde quedarte mientras buscas?

\- ¿Ah? No había pensado en eso- pensó por unos segundos- El departamento de mi tío solamente, él trabaja siempre y se la pasa viajando, cuando le dije que iba a estudiar aceptó el que me quedara allí, él paga la renta y todo eso aunque jamás está allí, creo que es un buen lugar.

Después de un leve sonido de entendimiento siguieron comiendo en silencio por un buen rato, un nudo se le formó en la boca del estómago que le impidió seguir comiendo. Ahora que lo había hablado se sentía mucho más real lo de su partida y...no era algo exactamente fácil.

\- ¿Sabe de alguna agencia a la que pueda ir?- preguntó Yui dejando la mitad del plato lleno de comida.

\- ¿Tienes alguna pensada?- le respondió con otra pregunta.

\- Raging Enterteinment- respondió ella. El de ojos bicolor casi escupió el café que recién había bebido.

\- ¿La empresa rival del viejo?- le dijo casi riendo. Ella asintió. Escuchó una risa sofocada del chico- Sin duda quieres venganza

\- No lo había pensado como venganza~- dijo haciendo un leve puchero- Pero podría ser divertido.

\- ¿Quién diría que tienes una pequeña mente malvada?- exclamó Ranmaru. Ella rió.

\- En este envase pequeñito hay mucho de eso- respondió. Esta vez el peliplata no pudo reprimir su risa.

Ella sonrió. Bueno, podía presumir que había oído a alguien tan frío e inexpresivo como Ranmaru reír.

Terminaron de comer pero ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de levantarse, por lo que Yui asumió también que ese día el chico no tenía trabajo, tal vez, solo ensayar lo de su canción con sus kouhais.

\- Por cierto- dijo ella- ¿Cómo van con la canción?

\- Es un desastre- murmuró él- Hijirikawa y Jinguji no hacen más que pelear y es desesperante, pero por lo menos tenemos algo de la letra.- ella rió un poco al imaginar a los tres gritándose.

\- Bueno, algo es algo.- dijo ella- Se que van a hacerlo bien, se nota, por ese tipo de amienemistad que tienen.

\- Creo que te equivocas por la parte de "amistad"- murmuró el chico echándose hacia atrás en su silla.

\- Bueno~ es que no se cómo decirlo es como si fueran...

\- ¿Hermanos?- inquirió el peliplata- Jinguji te escuchó cuando nos viste el otro día.

\- P-Pensé que lo había pensado.- dijo sonrojada.

\- En voz alta- dijo él.

\- Es que actúan como...- siguió ella- Pelean como, buscan ser mejor que el otro pero comparten las mismas emociones, ¿entiende? Como que se superarán pero alcanzarán todos el mismo nivel...y no estarán solos- su voz se apagó con esa ultima frase. Ella no tenía a nadie como Ren, Masato y Ranmaru se tenían entre ellos. El chico lo notó.

\- Hey- llamó suavemente inclinándose para mirarle a los ojos- Tu tampoco estarás sola, ¿qué crees que soy yo?- le sonrió un poco a pesar de haber usado su tono algo rudo.

\- Gracias- respondió ella quedamente.

\- Procura no pensar en ello estos días, disfruta- le dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla- Ahora tengo que ir a practicar con los dos idiotas, te veo mas tarde- le dijo a modo de despedida.

\- Adiós- respondió ella cortamente. Se quedo en silencio mirando la mesa un tiempo hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo.

\- ¡Espere! ¡¿Tendré que lavar su plato?! ¡Eso es una vil trampa!- le gritó por si todavía podía escucharla, que aunque Ranmaru pudiera o no oírla, no regresó.

* * *

No quería volver a su habitación porque cada vez que veía las maletas recordaba que el tiempo se le agotaba y que lo había gastado en encerrarse los días anteriores. Así que, aunque no tuviera nada que hacer, se puso a deambular por la gran mansión.

Por los pasillos podía oír como dentro estaban los chicos practicando sus respectivas presentaciones, decidió no interrumpirlos, era mejor que hicieran su trabajo que se preocuparan por ella.

\- ¡Yui-chan~!

Antes de que se volteara ya estaba atrapada en el abrazo del chico rubio de ojos verdes.

\- M-Me...asfixia- alcanzó a articular la chica.

\- Oh lo siento~ Es que hoy te ves muy linda- le dijo sonriéndole alegremente.- ¿De donde sacaste esa ropa tan bonita~?

\- Je, la traía conmigo solo que estaba hasta el fondo de mi maleta así que cuando la encontré me pareció que se veía bien- le dijo ella nerviosamente.

\- Eres igual que Syo-chan, se preocupan mucho por su aspecto pero ya son lindos así- ella se sonrojó un poco.

\- G-Gracias.- desvío la mirada y decidió cambiar de tema antes de ponerse más roja de lo que ya estaba. -P-Por cierto, ¿ya tienen algo del baile para la canción?

\- Ah~ la verdad no~ Yo no soy muy bueno con eso a decir verdad- le dijo con una risa- Y Syo-chan le ha dado unas ideas a Ai-chan pero él dice que falta algo y no sabe que es.

\- Pensé que ya lo habría resuelto- ella misma se sorprendió con ese tono frío al que había cambiado su voz al hablar del chico.

\- Ai-chan ha estado muy raro también~a veces cancela las prácticas y dice que quiere estar sólo, ni siquiera nos regaña como siempre~- le contó Natsuki.

\- Que extraño de él y sus horarios tan estrictos- habló tratando de controlar su propia voz.- ¿Es por eso que no está ensayando?- preguntó ella. El rubio asintió.

\- Así que prácticamente estamos libres~ no tenemos muchas entrevistas ni demás trabajos por preparar las nuevas canciones.- él se acercó una puerta y miró al interior.- Al parecer se están esforzando.

\- Sí~- suspiró ella.

\- ¿Qué te parece si salimos un rato ya que tenemos tiempo libre~?- preguntó con su energía de siempre.

\- Mm...claro, no hay problema- le dijo sonriendo. - P-Pero, ¿salir...salir?

\- Si~ ¿quieres ir por un café?- le preguntó el chico sonriendo.

\- ¿N-No es algo...ya sabe... problemático? Podrían reconocerlo.- le dijo preocupada.

\- Yui-chan~ ya se que tengo que ir encubierto para no atraer la atención- le dijo riendo un poco. - Dame 5 minutos, por si acaso tu también lleva algo, de todas formas tu también tuviste tu debut- le dirigió una última mirada y se fue hacia los dormitorios.

\- Tuve mi debut- repitió casi riendo- "No es lo mismo"- pensó mientras se dirigía a su propio cuarto- "Fue más que nada un concierto de graduación y como dijo Saotome, 'hay idols que brillan y después se esfuman' así que aquí estoy yo que fui expulsada de la agencia"- abrió la puerta y tomó rápido unos lentes de marco grueso y una bufanda gris. - "Pero si insiste, no seré una molestia"

Fue rápidamente hacia la entrada de la mansión donde Natsuki ya la esperaba, el rubio se había colocado un sombrero y una bufanda blanca.

\- ¿Vamos~?- ella asintió sonriendo.

* * *

La cafetería a la que la conducido Natsuki era sencilla y pequeña, estaba vacía salvo por dos mesas ocupadas, así que se sentaron en una mesa de bancos altos, cerca de la cocina.

Una carismática y linda mesera les llevó las cartas y se despidió diciendo que volvería dentro de poco.

\- Bien~ Yui-chan, ¿qué vas a pedir?

La chica miró la carta llena de diferentes tipos de cafés y pasteles que no conocía y formó una mueca de confusión.

\- ¿Qué es un frappuccino?- preguntó ella inocentemente.

El rubio apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y la miró con una sonrisa.

\- Aw~ Yui-chan~

\- ¿Qué? ¿D-Debería de saberlo?- le dijo empezando a sonrojarse pero con un toque de enojo, de repente se sentía muy tonta. El chico rió un poco mas antes de responderle.

\- Es café, con hielo y cualquier otro sabor que elijas- le explicó él.

\- Mmm...en serio no se que es todo esto- murmuró la chica.

\- Sólo pide lo que más te llame la atención- le dijo sonriendo justo cuando la mesera llegó a preguntar su orden.

Natsuki pidió algo que ella no tenía idea de que era y ella se quedo mirando la carta tratando de leer lo primero que sus ojos vieron.

\- Un _shai_ latte y un cupcake de chocolate- pidió ella nerviosa, ¿lo había leído bien? La mesera sonrío un poco y se retiró. Natsuki se estiró para abrazarla.

\- Yui-chan~ eres muy tierna~

\- Lo pronuncie mal, ¿cierto?- dijo ella con una mueca de decepción.

\- Sí~ pero te viste muy tierna~

Ella iba a reclamar que la asfixiaban pero en eso reparo en el hecho de que ya no debía utilizar el 'senpai' para él, a fin de cuentas, ya no era su kouhai.

\- S-Shinomiya-san...- llamó como pudo- A-Aire

El rubio aflojó el agarre cuando escuchó el honorífico que utilizó la chica y sonrío tristemente mientras la soltaba.

\- Ah~ es cierto. Ya no soy tu senpai~- dijo con un puchero- Se oía muy lindo cuando lo decías~

Ella miró hacia otro lado, Ranmaru tenía razón en las palabras que le había dicho en la mañana: "Procura no pensar en ello estos días"

\- Por eso lo cambie a 'san'- dijo ella.

\- Pero se oye muy extraño~ ¡ya se! Si quieres conserva el 'san' pero solo Natsuki, ¿okay?

\- E-Esta bien- le dijo ella.

\- Aquí está lo que pidieron- dijo la mesera llegando con una pequeña charola con las cosas encima.

La pelinegra se quedó mirando la pequeña taza rebosante de espuma y un corazoncito dibujado con canela con cierta confusión, era mas espuma que café, o lo que sea que fuese un chai latte.

\- Itadakimasu~

Ella tomó su taza y sopló un poco antes de tomar un pequeño trago.

\- Sabe raro...- murmuró ella.- Pero no creo que haya problema con este panquecito- dijo tomando el pequeño pan en sus manos y dandole una mordida- Chocolate~

Natsuki le sonrío desde el otro lado de la mesa.

\- Yui-chan, no dejaras de vernos, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Eh?- preguntó confundida, ella estaba bastante concentrada en devorar su comida.

\- No quiero que te vayas, pero, si crees que es la única forma de seguir tu sueño, no te detendré. Sólo te pido que, por favor, no nos olvides. Que nos recuerdes. Que me recuerdes.- le dijo Natsuki en tono serio.

\- Yo...Jamás podría olvidarlos... Fueron los que me inspiraron a seguir esta carrera, por supuesto que no los olvidaré.- le dijo y pudo notar como se elevaba el estado de ánimo del chico.

\- ¿Estarás bien?

\- Por supuesto- respondió ella no tan segura- Estoy preparada para enfrentar lo que viene, y no será tan malo- "He vivido cosas peores después de todo"

\- Eso espero, Yui-chan, y que la nueva agencia a la que vayas, pueda ver el talento que tienes.

\- Gracias- respondió ella con una sonrisa.

\- Y ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué agencia tienes en mente?

\- Pues...no estoy segura, lo platique un poco con Kurosaki-sen...-san pero lo mas seguro es que sea Raging Enterteinment.- dijo ella. La expresión del chico cambió, frunció el ceño mientras le daba de mala gana un sorbo a su café.

\- ¿Porqué esa agencia? ¿Qué no es la misma de Heavens y la rival de Shining?

-Ah, sí. Tal vez sea algo exagerado, ¿cierto?- rió un poco.- Pero es la única otra que conozco.

\- Yui...no se que decirte pero... no te acerques a esos chicos.

La chica se sorprendió por su repentino tono enojado.

\- ¿A-A Heavens?- preguntó confundida.

\- Son diferentes fuera de cámara, no son nada agradables.- ella calló y le dio un rápido sorbo a su café dándose un tiempo para responder o siquiera procesar lo que acababa de decir el chico.

\- ¿En serio es tan malo?- preguntó tratando de sonreír, la actitud del mayor empezaba a preocuparle tomando en cuenta que el siempre era alegre. Natsuki alzo la mirada, ella borró ese espectro de sonrisa y lo miro seriamente.

\- No se preocupe...si tanto le preocupa, tendré cuidado.- él la siguió mirando- Aparte, seré trainee, tardaré un poco en conocerlos...

El rubio dudó un poco antes de sonreírle de vuelta.

\- Okay~ dejaré de hablar de eso~ lo siento- dijo y por el resto del tiempo habló como si no hubiera dicho nada con su sonrisa habitual. Yui se quedó un poco preocupada todavía pues le había extrañado la actitud del chico, pero también se puso a pensar en lo que le podría esperar en su próxima agencia.

* * *

En su última noche los chicos organizaron una pequeña "fiesta" de despedida.

Cuando ella iba llegando de su habitación al comedor para ayudar con la cena, se encontró con Haruka y Tomochika sacando unas cajas de pizza de la cocina, ellas se detuvieron al verla.

\- Ah~ se suponía que era una sorpresa- suspiró Tomochika- ¡Esto es para ti Yui!- gritó después alegremente.

\- ¿P-Para mi?- preguntó confundida.

\- Tal vez no sea gran cosa- empezó Nanami- Pero entre todos planeamos una cena "especial" y veremos una película. Queremos que te la pases bien hoy, Yui-chan. Perdón por no hacer algo mejor. - la pelinegra les sonrío a ambas.

\- ¡Claro que no! Es perfecto- exclamó feliz - Muchas gracias. - les dijo y se lanzó a abrazarlas a ambas por el cuello.

\- Wah~ tranquila niña, no creo que quieras quedarte sin cenar- le dijo Tomochika riendo y tratando de equilibrar las cajas que todavía tenía en las manos.

\- Oh, si claro. Lo siento.- rió un poco algo nerviosa- Déjenme ayudarlas- y a protestas de ambas ella termino llevando 2 cajas y las otras dos chicas las demás.

\- ¡Chicos! Hubo un cambio de planes- gritó Tomochika para que todos la oyeran al entrar en la sala. Yui sonrió y como pudo todavía sosteniendo las cajas hizo una señal de paz.

\- Yu-chan~ - reclamó Reiji- Apenas iba ir a buscarte.

\- Bueno, le ahorré el trabajo- dijo ella riendo.

La pelinegra se la pasó toda la noche agradeciendo a los chicos, por ese momento olvidando el verdadero motivo de esa "fiesta", no era, como debía de ser, una fiesta de bienvenida, era una de despedida.

Notó la mirada de Ai sobre ella varias veces pero decidió ignorarla, todavía no sabía exactamente si estaba molesta con el chico, o más bien, no tenía razones para estarlo así que no entendía porque descargaba todo en contra de él, solo sabía que sentía la necesidad de mantenerse alejada de él hasta que aclarara todo.

Dispersó ese sentimiento y se sentó en uno de los sillones cuando los chicos decidían que película ver. A los pocos minutos Syo se dejó caer a su lado con actitud derrotada.

\- ¿Escogieron la película?- preguntó ella sonriendo.

\- Si~ no recuerdo el nombre, es de terror- la chica lo miró alarmada.

\- E-Eh...¿d-de terror?

\- Otoya dijo que no pero, no funcionó- le dijo el rubio.

\- Y tu también estabas del lado de Ikki, ¿no, Ochibi-chan? - dijo Ren llegando a lado del rubio, ocupando el otro lugar, a lado de Yui.

\- ¡N-No me molesta ver eso!- le gritó molesto- ¡Y no me llames así!

\- Yo solo decía- murmuró el peli naranja encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Y tu, pequeña? ¿También te asusta?

\- ¿Cómo que también?- murmuró Syo cruzándose de brazos.

\- E-Estoy bien, no es nada.- dijo en un intento nulo de que su voz no temblara.

\- Eso lo veremos- le dijo Ren señalando a la pantalla que ya mostraba el título de la película. Ella tragó fuerte, esto sería algo duro.

Hacia la mitad de la película estaba empezando a sospechar que todavía faltaba lo peor así que trataba de mirar hacia otro lado o pensar en otra cosa, lo cuál solo le hacía recordar la situación del día siguiente y volvía a clavar los ojos en la pantalla un largo rato.

Un grito amortiguado de Otoya le llegó haciéndola saltar, pero por lo menos dándole una razón para voltear a otro lado. En otro sillón, el pelirrojo mantenía los ojos en la pantalla, Reiji a su lado, se veía algo aburrido así que a intervalos asustaba a Otoya que se sobresaltaba y aferraba a Tokiya que solo lo apartaba algo ya harto o a veces se volteaba para ver a Nanami- que estaba igual aferrada al brazo de Tomochika- al otro lado del sillón, sonrojarse y mirar hacia la pantalla de nuevo haciéndose el valiente. La pelinegra rió y volvió a mirar a la pantalla...mal momento.

\- Hul~- exclamó con un pequeño salto. Ren la miró y sonrió.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- E-Estoy bien- repitió llevándose una mano al rostro, tallándose los ojos y echándose hacia atrás en el sillón. Aparte de todo se estaba quedando dormida, sí, las pesadillas seguro la visitarían esa noche.

\- Y tu, ochibi, ¿cómo estás?- basta decir que el rubio estaba igual que la chica.

\- C-Cállate- le dijo cruzándose de brazos prestándole atención a la pantalla.

La película estaba por acabar y ambos chicos notaron algo, Yui se había quedado dormida.

Un suspiro aliviado de parte de las otras dos chicas, Otoya, Cecil y Masato les dio a entender que había acabado.

\- No prendas la luz- dijo Ren al peliazul que ya se acercaba al interruptor.

\- Yui se quedo dormida- explicó Syo.

Haruka se acercó lentamente y rió un poco.

\- Es así desde pequeña.- dijo- Pero ahora, ¿qué hacemos? ¿Debo despertarla?- preguntó la pelirosa.

\- No, no creo que sea necesario- le dijo Tomochika viendo hacia los chicos.

Ai miró a la pelinegra e iba a ofrecerse a llevarla a su habitación pero volvió a sentir esa extraña sensación que llevaba presionándolo desde hace días, todavía no lograba descifrar que era, pero sabía que era mejor alejarse de la chica hasta descubrir que era ese...¿sentimiento?

\- Yo la llevo- dijo, para asombro de todos, Camus.

\- Myu-chan, yo puedo llevarla si quieres~- dijo Reiji mirando a su compañero de banda con una media sonrisa.

\- No, yo lo haré- lo cortó y se acercó a la chica para tomarla en brazos y llevársela, ella se removió un poco y volvió a acomodarse en sus brazos, Cecil gruño por lo bajo.

\- Haru-chan~ yo puedo llevarte a tu habitación también~- le dijo Natsuki a la pelirosa alegremente.

\- ¿E-Eh?

Cecil, Otoya, Masato y Ranmaru le lanzaron una mirada mortal, que el chico no capto, y Haruka sólo atinó a sonrojarse.

\- Ni se te ocurra- le dijo Syo jalándolo del suéter para alejarlo de la chica.

\- ¿Qué hora es, de todas formas?- preguntó Ranmaru prendiendo la luz de la habitación.

\- La...una y media- contestó Tokiya revisando su celular.

\- Es tarde para ustedes dos- les dijo Ai a sus kouhais.- Por cuatro horas y media para ser exactos.

\- Solo será hoy~- reclamó el menor de los rubios.

\- De todas formas, creo que debemos irnos ya- dijo Tomochika con un bostezo.

\- Oh vamos, todavía es muy temprano para ir a dormir- dijo Ren sonriendo mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de Masato.

\- Eso dices, pero al llegar a la habitación te quedaras dormido, ¿no, Jinguji?- le dijo el peliazul quitándoselo de encima.

* * *

Camus se sorprendió con lo ligera que era la chica, pero en parte le facilitó el trabajo y pudo llevarla a salvo a su habitación.

La depositó suavemente sobre la cama y la cubrió con las cobijas, se disponía a irse del cuarto cuando la oyó murmurar entre sueños.

\- No...quiero...irme- se oyó su murmuro casi inaudible. Sus helados ojos se clavaron en ella con algo de preocupación, ¿esa cosa tan frágil y pequeña podía ser tan fuerte como aparentaba y resistiría todo lo que vendría?

\- "Eso espero"- pensó- "Quiero creer que le irá bien, no se ve que sea tan mala, pero necesita algo más"

Se encaminó hacia la puerta y salió, cerrando detrás de él sin hacer ruido.

Ahora se dirigía hacia su habitación donde esperaba no tener que discutir mucho con su kouhai antes de dormir.

* * *

**Bien~ ese fue el octavo capítulo ^-^ el título es por una canción que escuche que era parte del soundtrack de X-men días del futuro pasado x3 es 'Time in a Bottle' de Jim Croce por si la quieren oír xD**

**Les cuento mi triste historia ahora xD hoy entre a la escuela T-T así que espero no estar muy ocupada porque usualmente me bloqueo si estoy estresada o me pongo a escribir como loca y aplazo el trabajo, cualquiera de las dos no es buena xD De todas formas las musas predijeron algo así que me hicieron adelantar varios capítulos ya así que no me perderé mucho tiempo xD **

**Ahora, a contestar reviews (¿Porque hay tan pocos? T-T no muerdo T3T) **

**Liluz de Geminis: XD podría ser~ mas adelante~ pero ahorita no tengo planeado eso xD Yui-chan tiene un pasado difícil u.u lo se, se lo que se siente, pero siempre hay que seguir ^-^ es que supuse que como todos son idols, entienden el tipo de sacrificios que se llegan a hacer~ bueno sí xD la niña es curiosa a parte de todo xD Me imagino que serán otros dos años T^T pero por lo menos tenemos los CD dramas y canciones que van a sacar en noviembre 7u7 ah, extraño Free!~ jamás me vi Eternal Summer xD jejeje esta vez fue en la actualización porque tuve que andar comprando y forrando libros y cuadernos nos leemos pronto ^3^ **

**Eso es todo por esta vez~ no sean tímidos~ dejen un pequeñito review para saber que apoyan la historia, también aceptó críticas y demás comentarios para mejorar y ver que le hace falta a la historia ^-^ **


	9. Un sollozo duele

_**"Un sollozo duele"**_

Se despertó a mitad de la noche, lo primero que se preguntó era como demonios había llegado hasta su habitación, después quizo saber la hora y allí fue donde notó que no tenía su celular con ella. A sabiendas de que no podría volver a dormir por la ansiedad del recuerdo de la película que acababa de ver y de no poder calmarse con su música ya que probablemente su celular estaba en el sillón, se levantó y se pasó la cobija por los hombros para salir de su cuarto y caminar lentamente y medio a ciegas a través de los pasillos para ir a recuperar su celular.

Trataba de mantener su mente ocupada en otra cosa que no fueran las imágenes de la película mientras caminaba hacia la sala. Llegó y miró hacia los lados algo asustada antes de correr hasta el sillón donde había olvidado el celular. Rebuscó entre los cojines hasta que lo encontró soltando un suspiro de alivio.

\- ¿Qué haces, pequeña?- oyó una voz detrás de ella. Saltó asustada subiéndose al sillón y volteando a ver de donde venía la voz. - Tranquila- dijo riendo ligeramente- Soy yo.- y entonces pudo reconocer la voz de Ren.

\- N-No haga eso- reclamó mientras lentamente bajaba de su posición.- Me asusto.

\- Bueno~ te lo has buscado si vienes a estas horas de la noche hasta acá- le dijo acercándose con una leve sonrisa- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó.

\- Olvide mi celular aquí, es todo, no puedo dormir y quería escuchar un poco de música.- le dijo un poco menos nerviosa.- Aunque ahora no podré dormir- suspiró.

\- ¿Es acaso eso una invitación?- le dijo el pelinaranja.

\- ¡Jinguji-san!- le reclamó sonrojada.

\- Okay, entiendo- le dijo riendo un poco.- ¿Qué te parece si te acompaño a tu cuarto?

\- Si quiere...- respondió ella. Al ver que el chico empezaba a caminar hacia allá comenzó a seguirlo mientras se le escapaba un bostezo- De todas formas, ¿por qué todavía está despierto?

\- No podía dormir así que salí un rato- le dijo con un suspiro.

\- ¿Salió?- preguntó confundida mientras enarcaba una ceja. El pelinaranja soltó una leve risa.

\- Solo camine por aquí, ya no suelo salir tanto, pequeña. Es algo triste si lo ves bien.

\- No lo creo. Podría involucrarse en algún tipo de escándalo y no creo que eso sea bueno- le dijo ella.

\- En eso tienes razón- le dijo- Pero tienes que divertirte de vez en cuando, ¿no?

\- Tal vez~- dijo ella en un suspiro cuando llegaban a la puerta de la habitación.

\- Bueno, te dejo- le dijo Ren mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

\- Adiós.- dijo ella suavemente.

\- No me gusta esa palabra- declaró el pelinaranja- Nos vemos luego, pequeña.

\- Claro~- respondió Yui.

Entró a su cuarto y buscó su pijama al reparar en que seguía con su ropa normal, por alguna razón lo que le había dicho Ren no paraba de darle vueltas en la cabeza.

En cierta forma, a ella tampoco le agradaba esa palabra, era como una despedida definitiva hacia alguien que ya no piensas volver a ver, era lo que le había dicho a sus padres antes de irse de casa. ¿Y se suponía que iba a tener que dejar a los chicos de la misma forma? Tenía la suficiente fuerza como para buscar otra agencia, pero, era algo débil cuando se trataba de tratar con las demás personas. No le gustaba preocupar a los demás, pero mucho menos le gustaba hacerse ver débil ante ellos, no le gustaba llorar ante ellos. No podría soportarlo.

Sus manos se habían detenido sin que se diera cuenta en su intento de cambiarse de ropa, estaba temblando. Gruñó, arrojó la ropa hacia algún lado y se tiró a la cama con los brazos cruzados.

No importaba si le gustaba o no, mañana era el día en el que tenía que partir y no podía hacer otra cosa, no podía...

\- Irme sin que se dieran cuenta- dijo y se levantó de golpe. - Esa debería de ser la mejor opción- murmuró mientras se levantaba y recogía las pocas pertenencias que todavía tenía desperdigadas por el lugar.- "Un minuto"

Revisó la hora en su celular, eran apenas las tres y media, ¿habían taxis a esas horas? Debía de haber, ¿no? Okay, mejor era investigar antes de terminar teniendo que caminar hasta el apartamento en plena madrugada.

* * *

Se colocó una sudadera negra antes de salir arrastrando sus maletas lo más silencioso que pudo, por suerte, todavía estaban dormidos, es decir, ¿quién se levantaba a las cinco de la mañana?

Estaba arrastrando la última maleta justo por el cuarto que el menor de Quartet Night compartía con sus kouhais, escuchó algunos ruidos dentro lo cual la hizo detenerse una fracción de segundo pero volver a su tarea rápidamente.

-¿Yui? ¿Qué estás haciendo?- alzó los ojos al escuchar la voz de Ai.

\- Ah, yo...yo, etto...voy... estoy...- salió corriendo con la mochila en alto antes de responder.

\- Lleva sus maletas- susurró el chico.

\- Ai~ cierra la puerta, hace frío- reclamó un Syo recién levantado con un bostezo.

\- Ya- dijo el chico cerrando pero seguía confundido.

\- ¿Qué fue eso que oíste, Ai-chan?- preguntó Natsuki levantándose de su cama.

\- Era...mm...Yui.

\- ¿Yui-chan?- exclamó el ojiverde sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué hace levantada a esta hora? Ella podría dormir más, no como nosotros. - reclamó el menor de los rubios mientras arrastraba sus pies hasta el baño de la habitación.

\- ¿Hacia dónde iba?- preguntó Natsuki curioso.

\- No lo sé, por algo de comer, tal vez. - respondió el menor sentándose frente a su computadora.

\- Oh~ cierto, tal vez Yui-chan no cenó bien anoche. ¡No la vi tomar mas que un pedazo de pizza~!- exclamó el chico con una sonrisa.

\- De hecho, comió tres- le dijo sin mirarlo.

\- Bueno~ es Yui-chan de la que hablamos. - le contestó el chico. El pelicyan emitió un ruido de afirmación no muy convencido, no podría estar pensando en irse así, ¿no? Era poco probable viniendo de ella, sus datos jamás le fallaban, entonces, ¿porque se seguía sintiendo inconforme con esa respuesta?

* * *

\- Yui-chan se quedo de nuevo dormida, ¿no?- exclamó Haruka con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras ayudaba a servir el desayuno.

\- Yo voy por ella- se ofreció Cecil levantándose, de paso se evitaba algún regaño de su senpai que iba entrando al comedor.

\- Es hoy, ¿cierto?- dijo la pelirosada tristemente.

\- Sí~- suspiró Otoya con una triste sonrisa.

\- No quiero que se vaya- murmuró ella. El pelirrojo le iba a responder pero en eso vieron al castaño de ojos verdes llegar corriendo con una expresión alarmada.

\- ¿Cecil, que suce-?

\- ¡Yui no está en su cuarto! ¡Está vacío!- gritó él alarmado.

Haruka sacó su celular rápidamente y marcó un número.

\- ¡Yui!- gritó por el auricular y colgó inmediatamente al escuchar que solo era la contestadora- O no quiere contestar o tiene el teléfono apagado- dijo la chica angustiada.

\- Haru-chan- le llamó Natsuki tratando de tranquilizarla con la mirada, aunque el también se veía bastante preocupado- ¿No sabes a donde podría haber ido Yui-chan?

\- No, ella no habría vuelto a casa...no lo creo, así que tal vez, tiene a algún familiar aquí, eso espero.- dijo ella preocupada.

\- Shining debería de saber- dijo Ai conservando su aura monótona, aunque sus compañeros de banda notaron que estaba algo diferente, y sus kouhais también lo habrían notado si no hubieran estado tratando de calmar a la chica- En sus papeles de inscripción a la academia debería de haber algo.

\- Iré- dijeron Tokiya y Masato al mismo tiempo. Se miraron, asintieron y fueron en dirección a la oficina del director.

\- ¿No hay nada en su habitación? ¿Una nota? ¿Algo?- le preguntó Otoya a Cecil.

\- No lo se, no entre bien, solo se que ni ella ni sus maletas estaban allí.

\- Será mejor revisar- dijo Ren. - Lady, ¿quieres venir? Tal vez encontremos algo que pueda relajarte un poco.- le dijo mientras la miraba con preocupación.

\- Pues...tal vez hallemos algo- dijo ella mientras se ponía en marcha con los de mas chicos.

\- Ai-Ai, te ves algo...¿raro?- señalo Reiji.

\- ¿Eh? No es nada- le cortó el menor- ¿Masato y Tokiya no han llegado? ¿Cuánto les demora eso?- pensó en voz alta- Será mejor que vaya a ver lo que están haciendo.- dijo y se levantó yendo en la misma dirección que habían tomado ambos chicos.

Ren, Syo, Otoya y Haruka habían ido a ver la habitación donde había estado la chica. Abrieron la puerta y se pusieron a registrar la, ahora vacía, habitación.

El rubio encontró un trozo de papel sobre el escritorio.

"Ahora iré al departamento que tiene mi tío en la ciudad, llamaré luego, estoy bien, por favor, no se preocupen"

\- Nanami- llamó él y le tendió la nota a la chica, que mientras la leía era observada por los otros dos.

\- ¿Pero por qué?- murmuró la pelirosa.

\- Pero, dice que llamará al rato, y que está bien, no te preocupes, Lady- le dijo Ren.

\- Eso espero.- dijo ella y regresaron al comedor donde estaban los demás.

Tokiya, Masato y Ai también regresaban al mismo tiempo que ellos, sin muchas buenas noticias. Otoya, que era el que se había quedado con el papel, lo leyó a los demás.

\- ¿Pero entonces por qué no contesta el celular?- murmuró Camus.

\- Tal vez mas tarde, debe de estar ocupada arreglando su apartamento- dijo Ranmaru cruzándose de brazos.

\- Espero que Yui-chan llame pronto~- dijo Natsuki.

\- Tranquilos, si Yu-chan dijo que esta bien debemos de creerle, hay que confiar algo en ella.- les dijo Reiji a los demás.

* * *

Había llegado al lugar casi cuando habían dado las seis y media de la mañana. Le tomó media hora mas en subir las maletas y limpiar por lo menos su cuarto. Después de eso, pensó en seguir limpiando el resto de la casa, o desempacar, o incluso mandarle un mensaje a Haruka donde le explicara todo, pero después de sacar las sábanas limpias y colocarlas sobre la cama, ella misma cayó dormida, y no se levantó hasta pasadas las once de la mañana a causa del hambre.

Sabía que no había comida, su tío, el verdadero dueño del apartamento, no había ido en meses, se notaba por la falta de cuidado a la casa, así que metió todas las maletas al cuarto y buscó algo de dinero, las llaves y su celular para después salir a desayunar.

Caminó un poco para poder llegar a un pequeño restaurante y pedir algo de comida, después de ordenar tomó su celular con intención de cumplir la promesa que había dejado escrita en su nota. Suspiró y marcó el número de su amiga.

\- ¡Yui-chan! ¿Estas bien?- le contestó la voz aliviada de su amiga.

\- Haru-chan- suspiró ella- Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

\- ¿P-Por qué te fuiste?- le preguntó. Ella gruño un poco, se esperaba esa pregunta, pero todavía no había encontrado una buena respuesta que darle.

\- Yo...pues...ah...no lo sé...n-no quería despedirme- le dijo con la voz quebrada.

\- Yui-chan...

\- Lo siento, se que fue algo tonto, es solo...que no podía hacerlo- le dijo a duras penas pues sentía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar bien.

\- Esta bien, entiendo, es algo difícil, no te preocupes, ¿dónde estás ahora?- le preguntó. La pelinegra respiró profundamente y siguió fingiendo el tono más calmado y normal que pudo.

\- Llegué al apartamento de mi tío hace rato, como siempre, él no está- dijo tratando de dar una risita pero fue más bien un sollozo ahogado. - Estoy bien.

\- ¿Quieres que vaya? Ichinose, Hijirikawa-san y Mikaze-senpai trataron de ver si tus papeles de inscripción tenían tu dirección pero el director no los dejo.

\- No te preocupes- insistió ella- También diles a los demás que no lo hagan. Estaré un poco ocupada limpiando todo, seguiré llamando, no te preocupes, ¿okay?

\- Okay, pero Yui-chan-

\- Estoy bien- replicó- Me las voy a arreglar bien. Tengo que irme, Haru-chan.- la chica al otro lado de la línea suspiró.

\- Por favor, cuídate mucho, ¿sí?

\- Por supuesto, ¿qué podría hacer?- reclamó con un falso tono divertido. - Tu también cuídate, a-adiós.

\- Nos vemos luego, Yui-chan.- dijo ella y colgó tras dudar unos segundos.

La chica suspiró pesadamente y se mantuvo respirando pausado mientras trataba de asimilar todo. Allí estaba de nuevo esa palabra, "adiós" ¿por qué era tan dolorosa? ¿Por qué tenía que despedirse cuando estaba empezando? ¿Por qué tenía que enfrentarlo ella sola?

Una solitaria lágrima resbaló por su rostro y ella trató de limpiarlo con el dorso de la mano, algo inútil pues no podía detener sus lágrimas ya.

* * *

Un chico castaño de ojos violetas había terminado de pedir algo para llevar y ahora se paseaba por todo el lugar sin saber que hacer para distraerse en lo que esperaba. Unos sollozos de una mesa en la parte de atrás del restaurante le llamaron la atención y su curiosidad no le impidió ir hacia allá. Al ver a la pelinegra se sorprendió y después de debatirse un poco fue a ver que sucedía.

\- O-Oye...¿e-estás bien?- preguntó nervioso, no sabía si era bueno preguntar pero no le gustaba ver a alguien así.

\- ¿Qué?- unos ojos rosados lo miraron confundida y ella se trató de limpiar las lágrimas con las manos. - No es nada, estoy bien.- carraspeó un poco tratando de aclarar su voz.

\- ¿S-Segura?

\- No realmente- murmuró.- Nada que te incumba.

\- Ya, ya. L-Lo siento, solo trataba de ayudar.- dijo y se llevó una mano hacia la nuca en gesto nervioso.

\- Tal vez soy muy ruda, perdón, pero no es mi mejor momento. Acabo de ser despedida de mi agencia.- dijo ella tomando una servilleta para limpiarse bien el rostro.

\- Ah, lo siento, s-se lo que se siente, no es nada bueno.- dijo el chico.

\- ¿Quieres sentarte?- dijo ella, bueno, que mas daba, tenía que contarle sus problemas a alguien para desahogarse.

\- Ah...esta bien.- dijo el castaño algo sonrojado, él tampoco tenía nada que hacer mientras le traían lo que había pedido.

\- ¿Cómo es eso de que sabes que es ser despedido de tu agencia?- preguntó ella.

\- P-Pues, no exactamente despedido...ni siquiera he pasado la audición.

\- Ah, oh, lo siento, no debí preguntar. - dijo apenada.

\- No te preocupes- dijo- D-Después de todo yo fui quién empezó a entrometerse.

\- N-No, necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar- dijo ella. - ¿En qué agencia hiciste la audición?- preguntó tratando de cambiar de tema.

\- Raging Enterteinment- contestó él en un suspiro. Ella lo miró sorprendida.

\- ¡Y-Yo quiero ir a allí!- exclamó ella.

\- ¿E-En serio?- dijo él- ¿D-D que agencia eras?

\- Shining Agency

\- ¿La rival? ¿P-Por qué?- preguntó sorprendido.

\- N-No conozco otra, la verdad.- contestó apenada. Él rió un poco pero antes de contestar llegó una mesera con un paquete de comida para el chico. El castaño pagó y suspiró.

\- L-Lo siento creo que te entretuve- dijo ella a modo de disculpa.

\- N-No es nada

\- Creo que yo también debería irme- exclamó mientras se levantaba. El chico también se levanto y tomó su comida mientras ambos se dirigían a la salida.- ¿C-Crees que nos volveremos a ver?- preguntó algo sonrojada.

\- Mm...n-no lo sé. Si audicionas en la misma agencia, tal vez nos veamos allí- le dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

\- Cierto- dijo ella mientras se daba vuelta para marcharse.

\- E-Espera, ¿cómo te llamas?- preguntó el castaño antes de que se fuera.

\- Yuk...Yui Sarashina- dijo mientras se volteaba brevemente a mirarlo.- ¿Y tú?

\- E-Eiji Otori- respondió él.

* * *

**¡Felicidades a Ringo-sensei! *-* **

**Este capítulo lo iba a subir ayer justo por eso pero la fiesta me tuvo ocupada xD Si hay alguien mas que sea de México espero que se la haya pasado bien ayer y que le sigan hoy xD **

**Ahora, si en cuanto al capítulo xD Pues~ no se si decir algo porque quiero que sea sorpresa pero supongo que ya se dieron cuenta xD **

**Sip~ también meteré a los nuevos integrantes de Heavens en la historia x3 esos son los re-acomodos que tuve que hacer para seguir con el fic x3 no daré detalles pero sí, aquí van a estar y al primero que puse fue a Eiji porque me pareció muy lindo el niño y espero que no sea como su hermano xD **

**Terie: Muchas gracias TuT no suelo ver muchos reviews por aquí pero me alegra que la sigas y que te guste ^-^ voy un poco lento con la actualización porque tengo esta norma personal de tener dos capítulos hechos por cada que publique por si me da un bloqueo xD pero creo que voy a buen ritmo ahora así que espero poder publicar mas pronto. Sí, del futuro de Yui aparte de lo que puse en el capítulo 7 voy a ir poniendo más de poco a poco porque a veces no se como integrarlo, pero lo haré xD espero también verte en este, adiós ^-^**

**Ya se volví a publicar el capítulo xD es que se me olvido decirles que acabo de hacer un blog en Tumblr y pues bueno~ Si quieren pasarse y ver, estaré subiendo actualizaciones y dibujos ocasionales del fic x3 así que se los dejo: ** ** Y si no les aparece el link el nombre del blog es True Horizon y el url changingoursoul**

** Bueno~ a todos los lectores ninjas que también leen, no sean tímidos y aprieten el botón de review que a mi me anim****a aunque sea una palabra ^-^**

**Nos leemos en el próximo~**


	10. Estoy aquí

**_"Estoy aquí"_**

Volvía al departamento algo cansada realmente, últimamente lo único que quería era estar en la cama todo el día, como lo haría una niña fingiendo que esta enferma para no ir a la escuela.

Al ver el departamento suspiró derrotada, tenía que limpiar todo antes que nada, y no le agradaba nada la idea de pasarse el resto de la tarde con el olor de limón artificial en los pulmones.

* * *

\- ¿Era ella?- preguntó Otoya que estaba con Haruka en ese momento ya que no tenía trabajo por ese día.

\- Sí. Dijo que está bien, y que llegó al apartamento sin problemas.

\- Eso es algo bueno~- dijo el chico sonriendo.- Pero...¿por qué se fue?

\- Ella dijo que...no pudo despedirse de nosotros, que no quería hacerlo.- dijo la pelirosa tristemente.- No me quiso decir la dirección, dijo que tenía que colgar.

\- ¿Eh? Pero volverá a llamar, ¿no?- preguntó el pelirrojo mirándola.

\- Eso dijo...en verdad me preocupa- suspiró la chica.- ¿Por qué cree que es mejor estar sola? Se que hubiera sido duro, pero la hubiéramos apoyado.

\- Yui-chan debe de estar algo... confundida. Seguro se le quitará pronto y podremos hablar bien con ella, ¿no?- dijo él, esperanzado.

\- Eso quiero- dijo ella con una leve sonrisa.

* * *

El pelician llevaba sentado frente al computador desde la mañana, después de que Saotome les dijera que no podía dar datos sobre Yui, él se había ido y había empezado a teclear cosas, la idea ya le había cruzado por la mente, pero, quería hacerlo por las buenas. Ya que no se había podido, lo haría por otro método.

Soltó un suspiro aliviado cuando al fin logró entrar al sistema y ver los datos sobre la academia, más precisamente, los de Yui...o en esos tiempos Yuki.

Se paseó un rato entre carpetas de calificaciones y cosas por el estilo, resistiendo la tentación de leer lo demás, tuvo que descartar la idea mil veces. No tardarían en detectar su "pequeña" intromisión al sistema e intentarían expulsarlo, claro, no podían seguir el rastro a su computadora, pero, podían negarle el acceso a la información de nuevo.

Al fin encontró el archivo que contenía los datos que buscaba y los copió justo a tiempo ya que todas las ventanas que tenía abiertas se cerraron y él inmediatamente apagó el aparato.

Ahora, ¿qué hacía con la dirección? Podía ir y simplemente dársela a Haruka, que era la que, razonablemente, estaba más preocupada. Pero, le preguntarían de donde la había sacado...y bueno, aunque estaba orgulloso de su trabajo no creía probable que los demás vieran su intromisión al sistema muy bien. Aparte, no estaba seguro de que fuera correcta. Yui era excepcional mintiendo.

Él no podía ir a revisar si era correcto. No hasta que resolviera el por qué se sentía extraño conforme a Yui.

\- Tal vez...alguien más- murmuró.

* * *

Syo acababa de terminar con la sesión de fotos que tenía, después de cambiarse y recuperar su celular se dio cuenta de que tenía un mensaje. Algo muy raro, Ai nunca le enviaba un mensaje a menos que un nuevo trabajo hubiera aparecido o se hubiera olvidado de hacer alguna de las tareas que le habían dado, gruñó levemente ante cualquiera de las dos posibilidades.

Pero en cambio, no entendió muy bien a lo que se refería el menor. Era tan sólo una dirección, pero, no explicaba nada más, respondió rápidamente para no enojar a su senpai: "¿Quieres...que vaya a ver lo que hay allí? ¿Tengo más trabajo?" El pelician respondió aun mas corto: "Tienes que ir a ver" el rubio, confundido, replicó: "¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay?" Esta vez le tomó un poco más de tiempo en contestar. Salió del lugar y se subió al coche de la agencia que lo llevaría de nuevo a la mansión. Cuando subió, llegó la respuesta del chico: "Sólo hazlo o reduciré tu tiempo libre"

El rubio frunció el ceño y soltó un bufido indignado, pero, estamos hablando de su senpai, era posible que eso de reducir su tiempo libre fuera en serio, e incluso aumentaría el tiempo de práctica a pesar de que tenía la canción totalmente dominada a falta del baile. Suspiró rendido y en un semáforo en el que pararon preguntó al conductor si podría llevarlo a la dirección que le había dado Ai.

Llegaron rápidamente pues estaba cerca del estudio. El chico se extrañó pues era un edificio residencial, agradeció al conductor y le dijo que él llegaría por su cuenta a la mansión después.

Subió los escalones hasta el quinto piso y tocó el timbre del departamento 47.

Trató de imaginarse que era lo que quería que Ai hiciera allí, ¿vivía aguijen que él conocía allí? ¿Tal vez solo lo había mandado a recoger algo que había encargado a alguien?

\- ¿Que demonios puede ser tan importante como para qu-

Sus murmullos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de la chica que abrió la puerta confundida, apenas reconocible con sus pantalones grises y playera desgastada negra, y lo que podía de su cabello amarrado en una coleta.

\- ¿Kurusu-san?- preguntó ella sorprendida.

\- ¿Yui?- dijo él. Okay, exactamente qué estaba ocurriendo.

\- Ah, yo...etto...no quisiera sonar grosera pero...¿cómo demonios llegó aquí?- preguntó realmente confundida.

\- Yo...ah...p-pues...Ai me dijo que viniera p-pero...no sabía que estabas aquí- explicó el rubio nervioso.

\- E-Entiendo...mm...hay un desorden...estaba limpiando pero...¿quiere pasar? -dijo abriendo la puerta.

\- No te preocupes- dijo él entrando. - Wow, ¿estás limpiando todo esto sola?- preguntó el chico, pensó que era un apartamento pequeño, pero no, fácilmente cabrían todos los chicos del Master Course en los sillones de la sala.

\- S-Sí- dijo ella- R-Realmente no he hecho nada, s-sólo recogí el cuarto en el que duermo, e-e iba a empezar aquí pero sólo barrí.- confesó apenada, realmente, ¿que había hecho todo ese tiempo? Una nueva canción empezó a sonar y ella corrió a apagarlo, cierto, eso había estado haciendo. - L-Lo siento- murmuró. Escuchó una pequeña risa del rubio.

\- Ni hablar- dijo él dándose la vuelta- ¿Qué hago primero?

\- ¿Q-Qué?

\- V-Voy a ayudarte, sería muy cruel dejarte todo esto a ti...Ai me ha dejado limpiando a veces, y se que no es divertido...ya, anda.- dijo el rubio sonriendo con un pequeño sonrojo.

\- P-Pero no tiene que...e-es decir, l-le agradezco...p-pero no necesita preocuparse. - dijo ella nerviosa.

\- Eres necia- murmuró el chico tomando una escoba- Anda, sino, tardaremos más.- le reclamó mientras se ponía manos a la obra.

De una manera u otra, Yui terminó rindiéndose y aceptó el hecho de que Syo no iba a desistir en su idea de ayudarla a limpiar así que ella se le unió poco después.

\- Kurusu-san...- el chico la volteó a ver confundido- ¿Le importa si vuelvo a poner la música? Esto es muy aburrido...

\- No creo que sea mala idea- dijo con una media sonrisa y ella corrió felizmente a poner la música de nuevo. - Ah por cierto...- dijo él cuando terminó y ella lo miró mientras volvía al trabajo. - D-Deja de decirme así...solo Syo, ¿okay?

\- E-Esta bien, Syo...-chan- susurró lo último con una pequeña risa.

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó con una mirada asesina.

\- Nada, nada- dijo ella mientras seguía limpiando.

Les tomó poco más de una hora limpiar todo el apartamento, y al final, los dos, cansados se sentaron por un merecido descanso en los sillones de la sala.

\- Mm...¿quiere algo de tomar?- preguntó ella que en parte necesitaba moverse o se quedaría dormida en cualquier momento.

\- ¿Por qué insistes en ser formal~?- reclamó el chico cansado. - Tal vez solo algo de tomar, por favor.- ella se sonrojó un poco y fue a la cocina.

\- Creo que había unas botellas por aquí- murmuró la chica mientras buscaba por todos lados. - ¡Allí!- exclamó viendo lo alto de un mueble. Suspiró- Okay~

El rubio que estaba algo adormilado por el cansancio se espabiló completamente al oír el ruido de algo cayendo y volteó asustado hacia la cocina. Así, pudo ver a la pelinegra subida en el mueble de la cocina para poder abrir la alacena en donde estaba el agua.

\- ¿¡Qué demonios?! ¿¡Cómo llegaste allí?!- exclamó levantándose y yendo hacia allá.

\- Ah, yo...estaban muy alto y no quería traer una silla.- dijo ella sonriendo.- Creo que se me cayó una- murmuró viendo hacia el piso donde rodaba una botella.

\- ¡Baja! Te vas a caer- dijo él.

Ella río y se hizo a un lado para cerrar la puerta de la alacena y después quedar sentada en el mueble para bajar de un brinco.

\- Listo, no es nada, ¿sí?- dijo todavía riendo y fue a perseguir la botella que se negaba a quedarse quieta.

\- M-Me hubieras dicho y hubiera ayudado...- reclamó frunciendo el ceño levemente.

\- Solo es un centímetro de diferencia- le devolvió la chica.

\- ¡O-Oye!

Ella al fin logró atrapar la botella y le entregó una al chico.

\- Después iré a comprar más, hace mucho que no venía así que...no hay nada.- dijo ella resignada.

\- Oye...- dijo algo desconfiado.- ¿Por qué te fuiste así?

\- Yo...ah...- demonios, ¿ahora que respondía? Le había dicho a Haruka la verdad porque era una llamada, no la estaba mirando directamente ni tenía que cuidar sus expresiones.- N-No quería ser un problema para ustedes... y-y pensé que lo mejor era... irme sin que lo notaran- dijo por lo bajo.

\- P-Pero, Yui, no eres un problema- respondió el chico.

\- Pero lo iba a ser- dijo inmediatamente.- ¿P-Podemos hablar de otra cosa? Q-Quiero olvidar que salí de la agencia.

\- Espera- pidió el chico- Si sabes...que no estas sola en esto, ¿verdad? Porque estas actuando como si tuvieras que enfrentarlo todo sola.

\- Pues así es, ¿no?- respondió amargamente.

\- No, no lo es- le respondió firmemente.- ¿Qué demonios? ¿Acaso estoy pintado? ¿Y todos los demás del Master Course? ¿Nanami?- le dijo él.- No estas sola, Yui. Nos tienes a nosotros.

Ella lo miró sorprendida y bajó la mirada.

\- P-Pero interferí en sus vidas por mi deseo egoísta- murmuró.

\- ¿Cuál? Porque ser idol nos convierte a todos en egoístas. Y si es por Nanami, ella se ve muy feliz de volver a verte.- le respondió.

\- Es por eso- dijo apenas con un hilo de voz- Ustedes son...son extraordinarios, se apoyan los unos a los otros y se tienen mutuamente, yo quería ser parte de eso. Y ahora no puedo...ya no.- apretó los puños y se mordió los labios tratando de aguantar las lágrimas. El chico lo notó, y hizo lo que se le ocurrió para darle a entender que estaba allí, la abrazó. Y ella ya no pudo contenerse.

\- Eres parte de eso. No importa en que agencia estés. Eres parte de nosotros ahora, y no lo puedes cambiar. Vamos a estar allí para ti, siempre, ¿okay? Eres parte de esta "familia" si así le podemos llamar- le dijo al oído mientras la seguía sosteniendo. Ella sollozó un poco más.- Ahora, no llores- le dijo separándola para verle el rostro y pasar sus pulgares por sus mejillas borrando sus lágrimas. Yui, que ya estaba más calmada, se sonrojó, y entonces el violinista reparó en lo que hacia y se separó ruborizado.

\- L-Lo siento- exclamó él.

\- N-No te preocupes- dijo ella de igual forma.

\- O-Oye, d-dejaste de ser formal- dijo sonriendo.

\- M-Me dijiste que no lo hiciera- le respondió igual.

\- Oh demonios- exclamó Syo cuando miro el reloj. Yui también miró y su reacción fue casi la misma. - Ah, creo que debo irme.- dijo apenado mientras iba a buscar su chamarra. Yui lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

\- Gracias por todo lo de hoy- dijo ella haciendo una reverencia. - Y perdón por entretenerte...

\- No fue nada, en serio- dijo él sonriendo con un pulgar arriba.

\- ¡Ah! Espera- exclamó y corrió hacia su cuarto y volvió un minuto después con un pedazo de hoja con algo escrito.- Mmm...es la dirección y el número de la casa...¿podrías dárselo a Haru-chan?- preguntó- Solo dile que...no venga si es que interfiere con su trabajo, ¿okay?

\- Esta bien- aceptó mientras guardaba el papel en el bolsillo de la chamarra.- Nos vemos luego, Yui.- dijo despidiéndose con la mano mientras se dirigía a las escaleras.

\- H-Hasta luego...Syo-chan- dijo con una leve risa.

\- En serio~ tú y Natsuki van a matarme con eso- se oyó su risa lejana pues ya se encontraba bajando las escaleras.

* * *

\- Syo~ ¿dónde estabas? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- le preguntó Cecil que estaba con el resto de Starish, menos Natsuki, cuando llegó.

\- Nee~ ochibi-chan, ¿te conseguiste una novia?- dijo Ren guiñándole un ojo al rubio, el cual solo rodó los ojos a falta de energía para armar una pelea con él.

La chica de cabellos rosados llamó la atención del chico, que se acercó un poco a ella y le tendió el papel en el que tenía escrita la dirección de Yui. Ella lo tomó confundida y lo leyó.

\- Es la dirección y el número de casa de Yui- dijo el ojiazul antes de que ella preguntara.

\- ¿¡En serio?!- exclamó sorprendida con un gran tono de alivio en su voz. Haruka se levantó de golpe y le dio otra mirada al papel, como si no pudiera creerlo

\- S-Sí.- tartamudeó empezando a ponerse nervioso, con el salto que había dado la chica había quedado muy cerca de él. Llevándose por la emoción abrazó al chico por el cuello.- ¡N-Nanami!- dijo en un susurro muy quedo y sorprendido.

\- ¡Gracias Syo-kun!- exclamó alegre. Él sólo pudo sonrojarse aún más mientras recibía miradas asesinas de parte de los demás chicos en la sala.

\- N-N-No es nada- se las arregló para contestar.

\- Ah, l-lo siento- dijo ella soltándolo- Voy a hablarle a Yui-chan ahora mismo. Buenas noches.- les dijo a los chicos y salió en rumbo a su cuarto.

\- Y-Yo...- dijo Syo mirando a los demás chicos que seguían mirándolo de mala manera.- Ai debe de estar hecho una furia porque he llegado tarde, hasta mañana- dijo y desapareció en dirección a su habitación.

\- Creo que a eso se le puede llamar karma inmediato- dijo Ren con una media sonrisa.

\- Nanami solo estaba emocionada, es todo- dijo Tokiya.

\- Espero que así sea Ichi, si no, creo que ochibi tendrá problemas- dijo él pelinaranja.

\- Es el día de suerte de Syo- murmuró Otoya con un puchero.

* * *

\- Llegas extremadamente tarde- le dijo Ai apenas entró.

\- Syo-chan~ ¿dónde estabas?- le preguntó su amigo con curiosidad pero corriendo a abrazarlo.

\- ¡N-Natsuki! ¡D-Déjame pelear con Ai primero! - le reclamó tratando de zafarse de su abrazo.

\- Mm...okay- dijo el ojiverde y lo soltó. El rubio se alisó la ropa y después miró al menor de los tres.

\- ¡Tú eres el que me envió en primer lugar!- le reclamó.

\- Jamás te dije que tardarás tanto- le devolvió el pelician.

\- B-Bueno...Yui necesitaba ayuda- dijo sonrojándose un poco.

\- ¿Yui-chan? ¿Fuiste a verla, Syo-chan?- preguntó sin poder reprimir un leve tono celoso.

\- Me dijo que fuera a ver y yo fui...¡no sabía que ella estaba allí!- reclamó el de ojos azules, lo mejor era mantener tranquilas las cosas, no quería aparte tener que encargarse de Satsuki después.

\- ¿Hm? ¿Ai-chan? ¿Cómo conseguiste la dirección?- le preguntó el de lentes a sus senpai, confundido.

\- Es cierto, ¿cuando fueron con el director no les había dicho que no podía dar datos? - le siguió el rubio. El menor calló y pareció meditar un poco hasta que por fin habló.

\- ¿Me pueden explicar algo?

\- ¿Eh? - fue lo único que atino a decir Syo, aún más confundido, iba a reclamarle que no desviara el tema pero en realidad se veía aquejado.

-¿Que es Ai-chan?-le preguntó Natsuki.

\- Cuando dices algo...creyendo que hará algo bueno pero causa algo malo, y esa persona se enoja contigo, ¿qué es ese sentimiento?

\- ¿A que te refieres?- preguntó Syo alzando una ceja.

\- Es lo que ocurrió con Yui-chan, ¿cierto?- le dijo Natsuki con su sonrisa borrándose.

El menor de los tres asintió levemente.

\- ¿Culpa?- el menor de los rubios desvío la mirada cuando los otros dos lo miraron.

\- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó el menor.

\- B-Bueno, tal vez...como tu le dijiste a Yui que dijera la verdad, y no resultó como esperabas, sientes que...que de alguna manera tu lo causaste.- explicó sintiéndose nervioso por la mirada analítica del de cabellos azules.

\- Entiendo, eso creo...- dijo el chico.

\- Hmm...¿y los datos?- preguntó Syo todavía curioso.

Ai volteó la silla para seguir mirando a la pantalla del computador.

\- Hackeé el sistema de la academia- dijo tranquilamente.

Los otros dos soltaron un suave: "Ah~"

\- ¡Espera! ¿¡Qué?!- exclamaron ambos.

* * *

**Todo hasta aquí en el décimo capítulo ^-^**

**No se ustedes pero un Ai hacker es canon xD**

**Y como Otoya dijo, este es el capitulo de Syo xD**

**Tenía que publicar ayer porque era cumple de Ran-Ran pero tenía que llenar mi libro de química así que al terminar hice otras tareas y me termine quedando dormida**

**¿Alguien más escucho la alarma? DX me despertó cuando ya me estaba quedando y después me quede temblando como Chihuahua xD y también el temblorcito que hubo hace rato -3- nada más nos espanta la tierra pero espero que estén bien todos ^-^**

**Ahora voy por los reviews...**

**Terie: Que bueno que encantará ^-^ bueno es que pensé en hacerlo así una despedida feliz pero no pensé que eso fuera posible así que mejor huyó xD Gracias, pensé que iban hacer un problema porque como no nos dieron ningún dato sobre ellos no tenía sobre qué bases escribir pero después me di cuenta que eran como personajes propios así que voy a disfrutar imaginando sus personalidades :D Mm...me agrada tu idea podría usarla n.n no te preocupes del largo, me agradan los reviews largos xD bueno nos leemos en la próxima ^-^/**

**Liluz de Geminis: Suele pasar, no te preocupes xD de hecho comí tanto que me puse mala, ¿en serio? Entonces espero que también te hayas divertido! Sí~ es algo complicado...es que me imaginé que es algo que él diría xD lo sé x3 por eso lo amo es tan lindo e inocente ^-^ sí! Ese es mi tipo de revolución xD lo sé, se ve muy lindo el niño x3 fue muy poquito y lo más que han dado es ese dato de que Yamato es hermano de Hyuga-sensei -3- pues se supondría pero por ejemplo Eiji no se ve muy Tokiya...es más Hayato. Algo se me ocurrirá después xD su espero que sigas leyendo, nos leemos en el próximo cap n.n/**

**Y por último espero que todos los lectores fantasmas se animen a dejar un review, con eso me despido, bye~ ^-^**


	11. Pre-Parade

_**"Pre-Parade"**_

Pasaron unas semanas para que ella se acostumbrara completamente al nuevo estilo de vida en el departamento, compró comida, procuraba limpiar seguido y Haruka y ella hablaban diariamente, ya que la mayor no había encontrado espacio con tanto trabajo y Yui le había prometido sacarla a patadas si es que interfería en su trabajo.

Checaba constantemente la página de Raging Entertainment para comprobar si habría o no una audición pronto, aunque seguía sin noticias, su encuentro con Eiji la había puesto más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, o el chico no tenía lo suficiente para pasar o sus estándares eran muy altos.

Recordando que el edificio se encontraba cerca de varias tiendas, salió hacia una de discos para ver si encontraba alguna canción que llamara su atención ya que no tenía ninguna en mente para la audición.

Maniobrar por la calle le fue difícil, por alguna razón había muchas personas y avanzaba muy lentamente ya que por cada paso que daba retrocedía dos al ser empujada.

-Lo siento-murmuró por milésima vez al empujar a alguien.

\- No es nada- le contestó una voz familiar, tal vez demasiado.- ¿Yui?

\- ¿Cecil-san?- preguntó ella confundida. Otra persona pasó, empujándola, el castaño lo miró con mala cara y tomó a la chica para meterla en la fila con él.

\- G-Gracias.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó curioso.

\- Ah yo...iba de camino a una tienda de discos que estaba por aquí...debería de preguntarle eso a usted.- respondió ella.

\- Camus me envió a comprar algo.- le dijo el ojiverde con una mueca de disgusto.

\- ¿Comprar?- preguntó confundida.

\- Suele mandarme a este tipo de cosas, soy como su sirviente- dijo con molestia.- Pero no me fue mal esta vez, te encontré-respondió sonriéndole.

Ella se sonrojó ligeramente y trató de desviar el tema, pronto empezando a platicar amenamente con el castaño.

\- No parece que haya sido tanto tiempo- le dijo el chico una vez que compró lo que le pidieron y siguió caminando con ella. - La próxima vez te pediré que me acompañes de nuevo- Yui le sonrió ligeramente- ¿Tu a dónde ibas? - preguntó.

\- Ah, yo iba a una tienda de discos que está por aquí cerca, quiero empezar a trabajar en mi canción de audición. - explicó ella.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

\- ¿Eh? S-Si quiere... ¿Camus-san no le dirá algo?- preguntó preocupada por él.

\- Le diré que había mucha gente en la fila- respondió Cecil despreocupado.

A Yui, más que nada le preocupaba el hecho de que fueran a reconocer al chico y pudiera causarle problemas de alguna manera, por eso lo guio a pasos largos hasta la tienda.

El castaño entró e inmediatamente captó su atención un stand donde había discos de Starish, ella no tuvo tiempo de detenerlo cuando se precipitó sobre ellos emocionado.

\- ¡Mira! ¡Son nuestros discos!- exclamó alegre.

\- ¡C-Cecil-san!- le reclamó ella. - Lo van a descubrir si dicen eso.- le susurró preocupada.

\- Ah, lo siento- murmuró con una sonrisa.

Ambos se pasearon por la tienda, Yui buscaba cualquier cosa que llamara su atención mientras que el chico se asombraba encontrando distintos discos de Starish, Quartet Night y Heavens entre otros cientos de bandas.

\- ¡La encontré! ¡Es perfecta!- el ojiverde se dirigió a ver a su acompañante que se encontraba con unos audífonos puestos y bailaba un poco en su lugar.

\- ¿Qué cosa?- le preguntó con una sonrisa.

\- ¡La canción para mi audición! ¡Escuché! - exclamó alegre mientras le pasaba los audífonos. Aijima, escuchó atento, no podía negar que la canción era bonita y tenía un bien ritmo, pero, el no entendía mucho el inglés.

\- ¿Lo entiendes?- le preguntó mientras se quitaba los audífonos.

\- N-No mucho en realidad- dijo ella sonrojándose un poco- ¡P-Pero para eso me sirve el traductor!

\- Está bien- dijo riendo levemente.

\- Hay muchas posibilidades para esta canción- siguió ella emocionada- Tal vez podría arreglarla un poco...la letra, algo que suene más como yo, ¿pero qué? ¿Mi historia no es algo muy ambiguo? ¡Mejor como...! mi primera canción de audición...

\- ¿Yui? ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó notando su cambio de actitud.

\- Sólo recordé cuando audicioné para la academia, estaba igual o peor de nerviosa que ahora...por todo el asunto de Yuki y eso.- explicó con una sonrisa triste- ¿En que estaba pensando con todo eso? Al final no funcionó- se mordió el labio mientras miraba el suelo, a pesar de querer seguir adelante sentía todavía un remordimiento de lo que había pasado.

Cecil le colocó una mano en el hombro mientras sonreía- Verás que en esta agencia si sabrán ver tu talento- le dijo. - No te preocupes- le pasó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja logrando que se sonrojara.

\- G-Gracias- murmuró y se libró alterada- ¿Cree que deba comprar el disco? T-Tal vez pueda comprar la canción de internet.

\- Como quieras- sonrió el ojiverde.

* * *

\- ¿Ese es un restaurante? - preguntó Cecil, no supo cuando exactamente se había convertido en una guía turística, en realidad para ambos ya que ella se sorprendió al saber que había olvidado que negocios había y cuales habían desaparecido a su alrededor.

\- Sí, normalmente como allí, no soy muy buena cocinando- rió la chica.

\- Vamos- exclamó alegre mientras la tomaba de la mano y la guiaba hasta allá. - Ya es hora de comer, ¿no?

\- E-Espere, ¿e-está seguro que no tendrá problemas con Camus-san?- dijo tratando de ralentizar al chico.

\- Claro que no- respondió despreocupado.

Así ella, resignada, dejó que la llevaran hasta allá, no podía negar que tenía hambre.

Mientras esperaban una mesa, ella se fijó en el tablón de anuncios que tenían en la entrada, casi siempre estaba vacío pero ahora tenía una hoja, así que se acercó a leer. Al parecer, buscaban a alguien que pudiera trabajar de medio tiempo o completo, el sueldo no era nada del otro mundo y especialmente, de entre 15-20 años. Se alejó simplemente, lo importante en ese momento era comer.

Recordó la vez que Natsuki la llevó a la cafetería y tuvo que explicarle que era cada cosa porque ella no sabía que era todo eso, esta vez, ella tuvo que explicarle varias cosas. A pesar de que desde que había llegado a la ciudad siempre comía en el comedor de la academia, al parecer, el castaño tenía menos conocimiento de todas esas cosas.

\- Cecil-san, ¿Cómo es su país? - preguntó curiosa. Él sonrió nostálgico.

\- Agnapolis es un país hermoso, el palacio donde vivía era gigantesco y tenía muchos jardines donde jugar, siempre estaba soleado y había viento así que el clima no era extremadamente caliente. Dondequiera que estuvieras podías oír la música de las musas, era algo realmente increíble. Había fiestas muy seguido dedicadas a ellas, todos bailaban y cantaban felices.- relató sonriendo.

\- Se oye como un lugar mágico- suspiró ella.

\- Lo es- respondió él ojiverde.

\- ¿No lo extraña?- preguntó la pelinegra.

\- Bueno, es un lugar extraordinario, pero...el hogar está donde está tu familia, y tu familia no siempre es de sangre, si no los que están allí para ti.- dijo mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho. Ella sonrió ligeramente.

\- Tiene razón- murmuró.

\- Ah, lo siento- se apresuró dándose cuenta- Dije algo que no debía.

\- No, está bien- le dijo- Es sólo que, a veces pienso que la que está equivocada soy yo, no mis padres...es decir, q-quieren lo mejor para mí. Pero...después pienso que si les hubiera hecho caso, estaría estudiando una carrera que no me gustaría, y, ¿qué razón tendría para seguir si no es lo que quiero hacer?

\- Por eso tuviste el valor de seguir tus sueños, Yui.

\- Eso...pues espero que sea así.

Agradeció que la comida llegara en ese momento pues, aparte del hambre que tenía, no quería seguir con ese tema. Aunque sabía que de allí en adelante no podría ignorar el detalle, en el fondo aún sentía una profunda tristeza por todo, y aún trataba de convencerse de que estaría bien, que lo único que tenía que hacer era dar su 2000%, pero había que aceptarlo, tenía miedo.

**_"- Tengo miedo- declaró_**

**_\- ¿"Miedo"?_**

**_\- Si, temo que no pueda seguir cantando, que mi sueño se arruine, que los demás me odien por mentir, tener que regresar mi casa y aguantar a mis padres decirme que lo sabían, que no lo iba a lograr- apretó sus puños fuertemente.- No quiero que pase eso, Ai, no quiero._**

**_\- No lo sé, mis estadísticas dicen que todo saldrá potencialmente bien. Pero, siempre hay que tener un margen de error._**

**_\- No sé qué haré si...no sale bien_**

**_\- Tranquila. - le dijo él mirándola dulcemente. -Todo saldrá bien_**

**_\- ¿Lo promete? - le dijo extendiendo su meñique hacia él. Ai miró hacia otro lado, suspiró y cerró su promesa. - Gracias. En cierto modo, me ayuda a calmarme."_**

El único progreso que había tenido, era la evolución de sus miedos, pensó amargamente.

\- Tranquila- le dijo Cecil desde el otro lado de la mesa. - Todo saldrá bien, y puedes contar con nosotros, en mí. - brindó una sonrisa y alcanzó la mano de la chica que descansaba sobre la mesa. - En lo que sea.

\- Gracias - murmuró regresándole una sonrisa tímida.

Llegó a su casa algo cansada, lanzó la bolsa hacia el sillón pero ésta se deslizó trazando su camino al suelo, ella se encogió desde antes esperando oír el crujido de la caja de plástico golpeando el suelo pero en vez de eso obtuvo un sonido más ligero, tal vez demasiado.

Se acercó confundida para tomar la bolsa y vaciar su contenido pero en vez de que su disco apareciera, una pequeña cajita lo hizo. Después recordó como Cecil había insistido en ayudarle con la bolsa y cuando se despidió de él diciéndole que no era necesario que la acompañara...se habían confundido de bolsas...

Estuvo un buen rato decidiéndose entre que hacer porque no tenía el número del chico, probablemente oscurecería antes de que ella llegara a la mansión del Master Course y no le parecía correcto hablarle a Haruka y decirle que le pasara a Cecil. Al final, se decidió por dejarlo por ese día e inmediatamente el día siguiente ir a devolver y recuperar sus cosas y disculparse con él, que seguramente tendría problemas con Camus.

Estaba dispuesta a tirarse y descansar un rato cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, contestó algo confundida pues el número no estaba registrado.

\- ¿Hola?

_-"Yui"_

\- Ah, Cecil-san, lo siento, me equivoque de bolsa y terminé trayendo la suya- explicó rápidamente ignorando como el chico había conseguido su número.

_\- "Sí, lo sé, no te preocupes por ahora"-_ le contestó.

\- Espero no haberle causado problemas- dijo ella.

\- _"No ha sido nada"_

_-"Pues podría convertir tu 'nada' en algo, Aijima"- _oyó la voz de Camus al fondo y como Cecil le reclamaba algo.

\- ¿Quiere que vaya mañana a entregarle sus cosas?

_-"No, yo iré"-_ respondió el chico.

\- No es neces-

-"_ Aparte, Haruka y yo podíamos ir, creo que ella no ha podido ir a visitarte por el trabajo, ¿no?"_

\- Sí~- suspiró ella- Le dije que no viniera si es que interfería con si trabajo, supongo que debe estar ocupada últimamente.

\- "_Es una gran compositora así que ahora muchos quieren tener la oportunidad de tener una canción hecha por ella_" - le dijo el castaño.

\- Pero a Starish siempre le irá mejor- sonrió ella.

\- _"¿Hasta cuándo piensas perder el tiempo, Aijima? Todavía tienes que atender y también varias el ensayo, antes de dormir"_\- escucho de nuevo al senpai del joven príncipe.

-_ "Ah~ Camus~"-_ se quejó él.

\- ¿Ensayaran su canción? - preguntó curiosa.

\- _"Lo que llevamos_"- respondió él. - _"No está terminada_"

\- Ustedes dos me dan demasiada curiosidad- se quejó levemente- Haru-chan dijo que ni ella sabía que ocurría con ustedes dos.

_-"Camus no quiere que nadie sepa_"- susurró el chico al otro lado de la línea.- "_Llevaré el teléfono hasta la sala de ensayo sin que se dé cuenta"_

\- P-Pero él se dará cuenta- le susurro de vuelta, como si fuera necesario.

_-"No te preocupes, solo no cuelgues"_

-"¿Ya terminaste?" – se oyó la voz de Camus.

_-"Sí~"_ – le respondió el menor.

\- "_Entonces apresúrate a llegar o en vez de una sola vez, te quedarás ensayando toda la noche"_

\- _"¡No puedes hacer eso!"-_ reclamó el chico.

\- _"Claro que puedo, soy tu senpai después de todo"_

Yui tuvo que tapar el micrófono del celular porque si no, su risa se oiría al otro lado y regañarían al chico al doble por su culpa.

_-"Pon la pista_"- ordenó el conde.

**\- "Ya voy~"** – reclamó el castaño. La pista comenzó a sonar del otro lado y ella se calló al instante para poder escuchar bien la entrada del castaño.

_"Con esta brillante luz_

_¡Sanaré esas heridas de dolor!_

_Con este viento, voy a echar a volar todo,_

_¿Incluso esta hipocresía?_

_Cruzándonos muchas otras ocasiones" _

Pudo oír un pequeño ruido de desconcierto del conde pero siguió tanto su canto como la pista.

_"Entrelazados en un eclipse_

_¡Estas son las encrucijadas del destino!_

_Yo sé que no tienes que ser tú,_

_Pero aún así, ¡quiero arrebatarte!_

_Un concierto Apasionado..."_

-"Aijima"- llamó Camus una vez que detuvo la música. – "Corta esa llamada, y explícame que fue eso" – del otro lado la chica palideció, la habían descubierto.

Cecil rió un poco y respondió- "Mi musa"- antes de cortar.

Ella se quedó estática un tiempo, esperando que el conde de alguna manera apareciera y el regaño a ella y al ojiverde sería interminable, y el castigo aún peor. Claro, nada pasó, pero ella se sintió mal por Cecil, ya le había causado muchos problemas en un solo día.

Ya antes de ir a dormir, decidió darle una última revisión en el día a la página de Raging Entertainment para asegurarse de que no hubiera un anuncio acerca de las audiciones. Casi escupe el té que estaba tomando en ese momento cuando vio que, en efecto, habría audiciones pronto. Se movió como autómata al rellenar todo el formulario y ni se dio cuenta cuando lo envió con todos los campos rellenos, seguía sin reaccionar cuando su celular volvió a sonar, ni siquiera le prestó atención a quien llamaba.

_-"Hola, Yui-chan"-_ saludó alegremente la otra chica.

\- Haru-chan….- alcanzó a decir.

_-"¿Está todo bien?"- _preguntó algo preocupada.

\- Va a haber audiciones pronto…..y yo ya envié el formulario.- respondió, ni siquiera al decirlo en voz alta se sentía real.

\- _"¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial, Yui-chan!"-_ se alegró la pelirosada, aliviada de que no fuera algo grave en cuanto a peligro.

\- No sé qué voy a hacer~ - dijo soltando todo el aire que no sabía que retenía. – Apenas hoy conseguí una canción que me gustó, y la audición es en un mes.

_-"Tranquila, lo harás bien"-_ le dijo su amiga, tranquilizadora. Yui trató de respirar y se aclaró la garganta.

\- Sí, gracias, lo siento. Entré como en pánico.- confesó sintiéndose tonta al soltar una risa nerviosa.

_-"No te preocupes, después de estar un tiempo con los chicos, sé que es algo común que te pongas así de nerviosa"-_ rió Nanami.

\- Cierto- rió un poco también- En fin, ¿cómo te fue hoy, Haru-chan?- le preguntó a su amiga.

Mientras ella le relataba como había ido de junta en junta todo el día para distintos idols, Yui escuchaba atenta mientras que, al mismo tiempo, leía un poco más acerca de su audición y apuntaba los aspectos más importantes sobre ello en una pequeña libreta que estaba a su lado, resaltó la fecha para no olvidarlo.

_-"…pero creo que al fin, tendré un día libre, puede que mañana…"_

\- ¿¡Eso es cierto?!- saltó emocionada. La otra chica hizo un ruidito de afirmación.- ¿Podrías venir mañana?

\- _"¡Claro!"-_ respondió ella. – _"Hace rato, en la cena, Cecil-san me dijo que iría contigo mañana y me preguntó si quería acompañarlo. Así que sí, allí estaré mañana"_

\- ¡Genial!- exclamó Yui feliz. – Entonces te dejaré descansar.

\- _"Sí, tú también descansa, Yui-chan, nos vemos mañana."_

\- Hasta mañana, Haru-chan.- se despidió antes de colgar.

* * *

**Por fin acabe el capítulo \\*-*/ (Sí, el título del capítulo es por el opening de Toradora xD)**

**Ahora explicaré el porqué de la tardancia y de las próximas, probablemente. Bueno, yo escribía todo en mi IPod y como les había dicho tenía esta especie de regla personal de no publicar si no tenía 2 capítulos adelantados, así que ya tenía el 11 pero no había acabado el 12 así que no lo publiqué, ¿y que creen?...Mi IPod murió. Y se perdió todo T_T así que en mi celular (Samsung 3 que nunca había usado para escribir) intente seguir, ya medio me estoy entiendo con él, pero no es lo mismo T_T así que hoy agarre la compu y como tenia tiempo libre e imaginación acabe este Cap ^-^ En fin, ya veré que hago pero NO ABANDONO el fic, tal vez solo tarde un poco entre capítulos pero todo va bien ^-^ **

**Terie: Muchas gracias TuT Sí, como en las primeras dos temporadas cada quien tenía su capítulo, se me ocurrío hacer algo parecido xD sí, por eso amo a Ai, tiene una habilidad para controlar a la gente xD bueno es que él en sí es tierno y luego de hacker, no se me encanta x3 Lo sé, pobre Syo, pero bueno, los demás solo tienen celos porque Haru-chan no ha tenido su momento con cada uno xD ah~ gracias por decirlo ^-^ estaba preocupada por eso,jaja entonces déjame ponerme manos a la obra para escribirlo :) Adios~**

**Liluz de Geminis: Ohayaho! xD No te preocupes xD Lo sé, es canon x3 mi pobrecillo esta traumado ~u3u pero tienes razón, esta vez le convenía ir xD tal vez no sea buena idea, que tal alguien lo reconoce de camino y es el regaño de Ai después por llegar tarde y todo maltrecho por como lo van a dejar las fans xD sí, por eso se me ocurrió eso xD aparte de que tanto Yui y él están chaparros xD es que si Haru-chan se emociona o algo le da la inspiración para componer, pero no tenía un piano cerca así que como persona normal abrazó a alguien xD Lo se X3 es mi pequeño niño bonito x3 espero que hayas dormido xD Nos vemos~^-^/**

**Kuroko Tsubasa: Aquí esta el capítulo 11 :D**

**ochibi: Jajaja bueno, te tocó leer más xD bueno~no puedo revelar nada (?) sí todavía lo recuerdo -3- jaja lo bueno que no sentiste. Saludos igual \n.n**

**Y como siempre hago, invito a todos los lectores que todavía no se animan a comentar a poner aunque sea algo chiquito, no saben como me hacen feliz con cualquier cosa que pongan x3 **

**Hasta la próxima n.n**


	12. Mapa del futuro

_**"Mapa del futuro"**_

Tuvo que levantarse temprano- cosa que muy a su pesar se le estaba haciendo costumbre- Ya que no sabía a qué hora se les ocurriría llegar a Cecil y Haruka. Se puso un pantalón negro, unos botines a juego y una playera con rayas rojas y negras.

Al cabo de un rato, decidió bajar a revisar si no habían llegado, ya que recordó que cuando le había dado a Syo el papel que tenía su dirección para Haruka, por las prisas no había puesto el número del apartamento.

Descubrió pronto que era una mala idea pues no había ni rastro de los chicos, estaba aburrida y el internet de su departamento no llegaba hasta esa parte del edificio.

En uno de sus recorridos por toda la planta baja, observó hacia los buzones de correspondencia que llamaron su atención por la cantidad de sobres que tenía el suyo, se acercó para sacarlos. Varios sobres, casi todos iguales, con unas grandes mayúsculas en rojo que indicaban adeudo.

-"No"- pensó alterada mientras corría escaleras arriba, olvidándose de que pronto llegarían los otros dos.

Abrió como pudo la puerta y entró corriendo para alcanzar el teléfono y marcar rápidamente el número.

\- _"¿Hola?"_

\- Tío- exclamó alarmada.

\- _"¿Yui? ¿Qué pasa estás bien?"-_ preguntó preocupado.

\- S-Sí, yo estoy bien. P-Pero el departamento, hay demasiados sobres de adeudo, ¿q-qué sucede? - cuestionó empezando a temblar.

_-"Ah~ sabía que esto sucedería"-_ suspiró él del otro lado- _"Tuve un problema, Yui. "_\- confesó- _"Perdí una de mis tarjetas en uno de mis viajes, estaba ligada a los pagos del departamento, la cancelé y cuando iba a conectarlos a la otra, la congelaron. De hecho, por eso no puedo volver"_

\- ¿Volver?- repitió confundida.

\- _"Yui, estoy varado en Rusia. Ahora mismo me estoy quedando con el cliente con el que venía a negociar y estoy intentando contactar con la compañía para la que trabajo"-_ contó el hombre.

\- Ah, lo siento, no debí preguntar- se disculpó ella sintiéndose avergonzada.

\- _"No te preocupes"_ \- murmuró él- _"Lo del departamento lo veré una vez que se solucione todo. Ya no lo usas, ¿cierto? "_

\- N-No en realidad - mintió- "Ya tiene suficientes problemas como para preocuparse por mí"

\- _"Ah, genial. Esa era mi única preocupación. Que bien que tu agencia tenga dormitorios propios, señorita idol."_ \- rio él.

\- Jaja sí- dijo ella tratando de no sonar dolida.

-_ "Bueno, hablar hasta acá es caro, será mejor que cuelgue. ¡Ah, por cierto!"_ \- recordó a tiempo- _"Si puedes, háblale a tu padre. Le hablaba cada cuanto y se preocupará si no lo hago"_

\- L-Lo intentaré- contestó la chica.

_\- "Bueno, cuídate, Yui. Hasta luego."_

\- " Hasta luego" - respondió la chica antes de cortar.

Estaba en shock. ¿Cuándo, cómo y porqué todo había salido mal en unos minutos? ¿Ahora qué haría? ¿Qué otra solución tenía?

Su teléfono la sacó de su crisis nerviosa, era un mensaje de Haruka, al parecer, ambos chicos ya habían llegado, pero no sabían qué departamento era. Respiró profundo y se levantó, tiró los sobres en algún lugar de su habitación y se pasó una chamarra blanca por los hombros para salir a buscar a los otros dos. No podía dejar de temblar y sabía que necesitaba relajarse antes de ver a sus amigos.

\- ¡Yui-chan!- exclamó alegre Haruka mientras corría a abrazarla.

\- Hola Haru-chan- respondió ella con un intento de sonrisa- Hola - saludó también al castaño, mirándolo por encima del hombro de la otra chica.

\- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó él.

\- Te ves algo pálida, Yui-chan- siguió la compositora inspeccionándola.

\- Estoy bien - dijo riendo levemente en nerviosismo. - Es solo que ayer me quedé adelantando un poco de la letra para mi canción de audición y me levanté temprano así que tal vez estoy algo cansada.

\- Puede que sea eso- dijo la otra chica. - Pero bueno, tal vez puedas enseñarnos algo de lo que has hecho- sonrió.

\- Claro- asintió devolviendo la sonrisa. - Ah, Cecil-san, perdón por causarle tantos problemas ayer. - se disculpó la pelinegra.

\- No es nada - respondió sonriéndole.

\- ¿Qué le dijo Camus-san? - preguntó, aun así, curiosa.

\- Bueno, es que la segunda parte de la canción que cantamos ayer no estaba escrita. - explicó el castaño.

\- ¿E-Eso se les ocurrió a ambos en el momento? - preguntó asombrada la chica.

\- Sí, Camus me dijo que no debería de hacer eso, pero que era bueno que tuviera ideas para la canción, casi la terminamos ayer- contó alegre.

\- Espera, Yui-chan, ¿tú escuchaste la canción de Cecil-san y Camus-senpai? - le preguntó Haruka.

\- Una parte- dijo ella.

\- Yo no he podido escuchar nada- replicó haciendo un puchero inconsciente.

\- No te preocupes, my princess, serás la primera en escucharla una vez terminada. - le sonrió el príncipe.

\- N-No era real, n-no se preocupe- dijo la peli rosada nerviosa.

\- Yo quiero ser la segunda en escucharlos- rio la ojirosa.

\- Lo serán- dijo sonriendo el ojiverde.

La pelinegra sonrió mientras abría la puerta, hace mucho que no tenía buenos amigos.

\- Bien Yui-chan...-empezó Haruka.

\- ¿Cantarás para nosotros? Ya tienes tu disco de vuelta- dijo Cecil, mientras le pasaba una bolsa donde venía el empaque cuadrado.

\- Ah...S-Supongo...y-yo...- carraspeó un poco, tenía que dejar de ser así de tímida cada vez que le pedían cantar. Aunque, conociéndose, sabía que estaba roja y no se le quitaría. - Okay, lo haré.

Fue por su libreta en donde anotaba todo lo que escribía y buscó entre sus hojas mientras que los otros dos ponían el disco y elegían la canción correspondiente.

Yui bajó la vista hacia la libreta y trató de no ver a los chicos para no ponerse más nerviosa.

_**"¿Puedes verme?**_  
_**Porque estoy justo aquí**_  
_**¿Me escuchas?**_  
_**Porque estoy tratando de que te enteres**_  
_**Lo que significaría para mí sentirme como alguien**_  
_**Hemos estado en camino a ningún lado**_  
_**Tratando incansablemente de llegar allí"**_

Ambos se asombraron, la voz de la chica realmente encajaba con la música. Haruka pudo notar como al contrario de la primera vez que cantó frente a ella como Yuki, ahora tenía mucha más confianza que antes.

Yui en ese momento no sabía cómo interpretar sus miradas pero decidió seguir con una sonrisa nerviosa.

_**"Estoy tan cansada de sentirme invisible**_  
_**Pero ahora lo siento, yeah**_  
_**Como fuego bajo la superficie**_  
_**Tratando de liberarme**_  
_**Ardiendo dentro de mí**_  
_**Estamos en el límite ahora¨**_

La pista siguió pero ella se detuvo, era todo lo que había escrito por ahora, y sabía que debía acabarlo rápido porque la fecha se acercaba pero en la noche, mientras escribía, el sueño le ganó a cualquier cosa.

\- ¡Yui-chan! - exclamó la otra chica cuando supo que ella había terminado. - ¡Es genial! Para la próxima déjame componerte una canción, ¿sí? - dijo emocionada.

\- Claro, me encantaría- sonrió ella- Pensé que no era buena, sus miradas eran difíciles de interpretar.

\- No, no- dijo Cecil con una sonrisa- Camus me dijo que si quieres ser bueno, debes de tener confianza en ti mismo no importa qué-explicó alegre- Pero en fin, tienes que acabar esa canción.

\- Ah~ lo sé, pero es todo lo que pude escribir ayer, y debo apurarme si es que quiero tener tiempo para practicarla.- suspiró ella.

\- Tal vez podríamos ayudarte- sugirió Haruka.

\- ¿Podrían? - preguntó con el rostro iluminado.

\- Claro- asintió su amiga.

\- Mmm...tal vez necesites más ayuda- murmuró Cecil - Llamaré a Otoya y le pediré que venga.

\- E-Espere, ¿ está seguro que Otoya-san está libre hoy?- dijo Yui alarmada.

\- Él me dijo que sí...

\- Cecil - san, tal vez no sea tan buena idea- le dijo Nanami pues tampoco estaba segura que el pelirrojo estuviera desocupado.

\- Hola, Otoya

_-"¡Cecil!"-_ exclamó alegre el chico del otro lado de la línea.- _"¿Qué pasa?"_

\- Nada, me preguntaba si podías venir a casa de Yui para ayudarle con su canción de audición. - relató el chico.

-_ "¡Claro! Pero...no soy muy bueno con las letras...¡le diré a Tokiya que me acompañe!"-_ dijo el pelirrojo.

\- E-Espere- se apuró la chica- ¿N-No hay inconveniente en que vengan? - preguntó al castaño.

\- _"¡Tokiya dice que sí me irá conmigo!"-_ exclamó Otoya.

_-"Jamás dije eso"-_ oyeron a Ichinose de fondo.

\- Bien~- dijo Cecil- ¿Te envío la dirección?

-_ "Claro, nos vemos."-_ respondió el chico alegre.

El príncipe colgó y empezó a teclear para mandarle la dirección a Otoya como prometió.

\- Yui-chan- llamó suavemente su amiga. - Más bien, eso te lo preguntaría a ti, ¿no hay inconveniente de que ellos vengan? - le preguntó en voz amable.

\- N-No, pero me preocupa que ellos estén ocupados y se sientan obligados a venir...- confesó ella.

\- Bueno, son profesionales, saben cómo administrar su tiempo- le sonrió.

\- Aparte, creo que la mayoría tuvo el día libre, no tenemos mucho trabajo por lo de las nuevas canciones. - respondió despreocupado. - Hay que empezar a trabajar entonces. - dijo mientras tomaba de las manos de la chica su libreta y empezaba a hojear todo.

\- Gracias - susurró con una sonrisa.

* * *

Cuando la chica abrió la puerta, no solo encontró a Otoya y Tokiya, sino también a Ren, Masato, Syo, Natsuki, Ai y Camus.

Ella empezó a reír nerviosa cuando todos puntualizaron lo grande que era su casa y la saludaron alegremente.

\- ¿Camus? ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Cecil viendo a su senpai entrando.

\- Necesitas más clases de modales, ¿no, Aijima? - respondió el conde fríamente.

\- Yui~ yo quiero oírte cantar- reclamó Otoya con un puchero.- Desde hace mucho me tienes esperando.

\- Necesitamos escucharte para poder ayudar con la letra, ¿no? - dijo Ren sonriendo.

\- S-Supongo- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- ¡Al fin! - celebró el pelirrojo.

* * *

Al principio habían trabajado en su letra, puntualizado que le faltaba que palabra podría quedar mejor e incluso en que tono debía de cantarla y que debía practicar, incluso llegaron a tocar el tema de que hacer y que no cuando se presentara, Camus se ofreció a llevarla alguna vez a que escogiera que se pondría para la audición- por supuesto Cecil armó todo un show aquí-, ella estaba feliz, lo mejores idols que existían para ella estaban ayudándole en todo, no paraba de sonreír y agradecerles cada vez que podía.

Sobre la marcha, esporádicamente, a los chicos les saltaba una idea para sus canciones, hubo un momento en que su departamento se convirtió en una sala de prácticas para todos, y no le molestaba en absoluto, era entretenido ver como entre todos se ayudaban y opinaban acerca del performance del otro.

Se acercó a Ren y Masato, que a diferencia de los demás, seguían sentados en el sillón, hablando entre ellos mientras que Jinguji anotaba en su celular, Hijirikawa parecía estar lamentando no tener donde escribir.

\- ¿Es su canción? - preguntó ella curiosa.

\- Sí~ escribo un poco de lo que se nos acaba de ocurrir a Hijirikawa y a mí para enviársela a Ran-chan a ver qué opina.- explicó el peli naranja.- El pobre no pudo venir porque tenía trabajo.

\- Ya veo~ - respondió asintiendo- Hijirikawa-san, ¿ por qué usted no escribe la letra también? - preguntó sintiendo que fue algo grosera.

\- No tengo donde escribir. No puedo expresar fácilmente mis sentimientos en una pantalla- dijo suspirando.

\- Oh, eso sí lo siento, sé que prefiere escribir con tinta, pero no tengo- se disculpó con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- No te preocupes, Sarashina- le dijo él amablemente.

\- Que lindo de Ran- exclamó Ren al leer el mensaje que le había enviado su senpai. - Lo leería, pero no quiero que oigas a Ran-chan tan grosero, pequeña- le dijo a Yui. Ella ahogó una risita, leía rápido así que alcanzó a ver el mensaje: "Váyanse al demonio, estoy en medio de una sesión y mi celular no deja de sonar, si vuelves a enviar un mensaje, Jinguji, date por muerto".

\- ¿Puedo ver que escribieron? - preguntó ella sonriente.

\- Claro- accedió el chico igual con una sonrisa.

_**" ¡Nuestra seña, tu seña!**_  
_**¡Obtendremos Más Sueños Que Amor!**_  
_**¡Nuestros latidos, tu latido!**_  
_**¡Obtendremos Más Sueños Que Amor!**_  
_**¡Nuestra seña, tu seña!**_  
_**¡Obtendremos Más Sueños Que Amor!**_  
_**¡Nuestra valentía, tu valentía!**_  
_**¡Obtendremos Más Sueños Que Amor!"**_

-Me gusta- sonrió- Mmm…a Kurosaki-san le gusta cómo suena el inglés, ¿no? - preguntó la chica.

-Sí, Ran-chan ha intentado poner unas cuantas frases en medio, pero, si te soy sincero- comenzó Jinguji. – A Hijirikawa se le da pésimo el inglés- dijo mirando de reojo a su compañero quien inmediatamente adquirió un tono rojizo en las mejillas.

\- ¿Podrías dejar de hablar de eso? - le reclamó tratando de sonar lo enojado que estaba.

\- Podría...pero no.- respondió éste y ella ahogó otra risa.

\- Si te crees tan bueno, deberías de hacer esa parte tu solo, ¿no, Jinguji? - le dijo el peli azul cruzándose de brazos.

\- Vaya~ acepto el reto, Hijirikawa. Veamos qué opina Ran-chan- dijo el chico mientras le enviaba otro mensaje a su senpai, a pesar de la advertencia que le había dado el mayor.

\- Espero escucharlos cuando terminen- les dijo Yui.

\- Lo harás, pequeña. Eres la testigo del reto que acaba de ponerme Hijirikawa. - sonrió Ren.

\- Jamás te reté. Tu ego no te deja ignorar un simple comentario. - murmuró el pianista aún cruzado de brazos.

\- Yui~, alguien llama- dijo Otoya yendo hacia ella con el teléfono en mano.

\- Gracias - murmuró y les hizo un ademan a los chicos de que regresaría. Contestó rápido, tal vez era su tío con algo de buenas noticias...- ¿Hola?

_-" ¿Eh? ¿Yui?"_ \- la chica abrió los ojos como platos, pero por supuesto que reconocía esa voz, llevaba semanas reproduciendo la misma discusión en su mente y se sentía como si hubiera sido solo ayer que hubieran peleado y ella se hubiera ido destrozada de su casa.

\- ¿Papá? - murmuró, asombrándose con su voz que se escuchó prácticamente firme mientras por dentro se sentía como gelatina. Se apartó un poco de donde estaban los chicos para poder oír mejor, y de paso no preocuparlos porque no tenía ni idea de cómo terminaría esa conversación.

\- _"¿Yui? ¿Qué haces allí? Bueno, no importa, ¿está tu tío?"_ \- preguntó, de nuevo asombrándola, ella recordaba que cuando su padre se enojaba, duraba días, semanas, meses así dependiendo de la gravedad del asunto. Pero en ese momento se oía tranquilo, como si hubiera olvidado que había escapado.

\- Ah…no. Bueno, es que le pasó algo extraño, nada malo- se apresuró a aclarar. Y así, le contó todo lo que le había pasado al hombre, seguía consternada, estaba platicando tan tranquilamente con su padre y él no se oía ni tantito enojado.

-_ "Entiendo"-_ dijo cuando acabó su relato. - _"Le hablaré después al celular para ver si lo podemos ayudar en algo..."-_ habló para sí pero después volvió a elevar la voz para platicar con la chica-_ "¿Cómo vas con tus estudios? ¿Conseguiste una buena escuela?"_ \- preguntó.

\- Eh…sí, muy buena. Se podría decir que me "gradué" hace poco. - contó ella.

-_ "¿En serio? Que bien"-_ dijo su padre- _"¿Qué clase de escuela es? Me parece muy rápido, ¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿10 meses?"_

\- Un año y tres meses- dijo ella algo incómoda. - Y la escuela es la academia Saotome, ¿recuerdas? De la que les hable antes de irme….

_-" ¿No era esa dónde van los "idols"? "-_ dijo en tono de burla.

\- Sí, es esa, papá- suspiró ella. Él rio.

-_ "Ya, en serio, Yui. ¿Qué escuela?"_ \- ella se quedó pasmada con eso y reaccionó antes de siquiera razonar lo que iba a decir.

\- ¿Por qué creerías que estoy bromeando? Esa era mi escuela, me gradué hace poco, ahora estoy entrenando para poder debutar a gran escala pronto- dijo tratando de no elevar mucho la voz para no llamar la atención.

-_ "Yui, hablamos de esto"-_ dijo el hombre con molestia.

\- Ustedes dijeron lo que opinaban, yo elegí lo que me gustaba- contestó claramente enojada.

\- _"¿Qué no recuerdas que llamaron para decir que no te habían admitido?"_

Se apartó más de los chicos y cubrió un poco la bocina del teléfono, se mordió los labios y parpadeo rápido, no lo estaba viendo, podía fingir que estaba bien.

\- Pues, no soy tan blanda como para rendirme, así como así- contestó un poco firme.

Ai la vio. No solo se preocupó por ella, examinó a los demás antes de dirigirse sigilosamente hacia donde estaba la chica. Los demás estaban platicando alegres y ellos se movían muy lento. Yui se dejó empujar hasta su habitación donde el chico vigilo que nadie viniera mientras que ella seguía hablando.

\- _"¿No lo has entendido? No conseguirás nada con esa carrera, ni siquiera es una verdadera carrera, deja de jugar, Yui, es mucho más difícil entrar a una escuela si tienes un año perdido."_

\- No tengo un año perdido. Y-Y ya no me interesa lo que piensen- se apartó el teléfono un poco para sorber la nariz- Yo creo en mí misma, y tengo…tengo personas maravillosas que sí creen en mí. - brindó una rápida mirada a Ai que seguía asomándose por la puerta y sonrió levemente. - Hablaremos de nuevo cuando hayan abierto su mente un poco más, papá. Salúdame a mamá. - fue lo último que dijo antes de colgar, lamentando no haber tenido una mejor frase.

Apretó el teléfono en las manos, quería hacer añicos el aparato, quería hacer añicos lo primero que se le pusiera enfrente, quería que se reflejara como estaba, en pedazos.

\- Yui… ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Ai, era pura formalidad, por supuesto que sabía que la chica no estaba bien, su voz había sonado muy alterada y su patrón de comportamiento encajaba con la confusión, frustración, tristeza e ira.

\- ¿C-Cree que podría estar sola unos minutos? - trató de ser respetuosa pero no sabía si lo había logrado, se sentía terriblemente mal, ni siquiera reparó en cuando había llegado al suelo, en cuando había empezado a llorar y había dejado de importarle con quien estaba.

\- Los demás notarán que no estás muy pronto- respondió el chico. - Y.…no podría dejarte así, sola.

\- Voy a estar bien, necesito unos minutos, p-para calmarme- sollozó mientras intentaba limpiarse las lágrimas.

\- Yui, mírame- le pidió cuando se hubo arrodillado junto a ella, la pelinegra se negó, él le levantó suavemente el rostro. - No necesitas actuar así, si necesitas ayuda, pídela, y yo no sé qué hacer en estos casos, pero…Aquí estoy, no te preocupes. - le dijo en voz tranquilizadora.

Ella dejo de mirarlo, la ponía peor saber que había alguien con ella que la viera en ese estado.

\- Mis padres, jamás me apoyaron, era él, me dijo esas cosas, pero yo no puedo soportarlo, a pesar de que reproduzco mis discusiones con él desde que me sacaron de la agencia. Me destroza poco a poco. - contó ella mientras seguía llorando.

\- Yui, ya no te preocupes. Sé que no es lo mismo, pero nos tienes a nosotros, a mí. - ella empezó a sollozar con más ganas y se lanzó a abrazarlo, necesitaba saber que era real, que no estaba imaginando todo, quería aferrarse a algo que pareciera verdadero. El pelician se asombró al principio y trató de echarse hacia atrás, después de respirar varias veces y calmarse, pasó sus brazos alrededor de la chica.

\- " Es demasiado pequeña, pero no es frágil, ha aguantado mucho." - pensó mientras la abrazaba. - Tranquila - susurró.

Y aunque su corazón todavía no se calmaba (y dudaba que lo hiciera), su mente le dijo que lo más lógico era recobrar la compostura y disfrutar pues, era cierto, tal vez los huecos que dejaron sus padres eran grandes, pero, esos maravillosos chicos que estaban afuera- y los dos que habían faltado- eran el mejor apoyo que podía tener.

Se soltó un poco de Ai, él la seguía abrazando, y limpio las huellas de sus lágrimas con una orilla de la chamarra.

\- Gracias - murmuró ella abrazándolo de nuevo. - Y perdón por causarle tantos problemas…y por estar enojada sin razón.

\- "Así que sí estabas enojada"- pensó el pelician- Yo...yo soy el que debería disculparse. - Ella se volvió a separar para mirarlo confundida. - Lo estuve pensando…Natsuki y Syo me ayudaron a darme cuenta…fue mi culpa que te pasara lo que paso…si no te hubiera dicho que dijeras la verdad, nada de esto hubiera pasado...- explicó el chico con pesar. - Yo lo siento.

\- No me podía pasar la vida haciéndole creer a los demás que era un chico, no es nada, fue algo bueno. - trató de sonreír y lo decía en serio, lo había pensado muchas veces, fue algo bueno haber confesado la verdad en el inicio, no se imaginaba que haría cuando tuvieran que vestirla para una presentación, no lo había pensado a futuro jamás, realmente en el fondo le estaba agradecida por hacerla reaccionar antes de cometer un error mucho más grande.

\- ¿Ya…? no me evitarás? - preguntó él después de un silencio un poco largo.

\- ¿Se notaba que lo hacía? - rio ella sin mucha gracia. - Perdón, ya no lo haré.

\- Bien- respondió con un asomo de sonrisa, Yui apenas lo notó, las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron apenas un poco, pero ella sabía que eso era un gran gesto de Ai. - ¿Ya estás bien? - le preguntó.

\- Casi perfecta- dijo tratando de darse ánimos.

\- Vamos afuera, deben de estarse preguntando por qué estamos aquí, ¿no, Cecil? - dijo eso último mirando en dirección a la puerta.

Inmediatamente escucharon unos pasos alejándose rápidamente. Yui rio un poco hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que tal vez el castaño la había visto llorar, y abrazarse a Ai y toda su plática.

No tardaron en salir y encontrar a toda la sala en un silencio preocupado. Ella suspiró.

\- ¿Qué tanto oyó, Cecil-san? - preguntó rendida.

\- Te oí llorar y fui a ver si estabas bien- respondió el castaño algo nervioso y preocupado.

\- Creo que necesito explicarles, para evitar que se malinterpreten las cosas- dijo ella con tono cansado. - Era mi padre quien llamó hace rato. - miró brevemente a Otoya, quien le había dado el teléfono. Empezó a relatar desde el principio, creía que debía de empezar desde los orígenes prácticamente, tal vez así ella se ordenaría también.

_Bueno...desde que Haru-chan se fue a estudiar, yo me empecé a dar cuenta de que yo quería estudiar lo mismo, sí, al principio quería ser compositora, cambié de opinión al llegar a la academia, claro. Les empecé a decir a mis padres, pero ellos siempre me tomaron a broma, o me decían que era algo irreal, una etapa, que ya se me pasaría. Yo quería mostrarles que era en serio así que me las arreglé para buscar información sobre inscripciones y todo eso cuando veníamos a la ciudad de vez en cuando. Sólo se lo había contado a mí tío, el dueño del departamento, y él me ayudó e incluso llevó a que presentara el examen._

_Estaba tan confiada con mi primera audición que se los dije a mis padres, antes de que dieran resultados. Ellos por supuesto dijeron que, aunque me quedara no iba a asistir, que no debía de desperdiciar así un año de escuela, que sería difícil inscribirme en una verdadera escuela con un año perdido y que eso solo funcionaba para familias adineradas._

Se tomó un momento para pasear su mirada, indecisa, entre Ren, Masato, Cecil y Camus.

_Por supuesto, me enojé, tomé el primer tren hacia la ciudad el siguiente día. Sólo llevaba una maleta, con toda la ropa que me cupo y mis ahorros de toda la vida prácticamente. Mi tío accedió a que me quedara aquí, de todas formas, el salía de viaje muy a menudo._

_Como todos sabemos, esa primera audición falló. Y como en el formulario había puesto la dirección de la casa de mis padres, la carta de no-aceptación llegó allá y mi padre me habló después para decírmelo. Colgué apenas me lo dijo. No había vuelto a hablar con él desde esa vez._

_El creyó que me había quedado aquí para estudiar otra cosa en la ciudad, no sabe sobre todo el teatro de Yuki, tampoco mi tío._

_En la llamada de hoy, me dijo lo mismo, que estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Pero bueno..._

\- Le dije que hay personas mejores apoyándome. - terminó tratando de darles una sonrisa, pero se cohibió apenas alzó la cabeza, regresó su mirada al suelo instantáneamente.

\- Yui-chan- exclamó la otra chica presente- No lo sabía- murmuró mientras avanzaba a paso lento para alcanzar a su amiga. - Ahora estamos nosotros, y quiero que confíes lo suficiente como para contarnos, a cualquiera, algo como esto. - explicó mientras la abrazaba.

\- "Porque no estás sola, ¿verdad?" *- dijeron al mismo tiempo los siete chicos que parecían tener una telepatía especial en ese momento.

\- Muchas gracias- susurró realmente agradecida.

* * *

***Sip, es una parte de la letra de Mirai Chizu y de allí el título xD**

**¡Hola~! He vuelto, así como Heavens xD Bueno, el asunto de mi IPod muerto no se resolvió TuT pero...ahora tengo una computadora jejeje así que tal vez ya me este adaptando a esto y me vean más seguido por aquí, aunque no me crean tanto ya que tengo como que toda la escuela encima T-T (¿alguno sabe como llenar 5 hojas de Word sobre redes cristalinas? ToT) Bueno, bueno esos son asuntos de mi vida, aquí vengo a relajarme xD Y allí van los reviews:**

**Terie: Jeje, lo siento a veces los hago esperar mucho Bueno, en un capítulo creo que Ran-Ran se lo dijo pero ella le respondió que no lo había pensado así xD Ya le tocaba a mi príncipe xD Bueno, si lo deje vivir! xD pero Muy-chan sigue medio enojado xD es que me gusta el drama, así que creo que llevo como medio capítulo sobre la platica de su agencia xD Pues...espero no haberte decepcionado con mi desarrollo es que en serio me gusto tu idea y pues, espero haberla usado correctamente ^-^ Aparte no es como si estuviera en otro nivel aparte, me gusta que me den ideas, me hace creer que de verdad les interesa el fic :D Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho y ver tu review pronto n.n**

**Amantedelabimeless: Hola n.n/ Me alegra que lo hayas seguido, aunque sea en silencio, y me encanta que te hayas animado a dejar un review :D muchas gracias, pero no me siento merecedora de que alguien me llame así xD aun así es muy lindo x3 Te agradezco mucho que sigas la historia, espero verte pronto por aquí :)**

**Como siempre, espero que mis lectores-ánimas se animen a publicar un comentario, les juro que el botón no muerde xD Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ^-^/**


	13. Ni 5 minutos hoy

_**"Ni 5 minutos hoy."**_

Habían pasado toda la mañana cantando y danzando, literalmente, así que era obvio que después de un rato, todos estuvieran muriendo de hambre. Yui entró en pánico al principio, ella vivía sola así que no tenía suficiente comida (aparte de que su comida constaba en ramen y de vez en cuando un poco de arroz o cualquier cosa que pudiera ser preparada en 5 minutos). Así que les sugirió ir al restaurante donde había comido con Cecil el día anterior. Por supuesto, su pánico no se disipó mucho, casi siempre viajaba sola así que ir en un grupo tan grande le parecía extraño; además, no sólo eran demasiados, sino que eran idols y de los más reconocidos.

\- "Es como si caminara en la oscuridad con 10 estrellas mega brillantes detrás"- pensó.

Y para terminar con su energía los chicos se empeñaron en que ellos pagarían la comida y al ser mayoría ella no duró mucho discutiendo.

Aun así, le agradaba estar con ellos, pronto las pláticas empezaron. Sobre que les había pasado en el trabajo, repasando si pronto tendrían algo juntos, hablando sobre nuevas canciones que querían cantar o en las que cantaron antes que no podían dejar atrás. Yui sonreía mientras los escuchaba y hablaba a veces incluso, preguntando en que debía hacer y que no e incluso tomó nota de algunas cosas para un futuro.

\- Tal vez me teñiría el cabello- dijo Otoya con aire pensativo, el tema había salido por alguna razón y él fue el primero en comentar.

\- ¿En serio, Ikki? - preguntó Ren mientras alzaba una ceja.

\- Sería divertido, no sé, ¿castaño? - exclamó con aire pensativo.

\- Te verías como yo- dijo Cecil.

\- A veces es una lata- reclamó Syo cruzándose de brazos.

\- Y eres algo despistado como para cada semana estarlo pintando de nuevo. - exclamó Ichinose.

\- ¡Tokiya! - reclamó Otoya.

\- A mí me gusta como se ve tu cabello, Ittoki-kun- dijo Haruka alegre.

\- Entonces no lo haré- sonrió el pelirrojo alegre.

\- ¿Tiene que pintarse el cabello de nuevo cada semana? - preguntó Cecil.

\- Depende del tinte- dijo el violinista.

\- Yo lo hago cada mes…- murmuró Yui- Soy demasiado floja como para hacerlo cada semana. - rio.

\- ¿Lo seguirás teniendo así cuando debutes? - le preguntó Camus.

\- Tal vez…depende, a veces me gusta, pero como dijo Syo-chan, es una lata- el rubio se crispo cuando ella lo llamo de esa manera en frente de todos, pero al parecer nadie se dio cuenta ya que el tema se había cambiado de nuevo.

\- Por cierto- dijo Syo - ¿En qué agencia harás audición? - preguntó mientras tomaba otro trago de su refresco.

\- Ranging Entertainment- dijo la pelinegra sonriendo, aunque inmediatamente los demás acallaron su conversación.

\- Yui-chan….

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó Otoya.

\- Ah, sí, ¿por qué tan mala reacción? - dijo ella.

\- Pequeña, sabes cuál es la "banda estrella" de la agencia, ¿no? - dijo Ren.

\- Heavens, lo sé. Ahm...ya había platicado de esto con Natsuki-san, pero no pensé que todos pensaran lo mismo. - empezó ella nerviosa.

\- ¿Sabías de esto y no nos dijiste? - preguntó Syo a su amigo mirándolo con algo de rencor.

\- Eso era algo que Yui tenía que decirles, aparte, es su decisión y nosotros debemos apoyarla- reclamó Shinomiya serio.

\- Si es tu decisión, yo la respetaré. No puedo interponerme entre tu verdadero destino. - se unió Masato- Pero debes prometer cuidarte de esos chicos.

\- No te fíes de ellos- siguió Tokiya.

-" ¿En serio fueron tan malos con ellos?"- pensó confundida.

\- Y que nosotros seremos los primeros para ti- sonrió Cecil.

\- Rompiste el ambiente, Aijima- le regaño Camus.

\- Procura ser cuidadosa- dijo, para sorpresa de todos, Ai, quien al recibir todas las miradas se removió un poco y apartó la mirada.

\- No se preocupen, estaré bien, aparte seré trainee así que no creo encontrármelos…y si llegara a tener algún percance lo solucionaré inmediatamente. - prometió la pelinegra mientras alzaba el meñique.

\- Y nos dirás- dijo Masato.

\- Pues...

\- Yui-chan, quiero que recuerdes que pase lo que pase, cuentas con nosotros, y que no debes dudar en hablarnos en cualquier momento. No estás sola en esto, y decidas lo que decidas, te apoyaremos. - finalizó Haruka.

\- Gracias, a todos, en serio. Hace mucho que no recibía este tipo de apoyo. - dijo ella sonriendo genuinamente.

\- Ahora tienes eso y más, Yui. - sonrió Otoya con su efusividad de siempre.

\- ¿Puedo…preguntar qué sucedió con Heavens? - preguntó dudosa.

Un suspiro colectivo vino de los miembros de Starish.

\- Pensándolo bien, yo tampoco comprendo la hostilidad contra esa banda- dijo Ai tratando de ayudar a la chica.

\- Te lo dijimos- respondió Syo.

\- Pues no se explicaron bien- insistió el menor.

\- El día de los Utapri Awards- comenzó Otoya. - Bueno, no, desde antes, ellos fueron los que comenzaron a ser groseros con nosotros.

\- Ellos no parecían tomarlo como la competencia "amistosa" que era- siguió Natsuki frunciendo el ceño, sí, había recordado su encuentro con Nagi.

\- Luego, en los premios, después de que ellos se presentaran, se dirigieron a nuestro camerino. - explicó Tokiya.

\- Querían a Nanami como compositora, pero querían llevársela a la fuerza. - continuó Syo.

\- Por supuesto no íbamos a dejar que tocaran a nuestra corderita- dijo Ren.

\- Pero Nanami-san se pudo defender bien. - agregó Masato sonrojándose un poco cuando la chica lo miró.

\- De hecho, Syo-kun me ayudó- dijo Haruka.

\- Golpeó la mano de Eiichi- señaló Cecil.

Yui reprimió una risita.

\- Lo extraño es que ya no sepamos nada de ellos- señaló Tokiya.

\- Bueno, no es como si quisiera verlos pronto- dijo Ren.

La chica pronto los hizo cambiar de tema, le parecía algo extraño no sabía cómo esos chicos, que se veían demasiado profesionales para llegar a causar peleas entre ellos, habían llegado a hacer enojar a Starish. Pero calló, porque entendía que ellos no les tenían odio, pero el disgusto seguía allí. Calló porque en parte, Heavens era de las pocas bandas que conocía, y en los Utapri Awards, a pesar de que sólo fue un segundo en cámara, recordaba el rostro de Eiichi cuando anunciaron que iban a disolver a la banda y la siguió recordando porque ella había hecho lo mismo cuando no la habían admitido en la academia y meses después cuando la echaron de la agencia. Le parecía extraño porque siempre se imaginó que él, al igual que ella, se había tenido que hacer un lugar en el mundo del espectáculo, a pesar de que su padre era el dueño de la agencia...no se imaginaba por el tipo de cosas que cada uno pasó, y eso la tenía bastante curiosa cuando pensaba en ello.

* * *

Iban a regresar a su departamento, ella iba de última y fue casualidad que volviera a mirar al tablón de anuncios, ni siquiera leyó todo, sólo visualizo el pago, y su alma calló a los pies.

\- Haru-chan- llamó a la chica rápido. - Creo que se me olvidó algo, voy a regresar, adelántense, los veo dentro de un momento.

\- Está bien, Yui - chan, ¿pero no quieres que te ay-

-No, estoy bien, vallan. - fue lo último que dijo antes de entrar corriendo de nuevo al restaurante.

\- ¿Necesita algo? - preguntó amablemente una de las meseras.

\- Ah, sí, necesitaba información sobre el empleo que ofrecen- dijo ella algo nerviosa.

\- Por supuesto- repuso la otra chica- Siga a esa sala del fondo y podrá hablar con el gerente.

\- Gracias - dijo y se dirigió rápido. Tenía que hacer todo rápido si no quería que los demás se preocuparan y vinieran por ella. Tocó a la puerta casi frenética, recibió un suave "Pase" y entró.

\- ¿Cuál es el asunto? - preguntó el gerente.

\- Quería solicitar empleo- dijo ella.

\- El anuncio decía mayores de 18 y bueno…- empezó él con una ceja elevada. - Es ilegal darle empleo a un menor de edad.

\- Tengo 15, lo sé, pero necesito el dinero y tal vez podría trabajar medio tiempo y recibir un salario…un poco más bajo del normal- dijo con las últimas palabras casi doliéndole. El hombre suspiró.

\- Ese anuncio lleva semanas allí y pensándolo bien, sería mejor para mi pagarte menos que pagarles horas extras a los demás...- reflexionó- Está bien, te quedas, empiezas el lunes, te quiero aquí máximo a las 9.

\- ¡Claro! - aceptó Yui alegre- Muchas gracias, señor. Volveré el lunes entonces. - dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta. - Más te vale no echarlo a perder, niña- le advirtió.

\- ¡No lo haré!

Y salió de esa sala, y corrió hasta donde estaban los chicos, tres cuadras más adelante, llegó sin aliento y todos la miraron confundidos.

\- L-Lo siento, había olvidado mi...celular- mintió con una sonrisa.

\- Ah~ yo pensé que nos habías abandonado, pequeña- bromeó Ren.

\- Jamás lo haría- dijo ella.

* * *

Los chicos se habían ido relativamente temprano, no sin antes volverle a asegurar que podía contar con ellos para cualquier cosa. Ella les dio las gracias por millonésima vez en el día y se despidieron, no mucho después recibió la llamada de Haruka para avisarle que habían llegado bien a la mansión, he iniciaron su típica plática.

Pero ahora que había colgado no sabía qué hacer, la ansiedad se la estaba comiendo viva, había hecho los cálculos de lo que se debía del departamento y aun así no alcanzaba para pagar todo, tomando en cuenta que le pagarían menos por ser menor de edad. En serio esperaba que una vez que pasara la audición - si es que la pasaba- tuvieran dormitorios, así como en Shining Agency, así tendría un peso menos en los hombros. Pero por lo mientras tenía que asegurarse de tener un lugar en donde quedarse por el próximo mes.

Un mensaje la sacó de su mente, y en parte le agradeció que la distrajeran sino entraría en un colapso nervioso.

"¡Hey, niña! ¿lista para tu audición?"

Tardó un poco de identificar de quien se trataba.

"Casi todo listo, Reiji-san" contestó.

"Y.… ¿qué me dices de la vestimenta?"

"Eso…todavía no tengo nada, pero la presentación es lo importante, supongo."

"¡Exacto! Pero la presentación también implica lo que piensen de ti a primera vista, así que, ¿Qué día tienes libre?"

"¿Ah? No lo sé realmente..." y pues no estaba segura porque todavía no tenía un horario fijo de empleo.

"Yui-chan~ te voy a llevar de compras, y me acompañarás sí o sí! No me importa si me tengo que esperar a que termines de hacer todo lo que tengas que hacer"

"No tiene que preocuparse, Reiji-san, ya veré que hago no debe de ser complicado. "

"Te llevaré he dicho"

"No se preocupe" replicó, pero el castaño no le respondió de nuevo.

* * *

El lunes llegó y ella se paró como rayo de la cama, se preparó (más mentalmente que nada) y salió con bastante tiempo de su apartamento.

Cuando llegó al restaurante, el gerente se sorprendió de verla allí, pero de todas formas se resignó a que no tendría más empleados y le dio su uniforme mientras le explicaba lo que tenía que hacer (sería mesera, así que pensó que no sería mucho trabajo). Pronto aprendió como tomar las ordenes, entregarlas al chef, memorizó el número de cada mesa y.…se resignó a ponerse el vestido color crema que tenía que usar como uniforme.

\- Bien, niña, no lo estropees. - fueron las "palabras de aliento" de su ahora jefe antes de dejarla. Ella, algo resignada, empezó a hacer su trabajo, por suerte para ella, el restaurante estaba medio vacío ese día.

Las demás meseras eran mayores que ella así que no habló mucho con ellas, le recordaban vagamente a una relación madre-hija, cosa que no le gustaba recordar.

\- Mesa 13- le avisó una de ellas. Yui le sonrió y fue hacia allá.

\- Buenas tardes, ¿desea ordenar ya? - preguntó. Todavía no sabía cómo se las había arreglado para sonar tan amable.

\- Eh...tal vez... ¿¡Yui?!- ella alzó la vista de su libreta para mirar al chico que estaba sentado.

\- ¿Eiji? - preguntó confundida. Miró de reojo al chico que lo acompañaba.

\- ¿Trabajas aquí? - regresó el castaño. - No, solo gusto de usar el uniforme y pasearme por aquí para aligerar el trabajo de las demás meseras. - respondió, sarcástica.

\- Pues, no deberías quejarte, el vestido te queda muy bien- recalcó su amigo. - ¿Ella es de la que me hablaste? Tienes buenos gustos, Eiji.

\- ¡V-Van! - exclamó el chico ruborizado. Mientras que la chica sentía un pequeño calor en sus mejillas.

\- Van Kiryuin, un gusto. - se presentó el castaño de ojos cafés.

\- Yui Sarashina. - respondió la chica. - ¿Ordenarán algo? Quisiera...pero no me puedo quedar a platicar. - rio ella.

\- Bien...- aceptaron ambos. Pidieron y ella regresó a la cocina para entregar la orden.

Lo que les había dicho a ambos chicos era cierto, quería quedarse a platicar, pero no podía, tenía curiosidad sobre la audición y si Eiji la haría, tal vez incluso Van la haría.

Lo que les había dicho a ambos chicos era cierto, quería quedarse a platicar, pero no podía, tenía curiosidad sobre la audición y si Eiji la haría, tal vez incluso Van la haría, sería tan divertido concentrarse en la audición.

\- Yui~chan~- ella se desconectó de su mente, aunque no se había dado cuenta de que se había perdido. - El pedido de los chicos con quienes te quedaste hablando. - le dijo la mujer con una pequeña risa y un guiño del ojo.

\- Ah, claro- murmuró avergonzada mientras llevaba las cosas haciendo equilibrio con la charola. - Sus cosas. - les dijo ella al llegar.

\- Dank*- dijo Van alegre.

\- Es decir, gracias- sonrió Eiji.

\- De nada- dijo ella a punto de retirarse.

\- Y-Yui... ¿q-quisieras salir un día a.…h-hablar o algo? - preguntó el de ojos violetas con su timidez de siempre.

\- Ah- sintió que se enrojecía un poco- Claro, pero...con esto del trabajo...no sé cuándo tenga tiempo libre...

\- ¿No sería más fácil ponernos de acuerdo por teléfono? - preguntó Van guiñándole un ojo. Tomó una servilleta y le pidió la pluma a la chica. - Mi teléfono- dijo y le pasó el papel a Eiji quien se sonrojó aún más y escribió también. - Y el de Ei- dijo mientras le daba la servilleta. - Y recuerda anotar el tuyo cuando nos des la cuenta- le guiño el ojo de nueva cuenta y ella se retiró a sabiendas de que no podía quedarse tanto tiempo en una sola mesa y que ahora tenía que atender las demás rápidamente.

\- Yui- llamó su jefe. - Termina con esa mesa y ven, tenemos que establecer tus horarios. - ella asintió y fue a entregar la cuenta a Eiji y Van, se retiró rápidamente algo sonrojada.

El menor se lanzó por el papel, pero la mano del otro chico fue más rápida.

\- Tranquilo, Ei, está escrito. - le sonrió mientras le daba el papel. - Entonces... ¿también adicionará en la agencia?

\- Sí~- suspiró.

\- Bueno, procura concentrarte en tu propia audición, no queremos otro rechazo, ¿o sí? - dijo mientras hacían su camino para pagar.

\- Si tan solo no tuviera que decir mi nombre completo...los jueces tal vez me aceptarían...y Raging lo pasaría por alto. - dijo.

\- Quién sabe, tal vez, esta vez no les importe si eres Otori o no. - respondió sonriéndole. - ¿Y si le pides ayuda a tu hermano?

\- No- respondió automáticamente. - Él...ya ha hecho varias cosas por mí...aparte, ¿que podría hacer?

\- Protestar directamente con su padre...

\- No lo llames así- dijo seriamente.

\- Todos tenemos problemas familiares al final, ¿eh? - suspiró el más alto.

* * *

\- Como sabes...eres menor de edad así que no puedo darte una jornada de trabajo completa, una completa consta de 8-9 horas y bueno...tu jornada más bien sería de 5 horas, de lunes a viernes... ¿en el turno matutino?

\- Osea de nueve a dos de la tarde- dijo ella. El hombre asintió. - ¿Y el salario?

\- $8.20 la hora- dijo.

\- El mínimo por hora es $9.42- puntualizó ella cruzándose de brazos.

\- $8.30

\- $9.30- se mordió el labio, ¿Cómo exactamente se acordaba ese tipo de cosas?

\- Nueve cerrados o no hay trato- advirtió el hombre. Ella sabía que no le alcanzaría, y que probablemente no alcanzaría algo mejor pero sus labios se movieron solos.

\- El mínimo de sueldo- dijo ella y desvió la mirada inmediatamente. Escuchó una risa del hombre.

\- Niña, tienes valor en serio- rio- Está bien, el mínimo.

Yui soltó todo el aire que no se dio cuenta que estaba reteniendo.

\- Gracias, en serio gracias- sonrió aliviada.

\- Está bien, está bien. Suerte del primer día, ¿cierto? Tu turno acabó. - le dijo él.

Así que de nuevo agradeciendo, salió.

Contó levemente lo que había pasado a una de las otras meseras y volvió a casa, al fin, su turno había acabado, por ese día...

* * *

Cuando regreso a su casa, revisó su celular mientras esperaba los 5 minutos que tenía que esperar para que el ramen instantáneo estuviera listo. Se sorprendió al ver que tenía varios mensajes, primeramente, uno de Van y otro de Eiji.

"Hey! ¿Cómo va todo?"

" Hola, Yui"

¿Se nota de quien era cada uno? Respondió a ambos rápidamente, regresó un hola y un todo está bien.

El siguiente mensaje la preocupó un poco.

"Niña~ tengo una sesión de fotos cerca de tu apartamento y es mi último trabajo del día, ¿quiénes irán de compras?" decía aparte de una carita muy efusiva después. El mensaje había llegado hace una hora y media, y el teléfono volvió a sonar.

"Adivina quién está abajo"

\- Demonios- dijo en voz alta mientras no se decidía si correr a asomarse o a cambiarse. Se decidió por la primera y se acercó ligeramente a la ventana, había un auto de color verde estacionado afuera y un chico castaño, esperando. - Demonios- repitió y corrió a cambiarse. Mientras se quitaba los zapatos respondió al mensaje, "Ya voy... ¿o prefiere subir?"

Tomó el primer pantalón de mezclilla que vio y una playera carmesí con mangas negras, antes de ponerse los zapatos llegó la contestación: "Esperaré, no problem" Siguió con sus converse rojos y corrió a tomar sus cosas, cerró la casa y recorrió todo el camino de escaleras hacia abajo.

\- ¡Yu-chan! - exclamó alegre el castaño.

\- Hola, Reiji-san- dijo a duras penas recobrando el aliento. - Son demasiadas escaleras- sonrió mintiendo.

\- Kotobuki- escuchó otra voz. - ¿Van a seguir hablando o nos iremos ya?

\- ¿Camus-san? - preguntó confundida mientras se asomaba al interior del auto. El otro chico estaba en el asiento del copiloto con los brazos cruzados y mirando de muerte al mayor.

\- Ya vamos, Myu-chan~- reclamó Reiji. - ¿Vamos~? - ella asintió y fue con ellos.

A mitad del camino estaba empezando a cerrar los ojos, a pesar de la plática incesante de Reiji y sus cortas peleas con Camus, estaba cansada, pero se obligó a mantenerse despierta porque se dijo que tendría que acostumbrarse a trabajar y hacer más cosas en la tarde si quería que todo saliera bien.

\- ¡Llegamos~! - anunció felizmente el castaño cuando llegaron al gran centro comercial y él se metía al estacionamiento.

\- Sinceramente, hace mucho que no voy a comprar ropa...- soltó ella.

\- Pues~ Hoy, Myu-chan y yo te ayudaremos a escoger una buena vestimenta para el gran día. - sonrió él.

\- Todo empieza desde la primera impresión- mencionó Camus.

\- "Sólo espero que nadie los reconozca"- pensó la chica, que siempre que salía con cualquiera de ellos cargaba la misma preocupación. Aunque...justo en ese momento tenía otras dos mil preocupaciones más.

Empezó a tomar el hilo de la conversación con Reiji o si no terminaría en un mar de preocupación.

\- Será algo difícil, Yu-chan, porque la canción que elegiste es tuya, no tiene un estilo fijo, es más...-chasqueó los dedos tratando de hallar la palabra correcta. - Propio.

\- Será mejor que solo veas en todas las tiendas y te pruebes lo que más te guste- dijo Camus mirándola a través de las gafas que traía puestas para evitar que lo reconocieran.

\- Bueno~- aceptó ella. Debía decir que no siempre le gustaba mirar la ropa, normalmente iba sola y.…no es muy divertido deambular por allí sin nadie a quien hablarle. Pero esa vez, incluso se estaba divirtiendo. Era la primera tienda a la que entraban y ya estaba en el vestidor con un montón de ropa que le había dado Reiji, otro que había escogido Camus y otro (más pequeño) de ella.

Eligió lo que más le gustó del montón de Reiji, un pantalón blanco y una playera sin mangas negra con un suéter largo rojo. Salió del vestidor algo sonrojada, ambos chicos alzaron la vista para observarla bien.

\- ¡Yu-chan! Te ves hermosa~- exclamó Reiji emocionado.

\- B-Bueno, usted lo eligió así que pensé que podía darle una oportunidad. - sonrió tímidamente.

\- No es muy informal para la primera impresión, ¿Kotobuki? - preguntó Camus mirándolo seriamente.

\- No seas aguafiestas, Myu-chan, es lo que mejor le quede a Yu-chan.

\- Me iré a probar lo demás también- dijo para entrar de nuevo.

La vestimenta de Camus consistía en una falda azul marino y una playera sin mangas de mezclilla. Salió de nuevo.

\- Me gusta- admitió el conde con una leve sonrisa. - Además tu cabello combina así.

\- Cierto~ elegí la ropa pasando por alto ese detalle, lo siento, Yu-chan. - sonrió el castaño.

\- No es nada- respondió ella. - Mmm...ambos me gustan, pero...creo que tengo una idea.

Corrió dentro por tercera vez y tomó todas las prendas cuidadosamente. Tal vez si juntaba el pantalón que eligió Reiji y la playera que eligió Camus, pero aún faltaba algo que le diera su toque...

\- ¡Un sombrero! - exclamó sin querer. Se tapó la boca y salió.

\- Cubierto, niña. - dijo Reiji lanzado (y acertando) un sombrero blanco con un adorno de flor a un lado. - Perfecta. - exclamó alegre.

\- Tienes un buen estilo. - puntualizó Camus.

\- Gracias - murmuró sonrojada.

\- Ahora vuelve dentro para que podamos llevarnos todo~- alentó Kotobuki regresándola al vestidor. Yui se golpeó la frente, y no mentalmente, se recargó en la pared.

\- "¡Por supuesto! Todo esto no es un juego, ¿Qué te sucede, Yui?"- se regañó a ella misma. - "¿Acaso creíste que era como el hada madrina de Cenicienta? No vamos a dejar que Reiji o Camus gasten en esto y bueno... ¡no tenemos lo suficiente para siquiera conservar el apartamento!" - pensó todo mientras volvía a ponerse su ropa- "¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer?"- se repitió desesperada. - "Y piensa en una buena excusa, porque contar la verdad sobre el apartamento no es una opción. "

\- ¿Lista? - preguntó Reiji desde afuera. Suspiró con pesar.

\- Claro~- salió con la ropa en mano y antes de siquiera decir algo, el castaño tomó la ropa que llevarían y Camus la que no, para entregarla a uno de los encargados de la tienda. - E-Esperen.

\- ¿Algún problema? - preguntó el conde con una gélida mirada.

\- Bueno es que...- titubeo, no era capaz de mantener contacto visual con el chico.

\- Yo no...es decir...perdí…n-no, olvidé mi-

\- ¡Todo listo! - interrumpió Reiji llegando con las bolsas en la mano. La chica se quedó inmóvil.

-"Demonios"

\- Ya sé lo que ibas a decir, Yui-chan- sonrió Reiji.

\- Si te preocupa tanto, tómalo como un regalo adelantado de algo. - dijo Camus.

\- Sabíamos cómo te pondrías. - rio el castaño.

\- ¿Entonces crearon todo un plan para que mi modus operandi lento no alcanzara a reaccionar? - bromeó ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Yo no lo diría así~- canturreo el mayor mientras reía.

-"Estos chicos son geniales."- pensó con una sonrisa tierna.

\- Bueno, ese fue el "regalo adelantado" de Reiji, ¿deberíamos ir por el mío? - dijo el conde. Kotobuki lo miró confundido.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Myu-chan?

Tomó a la chica de la mano y salieron de la tienda, pasaron por unas cuantas tiendas más hasta llegar a una tienda bastante sofisticada que hasta paró momentáneamente los reclamos de Reiji por no decirle lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- ¿Qué estamos-?

\- Cualquier persona debe de tener un atuendo formal para alguna ocasión, ¿no? - dijo, y Yui pudo jurar haber visto una sonrisa cruzar por su rostro.

\- P-Pero todo allí se ve tan caro. - protestó ella, aunque no le servía de mucho ya que ambos chicos (Reiji empezó a colaborar cuando entendió el plan del otro chico) la estaban arrastrando hasta la tienda. Y de nuevo, tras no más de cinco minutos estaba de vuelta en el vestidor, claro que esta vez, después de ver el precio casi le da un infarto…pero no podía negar que todos los vestidos se veían demasiado bonitos... ¿pero cómo demonios se ponía un vestido tan ostentoso? A duras penas, logró ponerse el vestido azul rey de cola de sirena y salió para ver a los chicos.

\- Yui ~- suspiró. - Etto...estás...

\- Como una princesa- respondió Camus.

\- G-Gracias - murmuró sonrojada.

\- Perfecta en el primer vestido, nos llevamos ese- dijo a uno de los encargados de la tienda que, inmediatamente se dirigió a tomar medidas de la chica y comprobar que le quedara a la perfección. - Su vestido será enviado a la dirección que nos indique en una semana cuando terminemos de arreglarlo. - informó y apuró a Yui al vestidor para que se quitara el vestido.

Salieron de la tienda minutos después y ambos pudieron notar la actitud algo gruñona del mayor.

\- Reiji-san. -

\- ¡No aceptaré que Myu-chan te haya hecho ver más bonita que yo! - gritó con un puchero. - ¡Ahora iremos a ver todas las tiendas!

\- Pero Reiji-san~- protestó ella.

\- No creo que sea lo más prudente, Kotobuki - siguió Camus.

\- ¡No hay nada en mí que señale prudencia, Myu-chan! Ya deberías saberlo. - dijo el chico alegre mientras tomaba a Yui de la mano.

\- Voy a ir por un helado, y si no estás de regreso cuando termine, iré a arrastrarte fuera de la tienda o veré la forma de arrancar tu cafetera con ruedas e irme de aquí. - le dijo con su fría voz mientras se iba a formar por su postre.

\- ¡Corramos! - exclamó feliz mientras emprendía la carrera con la pobre chica a duras penas tras de él.

\- Reiji - san, le agradezco mucho que haya comprado las cosas para la audición, pero no es necesario que también compremos más ropa. - dijo a duras penas mientras intentaba detenerlo.

\- Yo quiero hacer algo lindo por ti también, Yu-chan. - reclamó mientras se detenía para hacer un puchero.

\- Con el simple hecho de que me ha apoyado todo este tiempo es suficiente. - le sonrió. - No haga esa cara, sonría. - le dijo tomándolo de las mejillas para que formara un (intento fallido) de sonrisa. - ¿No? Bueno no.…- y lo soltó.

El castaño terminó por reírse y la abrazó, un sonrojo apareció en ella inmediatamente.

\- Eres muy tierna, Yu-chan- le dijo, y fue lo único que pudo decirle porque escucharon la profunda voz del otro que los sacó de su momento.

\- ¡Ko-to-bu-ki! - Tal vez deberíamos de irnos para no hacer enfadar más a Myu-chan, ¿no? - sonrió el de ojos cafés nervioso.

\- Deberíamos, ahora- murmuró ella mientras emprendían su camino de regreso a donde habían dejado al chico.

\- Vámonos, ya. - ordenó el rubio con una mirada glaciar.

\- Tranquilo, ya vamos- dijo él mientras emprendían de nuevo su camino al carro.

* * *

De regreso, a medio camino, Camus iba más calmado con ambos. Influía mucho el hecho de que tenían su helado favorito y le pusieron los 50 toppings que pidió.

\- ¿Saben que Aijima jamás en su vida a comido un helado? No sé qué clase de país sea Agnapolis, pero no es un lugar en donde me gustaría vivir. - dijo Camus.

\- Ah~ extranjeros. - suspiró Reiji. - Tu tampoco sabías muchas cosas normales, Myu-chan

\- ¡Pero yo me veía más normal y con clase que Aijima! - protestó el menor.

\- Myu-chan... ¿cómo te explico que te presentaste con los kouhais en medio de una tormenta de nieve? ¡Eso no es nada normal! ¿Verdad, Yu-chan?

Pero la chica no respondió, se había quedado profundamente dormida en el sillón trasero.

* * *

**Hi~! Después de casi un mes creo es solo que ya tengo las ideas pero para capítulos futuros xD me cuesta trabajo enlazar una idea con la otra, deberían de ver cuando escribo sobre Heavens acabo en 5 minutos xD pero no se preocupen que ya en el próximo me iré a la audición *-* **

**Estoy pensando en escribir algo para Navidad pero no estoy segura...es decir ya tenía la mitad desde el año pasado porque no lo termine a tiempo xD pero como saben la trágica historia de mi IPod...la perdí T-T pero me acuerdo del plot en general, era algo así como fantasmas de Scrooge versión Utapri con el capítulo navideño de iCarly xD una mezcla total...en fin lo escribiré y vere si lo acabo para Navidad o año nuevo, si no pues de nuevo hasta el próximo año XD **

**Eiji es un niño tiernísimo x3 lo amo xD teng tantas ideas para estos chicos que espero que disfruten a su debido momento xD por ahora solo meto a Van y Eiji porque son a los que tengo una idea mas claro de quienes van a ser, mientras que Shion y Yamato...se me hacen complicados XD mas Shion, ¿alguien tiene alguna idea de como debería de ser este niño? TuT**

*** Significa ¨gracias¨ en alemán...bueno le tengo algo de manía a Van porque insisto con que Kiryuin no es un apellido japonés y tomando en cuenta mi reciente obsesión con países como Alemania, Austria y Rusia estoy pensando algo, pero no se si hacerlo, si no probablemente mejor ignoren eso xD**

**Liluz de Geminis: Claro que no, a todos se nos olvidan cosas xD Ya se, todas son hermosas x3 en especia me gusta Gamushara romantic porque es super energética xD Si~ hago sufrir a mi pobre Yui-chan xD pero todo sea por un bien mayor (?) xD Lo se! Amo todas esas x3 también Horizon porque Terashii es super lindo y me mataron todas las del principio por sus disfraces xD ESpero verte por aca entonces XD **

**Terie: Me habias espantado xD gracias x3 es que pensé que ya debían de estar bien asi que lo meti allí xD lleno de problemas a la pobre xD gracias a ti por ayudarme con la idea uwu no te preocupes, ya esta aquí después de una larga espera espero que te guste, nos vemos :)**

**ochibi: Me gusta este xD me recuerda a Syo xD que bueno que te guste ^-^ Yui-chan va a todo "Otome zenkai!" xD todavía no estoy segura de eso porque Ai se me hace un niño tan puro xD pero podría considerarlo XD Saludos ^-^**

**Y por ultimo, les invito a todos los lectores silenciosos a dejar un review, anímense a animarme (?) okay no XD pero valoro mucho cada review que me dejan x3**


	14. Somebody

**_"Somebody"_**

No pasaba ni un solo día en el que no hablara con cualquiera de los chicos- en la tarde, pues el trabajo seguía ocupando sus mañanas- tanto Starish, Quartet Night, Van y Eiji.

El trabajo empezaba a hacérsele menos pesado e incluso era desestresante, últimamente odiaba pasar mucho tiempo en la casa, como si fueran a desalojarla en cualquier instante, la primera paga no había servido de mucho para arreglar los gastos ya que a pesar de todo necesitaba comprar comida, así que solo pago el agua y luz que era lo que más necesitaba, después vería por lo demás.

Cada que volvía del trabajo se encargaba de practicar para la audición, aprenderse la canción al 2000%, estuvo pensando en poner algo de coreografía, pero en vista de su mala coordinación decidió sólo hacer todo perfectamente con el canto para que no hubiera necesidad de poner una coreografía.

El día de la audición llegó, tenía que estar en el edificio de Raging Entertainment lo más pronto posible para que le dieran un número y esperar su turno. Se levantó desde temprano y arregló sus cosas, se vistió con lo que Camus y Reiji le habían llevado a comprar y peinó un poco su cabello para reafirmar el color azul del flequillo que usualmente se ocultaba entre todo lo demás.

Su celular desde temprano estuvo inundado de mensajes, de todos los chicos y trató de responder a todos, pero tan bien se entretuvo en otras cosas así que no supo cuales respondió y cuáles no.

Minutos antes de salir le llegó uno de Masato, como estaba desayunando decidió leerlo mientras comía.

_"Al parecer la locación de una sesión de fotos que tengo está cerca del lugar donde harás la audición, si todavía no has partido, pensé que podría acompañarte."_

Ella sonrió un poco por las formalidades que se tomaba así que respondió:_ "Me encantaría, casi estoy lista, ¿cuánto tardará en llegar?"_

_"No más de 15 minutos, espero no retrasarte, Sarashina."_

_"No hay inconveniente."_

Terminó de ponerse los zapatos y se sentó a esperar al peliazul mientras seguía respondiendo mensajes.

_"Eiji, ¿a qué hora planeas llegar a la audición?_ " copió el mismo mensaje para Van.

_"¿Porque? ¿Ya estás allí? Voy en camino"_

_"No te preocupes yo también apenas saldré"_

La respuesta de Van tardó más en llegar.

_"Casi lo olvido. Si no fuera por ti no llegaría, Yuitan ;) Nos vemos allí, no tardaré mucho en llegar"_

_"¿En serio lo habías olvidado?"_

_"Bueno, tengo muchas otras cosas que recordar."_

_"Nos vemos allí entonces"_

El timbre sonó. Un mensaje de Ren llegó, mientras hacía su camino a la puerta lo leyó:_ "¿Nerviosa? Adivina quien más está nervioso, pero por otras razones: Hijirikawa. "_

\- Hola, Hijirikawa-san- saludó la chica levantando la vista del teléfono sin entender el mensaje del chico. Inmediatamente quedó el triple de sorprendida cuando tuvo frente a sí un buqué de flores que sostenía el chico.

\- B-Buenos días, Sarashina. - dijo el peliazul algo sonrojado. - Esto es de parte de todos los chicos para darte ánimos y ya que yo soy el único que ha hecho una audición antes...me dijeron que era el indicado para que te acompañara hoy. - se aclaró un poco la garganta evitando el contacto visual con la chica mientras ella tomaba las flores.

\- M-Muchas gracias. - sonrió ella. - Mm.…pase, las pondré en agua y nos iremos enseguida, ¿está bien? - preguntó mientras dejaba pasar al ojiazul.

Se dirigió a la cocina para buscar algo en que ponerlas y respondió rápido al mensaje de Ren: "Ya veo a que se refería. Gracias por las flores, lo mismo a todos los demás si es que puede decirles."

Encontró un viejo florero y lo lleno de agua. Mientras, Masato se quedó allí en la entrada, apenas moviéndose unos centímetros, hasta que algo llamó su atención. Había varios sobres sobre la mesa donde la chica ponía las llaves cerca de la puerta, su curiosidad le ganó y les dio un vistazo rápido, sin moverlas de su lugar por si la chica lo notaba. 'Adeudo' ponían casi todas en letras grandes y rojas. El pianista se volteó a ver a la chica confundido, ¿era eso del departamento? Y si era así, ¿porque no les había dicho nada?

\- ¡Listas! -exclamó desde la cocina. Él se apartó de donde estaba. - ¿Nos vamos ya?

\- Por supuesto. - repuso abriendo la puerta para dejarla salir primero.

Antes de que la señal del Internet dejara de llegarle recibió un mensaje de Ren, lo leyó rápidamente sin que el peliazul se diera cuenta: _"¿Flores? Le sugerimos a Hijirikawa que te llevara a la audición, pero jamás le dijimos algo así... supongo que fue un gesto individual de él."_

\- No deberías de mirar el teléfono mientras bajas las escaleras, Sarashina. - le dijo Masato.

\- C-Creo que es una buena idea. - contestó con una risa nerviosa mientras se sonrojaba.

* * *

Emprendieron su camino hacia el edificio de Raging Entertainment, Yui agradeció que el departamento estuviera localizado en una zona cercana a él porque no le agradaba caminar entre el cúmulo de gente. Y, de hecho, notaba que tampoco al chico le agradaba mucho ya que varias veces tuvo que tomarla por los hombros para no perderla en la multitud, y a pesar de que no se sostuvieron de la mano el pobre estaba todo sonrojado.

\- Algo te preocupa- mencionó Masato, habían llegado a una parte más tranquila y el chico notó como ella empezaba a jugar con sus dedos o tamborilear.

\- ¿Eh? N-No, es solo la presión de la audición- se excusó la chica.

\- No lo creo- replicó- Es algo aparte, ¿pasó algo? - insistió recordando los sobres que había visto en casa de la chica, tal vez necesitaba presionarla un poco, porque, aunque ella no quisiera decirlo, era un asunto demasiado serio.

\- Estoy bien- dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

Hijirikawa calló, tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas para lo que iba a decir a continuación. - Yo...hace rato, en tu apartamento…vi unos sobres de adeudo...a menos que tengas el correo equivocado, es una situación bastante complicada, Sarashina.

\- Eso…- no, a pesar de su gran capacidad para mentir, en ese momento no tenía ninguna para el chico, tal vez era hora de decir la verdad, aunque sea solo sería a uno de ellos (estaba seguro que se lo diría a los demás, pero solo tendría que encarar a uno) - Mi tío pagaba el alquiler del apartamento, tuvo varios problemas con sus tarjetas, ahora él está varado en Rusia y el apartamento está en aviso de ser desalojado.

\- ¿Porque-

\- No quería causarles problemas, por eso no les dije- lo interrumpió ella. - No he tenido tiempo libre últimamente porque estoy trabajando en el restaurante que está por allí, tal vez esa sea la razón por la cual todos me notan estresada.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas haciéndolo? - preguntó algo preocupado.

\- ¿Recuerda esa vez que Otoya-san los trajo a todos al departamento y terminó siendo una sala de prácticas para todos? - respondió ella.

\- Por eso te quedaste más tiempo cuando nos íbamos- reflexionó el ojiazul.

\- Pero no es la gran cosa, es decir, con el sueldo que recibo estoy tratando de cubrir todos los gastos. - explicó Yui.

\- No es por preocuparte, pero...no creo que sea suficiente...- le dijo Masato.

\- Por eso es que necesito dar el 2000% en esta audición. - el peliazul sonrió un poco por la alusión a su canción que hizo la chica. - Supongo que igual que en Shining Agency, me asignarán un dormitorio...o eso espero, por lo menos...tengo que pasar esa audición a como dé lugar.

\- Y lo harás. - le sonrió ligeramente el pianista. - Solo tienes que dar tu 2000%, como siempre lo haces en todo. Estarás bien, Sarashina. - le señaló con la vista hacia adelante.

Habían llegado y ella no se había dado cuenta. Era un edificio alto, con montones de ventanas de cristal, había una fila larga de gente y la mayoría cargaba con algún instrumento o incluso hacia calentamientos de voz.

\- Tengo que irme. - anunció Masato haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Gracias, Hijirikawa-san. - devolvió la reverencia con una sonrisa.

\- Esfuérzate, Sarashina. - se despidió mientras se alejaba.

Cuando estuvo fuera del alcance visual de la chica sacó su celular.

\- _"¿Hijirikawa?"_

\- Kurosaki-senpai, ¿todavía utiliza el apartamento que había mencionado? - preguntó yendo al punto.

\- _"No desde que tengo que compartir habitación con ustedes, ¿por?"_

\- Bueno, el asunto aquí es que tal vez sea de ayuda para alguien...

\- _"¿Para quién? Masato, explícate. "-_ pidió el mayor.

\- Sarashina. - contestó simplemente.

-_ "Okay, sigue hablando..."_

* * *

\- ¡Yui! - la pelinegra se volteó al oír su nombre.

\- ¡Eiji! - saludó alegre.

\- ¿No has ido por tu número? - le preguntó al verla.

\- Eh...- escuchó una pequeña risa del castaño.

-Vamos- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Cuando llegaron al registro pudieron divisar a Van entre la multitud, dieron sus nombres y les dieron una etiqueta con su número, poco después el otro chico se reunió ellos.

\- ¿Listos para pasar una audición? - preguntó apenas llegó.

\- Eso espero. - dijo Eiji.

\- Es mucha gente...- murmuró Yui nerviosa.

\- ¿Nerviosa? - preguntó el menor de los castaños.

\- Solo he hecho esto dos veces...y ninguna terminó muy bien. - dijo ella.

\- ¿Dos veces? - preguntó Kiryuin. - Esta es la primera vez que hago esto. - sonrió.

\- ¿En serio? - dijeron ambos.

\- Bueno, eso explica porque lo habías olvidado...- murmuró la chica.

\- Bueno, soy un hombre con más cosas en la cabeza. - respondió sonriendo.

\- ¿"Hombre"? - rio Eiji.

\- Te gano por... ¿cuantos años? - le pregunto el castaño. Eiji murmuró algo que no pudieron oír. - ¿Perdona? No oí. - insistió Van en modo burlón.

\- 5 años. - dijo en voz baja.

\- Así que respeta a tus mayores. - exclamó con una pequeña risa.

\- Ja. Ja. Ja. - exclamó el menor sarcástico.

\- Un minuto, ¿cuantos años tienen entonces? - preguntó Yui confundida.

\- 16- contestó Eiji.

\- Ah~ me siento como un anciano junto a ustedes dos. - suspiró Van sonriente. - 21

\- Wow. - exclamó la chica. - Pensé que eran de mi edad...tengo 15, por cierto.

\- Me halagas, Yuitan, ¿me veo tan joven? - dijo Kiryuin guiñándole un ojo.

\- O por lo inmaduro, tal vez. - repuso Eiji.

La chica rio mientras ellos seguían "peleando".

\- Así que, Yuitan, ¿cómo impresionarás a los jueces? - preguntó Van.

\- Ah yo...solo canto. -sonrió tímida ya que por lo que veía, Eiji tocaba la guitarra a juzgar por el estuche que traía a la espalda. - ¿Ustedes?

\- Tocaré algo y algo de canto...- respondió Eiji nervioso.

\- Canto, principalmente pero mi habilidad para el baile también es algo impresionante. - contestó el otro chico sonriendo.

\- ¿Cómo sabremos cuando pasar? - preguntó Yui que había comenzado a golpear el suelo con la planta del pie a un ritmo nervioso.

\- En la pantalla de allí. - señaló Otori. - Y si no, de todas formas, los llaman.

Empezó a hacer cálculos, si faltaban al menos 60 personas para que pasara y las audiciones duraban alrededor d minutos...6 por 4 igua el cero que se dejó igual a 240, eso convertido a horas era igual a dividirlo entre 60...

\- Yui, no estés tan nerviosa. - la interrumpió Eiji con una pequeña sonrisa. - Saldrá bien.

\- Eso espero. - suspiró ella.

\- ¿Sigues trabajando en el restaurante, Yuitan? - le pregunto Van.

\- Sí, necesito algo de dinero y es el lugar más accesible que hay. - respondió ella.

\- Y si te aceptan, ¿seguirás trabajando allí? - preguntó Eiji.

\- No lo sé...bueno, en mi otra agencia teníamos dormitorios así que...si aquí sucede lo mismo, dejaré el trabajo un tiempo. - explicó ella.

\- No es...tan fácil. - contó Eiji. - Ei…He oído, que primero son varias fases, eliminan algunos trainees primero, casi la mitad de los que pasen esta audición serán sacados después.

\- Como un programa de supervivencia. - exclamó Van. Eiji asintió.

\- Dioses. - murmuró la chica.

\- ¿¡En serio?!- oyeron un murmullo cercano de un grupo de personas cerca. - Dicen que los miembros de Heavens podrían estar haciendo de jueces hoy.

-Ei...- llamó Van inmediatamente. El otro castaño parecía estar más pálido de lo normal.

\- ¿Heavens? - dijo Yui confundida. - ¿Porque ellos?

\- Yo me hago la misma pregunta ahora. - murmuró Eiji.

\- Yuitan, préstame a Ei un momento, ¿sí? - le guiño un ojo a la chica mientras lo alejaba unos metros, mientras la chica envió un mensaje a Haruka "_A pocas personas de entrar"_

\- Van, eso no puede ser cierto. - le dijo Eiji al mayor cuando estuvieron seguros que Yui no los oía.

\- Escucha, no te apaniques, ¿acaso no es mejor? Tu hermano será juez, él obviamente te aceptará. - le dijo Van.

\- ¿Mejor? ¡Es peor! Querrá verse neutral pero la realidad es que me juzgará más duramente para no verse injusto. - explicó preocupado.

\- No lo creo. Aparte, tu solo piensa que es un juez cualquiera, que no afecte tu audición, ¿está bien?

\- Trataré. - suspiro el castaño. - Volvamos con Yui, de todas formas.

\- Sí, tal vez ella te quite los nervios un poco. - le dijo a modo de burla.

\- ¡Van! - reclamó sonrojado.

\- ¡Eiji! - gritó la pelinegra corriendo hacia él. - ¡Tu turno!

El castaño se miró la etiqueta de la camiseta y después miró hacia las pantallas, sí, era el mismo número.

\- ¿Están pasando números al azar? ¡Todavía faltaban como 50 personas desde que vi el monitor! - exclamó nervioso.

\- Eso parece, pero ve, corre, no te retrases. - le dijo Van. - Lo harás bien, no te pongas nervioso.

\- Ánimo, saldrá perfecto. - siguió Yui mientras lo acompañaban hacia la puerta que daba paso al escenario.

\- Buena suerte. - dijeron ambos antes de que el chico entrara.

Eiji respiró profundamente antes de seguir con pasos temblorosos hacia el escenario, subió los escalones y miró rápido alrededor, un solitario micrófono a la mitad del escenario; un miembro del staff se apresuró a llevar un banco al ver que el chico llevaba la guitarra; hacia la derecha, estaba la mesa de jueces. Solo tres personas.

\- "Kira Sumeragi, Nagi Mikado y Eiichi Otori." - pensó mientras se dirigía al micrófono, volvió a respirar para calmar su ritmo cardíaco.

\- Bien~ - dijo Nagi. - Di tu nombre y lo que vas a hacer, después muéstranos.

\- Eiji...Otori. Yo...tocaré algo y cantaré. -respondió nervioso, sorprendiéndose cuando su voz resonó por el lugar.

\- Comienza. - dijo Kira.

Sin pensarlo, su mirada se desvió al líder de Heavens, pudo jurar que se había enderezado en su asiento y puesto el triple de atención mientras una sonrisa cruzaba por su rostro. Se aclaró la garganta, incómodo, mientras se quitaba el estuche de la espalda para sacar la guitarra.

Después recordó otra cosa, si escribes una canción pensando en un suceso que viviste con alguien, y en este caso era toda su corta vida, no siempre quieres que ese alguien la escuche. Pero no tenía elección ya, su culpa por tener una canción de audición tan personal.

Se sentó y empezó a tocar.

\- "Esta bien, Eiji, ésta definitivamente es la última vez que haces esto. ¿Porqué? Porque te aceptarán hoy." - pensó antes de empezar a cantar.

_"Cuando era niño_

_Yo vi a mi hermano llorar_

_Y maldijo al viento_

_Rompió su propio corazón"_

Apartó su mirada completamente de Eiichi, se paseó entre la guitarra, Nagi y Kira, el resto del auditorio vacío...

_"Tal vez yo sé, en algún lugar en lo profundo de mi alma que el amor no dura._

_Debo estar solo y mantener una cara seria_

_Siempre he vivido así manteniéndome en un ambiente confortable, distante, _

_me había jurado a mí mismo que no daría más problemas, _

_aunque me sentía muy solo."_

_"Conseguí un férreo control sobre la realidad, pero no puedo dejar ir lo que está delante de mi aquí_

_Voy a arreglármelas solo._

_Sé de tu salida por la mañana, cuando me despierto_

_Déjame con alguna prueba de que no es un sueño, por favor. "_

Terminó de tocar los últimos acordes antes de volver a abrir los ojos que no se había dado cuenta que había cerrado.

\- ¿Es una composición tuya? - preguntó Nagi.

\- Eh...sí, monté la letra sobre la pista de la canción. - explicó el castaño.

\- Bien. - dijo Kira.

\- Muchas gracias, Eiji. Buen trabajo. - terminó Eiichi con una sonrisa en su rostro.

El chico se levantó, guardó su guitarra y salió por donde había llegado más rápido de lo que él se consideraba capaz.

-Eiichi- llamó Kira- Ese chico, Eiji Otori, ¿es algo tuyo?

\- Mi hermano menor- contestó el castaño cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Eh? Eiichi, ¿tienes un hermano menor? ¿Porque no nos dijiste? - preguntó Nagi sintiéndose traicionado.

\- No hacía falta. No pensé que lo intentara de nuevo. Raging le había dicho que no estaba hecho para ser idol, pensé que no lo volvería a intentar después de eso. - explicó Otori.

\- ¿Ya lo había intentado una vez? - dijo Nagi.

\- Varias veces de hecho- contestó el mayor con un deje de orgullo. - Él le dijo que no tenía la personalidad ni la ambición ni muchas otras cosas, que era demasiado tímido y que era mejor que lo dejara.

\- Algo cruel- dijo Kira.

\- Pero el enano no se rindió- rio Eiichi.

\- Entonces su canción...- empezó Nagi.

\- Que quedé claro que jamás lo abandoné...ni lloré. - se opuso el líder.

\- Ajá. - dijo Kira antes de hacerles un ademán para que callaron ya que alguien más iba entrando.

* * *

\- ¿Cómo te fue? - preguntó Yui feliz en cuanto Van y ella lo vieron salir.

\- Bien...eso espero. - dijo el castaño.

\- ¿Qué tal los jueces? - preguntó Kiryuin.

\- Los miembros de Heavens son los jueces. - contestó tratando de no recordar la mirada de Eiichi de nuevo.

\- Vaya~- exclamó Yui. - Bueno, ya sabemos que sí son números al azar, lo cual lo hace más estresante.

\- Yo diría emocionante, ¿no estas ansiosa, Yuitan? - le dijo Van.

\- En el peor de los sentidos. - respondió la chica.

\- ¿Qué canción cantarás? - preguntó Eiji.

\- ¿Qué canción cantaste? - regresó Yui.

\- Nada importante.

\- Nada importante. - sonrió al ver como el castaño rodaba los ojos.

\- Una canción que yo hice...o al menos la letra. - contó el de ojos violetas. - ¿Tú?

\- Lo mismo. - sonrió ella. - Quiero escucharla.

\- Yui, no me voy a poner a cantar en este momento.

\- ¿Porque no, Ei? - probó el mayor.

\- Van~- se quejó el chico.

\- Bueno dime la letra, quiero saber~- pidió ella.

Eiji suspiró y sacó su teléfono.

\- No pienso cantar ahora, pero aquí está la letra. - explicó mientras le pasaba el celular.

\- ¿Y si nos las lees? - preguntó Van.

\- Hoy es día de molestar a Eiji, ¿cierto? - preguntó el castaño mirando al otro chico algo molesto.

\- Vamos~ es buena idea~ - el chico volvió a suspirar, esta vez más cansado, se acercó hacia ella que seguía con el celular en la mano y empezó a leer. No podía evitar cargar con la tonada de la canción así que, a pesar de todo, terminó cantándole en voz baja a Yui.

\- _"Pero cariño, tu eres la única excepción."-_ siguió la chica. - Es esa canción, ¿no? - el chico se sonrojó y asintió.

\- Vaya~ mis pequeños cantantes, me encantaría quedarme a ver su romántico espectáculo, pero~ - comenzó Kiryuin haciendo que ambos se separaran unos pasos, sonrojados. - Ya es mi turno. - sonrió.

\- ¿Ya? - preguntaron ambos.

\- Bueno~ deséenme suerte. - les guiño un ojo antes de entrar.

\- Suerte~- murmuró Yui, asombrada de que el chico no se veía ni un poco nervioso. - Ojalá tuviera su confianza. - suspiró.

\- Bueno...tienes más cosas buenas, ¿n-no? - dijo Eiji, nervioso. Yui se sonrojó rápidamente.

* * *

\- Van Kiryuin, un gusto. - dijo el castaño haciendo un saludo hacia los tres jueces, deteniéndose un poco más a observar al hermano de su amigo. - "No son exactamente idénticos, pero...tienen algo de parecido."

\- Bien, Van, muéstranos. - dijo Eiichi.

El castaño sonrió mientras se acercaba más al micrófono.

_"¿Alguna vez has sentido que no puedes más?_

_¿Alguna vez te has sentido fuera de lugar?_

_Como algo a lo que no perteneces,_

_y nadie te entiende._

_¿Alguna vez has querido salir corriendo?_

_¿Te has encerrado en tu habitación?_

_Con la radio encendida tan alta_

_que nadie te escucha gritar."_

Una sonrisa cruzó por el rostro de Eiichi mientras él seguía cantando, Van alzó una ceja, analizándolo.

_"Estar herido,_

_sentirte perdido._

_Estar abandonado._

_Estar al filo de romperse,_

_y nadie está ahí para salvarte._

_No, tú no sabes cómo es,_

_Bienvenido a mi vida."_

Y entonces una extraña idea de le cruzó por la mente, tal vez, a Eiji le podría funcionar la misma canción y sería genial darle una gran indirecta a su hermano.

_"¿Te gustaría ser otra persona?_

_Estas desesperado por encontrar algo más antes de que tu vida se acabe._

_¿Estás atascado en un mundo que odias?_

_¿Estás enfermo de todos los de alrededor?_

_Con sus grandes sonrisas falsas y estúpidas mentiras_

_mientras por dentro te desangras._

_No, tú no sabes cómo es,_

_cuando nada está bien._

_Tú no sabes cómo es_

_ser como yo._

_Nadie te mintió nunca directamente a la cara,_

_y nunca nadie te apuñaló por la espalda._

_Puedes pensar que soy feliz pero no voy a estar bien_

_Todo el mundo te dio siempre lo que quisiste,_

_Nunca tuviste que trabajar, siempre estuvo ahí,_

_Tú no sabes cómo es, cómo es..._

_Así que bienvenido a mi vida."_

Y tal vez esas últimas palabras le pudieron haber dolido al mayor de los Otori. Así que terminó con una sonrisa.

\- Bien, Van, dinos acerca de tu canción, supongo que es composición propia, ¿no? - dijo Eiichi.

\- Por supuesto, en su gran mayoría. - sonrió. - Me baso principalmente en cuando estuve en Austria, algo desesperante cuando no sabes alemán.

El auditorio estaba vacío por lo que, aunque Nagi no quisiera, los demás allí pudieron oír su risa ahogada.

\- Conseguí una risa, estoy complacido, creo que hice esto bien. - dijo el castaño sobre el escenario.

\- No te creas mucho, chico~ - dijo Nagi sonriendo.

-Bueno, es auto-confianza, es bueno tenerla. - se encogió de hombros.

-Claro, te deja cosas buenas, pero no hay que presumir, muchacho. - dijo Eiichi.

-Me siento tan confundido cuando me llaman así, no sé si sentirme halagado o entristecerme porque sé que no lo soy. - dijo el castaño.

-Eres dos años menor que yo así que, para mí aún eres joven. - explicó Otori.

-Entonces es un tanto extraño su rango de edad. - dijo el chico señalando a los otros dos miembros de Heavens.

-Creo que ambos podrían ser tus hermanos menores. - esperó por la reacción de Eiichi, algo que le diera entender que le importaba su hermano, tan siquiera un poco.

-Podrían...pero no.- y a pesar de todo, lo dijo con tal calma que Kiryuin no notó ni un poco de alteración.

-"Mm.…interesante" - pensó el de ojos cafés.

-Gracias, Van. - dijo Kira cortantemente.

El castaño se encogió de hombros levemente antes de hacer una exagerada reverencia y salir del escenario.

-Casi causas una escena con ese chico. - reprendió Kira.

-Creo que chocamos un poco. - respondió Eiichi sin darle importancia. - Regaña a Nagi, se supone que debemos de ser neutrales.

\- ¡Solo me reí! - reclamó el menor. - Pero viene de Austria...eso es extraño, su japonés se oye bien.

-Tal vez tengamos que investigar a fondo eso, ¿o no? - Eiichi les sonrío a los otros dos, más solo Nagi le devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

\- ¿Y bien? - preguntó Yui.

-Nada mal, creo que los impresione un poco, en especial a Eiichi. - explicó el castaño.

\- ¿Qué te dijo? - preguntó inmediatamente Eiji.

-Digamos que chocamos un poco. - respondió Van sin darle importancia, pero con una mirada que esperó que su amigo leyera como "no me agrada tu hermano".

-Vaya~-murmuró el de ojos violetas. - Pero, eso solo te deja a ti. - dijo mirando a la chica que parecía estar pálida.

\- ¿Porque no tengo más amigos? Alguien con quien hacer un dueto. Ah, pero: "no Yui, no es necesario que hagas amigos en la escuela."- se reprendía a ella misma en voz baja.

-Tranquila, Yuitan, nos es la gran cosa. - le dijo Kiryuin.

-Van, tú tienes la confianza suficiente como para entrar a un campo de futbol en pleno juego e interrumpir un partido solo porque perdiste una apuesta. - regresó Yui.

-Si todo ese sarcasmo lo usaras para calmarte sería perfecto. - le dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

-Solo tienes que entrar, te presentas, cantas y te vas. - le explicó Eiji. - No te hacen muchas preguntas.

La chica iba a contestarle algo, pero su mirada capto otra cosa y en definitiva creyó que se desmayaría.

-Esminumero. - dijo tan rápido que los otros dos no lo entendieron, miraron hacia la misma dirección que la chica.

-Calma. - repitió Otori mientras la obligaba a caminar hasta la puerta del auditorio.

-Solo recuerda las razones que tienes para entrar a la agencia, te dará valor. - le dijo Van antes de que entre ambos la empujaran adentro.

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó Eiji.

-Bueno, yo hice eso. - el otro chico alzó una ceja. - Ei, tengo que sacar la confianza de algún lado, ¿no?

-Eres increíble. - murmuró.

-Lo sé. - dijo sonriendo.

* * *

-"Okay, respira"- se dijo la chica dentro, sacó rápidamente su celular y mando un rápido 'Pasé' a quien quiera que fuera que estaba entre sus primeros contactos. - "Razones, veamos razones...necesitas donde quedarte porque perderás el apartamento... ¡algo positivo, Yui!"- empezó a caminar lentamente hacia las escaleras del escenario. -"Porque es tu sueño, sería genial ser igual que esos maravillosos chicos de Starish y Quartet Night, ¿no? Como Heavens, también."- subió los escalones. -"Para ser quien eres, no más esconderte, no más 'Yuki'. Eres Yui, Yui Sarashina, la chica que no importa cuántas veces caiga hallará la manera de levantarse...con un poco bastante de ayuda, porque ahora la tienes."- vio el micrófono en medio del escenario así que camino hasta allá. -"Porque mucha gente cree en mí, mis amigos creen en mí. Por Haru, Tomo y Syo-chan, Tokiya, Cecil, Ren, Otoya, Natsuki, Hijirikawa-san, Reiji, Ai, Ranmaru y Camus, y ahora también por Eiji y Van. Por todos...y por mí"

Respiró profundo y miró al frente, Heavens.

-Soy Yui Sarashina y yo voy a cantar algo. - su voz se oía mucho más segura por el micrófono.

-Comienza entonces. - dijo Nagi en tono alegre.

_"¿Puedes verme?_

_Porque estoy justo aquí_

_¿Me escuchas?_

_Porque estoy tratando de que te enteres_

_Lo que significaría para mí sentirme como alguien_

_Hemos estado en camino a ningún lado_

_Tratando incansablemente de llegar allí"_

Había comenzado algo nerviosa pero llegados a ese punto de la canción, empezó a tomar confianza del escenario.

_"Y digo: 'Oh!'_

_Les vamos a mostrar,_

_vamos a dejar salir todo,_

_agarrándonos a nuestros sueños e intentar que se hagan realidad._

_Vamos a dejarlo brillar para que puedan ver,_

_que estamos hechos para ser alguien,_

_de alguna manera, algún día, de alguna forma, alguien."_

A pesar de querer evitarlo, miró hacia los tres jueces, a excepción de Nagi que se veía algo emocionado, los otros dos no eran fáciles de leer...

_"Estoy tan cansada de ser invisible,_

_pero lo siento, sí,_

_como un fuego bajo la superficie intentando liberarme,_

_ardiendo dentro de mí,_

_porque ahora estamos parados en el borde,_

_es un largo camino hacia abajo,_

_pero yo digo, ¡oh!"_

Durante el coro volvió a mirarlos, Eiichi estaba inclinado sobre su asiento poniendo atención y Kira la observaba fijamente, era una buena señal, ¿no?

_"Saldremos caminando de esta oscuridad,_

_sentiremos la luz centelleante brillando como el amarillo sol_

_y si caemos, caemos juntos,_

_hasta que nos recuperemos_

_y nos levantaremos como uno solo"_

Había un silencio que siempre le había molestado en esa canción, unos segundos vacíos hasta que empezara el coro, y de alguna parte, salió naturalmente de ella.

-Ready?

_"Les mostraremos,_

_vamos a dejar salir todo,_

_agarrándonos a nuestros sueños e intentar que se hagan realidad._

_Vamos, déjalo brillar para que puedan ver,_

_que estamos hechos para ser alguien,_

_de alguna manera, algún día, de alguna forma, alguien~"_

Suspiró al acabar. -"Van tenía razón, no es la gran cosa una vez que terminas."

-Muy buena, Yui. - elogió Eiichi.

-Déjame adivinar, ¿composición propia? - dijo Nagi.

-Sí, solo use la pista, pero son mis letras. -respondió con una sonrisa.

-La creatividad es apreciada. - dijo Kira.

-Y~ cuéntanos sobre ella. - pidió el menor de los tres.

-Sí, hay una parte que me llamó la atención, en todo momento te referiste como 'nosotros' pero...hoy te veo sola aquí. - presionó Otori.

-Bueno~ pues yo considero que no estoy aquí sola, porque muchas personas tienen fe en mí y si triunfo será con ellos, y si no, también estaré con ellos. - explicó la chica.

-Me encanta. - soltó Eiichi.

-Gracias, Yui. - finalizó Nagi.

La pelinegra asintió levemente y se retiró con pasos más firmes de lo que ella se creía capaz pues sentía sus piernas como gelatina, no se esperaba las preguntas.

Los miembros de Heavens la oyeron salir antes de comenzar a hablar.

-En su ficha de información dice que ya tiene antecedentes en esto. - informó Sumeragi.

\- ¿Alguna escuela? - preguntó Nagi.

-Y otra agencia, por corto tiempo.

\- ¿Cuál es, entonces? - preguntó el castaño despreocupado.

-Shining Agency. - los otros dos se quedaron pensando.

-Bueno~ esto podría ser interesante, ¿no?

* * *

-Cuéntanos~ cuéntanos~- canturreó Van al estilo vaselina en cuanto vio a la chica salir.

-Creo que me fue bien...supongo, eso dijo Eiichi, y Nagi parecía alegre, bueno, ese niño siempre está alegre. - rio un poco para liberar tensión.

\- ¿Qué te dijo Eiichi? - preguntó Eiji inmediatamente.

-Me preguntó por la canción, le respondí y él me dijo que le encantaba. - respondió la pelinegra.

-Bien~ es todo nuestro trabajo por hoy entonces, solo nos queda esperar. - exclamó Van aliviado.

\- ¿Nos vamos, entonces? - preguntó Eiji.

\- ¿A dónde? - respondió la chica.

-No sé, a celebrar nuestro futuro éxito a algún lado. -respondió Kiryuin.

Los tres salieron del edificio de Raging Entertainment, los chicos dijeron que conocían una cafetería cerca y que sería bueno ir, así que la chica aceptó sin mucho problema. En fin, no tenía que trabajar ese día y lo único pendiente que tenía era la audición, ¿Por qué no divertirse un poco?

* * *

**Primer publicación del año! :D Ojala se la hayan pasado genial, cuéntenme que les trajeron los reyes 7u7 yo estoy complacida de decirles que me trajeron un iPod TTUTT así que vuelvo a escribir al 2000% :D **

**En cuanto al capítulo, bueno, tuvimos las presentaciones de estos tres x3 pensé en que Yamato o Shion podrían hacer una pequeña aparición pero no se me ocurrió como así que a ellos dos los pondré después a su debido tiempo. Y las canciones, la de Eiji se llama ¨The only exception¨ por Paramore, si le quite el coro pero bueno~ ya después se explicara porque tan emo su canción xD la de Van se llama ¨Welcome to my life¨ de Simple plan, bueno un 0.0003% mas explicado que Eiji pero igual, todo a su debido tiempo xD y la de Yui (creo que ya la había puesto pero esta esta completa xD) es ¨Somebody¨ de Lemonade mouth, bueno, creo que esta mas clara xD aun así pueden preguntar (?) xD**

**Terie: Si, suelo tardar pero después recuerdo fics que sigo que son como de 2009 y se me pasa xD fue una idea random, que bueno que te pareciera linda xD bueno es que jmas he solicitado empleo xD así que no tenia conocimiento de eso xD gracias a ti por seguir leyendo, espero te guste :)**

**Liluz de Geminis: De hecho pensaba poner también a Syo porque te imaginas lo divertido que sería? la pobre Yui todo un dia metida de tienda en tienda xD por algo son senpais UuU bueno, hoy viste una ueva faceta de Eiji (?) xD yo amo a los 7, tengo una nueva obsesión con Heavens xD bueno, hice especial de año nuevo, gracias por leerlo por cierto XD espero poder hacer una segunda parte porque sí, quiero a hay con resaca xD espero que este también lo disfrutes, bye :D**

**ochibi: feliz navidad super atrasada xD yo también pienso eso XD pero todavía no lo tengo claro T-T creo que será de los últimos en aparecer por eso xD lo se, es un amor x3 sobre las parejas no lo se...porque pensaba en esta historia como un enlace entre ML2000% y Revolutions, pero bueno, tal vez lo considere xD saludos, espero te guste ^-^**

**NelmUnicorn: Muchas gracias! Es bueno ver a alguien nuevo que sigue el fic, ojala lo sigas disfrutando, y gracias por darle amor a Yui xD **

**Y bueno...como siempre, espero se animen a dejar un review owo **

**PD: Soy la única que amo los shining teather CD? voy a seguir haciendo más historias de eso, los amo xD x3**


	15. Yes call Heavens!

**_"Yes, call Heavens" _**

El día había sido largo para los tres miembros de Heavens, mucha gente, muchas audiciones, muchas canciones y mucho tiempo sentados. Cuando les avisaron que había sido la última persona se levantaron para desperezarse.

-¿Saben qué es mejor?- dijo Eiichi. -Todavía no acabamos el trabajo.

-Y tenemos poco tiempo para decirle a Raging quienes pasaron.- añadió Kira.

-Pues a trabajar entonces, ¿no?- exclamó el castaño suspirando.

-¿Tenemos que quedarnos aquí más tiempo?- reclamó Nagi. - Este lugar me va a enfermar.

-Si tu habitación no estuviera tan desordenada podríamos ir a la casa. - mencionó Kira.

-¡Yo sé dónde están mis cosas! - se quejó el menor. -Mi cuarto, mi orden~

-Ya, ya.- exclamó el líder. -¿Qué importa el desorden? Yo también ya me cansé de este lugar.

-¡Yei~!- celebró Nagi.

-Ordenarás aún así cuando acabemos. - le dijo Kira.

-Ah~

* * *

-Okay, esta es la lista de los que llamaron nuestra atención, ¿no?- repitió por cuarta vez Eiichi. -¿Cuánto es el límite de personas?

-Menor a 30- respondió Kira.

Los tres estaban en la sala del penthouse que compartían, de los sillones se habían deslizado a la mesa del comedor, de vuelta a la sala y terminado en el suelo, alrededor de la mesa del centro.

-Agh~- se quejó el líder mientras se frotaba los ojos tratando de quitarse el sueño.

-Yo digo que deberíamos de seguir esto mañana.- dijo Nagi desde uno de los sillones en el que se encontraba acostado, se volteó a mirar a los otros dos. -Tendremos ojeras y eso no es bueno.

-Apoyo a Nagi, por esta vez.- dijo el pelinegro.

-Si Kira lo aprueba es que realmente está cansado.- opinó el menor, levantándose.

-Cierto, es mejor dejarlo por ahora. -aceptó al fin Otori y se levantó. -Pero todavía tenemos muchas más personas del límite.

-Debemos entregar esto dentro de esta semana. -recordó el otro chico.

-Solo hay que descartar a 10, no 15 personas más y ya- dijo el castaño antes de volver a sentarse.

-Ah~- se quejó Mikado mientras volvía a hacerse bolita en el sillón.

-Eiichi.- le llamó el pelinegro. Solo recibió un sonido que le hizo comprender que lo oían. -¿Qué piensas de la audición de tu hermano?

-¿Eh?- esa pregunta lo había tomado desprevenido. -Bueno~ creo que me dolió su canción. - rió un poco.

-No creo que esa fuera su intención.

-Lo sé. Es solo que...-negó con la cabeza rápidamente. -No, nada, olvídalo.

-Eiichi~- reclamó Nagi con voz somnolienta. -Ten un poco más de confianza en nosotros, ni siquiera nos habías contado sobre un hermano- lo interrumpió un bostezo. - Somos una banda después de todo, pero hay que dejar lo profesional a un lado a veces, ¿no~?

-Bueno, yo tampoco sé mucho de ti, niño.- le regresó el castaño.

-Te contaré lo que quieras, pero quiero que nuestro líder empiece. - insistió el menor. Kira no habló pero en cuanto Eiichi lo vio, se dio cuenta de su mirada expectante, el también tenía curiosidad sobre la vida del chico. El de ojos violetas volvió a suspirar.

-Raging no fue, ni es, un buen padre. - empezó. - Nuestra madre, bueno, no sé nada de ella desde pequeño. El problema, es que Eiji tenía tres años cuando eso pasó. Y Raging entró en una etapa de...depresión o algo así. ¿Se imaginan? Un niño de diez años cuidando a uno de tres. -rió un poco. -Como sea, me las arreglé. Pero, Eiji...prácticamente me tuvo a mí de padre porque Raging jamás hizo nada por él, o por los dos más bien. Empecé de trainee en la agencia a los 18, él tenía 11. Y Raging hacía que todo aquí fuera imposible para mí, creía- corrigió.- Cree que la tengo más fácil por ser su hijo, así que procura hacer todo más difícil para...nosotros específicamente.

-Por eso le dijo esas cosas tan malas a Eiji~- dijo Nagi.

-Sí. Pero el problema es que él, estuvo solo mucho tiempo, siempre había algo que me impedía estar cuidándolo bien, es decir, jamás lo descuide pero...no es lo mismo que un padre o una madre hubiera hecho. - finalizó el castaño acomodándose los lentes.

Miró a los otros dos, Kira tenía la mirada baja, fija en los papeles sobre la mesa mientras que Nagi...chasqueó la lengua, el niño se había quedado dormido.

-¿Porque insistes tanto si vas a usar mi historia como cuento de buenas noches?- le dijo aunque sabía que ya no le ponía atención.

-Creo que hiciste lo correcto. - dijo Kira. Eiichi lo miró confundido. - No cualquiera hubiera podido... prácticamente, criaste a tu hermano, de la mejor manera que pudiste.

El castaño bajó el rostro para sonreír un poco.

-Anda, llevemos a Nagi a su cama y durmamos también. Mañana seguimos con esto.- se levantó y le dio una palmada en la espalda al otro chico. Después, se aproximó para cargar a Nagi. - Y no hablo sólo del trabajo. - tomó al chico en brazos. - ¿Cuándo demonios este niño empezó a pesar tanto?

Lo llevó rápidamente hasta su cuarto, Kira tenía razón, tenía que ordenar allí. Esquivó algunos juguetes y papeles antes de soltarlo en su cama. Sumeragi lo miraba desde el marco de la puerta, entró para ayudarle al mayor a cubrir al chico.

-También quiero oírte hablar. - le dijo Eiichi. - A ti también, enano.- murmuró hacia Nagi mientras le revolvía el cabello levemente haciendo que el chico se quejara entre sueños.

-Hay que dormir. - le dijo Kira, haciendo su camino junto al otro chico fuera de la habitación del menor.

-Buenas noches, entonces.

Miró como el otro chico entraba en su habitación y entró el también a la propia. Sonrió un poco, Kira no era alguien de muchas palabras, pero apreciaba lo poco que le había dicho al terminar de contarles todo, y a Nagi a pesar de que se había quedado dormido a la mitad...disfrutaba el hecho de que el menor se interesara en su vida porque eso le reafirmaba que no estaba con esos chicos sólo por trabajo-aunque en un principio hubiese sido así-, sino que ambos ya eran parte esencial de su vida.

* * *

-Estos son los principales que mencionaremos a Raging, ¿está bien?- repitió Nagi para ver si ya había entendido.

-Sí, todavía hay más pero ellos son los mejores, por así decirlo. - dijo Kira.

-Creo que necesitamos un descanso. - murmuró el de lentes.

Era mediodía, no habían abandonado la casa desde que llegaron el día anterior después de los cientos de audiciones y no había parado de trabajar en descartar gente, aún así, todavía tenían muchos candidatos y poco tiempo.

-Quedan dos días. - recordó Sumeragi.

-Lo lograremos.- exclamó Eiichi. -Creo que necesitamos otro cambio de ambiente. Nagi.- llamó, el menor lo volteó a ver. - ¿Quieres un helado?

-¡Ni lo preguntes!- exclamó levantándose automáticamente.

-Pero volveremos rápido. -dijo Kira.

-Sí~ sí~, ¡vamos!

-Wow, niño, espera.

-No me llames niño.- lo cortó el de cabellos salmón. Eiichi rió un poco antes de continuar.

-Ve a cubrirte, no puedes salir así como así a la calle.- le regañó.

-Cierto~- reclamó mientras se daba la media vuelta y corría hasta su cuarto.

-Tenemos que seguir con esto. -le advirtió Kira.

-No podemos tardar mucho, además necesitamos un descanso. Y esto está casi terminado. - le recordó el castaño.

-Si tú lo dices.- respondió el pelinegro.

* * *

Los tres chicos estaban sentados en una banca cerca de la heladería, Nagi llegaba con su tercer cono de helado consecutivo, Kira daba pequeñas cucharadas al propio y Eiichi solo amenizaba con ambos (le había regalado su helado al menor luego de que éste se acabara el primero).

-¿No es bueno relajarse un poco?- dijo el de lentes, tranquilo.

-Mhm- afirmó el de cabellos salmón, incapaz de responder por traer la boca llena.

-Podría estar más tranquilo si hubiéramos acabado el trabajo antes de venir aquí. - recordó Kira mirando a ambos.

-Lo acabaremos pronto.- dijo Eiichi.

-¿Nos quedaremos hasta tarde de nuevo?-se quejó Nagi.

-Es el trabajo de un idol.

-Necesitaré más helado entonces. Todo sea por el trabajo, ¿no?- dijo el menor a punto de dirigirse de vuelta a la heladería.

-Ya no más.- le advirtió Sumeragi.-Te enfermarás.

-Pero~-

-Compra para llevar. -le aconsejo el de lentes.

-¡Sí~!- respondió el menor apresurándose de vuelta a la tienda.

-Tu tendrás que soportar al Nagi enfermo, llevarlo al doctor, cumplirle todos sus caprichos...- le dijo Kira.

-¿Qué no le cumplimos sus caprichos ya?- respondió el líder.

* * *

-Deja vu.- exclamó Nagi desde el sillón en el que estaba acostado. -Estábamos haciendo lo mismo ayer, y teníamos casi el mismo número de personas.

-Ahora son menos - dijo Kira.

-Faltan pocos, concéntrense ambos.

-Esa chica me gustó. -señaló Mikado pasándoles a los otros dos el perfil de la chica. -Por lo que recuerdo, a Eiichi también~

-Bueno, me pareció interesante. Despedida de otra agencia, ¿no es extraño? - opinó el castaño.

-Ponla allí. - dijo Nagi señalando el montón de hojas que tenían con los que pasarían la audición.

-Recuerda que es mayor que tú, niño.

-¡E-Eiichi!

-Solo son dos años.-opinó Kira.

-¡¿Tú también?!- se quejó el de cabellos salmón volviendo a tirarse en el sillón. -Es por eso que no me gusta hablar de chicas, sé que van a empezar a hacer eso.

-Tienes 13, es normal. - dijo el pelinegro.

-El problema es que no soy como otro niño de 13, ¿o sí?- preguntó recargándose la cabeza sobre su mano para poder mirar bien al chico.

-Bien~bien~ es tu turno, les conté mi "trágica" historia ayer, que por cierto no escuchaste por quedarte dormido. - dijo Eiichi.

-¡No lo haré! Tenemos que acabar esto.- dijo el de ojos grises.

-¿Ahora te importa el trabajo?

-¡Kira! Eiichi, dile que-

-No me hables, niño. Ayer te quedaste dormido mientras te contaba todo. - le interrumpió Otori con una pequeña sonrisa deslizándose por sus labios.

-Eiichi~ si te oí, estaba despierto. -reclamó Nagi.

-¿Entonces me hiciste cargarte hasta tu habitación cuando bien pudiste haber caminado?

-Estaba cansado.- se excusó con una sonrisa.

-Pues, eso te costará una historia.- lo finalizó Eiichi.

El menor hizo un puchero y se tiro al sillón, se quedó en silencio un tiempo pero después comenzó a hablar aún con la mirada en el techo.

-Jamás fui un niño normal, ahora que lo pienso...mi mamá siempre me llevó a audiciones, aún desde muy pequeño. Mi papá jamás estaba, no tengo hermanos tampoco, nadie le impedía llevarme de aquí a allá de casting en casting. Lo odiaba, era algo libre en la escuela, pero solo de ella. Los niños jamás me dejaban en paz, ¡era y soy muy lindo para ellos!- exclamó cruzándose de brazos sin dejar su posición. -Pero se burlaban...siempre. Jamás me golpearon si se lo preguntan. - agregó volteando a ver a ambos que estaban a punto de hacer la pregunta, volvió a girarse hacia el techo. -Y un día, finalmente, me aceptaron aquí. Un niño de 11 años, como trainee aquí. La mayoría entra por lo menos de 14 en adelante, así que ver a alguien tan pequeño era un asombro para ellos. Es por eso que me gané el cariño de los mayores, los demás trainees, staff, todos; aprendí a usar eso, a usar ese encanto para mí beneficio. Y por supuesto lo uso muy bien, ¿no?- dijo levantándose para quedar sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el sillón. -Aún tengo que ir a la escuela, ¿saben? Es algo...-miró al suelo. - Como trainee también aprendí a darme un lugar, a no dejar que me hicieran menos. Mi vida es corta, mi memoria no. Odio ir a la escuela. Hace no más de 3 años era la burla de todo mundo, a quien nadie quería y tenía que soportar estar en silencio y solo hasta el final de clases. En cambio ahora, parece que le agrado a todo el mundo, bueno, antes de los Utapri Awards. No he vuelto a la escuela desde esa vez, tomo lecciones aparte.

Eiichi y Kira callaron, conociendo al chico, tenía algo más que decir pero necesitaba formular sus ideas completamente.

-No soy un idiota. -dijo al final. -Se que todos esos chicos que antes molestaban ahora fingen que les agrado solo por la fama...pero a veces, bueno, recuerdo que era algo tentativo saben...jamás he tenido un amigo de mi edad, desde pequeño. Los amigos jamás fueron una prioridad para mi mamá así que no había tiempo para ellos... Hay veces en las que me pregunto, ¿qué hubiera pasado sin tan solo hubiera tenido la oportunidad de ser normal? Sin castings, sin burlas, normal. Con amigos, mi única preocupación sería la escuela...s-sería divertido.- el chico se pasó rápidamente una manga por la mejilla rápidamente.

-Nos tienes a nosotros.- dijo Kira finalmente. -A pesar de todo lo que haya pasado antes, estamos aquí.

-Y...podemos golpear a cualquiera que te vuelva a molestar de nuevo. - dijo Eiichi provocando una pequeña risa en el menor. -Nuestro Nagi es un millón de veces mejor que ellos.

El menor hizo una mueca al intentar sonreír pero a la vez no llorar. Al final, terminó llorando.

-¡Par de idiotas! No se supone que deban verme así.- sollozó el chico mientras los dos mayores abandonaban sus lugares para sentarse a ambos lados del menor.

-Bueno tú insististe en que debíamos de dejar lo profesional a un lado. -le recordó Otori.

-¡No se supone que terminaría llorando!- reclamó el menor.

-Tenías que desahogarte, ¿o no?- dijo Kira. El chico asintió mientras trataba de borrarse las lágrimas.

-Es solo que es extraño que ustedes tengan que verme así.

-Teníamos que recordarlo, a veces te ponen bajo mucha presión, no debería de ser así.- dijo Eiichi.

-Lo extraño es que...me gusta. Me quejo de broma pero...es divertido, el trabajo incluso...y me alegro de que ustedes dos estén conmigo. -sonrió hacia la nada, sin querer mirar a ambos.

-Ojalá fueras así todo el tiempo. -le dijo Kira con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Sería genial que tú también fueras así de sensible todo el tiempo!- exclamó Nagi, en sus ojos aún había unas cuantas lagrimas, pero su rostro se iluminaba con su sonrisa.

-Él tiene razón, Kira. ¿Eso qué veo es una sonrisa?- probó Eiichi.

-Debo de admitir que estas mucho más relajado de lo normal, ¿no Eiichi? - regresó el pelinegro.

-Siempre estoy relajado, mi buen amigo~

-Ya~ya~sigan peleando después...-dijo Nagi.

-De que acabemos el trabajo, ya entiendo. -acabó el castaño.

-No, de hecho iba a decir: 'De dormir'. Seguimos mañana, después de unas buenas 9 horas de sueño. -siguió el menor.

-Yo voto porque sean 10 horas.- dijo Eiichi.

-Serán 8, y menos si no nos vamos ya a dormir, par de flojos. -respondió Kira.

-¿Me cargan hasta mi habitación?- preguntó el de ojos grises al ver cómo los otros dos se levantaban de sus lados. -¿No? No. Bueno.

El menor se levanto y los otros dos lo tomaron uno de cada brazo, conociendo la rutina, el alzó las piernas y se dejó llevar hasta su habitación, siendo cargado por ambos.

-Servido. -exclamaron ambos al soltarlo en frente de su habitación.

-Buenas noches, ustedes dos.- sonrió Nagi.

-Duerme bien, enano.- se despidió Eiichi.

-Te despierto mañana cuando el desayuno esté listo.- dijo Kira.

El pequeño dio media vuelta y entró a su habitación, pudo escuchar como los otros dos intercambiaban unas palabras y después las puertas de ambas habitaciones cerrándose. Se mordió el labio, reprimiéndose mentalmente por haber llorado frente a los otros dos chicos pero se fue a dormir con una sonrisa de todas formas. Eran los primeros que sí le daban lugar a sus sentimientos, y estaba realmente agradecido de que a pesar de todo lo que tuvo que pasar, el destino lo deparara con tal pareja tan dispareja que habían llegado a convertirse en sus amigos, e incluso su familia.

* * *

-¡Listo!- exclamó Nagi cuando al fin vio como el último de los perfiles era agregado a la lista de aceptados.

-Y con un día de sobra.- dijo Eiichi con un tono orgulloso.

-¿Deberíamos de notificarle a Raging o...?-empezó Kira.

-O podríamos esperar a la fecha que nos dio y por lo mientras, ¡ver películas!- saltó el pequeño.

-Apoyo eso.- dijo el castaño.

-¡Todos al cuarto de Nagi! Me harté de la sala.

-Tu cuarto está muy desordenado.

-No es como que el tuyo esté en perfectas condiciones, Eiichi. -le miró acusadoramente.

-Entonces solo queda una opción...-dijeron ambos.

-No.

-¡Sí!- exclamó Mikado levantándose de golpe y corriendo hacia las recámaras.

-¡Nagi! No te atrevas a entrar a mi cuarto. -advirtió el de ojos amarillos levantándose para perseguir al chico.

-Yo tampoco he entrado allí.- reflexionó el líder y también se levantó a perseguir a los otros dos.

Perdió las esperanzas cuando vio al menor de los tres ser cargado por Kira.

-No.- repitió.

-Ah~ que aburrido eres. - hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos.

-Kira, debo recordarte que aún nos debes una historia. Te vi muy atento escuchándonos a Nagi y a mí pero...-empezó el de lentes.

El pelinegro desvió la mirada y soltó a Nagi que cayó con un pequeño grito de sorpresa al suelo.

-Pueden pasar.- dijo poniendo una mano en la perilla, se giró hacia los otros dos antes de abrir.- Solo por esta vez. - abrió y vio como ambos se precipitaron dentro.

-Esta muy oscuro~- se quejó Nagi.

-Bueno, cierto niño hizo un berrinche extraordinario por obtener la habitación a la que le llegaba la luz cuando nos mudamos, ¿recuerdas?- dijo Kira.

-No fue un "berrinche extraordinario", fue un berrinche promedio. -se defendió el de cabellos salmón con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres primero, Kira? ¿Hablar o ver una película?

-La verdad, ninguna de las dos. Pero ambos harán un escándalo si no les cuento, ¿cierto?

-Nos conoces. -exclamó Eiichi sentándose en la cama del pelinegro con Nagi a su lado, Kira tomó la silla de su escritorio y la recorrió cerca de ellos.

-La familia Sumeragi, entró en decadencia una vez que las empresas Jinguji e Hijirikawa se hicieron más poderosas. Yo soy el único heredero de todo eso y, bueno, no había mucho que hacer con una empresa en decadencia. La única solución que se les ocurrió, fue empezar en un nuevo campo, uno fácil en el que fuera fácil llamar la atención: el entretenimiento. Claro, no fue nada fácil. En mi tiempo como trainee, hice todo el trabajo como me dijeron que lo hiciera, y bueno, terminó en buenos resultados para ellos, creo. No sé cómo funcione su plan para reactivar la empresa, pero a pesar de que el nombre de la familia Sumeragi se ha vuelto popular, no me han solicitado para tomar mi lugar en ella.- explicó con los brazos cruzados.

-¿E-Eso significa que nos dejarías una vez que te lo dijeran?- se apresuró a preguntar Nagi. El otro chico alzó la mirada sorprendido por la repentina pregunta del de cabellos salmón.

-No lo haría. Ser idol, la música y todo lo que conlleva, al principio no lo entendía e incluso lo odie...Pero es divertido, y me alegra que terminara así.- dijo Kira con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Terminar? Apenas empezamos, amigo. -dijo Eiichi sonriéndole.

-Por supuesto. -respondió el pelinegro.

-Aw~, si nos quieres entonces.- exclamó Nagi.

-Arruinaste el momento. -le cortó Sumeragi.

-Kira no lo digas tan duramente. -el menor hizo un puchero para después sonreírle al otro.

-¿Vamos a ver una película o no?- preguntó sentándose junto a los otros dos en su propia cama y tomando el control del mueble de a lado.

-Como digas, capitán robot. -se burló Eiichi antes de tomar el control y empezar a buscar.

Kira se quedó en silencio, como normalmente lo hacía, observando los cientos de canales que pasaban en segundos ya que los otros dos no se decidían por uno. Sonrió. Jamás lo diría en voz alta, pero su vida siempre había estado vacía, y no fue hasta que conoció a Nagi y a Eiichi que dejó de sentir que algo le faltaba. Era divertido pasar tiempo con ellos, e incluso el trabajo era más ligero cuando estaban cerca. La pregunta que Nagi le había hecho seguía rondándole por la cabeza, ¿qué haría si lo llamaran para ser la cabeza de la familia Sumeragi? ¿Rechazarlos tan fácilmente como dijo que lo haría? Probablamente no sería tan fácil, pero, tampoco abandonaría Heavens, habían llegado a donde estaban con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación. A pesar de su derrota en los Utapri Awards, ellos seguían siendo una banda y siempre lo serían, serían más que eso. Una familia.

* * *

El día de presentar a todos los que habían pasado la audición llegó, los tres miembros de Heavens habían llegado a la oficina de Raging, ubicada en el último piso del edificio de la agencia. Cuando entraron, no hubo un saludo siquiera, su jefe fue directo al grano.

\- Y bien...¿eligieron a alguien interesante?

\- Yamato Hyuga- respondió Kira.

\- Es hermano del actor Ryuuya Hyuga. - dijo Nagi.

\- Tuvo un excelente desempeño en el baile, canto y bastante...carisma. - siguió Eiichi.

\- Van Kiryuin - apuntó Nagi.

\- Austriaco- añadió Kira.

\- Él es mejor en el canto, y bueno, tiene, pero no más que yo, su encanto. - explicó Eiichi.

\- ¿Sólo ellos?- preguntó el presidente.

\- Hay una larga lista, por supuesto- contestó el menor enseñando un folder donde estaban los perfiles de los demás. - Solo estamos nombrando a los más importantes.

\- ¿Alguien más?

Eiichi dio un paso enfrente de los otros dos chicos.

\- Eiji Otori

\- No.

\- Sí.

\- Ya sabes que le dije que no.

\- ¿Y? Se presentó, fue increíble, y ahora merece estar aquí.- defendió el castaño.

\- El no aguantaría la vida de un idol. Es demasiado estrés y él es muy sensible, no lo aguantaría y no puede renunciar a la mitad.

\- Ah, claro. Lo dice quien renunció a su hijo menor a los 3 años y el mayor tuvo que hacerse cargo de él, ¿no?

\- Eso es chantaje.

\- ¿Y decir cosas que crees saber de Eiji, no? Le dijiste que no podía hacerlo hace casi 2 años, aún así él ha hecho la audición varias veces desde allí, y no solo en esta agencia. No es idiota, y en todas las demás lo aceptaron y lo rechazó, porque quiere ver tu maldita cara cuando se quede en esta agencia.

\- No me hables así- amenazó.

\- Y cometiste un error al ponerme, ponernos de jueces, lo aceptamos y no puedes negar nuestras decisión, sería algo injusto, ¿no lo crees?

-¿Y quién puede enterarse de ello?

-Oh, no sé. Tal vez todos los medios. -soltó Nagi sacando su celular. Eiichi volteó a sonreírle antes de seguir sosteniéndole la mirada a Raging.

-¿Siguiente persona?

Eiichi rodó los ojos, claramente molesto.

-Ella es interesante. Probablemente hasta para ti. -dijo acomodándose los lentes.

-Tiene estudios y corta experiencia en otra agencia.- explicó Kira.

-¿Qué agencia?- preguntó Raging.

-Shining Agency.- respondió Eiichi.

-Claramente interesante. ¿Su nombre?

-Yui Sarashina.- dijo Nagi.

El hombre pareció pensar un poco, después regresó su mirada a los otros tres.

-Dejen eso aquí, lo revisaré después.- indicó. Nagi dejó el folder en el escritorio. -Pueden irse ahora.

-Recuerda lo de Eiji.- insistió el líder de Heavens dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Tu te harás cargo de lo que le pase.- advirtió Raging.

-¿Qué no he hecho eso ya por los últimos 16 años?- soltó Eiichi con una sonrisa saliendo de la oficina junto a Nagi y Kira.- Buen trabajo, chicos.

* * *

**Yes call Heavens! Desde hace ya tiempo que les quería dar espacio a estos chicos, me fascinan x3 y como sabemos tan poco de ellos, la mayor parte es mi imaginación pero no se porque siento que en algún momento será canon todas sus historias xD lo sabremos con la NUEVA TEMPORADA! ustedes también vieron el anuncio cierto?! y si no pues ya les dije XD Utapri regresa este octubre y espero que haya más canciones fabulosas, fuego azul y dragones xDDD quiero ver mucho~ de Heavens *cof* y Kaoru*cof* En cuanto al capítulo, aquí pasaron como dos o tres días (perdí la cuenta xp) entonces el cap 16 probablemente será después de que Yui salió de la audición, este cap solo es como lo que hizo Heavens y ya los próximos sigo con Yui-chan xD **

**En fin~ subí este capítulo hoy porque es 23 de enero, sinónimo de fiesta de cumpleaños para Myu-chan-senpai x3 se supone que este año iba a hacer fanfics de las fiestas de todos para publicarse en cada cumple pero con el iPod se perdieron los que llevaba y ya no me dio tiempo de escribirlos T-T **

**Ahora voy con los (el solitario pero muy apreciado) review:**

**Terie: Pero hasta lo comentaste xD aunque no lo parezca es donde puse a Ai-chan ebrio, es completamente despegado de este fic, son universos alternos xD los tres (y Yamato x3) empezaron el año bien xD bueno, hoy le di un día libre a Yui, así que supongo que todo se solucionara (o no 7-7) en el próximo cap xD gracias por seguir apoyando, nos leemos luego ^-^ **

**Y como siempre hago la invitación a los lectores fantasmas a hacer su aparición con un review, espero les guste y nos vemos en la próxima :D**

**PD: Discretamente los invito a leer otro de mis fics que se llama Bloody Shadows que es como una pequeña historia acerca del CD drama, sin presiones, es solo auto-promoción xD**


	16. Mudanza

**"Mudanza"**

Tan concentrada iba hablando con Eiji y Van que no pudo advertir cuando chocó con alguien.

-Auch. Eh, lo siento. -dijo ella mirando hacia arriba para ver a la persona e inmediatamente reconoció esos ojos bicolor tras los lentes oscuros.

-Ranm- el chico se apresuró a taparle la boca.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa?- exclamaron los dos castaños saltando para apartar a la chica del peliplata.

-Tranquilos.- dijo ella quitándose la mano de Ranmaru de la boca.- Lo conozco, es mi...amigo.

-Sí, y necesito hablar contigo. -respondió el de ojos bicolor apartándola de los otros dos. Yui les hizo una seña para que se relajaran así que ambos se quedaron confundidos de brazos cruzados mientras la alejaban unos pasos.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó ella.

-Masato me contó sobre tu... problema con el departamento.- dijo yendo directo al punto.

-Ah...pensé que demoraría más en decirlo.- murmuró para ella.

-Te consiguió un lugar para quedarte.- la cortó él.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué hizo qué?- exclamó sorprendida.

-En realidad, me convenció de dejarte mi antiguo apartamento.- explicó el peliplata. -Y no tengo mucho tiempo libre, así que necesito llevarte ahora. Pero, los otros dos niños de allí me ven como si fuera de la yakuza o algo así.

-Les explicaré en seguida...bueno, no sobre quién es, no quiero armar un escándalo ahora, pero...bueno, usted entiende. Vuelvo enseguida. -se apresuró la chica formulando algo en su cabeza para no oírse muy grosera con Van y Eiji que sabía que de cualquier manera, estarían decepcionados.

-¿Quién es él?- preguntó Eiji.

-Es un amigo.- respondió ella.

-Algo rudo, ¿no crees, Yuitan?- le dijo Van.

-Eh...tal vez, pero bueno ese no es el punto. - se interrumpió a ella misma.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el mayor.

-Bueno...hubo una especie de problema, nada grave, o bueno sí pero no. La vida de nadie está en juego...a corto plazo.- luchaba contra ella misma para darse a entender. -Es que yo...necesito ir ahora con él, y créanme que quería ir con ustedes pero-

-Está bien. - la cortó Eiji sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de reprenderla tan duramente. -Q-Quiero decir, si es un problema... resuélvelo y nos veremos luego, ¿sí? -corrigió rápidamente con su usual nerviosismo.

-Nos debes una cita, Yuitan. -soltó Van con un guiño.

-Muchas gracias por entender. -dijo ella haciendo una pequeña reverencia. -Les prometo que se los pagaré con algo, salgamos otro día, ¿sí? -prometió ella.

-Cuando celebremos nuestra entrada a la agencia. -dijo el mayor.

-Por supuesto.- respondió Yui con una sonrisa.- Nos vemos, gracias.- dijo yendo con Ranmaru.

-Vaya, tardas mucho, niña. - se quejó el peliplata cuando ella estuvo a su lado.

-Lo siento, no sabia como decirles que tenía que irme. -se disculpó apenada.

-El apartamento está algo lejos, e iremos caminando...-dijo el peliplata.

-No importa.- respondió simplemente.

-¿En serio?

-Ranmaru-san, vengo del campo, siempre he caminado a todos lados. -contestó sonriendo.

-Si tú lo dices, niña. Si te cansas, dime y pedimos un taxi.

-No, gracias. No quisiera que lo descubrieran.

-Sí, como el taxista es tan famoso como para crear un rumor.- exclamó tintado de sarcasmo.

-Bueno no, entonces.- dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya, anda. Está lejos y tenemos que llegar pronto.- le dijo el chico sonriéndole mientras la tomaba de los hombros para no perderla entre la gente.

Los otros dos castaños observaron como el chico y Yui se perdían entre la multitud de gente y suspiraron.

-Vaya, Ei, no sabía que tenías ese lado celoso impulsivo dentro de ti. -se burló Van.

-Agh, fue algo que no pude controlar, ¿Okay?- dijo el de ojos violetas sonrojado. -Es solo que no sabemos quién es y ella solo nos canceló y se fue.

-Pero nos prometió salir otro día.- le recordó el mayor.

-Cuando entremos a la agencia, celebraré por ustedes dos por lo menos.

-No seas tan duro contigo, Ei. Tienes que tener un poco de fe en que tu hermano moverá algunas cosas y te aceptaran, no pueden perder a alguien como tú. -le alentó Kiryuin.

-Gracias, Van. Espero que así sea. -sonrió levemente, realmente agradecido con el chico.

Van le pasó un brazo por los hombros y ambos empezaron a caminar solitariamente hacia la cafetería, aunque Yui no estuviera, se armarían la diversión los dos juntos.

* * *

-Bueno, niña, no es ni la mitad de tu departamento pero...bueno, da igual.- dijo el peliplata mientras abría la puerta para que ella pasara dentro.

Ella entró, tímidamente, esperando que el chico la siguiera. Paseó la mirada por todo el lugar, la cocina, una barra en la que comer, la sala, una salida al pequeño balcón y el cuarto.

-Tal vez no-

-Me gusta.- sonrió ella.- Es mejor que mi apartamento.

-No digas eso solo porqu-

-¡No! Es grandioso, no se preocupe.- dijo Yui volteándose a mirarlo con una sonrisa. El peliplata se ruborizó pero antes de que pudiera dar cualquier contestación un pequeño gato blanco y café se deslizó en la habitación por la ventana.

-¡Wah~!- exclamó ella corriendo hasta allá.

-¡Oi, espera!

-Es tan lindo~- dijo desde su posición, ahora en el suelo, cerca del felino pero sin llegar a tocarlo.- Normalmente se molestan si llegas y los tocas, lo se por experiencia.- rió.

-Ehm...él no debería de estar aquí...-dijo Ranmaru mirando al gato.

-¿Él? ¿Es suyo?

-¡No! Bueno...no, prácticamente...solo viene aquí cuando quiere.- explicó el de ojos bicolor.

-"Ranmaru-san tiene su lado sensible con los gatos, ¿eh?"- pensó la chica.- Definitivamente, su apartamento tiene de todo.

-Tu apartamento temporal.- corrigió el chico.

-Sobre eso...no creo q-

-No preocupamos por ti, niña. Es por eso que hacemos lo que hacemos. Apenas Hijirikawa te dejó para tu audición, me llamó y me dijo sobre el problema de tu departamento así que le dije que podrías usar este.

-Pero, es demasiado...es decir, estoy agradecida por supuesto pero, siento que le estoy causando muchos problemas, es su departamento después de todo.

-Pero casi no lo uso. Y no quiero que un día sin aviso te echen a la calle, mejor te saco yo primero.- ella apenas fue capaz de sonreír.

-Ranmaru-san, en verdad, insisto.- dijo ella.

-Insisto.- repitió el chico.- Y no es uno contra uno es un...13 contra ti.

-Es algo injusto.- se quejó ella.

-Tal vez, pero hacemos lo mejor para ti.- le dijo el peliplata. -Anda, acepta ya. O se hará de noche antes de que regrese.- le advirtió mientras le tendía unas llaves.

-¿Incluso sacó copias?- preguntó sorprendida.

-De una forma u otra terminarías aceptando así que quise adelantarme.- explicó Kurosaki dándole las llaves.

-Ah...p-pero...mis cosas...- dijo ella bajando la mirada. Tal vez era mucho.

-Mañana iremos por todo, pero quiero que hoy te quedes aquí para que me digas si quieres el lugar o no...creo que Reiji tiene un lugar, y también Ai, por si no-

-Ya. Entiendo. No se preocupe, estoy bien así.- sonrió ella.

-Bien.- respondió el peliplata mirándola por un tiempo. Después desvío la mirada y carraspeó un poco antes de volver a hablar.- Bueno, entonces creo que debo irme...volveré mañana. Ah...trata de...descansar.- dijo el chico mientas hacia su camino a la salida.

-Oh, está bien, no se preocupe.- dijo Yui mientras lo acompañaba a la salida.

-Mm...hasta mañana entonces.- murmuró el bajista antes de irse sin mirarla siquiera.

-Nos vemos.- dijo ella desde la puerta. Una vez que lo vio irse, se giró hacia el departamento.- Oh, Dioses.- exclamó al cerrar la puerta. -¿¡Porque estoy aquí?! ¿Porque acepté? Estoy en el departamento de Ranmaru, ¡¿qué me pasa?!- dijo escandalizada. -Okay, tranquila...¡No puedo!

Se llevó una mano al cabello, revolviéndolo con algo de ansiedad.

-¡Un minuto!- exclamó recordando.- ¿¡Voy a dormir aquí?! No me puedo quedar en su cama...dormiré en el sillón...sí...la batería de mi celular casi está en cero...- murmuró para ella misma mientras le enviaba un último mensaje a Van y Eiji. "Lamento haberlos dejado, en serio. Creo que todo está bien conmigo, nos veremos pronto, ¿sí?"

-Supongo que...puedo ver televisión, ¿no?- se dijo a ella misma de nuevo.

Se sentó en el sillón y buscó los controles, normalmente no veía la televisión así que sólo cambió canales por un tiempo hasta que reconoció a alguien.

-Bien, tenemos aquí a Tokiya, Otoya y Reiji-kun, ¡listos para presentar su nueva canción!- anunció el MC con entusiasmo.- ¿Algo que decirle a sus fans antes de la presentación?

-Sólo esperamos que puedan disfrutar al máximo esta canción. Es la primera unidad entre Starish y Quartet Night así que espero les guste.- comenzó Otoya.

-Y agradecer a todos los que nos están viendo, y que vinieron a apoyarnos hoy. Gracias también a esa persona que con valentía. atravesó la nieve por nosotros.*- dijo Tokiya mirando directo a la cámara.

-¿¡Eh?!- exclamó la chica desde el sillón, sonrojándose.

-Sabes de lo que hablamos, ¿no? My girl.- terminó Reiji con una sonrisa, lo cual avivó a las fans del estudio que comenzaron a gritar emocionadas. -Bien~ no hablo más, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto.- respondió el MC mientras ellos se iban al centro del escenario.- Así que aquí tenemos a Tokiya Ichinose, Otoya Ittoki y Reiji Kotobuki con este nuevo sencillo llamado 'Gamushara romantic'

Era la misma canción que Yui recordaba, los mismos pasos pero esta vez, los chicos ya tenían la letra.

_"Mi corazón está_

_deslumbrado por ti, mi Venus"_

_"Aunque soy serio,_

_entiendo el por qué es así... Sí, te quiero"_

_"Este huracán apasionado con sentimientos_

_tan grande que podrían explotar"_

_"¡No se detendrán, los impulsos de este amor!"_

La chica se rió un poco al ver esa parte del baile ya que recordaba cómo la última vez que había visto a los chicos, Otoya había terminado tropezándose con sus propios pies, pero ahora, los tres se veían espectaculares en el escenario.

_"Como por arte de magia,_

_Lai, lai, lai... tu sonrisa_

_Lai, lai, lai... ¡está estallando!_

_¡Tan romántica! ¡Cómo brilla! Shalala_

_¡Se convierte en canción!"_

_"Vamos a Bailar, bailar, dispara_

_¡BANG BANG a través de nuestros sueños!_

_¡Brinca, Camina, Salta!_

_¡Vamos sin detenernos,_

_con un abandono imprudente!..._

_Hacia el paraíso_

_¡que brilla celosamente,_

_más que cualquier diamante!"_

Volvió a sonreír al ver como Reiji empujaba a ambos chicos que le habían robado cámara y se re colocaban para el baile, completamente brillante.

_"La contraseña es;_

_R O T_

_¡Vamos, la última vez!_

_R O T_

_¡Gracias! ¡Te Amo!"_

-ROT- susurró ella alegre.- De nada.- respondió a la televisión.

* * *

-Demonios.- alcanzó a decir antes de estornudar. Se abrazó a sí misma para guardar calor, la playera sin mangas que traía puesta no estaba cooperando mucho así que se paró y con algo de titubeo fue hasta la recámara de Ranmaru a ver si encontraba cobijas. Al no ver más a la vista que las de la cama, tomó esas y se las llevó hasta el sillón. -Supongo que ya tengo mi cama lista.- dijo ella acostándose allí.

La tarde había pasado así que el sol que servía de iluminación, había desaparecido y la única luz en la habitación era la de la televisión. Yui empezaba a verla sin realmente poner atención a lo que estaba viendo. El día la había cansado, el estrés de la audición, animar a Van y Eiji, el camino hasta el departamento de Ranmaru, sólo...quería dormir.

Y así lo hizo.

* * *

Despertó a causa de unos maullidos exigentes, se pasó una mano por el desordenado cabello y apagó la tele, preocupada porque había estado toda la noche prendida. Al sentir frío todavía, se pasó una cobija por los hombros y fue hacia la ventana del balcón a arrodillarse junto al gato.

-Debes de tener hambre, ¿cierto?- le preguntó frotándose un ojo.- Creo que yo también.- le dijo al felino llevándose una mano al estómago que empezaba a gruñirle. -Ah...no sé qué haya por aquí, ¿lo sabes tú?- se levantó y fue hacia la cocina.

Buscó en el refrigerador, pero estaba vacío; las alacenas, unas cuantas cajas vacías hasta que encontró un pequeña lata (de emergencia, al parecer) de comida para gato y un envase de ramen instantáneo.

Celebró su hallazgo dándole de comer al gato que agradeció con un maullido y se fue a calentar agua para su propia comida.

En vista de que no sabía que otra cosa hacer, volvió a prender la televisión, sabiendo que era su día de suerte pues justo empezaba un programa de música, y no cualquier canción, una que le gustaba y conocía.

_-"Verdaderos labios sellados en Rouge."_\- empezó ella.- Ai y sus tonos agudos a los que no llego.- se quejó antes de retomar la canción. _-"Amor de Cenicienta. En la pasión de un noche iluminada por la luna. Esta magia irrompible está, ¡Brillando, brillando~! De ahora en adelante, una cuenta regresiva implacable...3, 2, 1-"_

Se detuvo a mitad de la canción al oír a alguien abriendo la puerta y una discusión del otro lado.

-Oi, Reiji, dame las llaves de una vez.- reclamó.

-Si puedo, Ran-Ran, solo déjame abrir.

-Ustedes dos, dejen de hacer tanto ruido.

-Es muy temprano y podrían despertar a alguien.

-Calma todos, ya abrí.

-¿Eh?- fue lo único que alcanzó a murmurar ella al ver a los chicos de Quartet Night entrar al departamento como si nada.

-Hola, Yui.-saludó Ai.

-¡Yu-chan! Traes la ropa que Myu-Chan y yo te compramos.- sonrió Reiji.

-Eh...sí. Hola a todos.- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Mikaze, ve eso.- llamó Camus al menor al ver la televisión.

-'Tsukiari no Dearest'- dijo el pelician.

-Claro~ muy bueno y todo pero~ 'Rise again' es mejor, ¿cierto, Ran-Ran?- exclamó Reiji emocionado, más su amigo peliplata estaba en otro lugar, hablando con Yui para ser más preciosos.

-¿Qué dices, niña? ¿Te quedarás aquí?- preguntó él.

-Ah...sí. Solo, necesito traer unas cuantas cosas del departamento así qu-

-¿Para qué crees que traje al idiota de Reiji?- la interrumpió Ranmaru.- Hoy iremos por tus cosas. Pero primero quería que me dijeras si de verdad estas...no se, cómoda aquí.

-Claro...me gusta el lugar, y estoy bien...supongo. Pero aún creo que es mucho pedir quedarme aquí.- explicó Yui.

-El punto aquí es: que tú no pediste quedarte aquí. Así que no es mucho.- finalizó el de ojos bicolor antes de regresar con Quartet Night.

Ella se sonrojó mientras una leve sonrisa aparecía en su rostro...después notó la columna de vapor tras de ella.

-¡Demonios!- exclamó antes de apagar la estufa. La mayor parte del agua ya se había evaporado.

-¿Problemas con la comida, Yu-chan?- dijo Reiji.

-¿Ibas a comer esto?- preguntó Camus mirando el envase de ramen.- ¿No tienes comida decente aquí, Kurosaki?

-¿¡Qué?!- exclamó ofendido.- Por supuesto que sí.- se dirigió a abrir el refrigerador y observó que estaba vacío así que volvió a cerrarlo y gruñó un poco.- Puede que no haya venido aquí desde hace tiempo.

-¿Dormiste aquí, Yui?- preguntó Ai al ver el resto de cobijas que había en el sillón.

-Tal vez...- admitió ella mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Dónde están tus modales, Ran-Ran? ¿Dejaste dormir a Yu-chan en el sillón?- le recriminó Reiji.

-¡Oi!

-Yo me quedé dormida allí.- dijo mirando a Reiji y Ai. - Y es lo que normalmente como, así que no importa.- mirando a Camus.

-Entonces prepárate, Yu-chan porque en primera, tenemos que llevarte a comer algo que no sea instantáneo.- exclamó el castaño.- Si no mal recuerdo, había un puesto de comida por aquí, ¿no, Ran-Ran?

-Sí, pero-

-Está bien, vámonos ya~

-¿Van a salir así?- preguntó Yui. - Es decir, hay demasiados paparazzi, siempre, por todos lados, son como ninjas.

-Una cosa buena de los alrededores, Yui: ningún paparazzi, jamás, se imaginaría meterse por aquí. Es una zona residencial completamente normal. Así que no, no hay ninguno.- le explico Ranmaru mientras seguía a los demás hacia afuera del departamento.

* * *

-Dioses~ hace frío en las mañanas.- dijo Yui abrazándose a sí misma. La única fuente de calor que tenía cerca era un plato para llevar de takoyaki que habían comprado los senpais para ella.

-Sostén esto.- le dijo Ranmaru dándole su propio paquete de comida. Ella lo tomó y miró confundida al peliplata mientras éste se quitaba la sudadera gris que traía puesta, después sin decir nada le quitó ambos paquetes de comida a la chica y en su lugar colocó la sudadera en sus manos.

-Póntela.- le dijo simplemente.

-¿Eh? ¿Y-Y usted?- dijo ella nerviosa.

-No acostumbro a usar suéteres o sudaderas.- respondió el de ojos bicolor sin darle importancia.

-S-Si usted lo dice...- murmuró mientras se ponía la prenda.

-¿Qué tan lejos habías estacionado tu auto, Reiji?- preguntó Ai que había estado analizando el comportamiento de la chica desde que llegaron al apartamento.

-Unas cuantas cuadras más, Ai-Ai~- respondió el castaño.

-Quiero sentarme atrás.

-¿Eh? Pensé que habías dicho que era tu turno adelante ya que los otros dos ya fueron adelante. - dijo Reiji confundido.

-Yo iba a sentarme atrás también.- volteó Ranmaru.

-¿No ibas adelante, Kurosaki? Hiciste todo un berrinche cuando salíamos de la mansión.- señaló Camus.

-¡Oi, yo no hice eso!- reclamó el peliplata.

-"Ya entiendo"- pensó Reiji viendo a sus compañeros. -Bueno~ supongo que solo se solucionara de una manera, a la antigua-

-Cómo tú.- interrumpió Ranmaru. Reiji lo ignoró en vista de que su plan era 2000% efectivo.

-Una carrera. Quién llegue primero se acomoda donde quiere. Si es que se acuerdan de donde está el auto. - guiñó un ojo.

-Yo conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mano. - sonrío con suficiencia Ranmaru antes de correr en una dirección.

-Ranmaru va en dirección correcta pero si yo aumento la velocidad que él lleva y mantengo el paso, probablamente llegue antes que él.- analizó Ai antes de salir corriendo.

-Demonios.- maldijo Camus dirigiéndose a paso rápido, no creía llegar antes que los otros dos y hubiera seguido así hasta que una imagen se cruzó en su mente. Ranmaru y Ai en el asiento trasero del auto de Reiji platicando con Yui mientras que el peliplata le sonreía alardeando a él, que estaba en el asiento delantero soportando a Reiji.- Ni en sueños.- dijo antes de correr intentando alcanzar a los dos.

-Vaya~ sí que tienen mucha energía hoy.- exclamó Yui sorprendida.

-Ni que lo digas, pequeña.- sonrió Reiji.- Que te parece si vamos avanzando hacia allá con calma, de todas formas, no pueden reclamar mi lugar de piloto.

-Claro.- sonrió ella.- Un minuto, ¡Ranmaru-san se quedó con la comida y va corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo!- se preocupó.

-Oh...es cierto.- recordó Reiji.- ¿Qué te parece si compramos otro plato por si los que trae Ran-Ran no sobreviven?

-Esta bien.- aceptó al oír cómo gruñía su estómago.

* * *

Mientras tanto, los otros tres miembros de Quartet Night seguían corriendo la carrera de sus vidas.

Ranmaru que antes iba a la cabeza fue fácilmente rebasado por Ai que aunque parecía ponerle un esfuerzo mínimo, trabajaba al 1000% para calcular una velocidad intermedia en la que no se cansara y pudiera mantener el ritmo pero sin que los otros dos lo alcanzaran. Y después de todo, Camus se las había arreglado para alcanzar a Ranmaru y ahora ambos competían por ganarle al menor de la banda.

Aumentaron el ritmo al ver el auto verde de Reiji no muy lejos de donde estaban.

Conforme con sí mismo, Ai llegó primero y trató de abrir el auto.

-"Cierto, Reiji traía la llave"- pensó el pelician. ¿Porqué no había razonado eso antes?

-¡Gané!- alardeó el peliplata al llegar, trataba de recuperar el aliento mientras que observaba como Camus llegaba de último.

-Reiji tiene las llaves.- cortó Ai con su entusiasmo.

-Ve a decirle.- dijo Ranmaru una vez que recuperó el aliento.

-Claro, una vez que él quite la alarma ustedes correrán adentro como bestias. - contestó Camus.

-¿Disculpa?- dijo Ai dándole una mirada gélida.

-Este auto es una antigüedad, no tiene alarma, se necesitan las llaves.- le dijo el de ojos bicolor.

-No pienso ir.- se negó el conde simplemente.

-No seas llorón, Camus- le reclamó el peliplata.

-¿Porque no va Mikaze?

-Porque yo justamente llegue antes que ustedes dos. - dijo el menor cruzándose de brazos.

-Piedra, papel o tijeras.- se rindió el bajista, los otros dos miembros suspiraron y tendieron su mano.

-Piedra, papel o tijera.

-Camus lo hizo después.- señaló Ai al ver que era el único que había puesto tijeras cuando los otros dos pusieron piedra.

-¡Claro que no!

-Ai, ganamos limpiamente.- dijo Ranmaru.

-Yo llegué primero al auto, si toman en cuenta "ganar limpiamente, Camus fue el único que perdió.- se defendió el de cabellos cian.

-Pero ya está decidido por el juego.- dijo Camus.

-¿Qué no estabas reclamando de camino aquí que querías ir adelante, Ranmaru?- dijo Ai mirando al chico.

-¡Es mi problema si quiero cambiar de opinión! Además, Camus también estaba reclamando que quería ir adelante.

-¿¡Porqué siempre terminas echándome todo a mi, Kurosaki?!

-¡Tal vez porque tú siempre tienes la culpa!

-¿¡Quién acaba de tirar toda la comida de Yui!?

-¿Podrían dejar de gritar, ustedes dos? Están causando un escándalo.- les reprendió Ai alzando solo un poco la voz.

-La comida de Yui.- repitieron los tres al reparar en la bolsa que tenía Ranmaru en las manos, y aunque antes era dos paquetes de plástico tapados, ahora toda la comida se había derramado por la carrera.

-Hey~ Hey~ ¿qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó Reiji al fin llegando junto con la chica.

-¿Están bien? ¿Qué tanto estaban discutiendo?- preguntó Yui.

-Nada.- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo. El peliplata ocultando la bolsa tras su espalda.

-Bien~ adelante, Yu-chan.- dijo el castaño abriéndole la puerta de adelante a la chica.

Los otros tres restantes miembros de Quartet Night miraron a la chica y Reiji entrar al auto en la parte delantera, después intercambiaron miradas de derrota entre ellos.

-¿Se van a quedar ahí, chicos~?- preguntó Reiji a punto de subirse al asiento del piloto, su voz se oía completamente normal pero les sonreía y veía de una manera divertida al ver sus expresiones de total confusión. Ellos, refunfuñando se metieron al auto, los tres en el asiento de atrás.

-Bien, Yu-chan, tendrás que dirigirme porque no sé dónde está tu apartamento.- dijo Reiji alegremente.

-Mm...el problema aquí es que...no sé dónde estoy...- sonrió nerviosa la chica.- Ranmaru-san y yo llegamos en tren.

-Entonces, Ran-Ran, tú tendrás q-

-Yo te recogí en el edificio de la otra agencia. - se excusó el peliplata.

-Ai-Ai, ¿sabes llegar?- preguntó el castaño.

-Tal vez...- dijo el menor.

-Entonces ven adelante a ayudarme, supongo que hay que cambiar asientos, Yu-chan...

-¿Qué? No. - se negó el pelician.

-¿Quieres conducir tú, Ai-Ai?- bromeó Kotobuki.

-Sabes que aunque tenga la habilidad, físicamente tengo 15 y no puedo tener mi licencia todavía.- dijo Ai con un puchero.

-Yo conduzco.- dijo Camus.

-Ai, ve adelante o moriremos todos.- se apresuró a decir Ranmaru.

-¿Cuál es tu problema, Kurosaki?- peleó el conde.

-¿Por dónde quieres que empiece?

-No los soporto.- dijo Ai accediendo cambiar de lugar con la chica para así no tener que soportar con las peleas de los otros dos.

Aun así, el camino fue dentro de lo que cabe en los parámetros de 'ameno'. Reiji se divertía y cambiaba canciones cada 5 minutos siendo reprendido por Ai diciéndole que pusiera ambas manos en el volante, el menor iba de brazos cruzados, de vez en cuando mirando a la parte de atrás por el retrovisor. Ranmaru y Camus detuvieron sus peleas un poco, empezando a armar una plática con Yui, la cual procuraba no hacer o decir algo que provocase que empezaran a pelear de nuevo.

Ai sonrió ligeramente, era divertido ver a sus compañeros de banda actuando de tan irregular manera por una chica.

-Por cierto, niña...la comida...sufrió un...percance...- confesó Kurosaki.

-Ah, ya me lo imaginaba.- sonrió.- Pero no se preocupe, Reiji-san y yo regresamos a comer mientras ustedes corrían. Espero no les moleste...

-Contigo no tengo nada.- dijo Camus.- El problema es qué vamos a comer los demás si Kurosaki echó a perder la comida.

-¡Oi!

* * *

***Usé un juego de palabras con el nombre porque Yuki tiene dos significados: valentía (**勇気) **y nieve (**雪)** y es de las pocas palabras que me se en japonés así que tenía que utilizarlo xD**

**Bueno~ como les había dicho el cap anterior fue de Heavens pero volvimos al curso del tiempo aquí xD prácticamente pueden ignorar el cap 15 porque este va justo después del 14 siguiendo la línea del tiempo. En fin, Ranmaru es un amor y tenía que ponerlo xD Yui y él son como mi BrOTP x3 y ahora vienen los chicos de QN a tomar protagonismo en estos capítulos :D ¿Y~? En el próximo capítulo vuelvo a poner sobre la audición de Yui, ¿Quién mas creen que se quede en la agencia? 7u7 **

**Terie: Pues si hay varios CD dramas que yo conozca son las unidades de senpai-kouhai, las shuffle unit, theatrical troupes (donde vienen desde Joker trap hasta Bloody Shadows) y debe de haber más pero ya no las conozco xD si! ya estoy contando los días para ver más de mi Heavens x3 es que como que ya se ganaron mi simpatía y creo que en el anime les van a seguir dando el papel de malos, pero la verdad a mi se me hace que son así por una razón y yo e vengo a inventar razones para que estos niñis también tengan amor x3 me tarde un poquito mucho en actualizar pero ya aquí está, espero te guste :D**

**Gill o' Teen: . xD Si te hice fangirlear entonces voy en buen camino xD muchas gracias, también te amoh (?) xD y espero sigas disfrutando de la historia :D **

**Y~ como siempre hago al ultimo (y nunca funciona :'v) invito a todos los lectores pasajeros a que dejen un review, que incluso una palabra me sirve de aliento :') **


	17. Un día con Quartet Night

_**~Un día con Quartet Night~**_

-Niña, este departamento es como tres veces el mío.

-Bueno, por algo es más caro.- dijo Camus.

-Yu-chan, ¿vives aquí sola?- preguntó Reiji.

-Lo sé, es algo...gigantesco.- dijo ella.- Pero solo fue por poco tiempo, después fue el dormitorio de la academia.- explicó.

-Un minuto.- dijo Reiji.- Yu-chan, en la academia te estabas haciendo pasar por Yuki...

-Ajá...

-¿¡Te hicieron compartir el cuarto con un chico?!- reaccionó todo Quartet Night.

-No...por mucho tiempo.- dijo la pelinegra nerviosa.

-¿Hiciste algo con eso, verdad?- preguntó Camus.

-Bueno...no pasé más de una semana en esa habitación. Después de hacer muchos tratos, con muchos otros estudiantes, me las arreglé para conseguir un cuarto para mí sola. Así no tenía que preocuparme porque descubrieran que era una chica o algo así.- explicó Yui.

-Pensé que era el único que había conseguido un cuarto solo...- murmuró Ai.

-Jamás, en tu vida, vuelvas a hacer eso.- dijo Ranmaru.

-Kurosaki...va a vivir en tu departamento.- dijo Camus.

-No es lo mismo.- lo cortó el de ojos bicolor.- No puedes estar en un cuarto con un chico, ¿entendido?

-Nunca.- siguió Ai.

-Mou~ están actuando como padres, ¿quiénes son los viejos ahora?- dijo Reiji interrumpiendo a ambos.- ¿Qué tal si mejor vamos a guardar tus cosas, Yu-chan?- la tomó de los hombros y comenzó a guiarla hacia su habitación.

-Y menos con Reiji.- dijo Camus tomando al castaño del cuello de la playera para impedir que siguiera avanzando. Ella rió un poco.

-Empacaré rápido.- dijo por último antes de correr hasta la habitación.- Al fin, mi cargador.- suspiró aliviada mientras conectaba su celular.

Se apresuró entonces a guardar algo de su ropa en varias maletas y algunas otras cosas que necesitaba. Libretas, ropa, zapatos, todo lo que pudiera necesitar. Antes de empezar a arrastrar las maletas hasta la sala se asomó a ver su teléfono. Varios mensajes...

-Demonios.- murmuró sonriendo levemente, desbloqueando la pantalla para leerlos.

_"Se supone que esta semana deberían de publicar los resultados, así que salgamos en cuanto los publiquen."_

_"Aunque...Eiji y yo salimos a pre-celebrar en vista de que nuestra chica nos abandonó...ojalá no te moleste, Yuitan"_

Ella sonrió un poco. _"No sería justo de mi parte si me enojo con ustedes si yo fui la que huyó. Por supuesto que hay que salir...si nos aceptan."_

Después siguió para leer los mensajes de Eiji.

_"¡Yui! Sálvame de Van, por favor."_

_"Quiere que entremos a un bar, ¡y dice que me no le importa si soy menor, encontrará la manera de hacerlo de todas formas!"_

_"Si termino en prisión...no le digas a nadie que venga a pagar la fianza de Van."_

_"Odio a este chico."_

Allí no supo si reír o preocuparse. ¿De verdad habrían acabado en prisión? Bueno...sólo podían ser 8 horas, ¿no? _"Por favor dime que no están arrestados"_ le envió al chico.

Al no haber contestación de ninguno, prosiguió en sacar sus maletas a la sala. En cuanto la vieron, los chicos fueron a ayudarla y bajaron para subirlas al auto de Reiji. Allí fue cuando los otros dos le respondieron.

_"Niña~, no seas tan negativa. Obviamente los tres nos quedaremos y podremos ir de fiesta"_

_"Ojalá sea así. Por cierto...¿tú y Eiji están en la cárcel? Solo curiosidad..."_

Después leyó a Eiji.

_"Ah~ lamento asustarte. En serio pensé que me llevaría. Me dijo eso, después me subió a un taxi y le dio una dirección pero no sabía a dónde íbamos así que me puse nervioso...Al final me terminó llevando a un karaoke en Shibuya."_

_"Genial...pensé que en serio tendría que ir a verlos en su arresto. Bueno, por lo menos se divirtieron. Deberíamos ir allí una vez que nos den los resultados."_

Después de enviar el mensaje, desconectó su celular, el internet y se aseguró de que todas las luces estuvieran apagadas.

-Se ve tan solo.- exclamó Ai mientras ayudaba con la última de sus maletas.

-Lo sé.- suspiró la chica.- Aunque...creo que es mejor así...este lugar es mucho para mí sola... Y no es un hogar, tampoco el Master Course lo es más, esa sensación ya no está en ningún lado.

-Pues...yo sé que encontraras esa sensación pronto.- le dijo Ai con una leve sonrisa que ella no vio por dar un último vistazo al lugar. Cerró con llave y deseó con todas sus fuerzas no ser la última vez que estaría en ese lugar.- ¿Lista?- preguntó el chico.

-Claro.- respondió con una sonrisa.

* * *

-¿Quién quiere ir a un parque de diversiones~?- exclamó Reiji subiendo al coche. Esta vez, su plan sí había funcionado así que sus compañeros de banda iban de brazos cruzados en la parte trasera mientras que él iba con Yui adelante.

-¿Qué dices? Tenemos que ir a dejar las cosas.- dijo Ranmaru.

-Ran-Ran~ eso puede esperar, debemos divertirnos ahora que tenemos un día libre, ¿no~?

-No.- respondieron los otros tres.

-Que crueles.- murmuró haciendo un puchero.- ¿Tú qué opinas, Yu-chan?

-Pues...sería divertido...

-¡Oyeron a la dama! Iremos al parque de diversiones~

-¡Reiji~!- le reclamaron los tres otros miembros de Quartet Night.

-Reiji-san, no tenemos que ir si es que-

-No, no, Yu-chan. Iremos, quiero ir desde hace tiempo y...ellos se aguantan. - sonrió el castaño antes de tomar una desviación hacia el parque.

-Kotobuki, ¿sabes qué tenemos que volver a ensayar?- le reclamó Camus.

-Ni a nosotros ni a los chicos les hace daño descansar un día~- se excusó el de ojos plateados.

-¡Lo dice el que ya hizo su presentación en vivo!-exclamó Ranmaru.

-Y el próximo es el mío.- dijo Ai cruzando los brazos mirando enojado a Kotobuki por el retrovisor.

-Ai-Ai, a ti todo te sale perfecto, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

-¿Qué son esos halagos tan repentinos?- murmuró el peliplata.

-Una cosa es que yo haga las cosas a la perfección y otra que Syo y Natsuki las hagan igual.

-Estoy segura de que les saldrá bien. Aparte de que, ya tenían todo muy dominado cuando los vi.- dijo Yui mirando ligeramente hacia atrás.

-Eso era antes de tener el baile.- dijo el pelician desviado la mirada.

-Saldrá bien. Todos merecemos un poco de descanso alguna vez.- les sonrió la chica a los otros tres del asiento trasero.

-Hmph.- exclamaron mientras se cruzaban de brazos.

* * *

-¿Qué quieren hacer primero~?- preguntó Reiji energético mientras esperaban a que Ai y Camus regresaran con las entradas.

-Tu nos trajiste aquí, más te vale que se te ocurra algo bueno.- dijo Ranmaru.

-Ran-Ran~- le reclamó.- ¿Qué quieres hacer, Yu-chan?

-Mm...no sé, podemos subir a cualquier juego primero.- sugirió la pelinegra.

-¿Qué te parece a...ese?- preguntó Reiji señalando un juego en el que justo en ese momento se podía observar cómo el carrito descendía en caída libre hasta algún lugar que no se alcanzaba a ver.

-Ah...¿en serio?- murmuró ella viendo hacia arriba preocupada.

-¿Asustada?- le dijo Ranmaru.

-¡Para nada!- respondió ella.

-Bien, ¿ya saben que haremos?- preguntó Ai llegando con los cinco boletos.

-Subiremos a eso.- contestó Reiji señalando de nuevo el juego.

-¿En serio?- murmuró Camus.

-No me digas que el gran Conde tiene miedo.- probó Ranmaru.

-No comiences, Kurosaki.- dijo el rubio dirigiéndole una mirada glacial.

-Entonces vamos.- dijo el de ojos bicolor, tomando el boleto que le tendía el pelician para poder ir hacia allá.

-"¿Es en serio, Yui? Esa cosa mide como más de 1000 metros."- pensaba la chica.

-Miren, no hay mucha fila.- sonrió Reiji al observar a la gente que se encontraba formada.

-Claro que no, ¿quién se forma para morir?- exclamó el peliplata.

-¿Asustado, Kurosaki?- dijo Camus.

-¡Já! Como si algo tan simple como esto pudiera asustarme.- le reclamó el chico.

-Ay, dioses.- murmuró la chica.

-Si no quieres subir...puedes esperarnos a lado, Yu-chan.- le dijo Reiji sonriendo.

-No me formaré para nada.- dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.- Aparte no hay mucha gente...supongo que una vez en la vida no me haría daño, ¿no?- apenas terminó de decir pudo escuchar los gritos lejanos de los que en ese momento estaban en el carrito.

-Te ves pálida.- le dijo Ai.

-Gracias por notarlo.- repuso ella sarcástica.

-No te preocupes, Yu-chan. No es la gran cosa.- dijo Reiji.

-Oigan, los asientos son de 2.- dijo Ai al ver a la gente que subía.

-Voto porque Reiji vaya solo.- se apresuró a decir Ranmaru.

-Yo también.- dijo Camus.

-Opino lo mismo...

-¿Eh? Chicos, son tan malos.- se quejó el castaño.

-Piedra, papel y tijeras.- dijo la pelinegra. Los otros cuatro la miraron cortamente confundidos, así arreglaban ellos todo y que la chica lo sugiriera les extrañó por unos instantes.

-Yu-chan, eres un miembro más de Quartet Night.- dijo Reiji expresando la idea de todos.

-¿Eh? ¿Porque?- preguntó sonriendo.

-Porque el líder lo ha dicho y punto.- afirmó el castaño revolviéndole el cabello.

-Pfft, gran líder que nos ganamos.- exclamó Ranmaru.

-Ya, hay que decidir asientos...yo sinceramente no quiero ir sola.- dijo ella.

-"Aww, Yu-chan."- pensó Reiji.-"Pero...¿debería dejarlos divertirse y después divertirme yo?"- lo pensó un poco mientras observaba como los otros tres se peleaban levemente.- "Ah~ soy tan~ buen líder"- se dijo mentalmente antes de dirigirse a los demás.- Yo le tomaré la palabra a Ran-Ran, me iré solo.- sonrió.

-"Uno menos"- pensaron los otros tres.

-¿Seguro, Reiji-san?- preguntó la chica.

-Por supuesto...¿o quieres ir conmigo Yu-chan?- preguntó guiñándole un ojo.

-Y-Yo decía que no me gustaría que ninguno fuera solo cuando es un juego tan...aterrador.- susurró la última parte.

-Estaré bien, Yu-chan, gracias por preocuparte por mí.- flirteó Reiji.

-Pasamos en la siguiente...- apuntó Camus.

-Ay dioses.- repetía la chica una y otra vez. -¿Qué tan alto es esto? ¿Están seguros que no vamos a morir?

-65 metros...y no, no hay posibilidades de morir.- le contestó Ai.

-Eso no ayuda mucho...- dijo Ranmaru.

-Pase.

-¿N-Nos va a tocar hasta el frente?- murmuró ella nerviosa.

-Anda, atrasamos la fila.- le dijo el pelician empujándola levemente para que avanzara.

-Ya veo lo que está haciendo el niño.- murmuró Ranmaru, molesto consigo mismo por no reaccionar antes que el menor y, como él había hecho, llevado a la chica a uno de los carritos.

-Mph, Mikaze planea silenciosamente todo al parecer.- dijo Camus.

-Bueno~ yo había dicho que iría solo~ suerte con el paseo.- les dijo Reiji a los otros dos chicos mientras los empujaba hacia el asiento detrás del de Yui y Ai.

-Aparte de todo, tengo que ir contigo.- se quejó el peliplata cruzándose de brazos.

-A mí tampoco me agrada mucho la idea, Kurosaki.

-Espera...tienes que abrochar esto y bajar esto.- dijo Ai acomodando el cinturón de la chica, aparte de bajar la barra de seguridad.

-¿Porque estoy haciendo esto?- murmuró ella.

-Todavía es tiempo de bajar, si así lo quieres.- le dijo el pelician, algo preocupado por ella.

-...No...ya me formé un buen rato y no lo voy a derrochar.- afirmó la pelinegra.

-Si así lo dices.- murmuró no muy convencido, pero de todos modos, ya no se podía hacer nada ya que justo cuando terminó de hablar, el carrito comenzó a avanzar.

-Ay Dioses.- repitió.

El carrito se dedicó a dar unas cuantas vueltas, subidas y bajadas en las que ella calmó sus nervios; así que cuando empezó a subir la gran cuesta, ella contemplaba la vista tranquilamente.

-¡Mira, Ai, puedo ver la torre Tokio y todo desde aquí!- exclamó emocionada.- Todo se ve tan bonito desde arriba~

-Esto no me está gustando.- dijo Ranmaru detrás de ellos.

-¿Qué, a los gatos no les gusta la altura?- se burló Camus.

-¡Myu-chan! ¿Ya viste a que altura estamos?- preguntó Reiji, definitivamente le gustaba molestar a sus compañeros.

-Un minuto, ¿porque sigue ascendiendo?- murmuró el conde.

-¿Asustado?- repitió Kurosaki.- No te preocupes, hada del invierno, ya llegamos a la cima.

-Yui, ahora va a caer.- avisó Ai, pero la chica seguía entretenida, señalando lugares que creía conocer.- Yui.- volvió a llamar, observó como los pocos carritos de adelante caían.-¡Yui!- le gritó jalándola para que metiera las manos dentro del carrito que pronto comenzó a bajar.

-¡A-!- ni siquiera podía gritar ya que sentía todo el aire golpeando en su rostro, trató de respirar normalmente pero aun así sintió su respiración pesada y se agachó tratando de cubrirse del viento. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y terminó recargada sobre el chico, tratando de refugiarse. El pelician se congeló en su lugar, no por el juego, si no por sentir a la chica temblando a su lado.

-¡Yahoo~!- se oía el grito de Reiji y Ranmaru. Mientras que Camus gritaba de miedo como podía.

La caída terminó y pasaron por un túnel donde un flash lo despertó y reparó en que el juego aún no terminaba.

-Me quiero bajar, me quiero bajar, me quiero bajar.- repetía la chica.

-Yui, tranquila, falta poco.- dijo el pelician abrazándola como pudo.

-De cabeza.- exclamó Reiji desde atrás.

Ai levantó la mirada, sí, una vuelta completa.

-Sigue con los ojos cerrados.- le recomendó el chico y solo la sintió asentir contra su pecho.

-Quiero bajarme, Ai.- dijo la chica al sentir que subían de nuevo.

-Sí, lo sé, pero no podemos detener el juego. Falta poco.- repitió el chico alarmado.

-"Okay, si me subí a esto, y solo lo haré una vez en mi vida, tengo que ver dónde estoy."- pensó ella, se separó un poco de Ai y abrió los ojos.- ¿¡Qué demonios?!- gritó al verse de cabeza a los pocos segundos y después caer de nuevo. Decidió regresar a acurrucarse contra el chico.

-Te dije que cerraras los ojos.- le regañó el chico mientras la abrazaba.

-Odio esto.- murmuró desde su posición. - No me digas que otra vez estamos subiendo.

-Regresamos al inicio, no te preocupes.- le dijo Ai soltándola un poco para que pudiera observar.

-¿En serio?- exclamó ella aliviada mirando alrededor.- Sigo viva.- celebró alegre.

-Era obvio que no morirías.- le dijo el chico.

-Se sintió como.- respondió ella.

-Myu-chan~ te ves algo pálido.

-No, el está si de blanco normalmente.- se burló Ranmaru. El conde se aclaró la garganta y acomodó un poco el cabello antes de hablar.

-Estoy perfectamente bien.- dijo con su calma usual.

-¿Ah sí? Yo quiero ver la foto.- dijo el peliplata alzando la barra de seguridad para poder salir.

-Aunque...Ai-Ai, salió ganando en este juego, ¿o no?- murmuró el castaño lo suficientemente alto para que sus dos compañeros lo oyeran.

-Aprovechado.- murmuró Camus observando cómo el menor de Quartet Night ayudaba a la chica a bajar del carrito.

-"Ai-Ai no es el único con planes"- pensó Reiji sonriendo.- ¡Yui-chan~! ¿Qué tal el paseo?

-'Paseo' jajaja- dijo la pelinegra sarcásticamente.

-¿Quieres ver la foto?- preguntó tomándola de la mano, llevándosela antes de que Ai pudiera reclamarle algo.

-Reiji...

-Ni reclames.- le dijo Camus haciendo su camino hacia dónde había ido Reiji.

-Muy listo, niño.- le dijo Ranmaru mientras le desamarraba la liga con la que tenía arreglado el cabello.

-Ranmaru.- le reclamó el pelician, el otro chico sonrió, a sabiendas de que le molestaba que le hicieran eso.

-Necesitabas arreglarte después del juego, de todas formas.- le dijo mientras seguía a los otros.

Ai rodó los ojos y trató de volverse a peinar mientras caminaba hacia dónde estaban los demás.

-Yu-chan, ¿en serio tenías tanto miedo?- le preguntó Reiji al ver la foto donde salían ellos.

En orden, iban Yui recargada sobre el pelician mientras éste estaba congelado mirando hacia el vacío, atrás estaba Ranmaru con los brazos en el aire, emocionado, Camus con una cara de terror y al último Reiji sonriendo hacia la cámara mientras hacía un símbolo de paz.

-Quiero esa foto.- dijo el castaño riendo.

* * *

-Sigo mareada...- dijo la chica frunciendo el ceño.

-Necesitas algo de dulce, ven, te compraré algo.- le dijo Reiji arrastrándola discretamente sin que los otros tres se dieran cuenta.

-¿Dulce? No creo que sea lo que-

-Deléitate, niña.

-¡Jamás había visto tantos dulces en un solo lugar en mi vida!- exclamó ella emocionada mientras corría dentro del lugar.

-Una dulcería completa, my girl~ escoge lo que quieras.- le sonrió el castaño.

-¿En serio?- preguntó alegre, el chico asintió.- Ya regreso.- dijo antes de recorrer toda la tienda decidiendo qué rayos llevar. -¡Algodón de azúcar definitivamente!- exclamó al ver los dulces de colores.- Reiji-san, ya escogí.- sonrió ella volviendo.

-Mou~ ¿crees que eso durará para ambos?- dijo el castaño con un puchero mientras iba a tomar otro.- ¿Segura que no quieres algo más?

-Sí.- respondió impaciente por comer.

-Si tú lo dices~- aceptó el castaño mientras iba a pagar.

La pelinegra estaba a punto de comer de su algodón cuando vio a los otros tres chicos pasar por enfrente de la tienda.

-¡Hey, ch-!

-No, no, Yu-chan, veamos cuánto tardan en encontrarnos.- la interrumpió el castaño.

-Ellos se preocuparan...

-Dudo mucho que Myu-chan, Ran-Ran o Ai-Ai se preocupen.

-Pero-

-Vamos, no será mucho tiempo.- sonrió él.

* * *

-Ah~ Reiji, demonios.- murmuró Ranmaru mientras sacaba su celular para poder localizar al castaño que había logrado escurrirse mientras no veían.

-Reiji jamás contestará, llama a Yui.- le dijo el pelician.

-¿Tienes su número?- le preguntó Camus.

-¿Qué no todos lo tenemos?- preguntó Ai confundido.

-No, ¿de dónde lo sacaste?

-Hice que Syo me lo diera, Haruka se los dio a Starish...

-Ese par, ya sabía que era raro que Masato estuviera tanto tiempo en el teléfono.- se quejó Ranmaru.

-Ahora que lo pienso...Aijima tampoco se despegaba del teléfono.

-Yo noté eso y le pregunté a Syo que estaba haciendo, primero me mintió y dijo que era su gemelo, pero después me dijo la verdad.- explicó el pelician.

-¿Es este número?- preguntó Ranmaru dándole su celular a Ai.

-Sí...odio a Reiji.- contestó el menor.

-¿Qué es eso?

"Nosotros nos divertiremos, traten de hacerlo también ustedes buscándonos. Pequeña pista a petición de Yu-chan."

-Una foto, ¿un juego?- dijo Camus confundido.

-¿En serio quiere que lo busquemos?- murmuró Ranmaru cruzándose de brazos.

-No lo haría pero...

-No se fue solo.- habló el peliplata.

* * *

-Tardarán mucho tiempo en encontrarnos así.- dijo la pelinegra.

-Para nada, son listos. Ai-Ai seguramente ya organizó todo un plan para encontrarnos pronto, pero los otros dos deben de estar peleando, como siempre. - dijo Reiji.

-Se nota que los conoce bien.- sonrió la chica.

-Algo así...al principio no nos llevábamos nada bien~

-Bueno, creo que Ranmaru y Camus-san no han superado eso.- bromeó ella.

-Debiste de vernos cuando recién nos conocimos. Era un desastre. Ai-Ai nos dejó en claro que sólo lidiaría con nosotros cuando fuera necesario, sino, no lo molestáramos. Ran-Ran dijo que él no quería estar allí así que más nos valía no acercarnos a él. Y Myu-chan dijo que no teníamos talento y deberíamos de simplemente denegar las órdenes de Shining.- explicó Kotobuki mientras caminaban.

-Entonces, ¿cómo llegaron a ahora?- preguntó confundida.

-Hay mucho~ que decirte Yu-chan, pero no sé si debería decirlo.- sonrió el castaño alejándose de ella.

-Ah~ yo quería saber.- se quejó ella.

-Yu-chan~ ve ese juego.- exclamó el mayor, ella volteó justo cuando el carrito caía, levantando una ola de agua casi hasta donde estaban parados.

-Wow.- fue lo único que dijo al ver las gotitas que le habían caído a sus tenis.

-Vamos a acercarnos.- dijo Reiji caminando más cerca.

-¡Reiji-san! Esa cosa nos empapara por completo.- le dijo ella tratando de detenerlo.

-El agua no les hace daño a los chicos lindos, ¿habías escuchado eso?- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Claro que sí, le dará un resfriado!- le reclamó ella, persiguiendo al castaño para sacarlo del perímetro de la ola.

-¿No soy un chico lindo?

-N-No es eso-

-¿Acabas de aceptar que soy un chico lindo, Yu-chan?- probó él guiñándole un ojo.

-¡R-Reiji-san!

-Ups, no te oigo, tal vez sea el agua aproximándose a nosotros.

-¿Eh?- la chica alzó la vista para ver todo. Su mente lo vio todo lentamente: 1. El carrito caía, 2. Estaban prácticamente en el límite del juego, ósea en el lugar donde era más obvio que los mojaran, 3. No podía arrastrar a Reiji con ella hasta salir de allí, 4. Se estaba tardando mucho en pensar.

El castaño la abrazó, procurando que quedara oculta tras él, ambos sintieron el impacto del agua fría y después el viento azotándolos haciendo que se congelaran más.

-¡Reiji-san!- reclamó ella empujándolo levemente para separarse y tratar de apartar el cabello de sus ojos.

-Lo siento, Yu-chan, tenía que hacerlo.- dijo el castaño entre risas.

-¿Qué se supone que hagamos ahora? Estoy chorreando.- se quejó ella.

-Podemos comprar algo de ropa, Yu-chan~ no te preocupes por eso.- le contestó el chico.

-Pero no nos dejaran entrar a ningún lugar así.- dijo Yui.

-Mmm, cierto...¿quieres comer algo en lo que nos secamos un poco?- preguntó sonriendo.

-Pero estamos mojados~- reclamó ella.

-Y tal vez deberíamos de empezar a movernos si no queremos que pase de nuevo.- le dijo Reiji tomándola de los hombros para sacarla de allí.

-Ugh~ odio esto.- murmuró ella.

-Okay, ve a sentarte en esa mesa, te compraré algo, Yu-chan.- le dijo el chico yéndose. Ella avanzó despacio hasta la mesa y se sentó allí, se cruzó de brazos mientras observaba su ropa, aún caían pequeñas gotas de agua de ella. Se sacudió el cabello con la mano, tratando de secarse un poco.

-Yu-chan, no puedo llevarte a París, pero traje papas a la francesa.- bromeó el castaño llegando con un plato de ellas.

-Más bien, parece que estuvimos en las cataratas del Niagara, adentro.- respondió la chica con un puchero.

-Yu-chan...tal vez deberías de quitarte la chamarra, para que no estés tan~ mojada.- sugirió el castaño comiendo una papa.

-Oh rayos, lo peor es que no es mi chamarra.- dijo la chica preocupada. -Es la de Ranmaru-san...

-No te preocupes~ Ran-Ran jamás se enojaría por eso...contigo.- dijo el castaño sonriendo.

-Pero...por lo menos evitó que se mojara mi celular.- dijo ella dejando la sudadera que se acababa de quitar a un lado.

-Eso es bueno. ¡Imagina si tuviera que comprarte un nuevo celular!- exclamó Reiji a broma.

-Fue su culpa que nos empapáramos.- dijo ella.

-Lo siento~

* * *

-¿Dónde rayos estaban?- preguntó Ai de brazos cruzados.

-Vaya~ Ai-Ai, Myu-chan, Ran-Ran, pensé que nos encontrarían rápido~- exclamó el castaño con una media sonrisa.

-Eso no fue lo que te preguntaron.- le dijo Ranmaru.

-Mou~ solo fui a divertirme un poco con Yu-chan, ¿cierto?

-Bueno, no fue muy divertido chorrear de agua.- le dijo la chica.

-Kotobuki...¿y la ropa que le compramos?- preguntó Camus.

-Bueno, Myu-chan...sufrió un pequeño percance pero aquí está.- explicó el chico alzando una bolsa de plástico donde estaba su ropa mojada.

-¿Esa es mi sudadera?

-No era necesario que la playera dijera eso.- puntualizó el pelician.

Los otros dos miraron la playera que ahora vestía la chica, era blanca y en letras negras decía 'my girl' seguido por un corazón.

-¿Qué tiene, Ai-Ai?- preguntó Reiji con una sonrisa.

-Es bonita...- murmuró ella.

-Hmph, ¿seguimos aquí o podemos irnos ya?- dijo el menor cambiando de tema.

-¿Tienes prisa, Ai-Ai?

-Esto es aburrido.- se quejó el chico.

-Estamos en un parque de diversiones, podemos hacer lo que sea~, ¿Qué tal si ganamos unos cuantos premios?- dijo Reiji dirigiéndose hacia los juegos de azar.

-Okay, puedo con eso.- sonrió Ranmaru.

-Esperen.- pidió la chica tratando de alcanzarlos.

-Agh~- se quejó Mikaze siguiéndolos a regañadientes. Camus no hizo nada más que reírse de sus compañeros levemente y seguirlos.

-Bien~ Yu-chan, ¿qué premio quieres que ganemos para ti?

-'Ganemos' suena a manada, no creo que puedas acertar a ningún blanco, Reiji.- le dijo Ranmaru.

-¿Eso es un reto, Ran-Ran?- sonrió el castaño.

-Si lo quieres así.- sonrió devuelta el chico seguro de sí.

-Te veo en media hora, Ran-Ran.

-¿Qué?- murmuró la chica viendo como ambos corrían a probar su suerte en diferentes juegos.

-Los premios se ganan con tickets así que verán quien consigue más.- explicó Ai.

-Ah~, ya veo...esos juegos nunca se me dieron bien, la verdad.

-Pero es fácil.- dijo el pelician acercándose a un juego donde tenías que derribar los blancos con un rifle de balines.- Solo, apuntas y listo.- dijo el chico mientras lo hacía y atinaba justo al blanco.

-Podrías hacerle buena competencia a Kotobuki y Kurosaki.- le dijo Camus.

-Pero claro que podría.- respondió el chico, que seguía disparando solo para terminar con su turno.

-Pero, dejemos que los otros dos se ganen los premios, ¿no?

El menor no volvió a responder pero después de terminar y recibir sus tickets se dirigió a otro juego dejando al Conde y a la chica solos.

-Vamos.- dijo el chico alejándose de los otros tres.

-¿Eh?- dijo ella confundida pero sabía que no se lo repetirían de nuevo, así que siguió al chico.- "Con que no sea igual que cuando me fui con Reiji-san, todo está bien."

-Estuvimos aquí desde temprano y no tarda en anochecer.- dijo Camus. Yui miró hacia el cielo que empezaba a tornarse rojizo.

-No me había dado cuenta...

-La mejor forma de ver el atardecer es desde arriba, pero a juzgar por cómo estabas en la montaña rusa...no es muy recomendable llevarte a grandes alturas, ¿o sí?- preguntó mirándola sobre su hombro.

-N-No tengo nada en contra de las alturas.- dijo ella sonrojada.- Es solo que también iba muy rápido y eso no es una buena combinación.- se quejó.

-Bueno, eso espero porque la rueda de la fortuna no va muy rápido, pero es muy alta.

-¿Vamos a ir a la rueda de la fortuna?- preguntó ella.

El conde no respondió pero Yui no necesitó respuesta cuando se formaron en la pequeña fila que había para subir.

Subieron en una de las cabinas, uno de cada lado, y la rueda empezó a girar lentamente, pero ambos aprovechaban el tiempo en el que estaban arriba para poder ver el cielo, que ya era de un tono anaranjado. La rueda se detuvo con su cabina arriba.

-De este lado se ve el sol- dijo la chica y volteó hacia el otro lado.- Y hacia acá está oscuro.- dijo sonriendo.- Es algo extraño, ¿no?

-Y nosotros estamos a la mitad de ello.- terminó el chico mirándola.

Ella volvió a mirar el cielo.

-Nos llamarás una vez que te den los resultados de la audición.- y no sonaba como pregunta.

-Claro...solo espero que sea una buena noticia...

-¿Aún sigues preocupada por eso? Ya te dijimos que va a salir bien.

-Lo sé...es solo...que me da miedo lo que pueda pasar.- dijo ella.

Las llamas de una fogata serían un buen ejemplo para describir el cielo, hace unos momentos estaban ardiendo con vividos colores anaranjados y rojizos, ahora estaban comenzando a extinguirse para darle paso a la noche.

-La vez de tu fiesta de despedida, te quedaste dormida y te llevé hasta tu habitación.- empezó a contar el rubio.- Cuando te dejé allí te veías demasiado pequeña y frágil, pero todas las demás veces que te he visto me demuestras lo contrario.

Ella dejó de mirar el cielo para mirar al chico, que le sostuvo la mirada.

-No creo que tengas nada que temer.

-"Yo creo que si hay mucho".

-Y lo importante es que creas en ti misma.

-Eso intento...pero también pienso en qué es lo que pasara una vez que entre en alguna agencia...hay diferentes tipos de idols...pero no sé qué tipo llegaré a ser, o cómo me verán los demás...-contó ella desviando la mirada a un punto en el piso de la cabina.

-Si es por el bien de tus sueños, no importan las apariencias.- le contestó el de ojos claros.- Tu sigue siendo quién eres y no cambies eso por nada, tipos de idols hay muchos pero cada uno es único. Y más tú.

Ella volvió a mirarlo, aunque sentía el rojo en sus mejillas creyó que tal comentario merecía una respuesta, aún cuando no pudiera expresárselo en palabras.

* * *

Para cuando volvieron con los chicos, los tres se reunían y contaban una y otra vez sus tickets.

-150- dijo Reiji orgulloso.

-300- dijo Ai, en tono monótono, pero completamente satisfecho de sí mismo en el interior.

-Pensé que esto era una competencia...y no sabía que Ai estaba en ella.- dijo Ranmaru, sin poder reprimir una sonrisa.- 500

-¿Cómo rayos-?

-¿Contaste bien, Ranmaru?- le preguntó Ai dudoso.

-Por supuesto.- dijo el peliplata.- Niña.- Yui volteó.- Escoge lo que quieras, a mí no me sirven de nada.

-¿Puedo?- preguntó incrédula.

-Si te lo estoy diciendo es por algo.

-B-Bueno.- aceptó la pelinegra caminando junto al chico para poder ir a reclamar su premio.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Mmm...¡un koala!- exclamó ella al ver un peluche.

-Exactamente 500.- alardeó Ranmaru mirado a sus otros dos compañeros que no sabían qué hacer con sus tickets.

-Gracias, Ranmaru-san.- le sonrió la chica una vez tuvo su juguete en brazos.

-N-No tienes que agradecer.- contestó él.

-Supongo que ya es tarde~- dijo Reiji.- ¿O quieren que nos quedemos más tiempo?

-Creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy, ¿no?- dijo el peliplata revolviéndole el cabello a la chica.

-Supongo que sí.- sonrió ella.

* * *

Demasiado largo, lo sé, me pase un poco :v pero es que me emocione con la idea, aparte si hay algo raro me disculpo por eso, QN es muy difícil para mí porque solo tengo una idea clara de Ai (y aún así es difícil escribir sobre el TuT) y los demás los tengo pero muy dispersos, o al menos eso siento xD

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado porque a parte de todo me tardé en escribirlo pero esto era el Puente para conectar esto y Yui con Heavens 7u7 así que esperen a los chicos en la próxima :v

Terie: Deberías intentar hacerlo, son muy buenos, yo los encontré en Tumblr pero en inglés xD Seh, iba incluir algo más sobre eso en este cap pero siento que me salió muy largo, en fin tal vez lo ponga en el otro porque la pobre de Yui no se puede quedar en el sillón para siempre xD y estuvieron peleando peor aquí xD espero que te haya gustado aunque no actualice pronto

Liluz de Géminis: Es usual que se nos pase dejar review pero con que lo leas estoy contenta xD hago a Heavens más agradable, y no sabes lo que les espera :D ambas pero aún más querían ir con Yui xD ya en el próximo vuelvo con las presentaciones de los chicos pero se van a poner de lindos todos como Tokki xD no contestare el ultimo review porque podría o no ser spoiler :v

Ojalá hayan disfrutado del capítulo y a todas las almas errantes que se pasean por el fic, no teman en dejar un review:v

Los leo en la próxima :D

PD: Feliciten a sus mamás x3


	18. Triangle Beat

**_~Triangle Beat~_**

-¿Bajamos primero a Yui o sus cosas?- preguntó Ranmaru.

-Puedo bajar sola.- dijo la pelinegra a duras penas, que se encontraba recargada sobre el sillón delantero pero seguía con los ojos cerrados.

-Tenemos que ayudarla a llegar hasta allá, todavía está muy dormida.- dijo Ai.

-Pue...s..la.

-Te ayudo a bajar.- se ofreció Camus saliendo para abrirle la puerta y ayudarla a salir.

-Sí, ¿eh...donde estoy?

-En el departamento de Kurosaki.

-¿Porque?

-Creo que estás muy~ dormida, Yu-chan.- dijo Reiji sacando una de las maletas de la cajuela.

-Solo hay que llevarla al departamento, hace frío.- dijo el peliplata tomando otra maleta. Al ver que Camus ya guiaba a la chica escaleras arriba, Ai solo suspiró y ayudó a cargar la otra maleta.

Ranmaru abrió la puerta con su llave y entró primero, seguido de Camus, Yui y los otros dos.

-Hacia la recámara.- dijo Ranmaru al ver que con la poca conciencia que tenía la chica, ella se dirigía hacia el sillón de nuevo.

-No~

-Sí.- fue lo único que dijo el peliplata antes de adelantársele a Camus y conducir a la chica hasta la recámara.

-Pero es su habitación~- se quejó ella medio dormida.

-Pues a partir de ahora también es, en parte, tuya.

-Pe-

-Nada, quédate allí, iré por las cobijas.

-¿La convenciste, Ran-Ran?- sonrió Reiji.

-Al parecer.- contestó él, tomando las cosas del sillón para llevárselas.- Yui, tú- el peliplata se calló inmediatamente al ver a la chica ya acostada sobre la cama y, al parecer, dormida. Sonrió levemente antes de cubrirla con las mantas.

-¿Listo, Ran-Ran~?- casi gritó Reiji.

El chico salió de la habitación enojado.

-Idiota, esta dormida, no hagas tanto ruido.

-¿Nos vamos a ir así, sin más?- preguntó Ai.

-¿Qué más quieres hacer?- le dijo Camus.

-Solo decía...

-Buenas noches, Yu-chan~

* * *

_Ten. Are you ready? Nine. Are you ready? Eight. Are you ready? Seven. Six. Five. Are you-_

-Rayos, ¿dónde está mi celular?- murmuró Yui que acababa de levantarse al oír el tono de llamada a todo volumen.- ¿Hola?

_-"¡Niña! ¿¡Donde rayos estás?! Tu turno empezaba hace media hora."_

-Ah, cierto, lo siento, voy en camino, es solo...fue un contratiempo.- explicó ella mientras se levantaba rápidamente y buscaba sus zapatos.- Lo lamento, llegaré pronto y-y le explicaré todo.

-"_Eso espero, o las cosas se pondrán muy mal para ti."_

* * *

-"Okay, se supone que esta línea me lleva a la misma estación de dónde estaba el apartamento..."- pensó ella mientras subía al primer tren que pasó, y por fortuna, encontró un lugar.

Volvió a mirar la hora, 9:40. Miró preocupada hacia afuera. Todavía no reconocía donde estaba y ya estaba muy tarde para el trabajo.

-"Vamos~"

* * *

-¿Dónde rayos estabas?- exclamó su jefe apenas la vio entrar a la cafetería.

-Lo lamento, tuve problemas para pagar mi apartamento así que me estoy quedando en el de un amigo.- contó ella mientras corría hacia el pequeño cuarto que llamaban vestidor.- Pero su apartamento está demasiado lejos.- dijo antes de meterse a cambiar. Se colocó rápido el uniforme y salió corriendo.

-Pues espero que resuelvas eso porque no hay otro turno disponible. Y yo no he encontrado un empleado fijo.- suspiró el hombre.

-No se preocupe, ya supe cómo llegar y todo, no volverá a ocurrir, lo prometo.- dijo ella antes de ir a atender a una familia que acaba de llegar.

* * *

Su jefe le había dicho que tenía que trabajar una hora más para reponer la que había gastado al llegar tarde, por lo que decidió no regresar hasta el apartamento de Ranmaru en vista de que se estaba muriendo de hambre, no conocía muchas cosas cercanas allá, en cambio, si no se equivocaba, todavía debía de tener algo de comida en su apartamento.

El lugar estaba más solitario que de costumbre, su usual desorden no estaba allí, así que sentía que estaba en un lugar completamente desconocido.

Buscó entre las alacenas para sacar un bote de sopa instantánea (el día anterior, le había dado pena ir a agarrar su comida mientras Quartet Night la estaba esperando, así que con todo el dolor de mundo, abandonó unas cuantas cosas), puso una olla para calentar el agua pero se dio cuenta que la estufa no encendía.

-Rayos, eso fue lo que no pagué.- murmuró. Revisó el microondas, lo mismo.- ¿También la luz?- exclamó dándose por vencida y yendo hacia el sillón.

Se tiró allí, mirando hacia el techo, sus estómago pedía comida pero ella tenía demasiada flojera para moverse hacia cualquier lado.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormida de resignación, su celular sonó.

-¿Hola?

_-"¿Cómo estás Yu-chan?"_

-¡Haru-chan!- respondió animada de nuevo.

_-"Lamento no haberte llamado antes..."_

-Para nada, Haru-chan, estos días han estado de locos.

-"_Me imagino_"- contestó la compositora con una pequeña risa.-_"¿Porque no me habías dicho lo del apartamento?"_

-Mm...Haru-chan, lo estaba resolviendo...Hijirikawa-san se enteró porque vio los avisos de adeudo y pues...ahora tengo el apartamento de Ranmaru-san.- explicó la chica.

-"_Yu-chan, te lo hemos repetido un millón de veces, pídenos ayuda, o si quiera dinos lo que sucede."_

-Lo lamento, Haru-chan, la costumbre...- dijo ella sonriendo triste.

-"_Solo recuérdalo, las cosas son más graves que tratar de remendar tu ropa que se rasgó al estar jugando en un árbol."_

-¿Sí lo recuerdas?- preguntó emocionada.

_-"¡Por supuesto!"_

-¿Ves? Tenía algo mal desde pequeña.- se burló de ella misma.

-"_Claro que no, Yu-chan, eres increíble."_

La pelinegra se sonrojó.

-"_Por cierto...¿tienes tiempo libre ahora mismo?"_

-Por supuesto.- respondió ella.

-"_Aparte de querer hablar contigo, Yu-chan, la presentación de Mikaze-senpai y los chicos es hoy, y Syo-kun me dio boletos así que..."_

-¡Pero claro que voy!- la cortó antes de que la compositora acabara su frase.

-_"¿En serio? ¡Genial! Creo que el estudio queda cerca de tu antiguo departamento, nos vemos en la entrada para darte el boleto, ¿sí?"_\- dijo la pelirosada emocionada.

-Claro~ nos vemos allí, Haru-chan~- dijo antes de colgar.

Sus ánimos se renovaron, a pesar del hambre, se levantó y emprendió el camino hacia el estudio, en fin, no estaba lejos.

* * *

-¡Ha-mu-cha!- exclamó la pelinegra como pudo, tenía la boca llena de galletas pero su amiga estaba a punto de entrar y eso significaría que ella se quedaría sin boleto.

-Creo que cierta chica te está buscando.- rió Tomochika.

-¿Eh? ¡Yui-chan, si llegaste!- sonrió la otra pelirosa volteando a ver a su amiga que se acercaba corriendo.

-Sí, lo siento si tarde. Es solo que tenía que pasar a buscar comida en algún lado.- explicó levantando su bolsa de galletas.-¿Quieren?

-No, no. Nada de carbohidratos extra entran en esta boca.- dijo la pelirroja llevándose un dedo a los labios.

-Pero, Tomochika-san, es solo una galleta, aparte...¡luce genial!- dijo ella.

-To-mo-chan.- dijo la pelirroja en sílabas con un falso tono enojado.- Vaya~, ustedes dos sí que son unas tercas, por algo se llevan tan bien. A Haruka también le tuve que insistir mil veces antes de que empezara a llamarme así.- suspiró la chica haciendo que la nombrada se sonrojara.

-No fueron tantas veces~- reclamó ella.

Fueron conducidas hasta el escenario donde se llevaría a cabo la presentación de los chicos. Yui estaba ansiosa, sabía que su canto era excelente por la última vez que los había visto, pero deseaba ver la puesta en escena.

Al fin, el MC apareció y anunció la entrada de los chicos. Los tres aparecieron, con Ai encabezándolos, Natsuki empezó a saludar al público, deteniéndose un poco especialmente en las tres chicas.

-Y bien, ¿qué tienen que decirnos sobre su canción?- preguntó el MC.

-Pues los tres trabajamos en conjunto para poder lograrla, fue algo difícil en algunos puntos, pero logramos completar todo a tiempo.- explicó Ai.

-Ai-chan nos dirigió de una manera excelente y pensando en todas~ nuestras fans fue que logramos superar los obstáculos.- dijo Natsuki sonriente.

-Así que, prácticamente, nuestras fans también fueron de mucha ayuda.- terminó Syo, haciendo que la mayoría del público se enterneciera y él se sonrojara, no era exactamente el efecto que quería crear...- Gracias.- dijo por último mirando hacia el punto donde se encontraban Yui y las chicas.

-Parece que le hablan a alguien~- canturreó Tomochika haciendo a la menor sonrojar.

-Así que esperamos que les encante.- dijo Natsuki.- 'Triangle Beat'

Los tres se colocaron en posición, Natsuki y Ai atrás y Syo enfrente. La canción empezó tal y como la recordaba.

"_Todos estamos conectados._

_Triangle beat!_

_Uh...por la eternidad"_

Su coreografía era muy movida, muchas vueltas y movimientos rápidos.

"_Hay algo por lo que vale la pena el luchar,_

_¡Finalmente entiendo a mi corazón!_

_¡Instala el futuro brillante!_

_¡Levántate! ¡Vuela Alto! ¡Mano a mano!"_

Syo se mantenía al frente pero después de un tiempo, los tres giraron quedando Ai al frente.

"_No puedo hacer nada solo_

_He reconocido lo que es importante_

_¡No olvidaré mis sueños o mis deseos!_

_Incluso si son difíciles , está bien_

_¡A toda voz, vamos a cantar!"_

Yui estaba a punto de hacerles caso y ponerse a cantar, pero sabía que estaba siendo grabado en vivo, así que sería muy raro si ella comenzara a cantar una canción supuestamente nueva en la primera presentación. Se abstuvo de cantar y mejor miró como los chicos giraban otra vez para quedar Natsuki enfrente.

_" ¿Puedes escucharme? Este corazón está latiendo_

_Por ahora, estoy seguro que lo entenderás..._

_¡No te preocupes, yo te enseñaré!_

_Estos sentimientos se están alzando_

_¡Con todas tus fuerzas hacia los cielos!"_

Ahora, Natsuki giró hacia el fondo mientras que Syo y Ai se aproximaron al frente, el ritmo en esa parte era más lento por lo que se concentraron en solo cantar su parte dejando el baile de lado.

"_Las lágrimas no van contigo"_

Y pudo haber jurado ver cómo Ai y Syo la miraban. Natsuki pasó al frente y su senpai cambió al fondo.

_"¡Vamos a alcanzar juntos el viento!_

_¿Una trinidad de sonrisas estarían Bien?_

_¡El hoy está lleno de energía!_

_¡Vamos a seguir viviendo a lo largo de un arcoíris!"_

_Ambos rubios chocaron las manos antes de girar y quedar a ambos lados del menor._

_"Todos estamos conectados._

_Triangle Beat"_

Terminaron formando entre los tres un triángulo con sus manos.

El público estalló en gritos de emoción, felicidad y aplausos. Las tres chicas no fueron la excepción, celebraron el éxito de los chicos más que nadie.

* * *

-Ehm...Syo dice que si queremos salir con ellos.- dijo la pelirroja leyendo su celular.

-¿Porqué no?- respondió Yui.

-Yo me tomé el día libre así que sí.- sonrió Haruka.

-Bueno, déjenme responderle a este niño entonces.

* * *

-Y bien~, ¿qué tal nuestra presentación?- preguntó Natsuki llegando con las tres chicas.

-Perfecta.- respondió Yui haciendo sonreír al rubio.

-Le faltaron algunas cosas~- dijo Tomochika.

-Estas mintiendo. Por supuesto que no faltó nada.- dijo Ai.

-Mikaze-senpai tiene razón.- aceptó la pelirroja sonriendo.

-Me encantó.- declaró Haruka alegre.

-¡Entonces a celebrar el éxito! ¿No, Ai?- dijo Syo.

-Mañana tenemos una sesión de fotos. A las once de la mañana.

-Normalmente nos levantamos a las 5-

-Tú a las seis.- le cortó el pelician.

-¡Es muy temprano aún así!- se cruzó de brazos.- Bueno, nos levantamos a las 6, estamos listos a las 7, nos sobran muchas horas para la sesión. Vamos a salir con las chicas hoy.

-Vamos, Ai-chan~ hicimos un buen trabajo~- insistió Natsuki.

-Vamos Ai~- le ayudó Yui a los chicos.

-Solo será un día, Mikaze-senpai.- dijo Haruka.

-Tsk, eso dicen siempre.- el menor se cruzó de brazos. Los otros cinco lo miraron suplicantes.- Está bien, pero regresaremos temprano.

-Yei~

* * *

-Bien, chicas, su turno.- dijo Natsuki.

Estaban en un restaurante, después de la comida les habían dado a elegir algún juego de mesa, a pesar de los reclamos de Ai, se había quedado a jugar Monopoly con una charola de papas a la francesa al centro de la mesa.

-Yui, te tocan los dados.- le dijo Tomochika tomando otro trago de agua.

-Bien.- la pelinegra los tomó, preocupada, los chicos tenían a Ai en su equipo eso no era de mucha ayuda para ellas, ellos eran dueños de la mitad del tablero y ellas de la otra mitad, el problema era que Ai se las había arreglado para que sus propiedades tuvieran hoteles, lo cual elevaba el precio de cuando alguien caía allí. Tiró esperando pasar por las cuatro propiedades de los chicos sin caer en ninguna.

-¡Otro más!- celebró Syo.- Págame.

-Ay, rayos.- exclamó la pelinegra. Se disculpó con Haruka con la mirada, ella le sonrió y sacó sus billetes para pagarle lo debido a los chicos.

-Hey, Yui-chan, ¿cuándo te darán los resultados de la audición?- preguntó Natsuki.

-Mm...se supone que esta semana, creo.- dijo ella estirándose para tomar otra papa.

-¿Cómo crees que te fue?- preguntó Ai.

Ella recordó las expresiones de Heavens, y pensó en decírselo a los chicos pero...

-Supongo que bien, los jueces se veían bastante impresionados.- las cosas se ponían raras cuando hablaba de Heavens, era mejor no mencionarlos.

-Entonces solo queda que te den el sí.- dijo Tomochika sonriéndole.

-Eso espero.- suspiró ella.- ¡Hey, Syo-chan, no trates de mover tu pieza, caíste en mi propiedad!- exclamó al ver al rubio aprovechar su distracción para mover su carrito.

-Pfft, que va, yo nunca-

-Solo son 50000, Syo-kun.- le dijo Nanami.

-Ah-ah, 1000 más por el engaño.- dijo la pelirroja.

-Que tal si lo dejamos en 50000- dijo el chico pasándole los billetes a Haruka. Ella sonrió.

-Me parece suficiente.- dijo la compositora.

-Haru-chan, eres tan~ linda.- murmuró Natsuki sonriendo.

-Yo insisto.- dijo la actriz.

-En las reglas no viene nada sobre eso.- dijo Ai.

-¿Ahora quién se está aprovechando, Tomochika?- dijo el de ojos azules.

-Mmm...entonces tú pagas la siguiente ronda de botanas porque ya no hay.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?

-Sí, Syo-chan, hay que pedir algo más.- le dijo Natsuki.

-¡No la apoyes!- le reclamó el menor.

-Solo cómprala, Syo.- le dijo su senpai.

-Hoy no es mi día, ¿verdad?

La pelinegra rió mientras el rubio llamaba al mesero. Su celular vibró, un mensaje de Eiji.

_"Los resultados los publican mañana a más tardar"_

Se permitió sonreír levemente, guardó el celular de nuevo, no, tenía que ser una sorpresa para los chicos...

-¿Las papas ya vienen en camino o qué?

* * *

El castaño estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, las últimas veces que lo había intentado, la lista se había publicado a altas horas de la mañana y él despertaba temprano para revisarla, al no encontrar su nombre, volvía a la cama. Esta vez, quería decepcionarse desde temprano, ni se tomaría la molestia de salir de la cama si su nombre no estaba en esa lista.

Ya había cerrado los ojos y comenzado a inclinarse sobre la computadora cuando su celular sonó, despertándolo, con algo de quejas y de manera torpe lo buscó por toda la mesa, contestó sin si quiera ver quién era.

-"¡_Eiji! ¡Eiji! ¡Despierta! ¡¿Estabas dormido?! ¡Mira la página! ¡Ahora!"_

-¿Van?

-"¡_Mírala! ¡Me quedé~!"_

El mayor seguía celebrando mientras Otori bostezaba y lentamente actualizaba la página y abría el archivo dónde venían todos los nombres.

-Fujita...Hyuga...Kiryuin...

-"¡_Yo! ¡Te lo dije!"_

-Mizutani...Otori...¿¡EH?!

_-"¡Felicidades, Ei!"_

-¿¡Yo?!- exclamó el chico leyendo una y otra vez "Otori Eiji"- ¿¡En serio?! ¡N-No puede ser!

-"¡_Te dije que te quedarías!"_

-Pensé que solo me hablabas para decir que te habías quedado.

-"_Vamos, Ei. No soy tan cruel. Obviamente que leí toda la lista antes de marcarte."_

-Es que te oías tan emocionado por ti que creí-

-"_Nadie puede negar que soy un buen actor"_

-¡Van!- reclamó el de ojos violetas a punto de ponerse a saltar.- ¡Nos quedamos! ¡Ambos!- siguió leyendo, unos nombres más abajo.- ¡Y Yui!

-"¡_Lo sé! ¿Quieres ir a celebrar?"_

-¿A-A está hora? Dioses, Van, son las 2 de la mañana.

_-"¿Y? Ah, cierto, sigues siendo menor de edad"_

-Jajaja, gracias por recordármelo.- respondió sarcástico. -¿Salimos mañana?

-"_Ni lo dudes. Bien, niño, quería darte la noticia yo, así que ahora eres libre de dormir felizmente."_

-Sí, claro. Nos vemos mañana. Oye...

-"¿_Qué?"_

-Felicidades a ti también.- dijo antes de colgar.

Apagó la computadora rápido y fue corriendo hasta su cuarto, se lanzó hacia la cama.

-¡Por fin~! ¡Sí! ¡En la cara de todos! ¡Otori Eiji, al fin lo ha logrado!- gritó feliz.

Sabía que por eso, esa noche no dormiría mucho, pero por lo menos, tendría insomnio y una sonrisa en la cara.

Otro castaño oyó sus gritos desde afuera, sonrió antes de guardar sus llaves de nuevo. No, que Eiji gozara de su felicidad solo. No quería que tuviera que controlar toda su emoción solo porque él estaba allí. Así que, Eiichi dio media vuelta y decidió regresar a su propio departamento.

* * *

La pelinegra se despertó casi de un salto, buscó la laptop con urgencia y se apuró a prenderla. Su corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho y sudaba frío. La noche anterior había dejado la computadora con la página de Raging Entertainment abierta así que una vez que ésta encendió, actualizó la página y abrió el documento que tenía la lista de nombres de los que se habían quedado.

-¡Sarashina!- exclamó con toda la euforia de este mundo y se levantó a celebrarlo.- ¡Yui está de vuelta en el juego! ¡Un paso más cerca! ¡Me quedé! ¡Debo hablarle a Haru-chan!- dijo corriendo al cuarto por su teléfono, pero este ya estaba sonando...

_-"¿Yui? ¿Ya viste-?"_

-¡Lo vi!- lo cortó ella.- ¡Me quedé!

_-"¡Lo sé! ¡Yo también! ¡Y Van!"_

-¡Esto es tan grandioso~! ¡Al fin, Eiji, al fin!

_-"Al fin..."_\- suspiró él.

-¿Vamos a celebrar o qué?- dijo ella todavía feliz.

_-"Por supuesto, ¿a dónde quieres ir? Nos debes una cita, de todas formas...¡N-No ese tipo de cita!"_

-¡A cualquier lado, no importa!

-"_Entonces...¡ah! Ya se, ¿recuerdas el karaoke al que Van me llevó? Deberíamos ir allí."_

-¡Claro! Tú dime dónde hay que vernos y allí estaré.

-"_Espero no te quede muy lejos..."_

-Créeme, ya voy de un extremo de la ciudad a otro, no me causa gran problema.- dijo ella.

_-"Te envío la ubicación entonces."_\- dijo el chico.

-Esta bien.- aceptó antes de colgar.

Decidió ducharse rápidamente y dejar cargando su celular, abrió los mensajes para ver el mapa que le había mandado Eiji, no tan lejos considerando que el trabajo le quedaba al otro lado de la ciudad. Después recordó un detalle bastante importante...

"_¿Ya publicaron los resultados, Yui-chan?"_

-Haru-chan...solo por esta vez...

"_No lo sé, el otro día llegue tarde al trabajo así que hoy tendré que trabajar, llegaré tarde a casa y cuando llegue reviso."_

* * *

**Regresé 7u7 Y antes de que se me olvide, les iba a decir que ambos bailes (Triangle Beat y Gamushara Romantic) los imagine como los videos de Stage On, de verdad se los recomiendo amo sus cosplays y bailan muy bien x3 **

**Bueno, ahora sí, en cuanto al capítulo xD mi Yui se siente culpable de haber dejado a los chicos la otra vez y por eso se le escapó a Haru-Chan, pero eso no implica guerra, nadie se enterara :v **

**Me tardé en actualizar porque estuve estudiando para mi examen de ingreso a prepa el cual es mañana así que deséenme suerte, si me quedo en mi primera opción les prometo que actualizare más rápido (?) :v no sé pero en verdad deséenme mucha suerte n.n**

**Y ahora los reviews:**

**Liluz de Géminis: No te preocupes, suele pasar :v fue muy difícil escribir el pasado pero si me imaginé a los chicos en la montaña rusa así, los quiero dibujar :v pues lo único que te puedo cumplir es el siguiente cap :v que aquí está y espero que te haya gustado y te manifiestes con un review xD por cierto, gracias por comentar también en Before the Heavens, espero poder subir pronto también otro solo que no sé de quién ahora :v nos leemos luego**

**Y como siempre hago al final animo a las almas en pena que se pasan por aquí sin dejar review, anden, no pierden nada, acepto de todo xD **


	19. Celebrando al 1000

**~Celebrando al 1000%"**

-¡EIJI~!- gritó con todos sus pulmones la pelinegra al ver al castaño aparecer.

-Yui.- apenas pudo decir el chico ya que ella le había sacado todo el aire al abalanzarse a abrazarlo.

-¡Me quedé!- gritaron ambos emocionados.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Yo también!- de nuevo. Ambos rieron.

-¡Esto es tan genial!-exclamó ella, que no había caído en cuenta que seguía abrazando al castaño hasta que este apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y suspiró.

-Lo sé. Es un alivio.- murmuró él.- Aún no lo puedo creer. No puedo creer que esto sea real.- dijo mientras la abrazaba más fuertemente. Ella normalmente se apartaría pero la emoción la sobrecargaba y solamente pudo seguir aferrándose al chico con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Vamos a un parque.- dijo ella aún emocionada. Soltó al chico pero siguió tomándolo de las manos.

-¿A un parque? ¿Para qué?- preguntó el castaño sonriendo confundido. Ella aún tomándolo de la mano empezó a caminar sin rumbo.

-Crecí en el campo. Ahora mismo tengo ganas de correr, treparme a un árbol, rodar por la colina, subirme a un columpio. ¡Eiji, estoy demasiado feliz como para quedarme sentada esperando a Van! - explicó ella casi saltando.

-Pero prometimos ver a Van aquí.- le recordó el chico.

-Él siempre llega tarde, no te preocupes.

-Bueno, mi pequeña hiperactiva, hay un parque pero está para el lado contrario al que estas yendo. - se rió el de ojos violetas.

-Ah, claro.- dijo ella dando media vuelta.

-Mejor yo te guío.- se volvió a reír el castaño tomándola de la mano firmemente y pasando adelante de ella para arrastrarla tras de él hacia un parque.

* * *

-¡Columpios!- exclamó la chica corriendo hasta allá.

Eiji la siguió un poco más despacio, cuando llegó la chica ya estaba sentada en uno, balanceando sus piernas de adelante hacia atrás para llegar más alto.

-¿Quieres ayuda?- preguntó Otori al llegar a su lado.

-Por favor.- exclamó ella en los dos segundos que estuvo cerca de él. El castaño sonrió antes de empezar a empujarla. Yui empezó a reír cuando llegó demasiado alto.

-Ahora. Tú. Sube. A lado.- dijo entrecortadamente entre las subidas y bajadas.

-Si insistes.- sonrió el chico subiendo a lado. -¡Eso no es justo, yo te empuje!- reclamó el castaño.

-Bueno, no creo que sea buena idea bajar ahora así que...lo siento pero tendrás que arreglártelas solo.- dijo ella.

-Oh, eres demasiado mala, Yui, muy mala. Pero yo, voy a superarte en esto.- le advirtió el chico antes de dejarse caer y empezar a balancearse.

-¡Jamás!- le dijo cuando ella vio que el chico estaba muy cerca de donde ella llegaba.

* * *

-¿En serio quieres que suba allí?- dijo Eiji.

-Vamos, puedes hacerlo.- le dijo Yui que ya estaba en una de las ramas de los árboles.

-¿Puedes ver cómo vengo vestido, por favor?

-Eiji~

-Está bien, ya voy.- suspiró el chico antes de con (mucho) trabajo empezar a escalar el árbol.

-¿Ves? No es tan difícil.- le dijo Yui al tenerlo a su lado.- Aunque debo admitir que tardaste siglos.

-Eres tan cruel, niña.- rió Eiji.

-Lo sé. Te enseñaré cómo hacerlo más rápido entonces, algún día.- sonrió la pelinegra.- Oye, ¿quieres ver qué tan cruel puedo ser?- preguntó.

-Que no se te ocurra algun- ¡Yui!- se interrumpió espantado al ver como la chica se iba para atrás pero no caía, se sostenía con sus piernas.

-Yui De Vil, me llaman.- rió ella levantándose.

-No me asustes así, niña.- murmuró Eiji, lanzando un suspiro aliviado.

* * *

-¿Nos aventamos los dos juntos?

-Nos vamos a golpear.

-No mucho...- dijo ella.- Tú primero.

-Primero las damas.

-Un hombre de verdad se asegura que sea seguro para la chica.

-Si veo que voy a morir te jalaré conmigo.- explicó el castaño mirándolo acusador mientras ambos se acostaban al tope de la pendiente.

-Uno.

-Dos

-Tres.- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. Eiji, en vez de aventarse solo, de último minuto, jaló a Yui con él, para cuando la pelinegra quiso frenar, era demasiado tarde y ya se encontraban rodando sobre sí mismos hasta el pie de la colina. Eiji se detuvo cuando perdió velocidad, en cambio, Yui se detuvo cuando chocó contra Eiji.

-¿Sabes? Es bueno que no nos hayamos quedado en la cafetería.- dijo Eiji.- En este momento, no tendría nada en mi estomago.

-Efectos secundarios de hacer esto.- dijo la pelinegra, igualmente mareada, mientras miraba a las nubes.

-Aparte, pude pasar tiempo contigo.- continuó Otori. Ella se sonrojó intensamente.

-Miremos las nubes, después nos quitamos las hojas del cabello.- dijo Yui.

-Me parece buena idea, aunque el cielo se mueve mucho más de lo normal.

-Lo sé, igual sigo mareada.

-Creo que es Van.- murmuró Eiji mientas sacaba su celular del bolsillo. Ella se acercó para poder ver el celular.

_"¿Dónde se supone que estás?"_

Ambos chicos rieron.

_"Hay un parque, como 200 metros a la izquierda de la cafetería en la que quedamos, ¿vienes o vamos?"_

_"¿Vamos? ¿Secuestraste a Yui-tan?"_

_"Habla ella: No, en dado caso sería al revés, quería ir a un parque así que Eiji me trajo a este"_

_"Todavía no logro comprender esa mente tuya, pequeña."_

* * *

-¡Hey~! Mis queridos compañeros musicales~- exclamó el castaño llegando por detrás de los otros dos para pasarles un brazo por detrás de los hombros a cada uno.- ¿Qué se siente saber que eres parte de la empresa de tu-?- recibió un codazo de Eiji.

-L-La pregunta es para ti, Yui.- desvío la atención el menor.- ¿Qué se siente saber que eres parte de la empresa rival de tu anterior agencia?

-Mm...bueno, no sé, tengo varios amigos- todos- en la otra agencia entonces...jaja, no se parece como si fueran dos bandos diferentes.- explicó la chica.

-¿Eh? En realidad iba a preguntarte, Ei- otro codazo.

-¿Alguien más quiere helado?

-¡Oh! Yo sí, déjenme alcanzar el carrito.- dijo ella soltándose del agarre de Kiryuin para poder correr tras el vendedor.

-¡Te alcanzamos en un segundo!- le avisó Eiji. El mayor acercó más al chico para poder hablarle en secreto.

-Ei...¿ella no sabe que Raging es tu padre?

-No lo es.

-Biológicamente, niño, tuviste que salir de algún lado, ¿no? Responde.

-No...- bajó la mirada.

-¿Qué Eiichi es tu hermano?- preguntó de nuevo.

-No.

-¿Piensas decirle?

-...No.

-Eiji.- le reclamó su amigo.

-Por el momento no, Van, siento que...pensara que por eso entré.

-Pero si tú no-

-Lo sé, pero...Escucha, la primera vez que vi a Yui...ella estaba desconsolada, la acababan de echar de su antigua agencia, empezamos a platicar porque le dije que yo ni siquiera había podido entrar...

-Pero le dijiste eso, no entraste la primera vez, no creo que piense que fue por tu familia.- le dijo Van mientras caminaba hacia dónde estaba la chica, ya habían estado mucho tiempo lejos.

-Fueron varias veces...y no sé si nos podamos llamar familia.- el de ojos violetas observó como ella le llamaba para pedir algo más, él sonrió.- Por ahora lo dejaré como está.

-¿Quieren algo?- preguntó Yui que ya tenía su propio cono.

-Nada.- respondió el chico.

-Bien, bien, mucha felicidad y todo pero...¿iremos al karaoke?- preguntó Van con una sonrisa.

-¡Pero claro!- respondió ella.

* * *

-Bien, niños, iré yo primero porque ustedes dos me hartan con su timidez.- se burló Van guiñándoles mientras se levantaba de su asiento después de escoger una canción en el catálogo.

-Y a mí me hartas con esa vanidad.- le devolvió Yui sonriendo.

-Está en mi nombre, muñeca.

-¿Podrían dejar de flirtear ustedes dos?- dijo Eiji mientras buscaba la canción que Van había pedido.

-Solo si te apresuras a buscar esa canción.- le dijo el castaño. Eiji rodó los ojos y tecleó el código de su canción.

-Demuéstranos porque te quedaste en la agencia.- exclamó Yui divertida. La música empezó. -¿Porque esa canción, no es de chicas?- rió ella al escucharla.

-La haré sonar muy varonil, no te preocupes.- le dijo el castaño.

-No, Van~, no lo hagas.- decía su amigo.

-Muy tarde.- le respondió el mayor antes de empezar a cantar.

Ambos chicos empezaron a reír cuando empezó pero después se dedicaron a mirarlo atentamente con asombro, bueno, por algo el chico había sido aceptado.

-¿Qué les dije?- alardeó Van al acabar.

-Te acepto en la agencia.- bromeó Yui.

-Oh, gracias, señorita.

-¿Quién sigue?- preguntó ella dándole una mirada cómplice a Van. El otro lo notó.

-No.

-Eiji~ Eiji~- decían ambos chicos mientras lo hacían pararse y Van ponía una canción al azar.

-Chicos~- reclamó.

-Vamos, no puedes tener pánico escénico cuando vas a convertirte en idol pronto.- le dijo Van. La canción empezó y el de ojos violetas se limitó a empezar con la canción a sabiendas de que se estaba poniendo cada vez más rojo.

-Agh, es en serio Van.- reclamó de nuevo al ver la letra de la canción.

-Vamos, Eiji~- animó Yui.

El chico se sonrojó más y empezó a cantar titubeante, pero tras unos cuantos comentarios desafiantes de Van, el chico tomó confianza y empezó a cantar libremente.

Se tiró en el sillón junto a los otros dos cuando acabó.

-¿¡Porque rayos no te habían admitido antes?! ¡Eres asombroso!- exclamó la pelinegra.

Eiji cruzó miradas con el otro chico.

-Mm...

-Bien~, bien~, Yui-tan, ¿creo que ya sabemos quién es la siguiente no es así?- la distrajo Van.

-A menos que quieran hacer un dueto, ustedes dos.- bromeó ella. Eiji respiró de nuevo.- Déjame ver qué canciones hay.

Van le pasó la lista y ella la leyó, no le agradaba ninguna lo suficiente...

-Yui-tan, el tiempo corre.

-Wow, un minuto, ¿cantarían conmigo una canción?- preguntó ella.

-¿Estás evadiendo tu salida al escenario?- preguntó Eiji.

-¡No! Es solo que salió una nueva canción, pero es de tres, anden~

-No hay problema por mi.- dijo Van.

-Bueno...

-¡Yei! Van, pon 'Dream More Than Love'

-No sé pero yo quiero la parte roja.- pidió Kiryuin al ver la separación de la letra.

-Yo...¿azul?- dijo Eiji.

-No~, Van, te lo cambio, sabes pronunciar el inglés mejor que yo, seguramente.- dijo ella.

-Yui-tan, se alemán, no inglés.- le respondió el castaño.- Dumme kleine.

-Un minuto, ¿sabes alemán? ¿Y qué me dijiste?- dijo ella a la defensiva.

-Oh cierto, viví en Austria un tiempo.- respondió el castaño sin darle importancia.

-¿En serio?

-No es nada. ¿Empezamos?- respondió sonriendo. Y antes de que ella respondiera, Van puso la canción y la música sonó.

_E:"Incompleto como soy ahora,_

_no puedo vivir", dijo un joven yo_

_Y: Con un boleto de ida,_

_salté al camino_

_V: "Sin sueños, no hay amor",_

_3: Mi pasión, quiero compartirla_

_aunque no podía encontrarlos..._

_Pero estaban allí_

_E: Después de que se disolvieran,_

_el azúcar y la especia permanecen_

_V: Aún cuando llevo este_

_complejo insensible,_

_Y: Mi corazón no puede hacer nada_

_más que tocar este mismo sonido_

_3: ¡Ahora apresurémonos! ¡Superemos juntos!_

_V &amp; E: ¡Hacia el Oeste y el Este!_

_V: ¡Este complejo de inferioridad,_

_patéalo y mándalo a volar al nuevo mundo!_

_3: ¡A medida que nuestras melodías se mezclan,_

_vamos a ser hermanos!_

_¡Hasta los genes!_

_¡Rugiendo en la distancia,_

_nuestras almas están ardiendo!_

_¡Nuestra Realidad!_

_Y: En el asfalto, una flor_

_sin nombre está floreciendo_

-Eres tú.- le dijo Van a la chica que se sonrojó. Una imagen de Ren llegó a su mente.

-"No. La letra la escribieron antes de que supieran toda la historia, ¿no?"

_V: Mi propia presencia se refleja_

_cuando miro el bajo cielo_

_E: Dentro del espejo,_

_la solitaria Alice no puede escapar_

_3: Al parecer no puedo ver mis sueños_

_E: ¡Las lágrimas cubiertas_

_de lodo brillarán más!_

_3: ¡Ya no estaremos solos! ¡Superemos juntos!_

_Y &amp; V: ¡Al Norte y al Sur!_

_3: ¡Gritaré a este nuevo mundo!_

_¡Hasta que estemos roncos,_

_seremos hermanos!_

_¡Sin remordimientos!_

-¡Tú solo, Yui-tan!- exclamó Van al ver las palabras naranjas que ya se desplegaban.

-¡Pero está en otro idioma~!- se quejó antes de cantar lo mejor que pudo.

_My Beck，Your Beck!_

_Get Dream More Than Love!_

_My Beat，Your Beat!_

_Get Dream More Than Love!_

_My Beck，Your Beck!_

_Get Dream More Than Love!_

_My Beat，Your Beat!_

_Get Dream More Than Love!_

-¡Ahora todos juntos!- dijo la chica mirando a los otros dos.

_¡Mi seña, tu seña!_

_¡Obtengo Más Sueños Que Amor!_

_¡Mi latido, tu latido!_

_¡Obténgo Más Sueños Que Amor!_

_¡Mi seña, tu seña!_

_¡Obtengo Más Sueños Que Amor!_

_¡Mi latido, tu latido!_

_¡Obténgo Más Sueños Que Amor!_

Los tres se miraron por un momento mientras la guitarra sonaba de fondo antes de retomar con más fuerza, ahora sin importarles la separación, cantaron los tres juntos.

_Ahora aceleraremos! ¡Superemos juntos!_

_¡Hacia el Este y al Oeste!_

_¡Este complejo de inferioridad,_

_patéalo y mándalo a volar al nuevo mundo!_

_¡Nuestras melodías se mezclan_

_y nos convertimos en hermanos!_

_¡Hasta los genes!_

_¡Rugiendo en la distancia,_

_nuestras almas están ardiendo!_

_¡Nuestra Realidad!_

-Yu-tan, vaya que tienes pronunciación del inglés.- dijo Van.

-Claro que no.- se rió ella.- ¡Pero amé la canción! Ranmaru, Masato y Ren hicieron un trabajo perfecto.- festejó ella.

-¿Eh?- dijeron ambos.

-¿Eres una fangirl?- preguntó Eiji.

-Eh...no, sí...ah...tal vez.- dijo sonrojándose.

-Bueno, Ei, creo que una vez entremos en la agencia tendremos que esforzarnos aún más para tener a nuestra chica así de cautivada, ¿no?- dijo Van mirando a su amigo. Los dos menores se sonrojaron.

-Claro...

-¡No estoy "cautivada" por ellos!- reclamó.

-¿Entonces seremos los primeros en tener tu corazón? ¡Mejor para mí!- dijo Van sonriéndole.

-¡Bueno, chicos, el tiempo corre!- dijo ella sonrojada, tratando de desviar la atención, poniendo otra canción al azar.

* * *

Se despidió de Van y Eiji, el menor tuvo que empujar al mayor de vuelta al taxi ya que el reloj seguía corriendo y Van se negaba a meterse al coche de nuevo hasta que viera a la chica en su departamento. Los chicos se habían negado a dejarla ir sola cuando se enteraron lo lejos que estaba y aún más cuando salieron y se dieron cuenta que la noche les había ganado. Sonrió inconscientemente mientras subía las escaleras y buscaba las llaves del apartamento de Ranmaru en la bolsa. Suponía que debían de ser las nueve. Alzó la vista solo para mirar con confusión a la persona delante.

-¿Ren-san?

-Vaya~, al fin me honras con tu presencia, pequeña.- respondió el pelinaranja sonriendo.

-A-Ah..mm...¿lleva mucho tiempo aquí?- preguntó, era una escena tan irreal que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-No mucho.- ella lo miró un poco más seria.- Bueno, un tiempo.- admitió.- ¿Dónde estabas?

-Bueno yo...-¿cuál era la mentira que le había dicho a Haruka?- Me quede dormida en mi apartamento después del trabajo y apenas regresaba de allá...

-¿No hoy era tu día libre? - preguntó confundido.

-Eh...sí, es solo que el otro día no llegue a trabajar porque...me perdí en el tren. Así que tuve que reponer el día. - contestó nerviosa.- Debe de llevar mucho tiempo aquí y yo no me apresuro a abrir, ¿cierto?- dijo adelantándose para abrir la puerta.- Adelante.

-Gracias.- murmuró el chico esbozando una leve sonrisa.- El apartamento de Ran-Ran es acogedor, ¿no?

-Mmm, sí, algo, me gusta más que mi anterior departamento.- dijo ella cerrando.

-Claro, debe ser algo solitario si una princesa tiene un castillo tan grande.- respondió guiñándole un ojo.

Ella se sonrojó.

-Ren-san, ¿qué lo trajo por aquí?- preguntó esperando no sonar muy grosera, para compensarlo, hizo un ademán al chico para que se sentara en el sofá, él se dirigió hacia allá y ella lo siguió.

-Bueno- empezó una vez que se acomodó.- Me enteré que hoy salían los resultados de tu agencia.

-"Rayos."- pensó ella preocupada.- "Pero querías salir con Eiji y Van, ¿no, Yui?"- para cubrir su mentira, se levantó de un brinco.- ¡Oh, claro, lo olvide!- exclamó corriendo por su laptop, que estaba en su cuarto, con la página de la agencia abierta, la cerró rápidamente y corrió de nuevo a la sala.

Fingió tener prisa por encontrar los resultados pero en realidad eran los nervios de que el chico la descubriera.

-"Okay, prometo que si logro convencerlo con esto, me dedicaré a actuar una vez que debute"

-¿Te he dicho que me encanta la comida que se sirve en el restaurante en donde trabajas? - le dijo Ren.

Ella dejó de teclear.- ¿Eh?

-Lo malo es que no me gusta comer solo...y al parecer mi chica estaba de fiesta.- Yui alzó la mirada solo para encontrarse con los azules ojos del chico mirándola.

-Ah...

\- No estabas en tu apartamento viejo, así que vine aquí.

-Ehm...yo...- estaba tratando de formular alguna respuesta creíble.

-¿Te divertiste?

-Ren-san...

-Olvídalo, ¿quién soy yo para regañarte por escaparte a celebrar?- sonrió al ver su cara de desconcierto.

-Yo...- realmente no sabia como escaparse de la situación.

-Puedes decirme la verdad, no te preocupes.- respondió desviando la mirada de ella. Dicho eso se inclinó para alcanzar el control de la televisión y la encendió para empezar a pasar canales al azar.

Ella se debatió entre sí decirle la verdad al chico o solo ignorar lo que acababa de pasar.

-Le mentí a Haru-chan y le dije que tendría que trabajar hoy, quería que pensara que era la primera que se enteraría de la noticia...lo siento. - explicó ella.

-Y, ¿dónde estabas como para no escuchar el celular? - volvió a preguntar.

-Estaba en un karaoke...con unos amigos...lamento no haberles dicho la verdad.

El chico sonrió, sin apartar la mirada de la tele, permaneció callado unos minutos todavía, dejando a la chica apenada y confundida sin saber qué decir o hacer.

-¿Escuchaste nuestra canción?- preguntó el pelinaranja de la nada. Ella se volteó a verlo.- Fue idea de nuestro querido senpai, liberar primero la versión off vocal y después haríamos nuestra presentación. Ran-chan no quería que el lugar estuviera callado mientras nos presentábamos, su idea es que algunos ya conozcan la canción así puedan ir con el ritmo en la presentación, genial, ¿no?

Hubo otro silencio.

-La canté, de hecho.- dijo ella, al notar que el ambiente se había aligerado.- Me encantó, claro, espero poder oírla pronto con sus voces, se oirá 2000% mejor.

Ren la miró con una sonrisa que borró después.

-¿Hiciste amigos en la academia, niña?

-Ren-san, me está poniendo de nervios con su interrogatorio.- murmuró ella, cruzándose de brazos.

-Solo quiero saber~

-Los conocí cuando fui a hacer la audición.- contestó sonrojada.-"Otra mentira, conocía a Eiji desde antes"

-Es bueno que tengas amigos, necesitarás personas que te ayuden en tu nueva agencia.- acordó Ren.- Lástima que ya no podré tenerte conmigo, Yui. Me encantaría haber podido ser de ayuda para ti.

-¡Pero por supuesto que fue y es de ayuda!- saltó la pelinegra. Después se sonrojó al ver que el chico la miraba sorprendido.- E-Es decir...Haru-chan y Starish hicieron que me diera cuenta que quería hacer en mi vida...y el poco tiempo que pasé en la agencia...me mostró que tengo amigos de verdad en quién puedo apoyarme y...a pesar de que ahora esté en la "agencia rival", sé que cuento con su apoyo y aunque no sea de gran ayuda...espero que cuenten con el mío.- explicó sin querer mirarlo.

Ren sonrió.

-Bien, niña, creo que debo irme. - el chico se levantó con intenciones de dejar el lugar.

-¿Eh?- fue lo único que pudo decir ella ante el cambio tan repentino de actitud del chico.

-Tú tienes que hablarle a cierta chica para darle las buenas noticias.- Yui miró hacia la ventana que daba al balcón, ya estaba muy oscuro afuera.

-Pero, Ren-san, ya es muy tarde...creo que sería algo...peligroso que saliera así.- dijo dejando la laptop de lado para tratar de detenerlo antes de que él avanzara más.

-¿Cómo así?- preguntó él, volteándose para mirarla con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, es un idol...ehm, llama mucho la atención...- trató de explicar ella.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien.- respondió a punto de abrir la puerta.

Ella se debatió un poco en que sería peor dejar hacer al chico.

-¿Y si se queda?

El otro frenó en seco.

-¿Qué?

-B-Bueno...p-podría ser una alternativa, para que...ya sabe...no haya ningún peligro de nada...- explicó sonrojándose.- Solo...tendría que avisar a los chicos y ya...para que ellos tampoco se preocupen...

-¿Estás diciendo...que me quede?- preguntó él aún sin voltearse.

-C-Creo que es más seguro así...o-o puede llamar a un auto de la agencia...- contestó más nerviosa que antes.- "Rayos, Yui."- se reprendía mentalmente.

-Pensé que eres más inocente, pequeña.- respondió el pelinaranja volteando a mirarla.

-¡Ren-san! Se lo estoy diciendo porque me preocupa.- exclamó ella cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Te preocupas por mí?- ella asintió sin querer mirarlo. Escuchó una pequeña risa del chico.- Le llamaré a Hijirikawa, él siempre sabe qué hacer.

-C-Claro...

-Y tú deberías de llamarle a otra chica.- le dijo Ren sacando su teléfono. Yui se sonrojó, usualmente se quedaba un largo rato hablando con Haruka, no se imaginaba lo que se iban a tardar esta vez y Ren estaba allí...

-Hey, Hijirikawa, adivina dónde estoy.

Pero si el chico tenía la confianza de hablar con su amigo mientras estaba con ella, ella también podía hacer lo mismo, ¿no?

Marcó el número de su amiga.

_-"¡Yu-chan!"_

-Haru-chan, adivina que.- empezó la pelinegra emocionada.

_-"¿¡Entraste!?"_

-¡Claro que sí!

_-"¡Te dije que lo harías! Oh~, Yui-chan es asombroso."_

-Lo sé.- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Hey, calmado, estoy con Yui.- dijo Ren, la pelinegra lo miró de reojo.-¡Hijirikawa manda saludos, niña!

_-"Yui-chan...¿era Jinguji-san?"_

-¡S-Se que es difícil de entender p-pero déjame explicarte!- dijo ella sonrojándose.

Ambos chicos siguieron con sus conversaciones por un largo rato, Yui le explicó a Haruka sobre cómo había regresado de su viejo apartamento (mentira) y lo había encontrado a la entrada; mientras que Ren estaba discutiendo con Masato, aunque la discusión solo la armaba el peliazul ya que solo estaba reclamándole al otro chico sobre su irresponsabilidad y que es lo que haría ahora. Colgaron y tomaron asiento en el sofá.

-¿Qué dijo Hirikawa-san?- preguntó ella.

-Ochibi-chan consiguió que Aimi le diera un espacio libre y quiso ir a ver a su hermano, así que no hay coche disponible...-explicó Ren.-¿Dónde dormiré entonces, pequeña?

-A-Ah...p-pues si quiere, yo me quedaré aquí y usted en la cama de Ranmaru-san, al fin y al cabo todavía no me acostumbro a dormir allí...- dijo ella sonrojándose intensamente, sí, le había ofrecido el lugar al chico pero no consideró pensar en ese asunto.

-Claro que no te dejaría dormir aquí, niña. Ya haces mucho por mí dejándome quedar.- dijo el pelinaranja.- Dormiré aquí, pero no tengo sueño todavía. ¿Tienes algo planeado?- le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-¡R-Ren-san!- exclamó sobresaltada.

* * *

El pelinaranja se despertó por el sonido de un mensaje llegando a su teléfono.

_"Kurusu regresó. ¿Que vayan por ti?"_

Ren sonrió al ver a la pelinegra removerse a lado suyo. Se había quedado dormida y probablemente después de un tiempo había decidido acostarse cómo podía en los dos cuadros de espacio que tenía, ahora estaba hecha un ovillo buscando calor.

_"Hijirikawa, es la una de la mañana. No haré trabajar más al pobre chofer. Mañana nos ponemos de acuerdo para la fiesta de celebración de kouhai-chan, ¿sí?"_

_"No tienes vergüenza, Jinguji."_

El pelinaranja se rió. Tomó a la chica delicadamente en brazos para llevarla al cuarto y arroparla.

-"¿Celoso, Hijirikawa?"

Aprovechó el momento para tomar una foto, él salía sonriendo y Yui podía observarse en el fondo, tranquilamente dormida.

_"Deséale buenas noches a Yui, nos vemos mañana ;)"_

_"¡Jinguji!"_

* * *

**Pues ya volví~ y estoy mas alegre que Yui al decirles que igual que ella me aceptaron, no en una agencia para convertirme en una super idol pero si en la prepa que quería :D **

**Y solo por si se lo estaban preguntando me imagine a Van cantando Shake it de Sistar (si la van a buscar escuchen el cover de ) y a Eiji One more step de Kihyun (Monsta X) son canciones muy lindas x3 **

**Liluz de Geminis:Espero que veas este :'v y hablando de las unidades aquí no pude a los respectivos chicos pero será más adelante :v yo la verdad no juego ninguno de los dos :v tenían que aceptarla para planes futuros y a los otros dos también :v espero leerte pronto :D**

**Terie: Pues no ocurrió exactamente porque los chicos actuaron como si no conocieran a ninguno de los chicos en el último cap de Revolutions y Ren no está tan~ enojado pero después le caerán los otros chicos celosos, ya lo verás jaja nos leemos luego :) **

**Y como es tradición invito a las hadas de vuelo veloz a detenerse un tiempo u dejar un review que a esta alma cualquier cosa la hace feliz :D**


	20. Hacia el próximo escenario

_**~Hacia el próximo escenario~**_

-¡Chicos!- exclamó Haruka llegando al comedor.

Había dejado a los chicos cenando por contestar a Yui, al igual que Masato por contestar la llamada de Ren, el chico llegó un poco después que ella.

-¡Aceptaron a Yui en la agencia!

-¿¡En serio!?- saltó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

-Acaba de llamarme para decirme.- dijo Haruka alegre.

-¡Yui-chan lo hizo!- dijo Natsuki.

-Vaya~, no esperaba menos de Yui.- dijo Cecil feliz por ella.

-Y~, ¿cómo vamos a celebrarlo~?- dijo Reiji.- Tu apartamento no es tan grande como para todos, ¿cierto, Ran-Ran?

-Sabes que no, idiota.- le contestó el de ojos bicolor cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Entonces~? Debe de ser algo muy especial, Yu-chan estuvo peleando mucho y hay que compensarla con algo.- declaró el castaño.

-¡Sí!- apoyó Otoya.- ¡Vamos a hacer algo asombroso para Yui!

-Hay un problema...-interrumpió Masato.- Jinguji está ahora con ella.

-¿Eh?- murmuraron todos los demás.

-Ah, sí...Yui-chan dice que le pareció era muy tarde para que Jinguji-san viniera hasta acá solo.- explicó Haruka.

-¿Tú también lo sabías, Nanami?- dijo Otoya confundido.

-Y como Kurusu se fue a ver a su hermano no hay auto disponible.- siguió el peliazul.

-¿Qué no le acabábamos de decir que no se quedara a solas con chicos?- exclamó Ai, solo lo suficientemente fuerte para que los demás miembros de Quartet Night lo escucharan.

-Voy a matar a Jinguji una vez que lo vea.- dijo Ranmaru cruzándose de brazos.

-¿¡Pero qué podemos hacer para Yui?!- exclamó Otoya frustrado.

-Creo que tengo una idea...- murmuró Nanami.

-¿De qué se trata, Haru-chan?

* * *

Era la segunda vez que le pasaba. Despertaba en su cama cuando recordaba haberse quedado dormida en el sillón. Inmediatamente recordó a Ren, y que el chico se había salido con la suya y había terminado durmiendo en el sillón.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta, salió de la cama confundida, ¿el chico se iría así?

¡_Está comenzando ahora!_

_Hacia el próximo escenario_

_Vamos a ir juntos_

_Ah... ¡siéntelo!_

_Ahora... ¡3, 2, 1!_

No podía ser. Otoya, Tokiya, Masato, Ren y Natsuki; eran sus voces, lo sabía pero no era posible.

Se puso de pie rápidamente y salió a la sala.

_PRISM SEVEN_

_¡Sí! ¡Brillando!_

_SUPER SEVEN_

_¡Ooh…! ¡Gracias!_

_FEVER SEVEN_

_Te hemos hecho esperar_

_¡Este sentimiento es el mejor!_

_Todos juntos ahora: ¡Te Queremos!_

Se quedó paralizada al ver a los chicos allí, y con una canción tan linda, ellos sonrieron al verla. Haruka le sonrió desde el centro de los 7.

_Comenzando una nueva canción, un nuevo camino_

_¡Estamos con el ánimo tan elevado!_

_¿No puedes ver el cielo?_

_¡Vamos a volar junto a ti!_

_Lo prometemos, te llevaremos ahí..._

Haruka se acercó hacia ella para abrazarla. Después de separarse dejó que los chicos se acercaran.

_Un paso adelante_

_¡Te daremos valor! ¡Todo está bien!_

_Sujeta fuertemente mi mano ¡Y no la sueltes!_

_Así como las estrellas se disparan_

_¡Estamos unidos!_

_¡Tu sonrisa abrirá la puerta!_

_¡Todos, Vamos!_

-¡Felicidades, Yui!

-¡Chicos!- exclamó ella felizmente mirándolos, uno por uno.- Son tan lindos, muchas gracias. Gracias, Haru-chan.

-Tu lo lograste, Yui-chan.- le dijo la chica sonriéndole.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, Sarashina, tú fuiste la que caminó hasta el escenario para cumplir tu sueño.- dijo Masato mirándola con una leve sonrisa.

-En realidad, la única cosa que no me hizo desmayarme allí mismo fue pensar en todos ustedes...- declaró sonrojada.

-¿Eh~? ¿Y nosotros, Yu-chan?- reclamó Reiji entrando al departamento junto con Quartet Night.

-¡En todos ustedes he dicho!- exclamó sonriendo aún más.- Son tan increíbles, seré igual que ustedes, lo prometo.

-No serás igual.- le dijo Otoya.- Lo que te hace especial es ser tú. Así que sigue como eres.- le sonrió.

-Eso es muy lindo, gracias, Otoya-san.

-¿Eh? ¿'Otoya-san'? La última vez que me llamaste por mi nombre era 'Ittoki-senpai'-

-Ah, lo siento es solo que-

-¡Es increíble! Me gusta aunque el 'san' se oye raro.- el pelirrojo rió.

-Es que llamó a todos por sus nombres y 'san'- dijo ella medio avergonzada.

-A mí me dices por mi apellido.- dijo Masato a modo de queja.

-'Syo-chan'- puntualizó el rubio haciendo comillas, mirándola algo molesto.

-¿No te quejabas cuando yo te llamaba por tu nombre?- dijo Ren haciendo que el peliazul se sonrojara.

-¡Syo-chan! ¿Porque Yui-chan si puede llamarte así sin que te enojes?- le reclamó Natsuki al menor.

-¡T-Tampoco te he dicho que no me puedes llamar así! S-Simplemente no estoy de acuerdo con los dos.- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí discutiendo o vamos a ir a celebrar?- se quejó Cecil ganándose la atención de los otros.

-Tu si sabes cómo ir al punto, Cesshi.- exclamó Reiji.

-Yui, solo pudimos preparar esto en el poco tiempo que tuvimos al enterarnos así que...tu dinos qué quieres hacer.- le dijo Otoya sonriendo.

-¿Eh? Esto es suficientemente especial para mí, no tienen que preocuparse por nada más, chicos.- dijo Yui rápidamente.

-Pero tenemos que hacer algo.- reclamó el pelirrojo.

-No todos los días das un paso tan grande.- apoyó Tokiya.

Ella pareció pensárselo. Los miró con una sonrisa de lado mientras se decidía si diría lo que diría o no. Suspiró.

-Tengo una idea.- dijo captando la atención de los doce.- Solo quiero un día normal con mi amigos. Nada extraordinario. Me encanta simplemente estar con ustedes.

Natsuki fue el primero en reaccionar.- Aw~, Yui-chan eres tan~ linda.- se lanzó a abrazarla.- ¡Entonces estemos juntos todo~ el día!

-Si es lo que quieres.- murmuró Ai.

-Mou~, Ai-Ai, es la primera cosa que te oigo decir, siempre estás tan vallado cuando estamos con Yu-chan~- le dijo Reiji para molestar.

-Eso no es cierto.- se apresuró a aclarar.

-Claro que sí~- insistió el castaño.

-Déjalo ya, Reiji.- le espetó Ranmaru.- Lo importante aquí es que este lugar es muy pequeño para todos.

-Estamos bien, Ran-Ran. ¿Cierto?- preguntó a los demás.

-Kurosaki-senpai tiene razón.- acordó Tokiya.

-Mmm...bueno, está mi apartamento pero...bueno...creo que no hay luz, ni agua, ni nada...- murmuró Yui preocupada.

-Creo que hay otra opción.- dijo Ichinose.- Yo tenía un departamento propio en la época de...Hayato...probablamente podamos ocuparlo. Haré una llamada.

-Tokiya-san, no es necesario que se preocupe, podemos encontrar otra manera.- se apresuró la menor.

-No es nada.- respondió sonriéndole un poco.

* * *

-¡Esto es diez veces más grande que mi otro departamento y esa cosa era gigante!- exclamó Yui una vez que Tokiya abrió la puerta y dejó entrar a las chicas primero.

-Ichinose-san, esto era como tres cuartos de la academia.- dijo Haruka admirando todo al igual que su amiga.

-Wah~ Ya se porque siempre te quejabas de que el cuarto era tan pequeño~- dijo Otoya a su amigo.

-Y dijiste que no tenías más cosas guardadas.- le reclamó Syo.

-Toki~, podríamos mudarnos a este departamento.- bromeó Reiji.

-No es para tanto.- murmuró el pelimorado.

Al final, Tokiya terminó siguiendo a todos los chicos que estaban dando vueltas por el apartamento hasta que se cansaron y terminaron sentados en la gran sala.

-Y bien, Yu-chan~, ¿cómo te sientes al ser una nueva trainee~?

-No sé, es que Tomochika-san dijo que era algo difícil-trató de explicar.-...pero, lo mismo me dijeron de la academia así que...es complicado.- se rindió con un suspiro.

-Cierto, Yui-chan, ¿y si nos cuentas de tus días de academia? No me has dicho mucho.- dijo Haruka.

-A nadie, de hecho.- apoyó Cecil.

La mirada de Yui se desvió rápidamente hacia el menor de Quartet Night, que al parecer pensó lo mismo que ella, ya que apartó la mirada y se removió, incómodo.

-"Pero hay alguien que si lo sabe."- pensó con una sonrisa discreta.- Bien.- aceptó.- Pero soy horrible contando cosas...ah...pues, no sé, ¿qué quieren saber?

-Yo.- se apresuró la otra chica.- ¿Cómo fueron tus audiciones?

-La primera fue...ahora que lo pienso fui muy infantil, canté 'Gee'.- dijo avergonzada.

-Pero esa es una buena canción.- dijo Haruka.

-Bueno, no fue suficiente en esa época.- dijo ella.- Después, en la segunda audición fue 'Con las alas rotas', la que canté cuando llegué al Master Course.

-Un minuto.- pidió Syo.- ¿Solo te fuiste, hiciste como Mulán y regresaste?

Yui rió un poco.

-Prácticamente, sí.- dijo ella.- Hice la audición una vez sin que mis padres se enteraran, mi tío me ayudó, esa fue la vez que me rechazaron. Después de eso tuve que esperar un año entero pero valió la pena, poco antes de la audición les dije a mi padres que iba en serio...-bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, que hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta que tenía entrelazadas, demostrando nerviosismo.- Ellos pues...no lo tomaron bien, pero estaba decidida, se los había dicho discretamente desde hacía tiempo. Y me fuí...llegando a la ciudad pues...era Yuki. Y...¡aquí estoy ahora!- terminó con una sonrisa, sorprendiéndose a sí misma de que no fuera forzada.

-Yui-chan, hay tanto de lo que tuve que haberme enterado...- le dijo Haruka dándole un corto abrazo, como pudo desde su lado del sofá.

-Al final, creo que está saliendo bien, ¿no?- dijo ella, mostrándose optimista.- ¿Otra pregunta?- rió.

-¿Cómo fueron tus días en la academia?- preguntó Otoya sonriendo.

-Fue algo normal, realmente...solo era otro estudiante más, estaba en la clase A...¿qué otra cosa?...la primera canción que nos puso a hacer Ringo-san fue algo extraña porque el chico con el que me emparejaron compuso una canción que era asombrosa pero no sentía que fuera mi estilo...conseguí hacerlo bien de todas formas. Pues no sé, no hice nada interesante- rió un poco.- Ai-san estaba también en la escuela en ese tiempo.

-Nee, Ai-Ai, eso no lo sabía. -le dijo Reiji a su compañero de banda.

-Fue un tiempo...-dijo él.

-Entonces, ¿como eran en la academia? -preguntó Natsuki.

Ai miró hacia Yui y antes de darle tiempo a responder, habló él.

-Yui era una muy buena estudiante, aunque diga que fue normal. Hablaban mucho de ella, incluso aunque no fuera de la clase S.- dijo Ai sin querer mirarla.

-¡Genial! Eras asombrosa desde el principio.- se emocionó Cecil.

-Eso no es cierto.- le reclamó a Ai.

-Una cosa es que tú nunca te enteraras.- le dijo el pelician.

-B-Bueno, desde mi punto de vista fue normal...al parecer no...

-No dudes de tu talento, Sarashina.- le dijo Masato.

-Eres buena cantando, no tienes porque menospreciarte. -siguió Tokiya.

-Lo intentaré.- murmuró notando como se sonrojaba.

-¿Y cuándo empiezas?- preguntó Ren.

-El Lunes.- respondió ella.

-¿Tan pronto? ¿Y qué tienes que hacer?- preguntó Ranmaru.

-No lo sé, al parecer solo tengo que ir y a ver qué me dicen allá.- explicó ella.

-¿A qué hora?- preguntó Otoya.

-Mm...temprano, supongo. ¡No sé, no me dieron ninguna información!

-¿Entonces qué rayos pretendes hacer?- dijo Syo cruzándose de brazos.

-Pues no sé, ir y ver cómo salen las cosas. Es muy confuso, jamás había hecho esto.- exclamó ella frustrada.

-¿Qué hiciste cuando entraste a la academia?- le preguntó Haruka.

-Mmm...pues me dijeron el día de la ceremonia y fui...listo. Pero no creo que sea lo mismo, porque en la academia era para quedarse allí, aquí no sé. Tengo que ir y volver todos los días, al parecer.

-Yui-chan, tienes que preguntar ese tipo de cosas.- le dijo Haruka.

-La próxima vez que entre en un agencia lo haré- dijo ella.- Pero no lo haré así que veamos qué hago.- suspiró.

-Bueno, supongo que llegando allá te explicarán.- dijo Masato.

-¡Ah! Tokiya, tú deberías de saber sobre eso, ¿no?- reaccionó Otoya mirando a su amigo.

-Cierto, usted hizo lo mismo cuando Hayato.- dijo Yui también mirándolo.

En segundos, Tokiya se llevó la atención de todos los chicos.

-Ehm...yo tenía a mi manager en ese entonces.- murmuró apenado.

-Eso es algo más complicado cuando no tengo manager.-dijo la pelinegra.

-No es necesario.- dijo Ranmaru.- Creo que Quartet Night lo hace bien sin uno.

-Starish también.- saltó Natsuki.

-Ichinose-san solo lo necesitaba porque en ese entonces estaba en la academia y además haciendo el trabajo de Hayato, pero la verdad es que ambos hacen un excelente trabajo por su cuenta.- habló Haruka.

-Por supuesto, no siempre es necesario un manager.- afirmó Yui con una sonrisa.

-Pero será un poquito más problemático para ti, Yu-chan.- le dijo Reiji.- Eres una solista, así que tienes que encargarte tú sola de tus cosas.

-Lo sé.- dijo ella.- Como trainee no creo que haya mucho problema, cuando debute será cuando. Pero no me preocupo, creo que me irá bien.

-¡Claro que sí, niña! Solo quería que supieras a lo que te enfrentabas.- exclamó el castaño.

-¡Por supuesto que lo sé! Si no lo hiciera, no me hubiera metido aquí desde el principio. Ha sido algo difícil pero...creo que tengo suficientes razones para seguir.- sonrió.- Exactamente...- los contó a cada uno de ellos, incluyéndose a ella, Haruka y Tomochika.- Tengo 14 razones principalmente, ¡para llegar a las estrellas!- exclamó sonrojándose un poco pero riendo también.

-Y más lejos.- le dijo Syo.

-¿Te imaginas el día que podamos cantar juntos en el escenario?- exclamó Otoya emocionado.

-Creo que será uno de tus primeros trabajos, Yu-chan, porque Quartet Night también te quiere en concierto.- dijo Reiji.

-Con mucho gusto~ Realmente es algo que me encantaría hacer.- dijo ella.

-¡Y así será!

* * *

Después de comer juntos y pasar un día normal con ellos como había pedido, habían regresado al apartamento de Ranmaru- agradeciendo a Tokiya que hubiera prestado el suyo-, después de un rato más de entretenerse en la conversación, los chicos tuvieron que despedirse ya que el día siguiente sí tenían actividades. Todos con una última palabra de ánimo para ella, deseándole suerte y recomendándole que no se pudiera nerviosa.

Al fin, después de tanto ajetreo, Yui se tiró en el sillón a mirar la tele.

Lo único que faltaba para acabar su día era cenar e ir a dormir para poder levantarse temprano, alistarse e ir hacia los edificios de Raging Entertainment. Con cada minuto que pasaba se ponía más nerviosa, ¿y si se volvía a perder en el tren y llegaba tarde? ¿Y si de último minuto su jefe le llamaba y decía que sí tendría que ir a trabajar ese día? ¿Y si no encontraba a Eiji y a Van? Así se fue llenando de incógnitas que sólo lograron ponerla ansiosa y preocupada. Decidió consultar entonces con los otros dos chicos.

_"Oigan, ¿simplemente llegamos el Lunes sin mas? ¿Dónde rayos los veo? ¿Qué pasa?"_ Envió la chica, estaba nerviosa al 2000%, la sola idea de dar un paso tan grande era abrumadora en ese momento.

_"Tranquila, Yui-tan, nos veremos allí y ya."_

_"Según tengo entendido, no somos más de 30 así que no será mucho trabajo encontrarte."_

_"Encontrarnos, Ei."_

_"Es igual"_

_"¡Pero yo no sé qué hacer! ¿¡Porque están tan calmados?! ¿Qué les pasa?"_

_"Yui-tan, la peor parte ya pasó, no hay de qué preocuparse."_

_"Eso es cierto, no hay nada que temer, Yui."_

Suspiró ante ambas respuestas.

_"¿Saben qué cosa haremos?"_

_"Explicarnos cómo está la situación, ¿no?"_

_"O evaluar nuestras habilidades...otra vez."_

_"Ambos dejen de preocuparse, ¡ya estamos dentro! ¡Disfruten! Relájense por un segundo."_

_"¡Tú nunca te preocupas por nada!"_

_"Tú te preocupas por todo, Ei."_

_"No empiecen a pelear"_ pidió Yui rápidamente.

_"Bueno hay que relajarnos. Nos estresaremos después, ¿están de acuerdo?"_

_"Como digas, Van."_ respondió ella con una sonrisa.

_"Entonces descansen."_

_"¿Nos mandas a dormir?"_ envió Eiji.

_"Sí, aún son niños. Duerman."_

_"No."_ fue la corta respuesta de ambos.

_"Pues yo sí lo haré, la edad me gana. Nos vemos mañana, niños."_

Yui rodó los ojos antes de despedirse de ambos y tirar el celular a un lado. Miró hacia la ventana, estaba empezando a llover, miró mejor y pudo ver a la pequeña bola de pelaje arrinconarse para cubrirse.

-No.- exclamó dolida mientas corría a abrir y dejar que el pobre gato entrara.-¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste allí?- preguntó mirando al pobre que apenas sintió estaba en un lugar seco se relajó un poco. Solo recibió un maullido como respuesta.- Bien. Hazme compañía esta noche.- sonrió.

Miró como el gato se acomodaba en su lugar y decidió no molestarlo, no quería rasguños.

Tenía sueño, pero no quería quedarse en el sillón, era algo molesto después de varias noches allí. Así que por primera vez en lo que llevaba allí, fue voluntariamente hasta la cama para descansar. Después de todo, lo que venía no era nada sencillo y quería una noche tranquila al menos.

* * *

Al parecer, levantarse temprano empezaba a hacérsele costumbre porque esta vez no tuvo que correr de un lado a otro para tomar una ducha y arreglarse. Sacó de entre su ropa una playera blanca que tuvo que ponerse debajo de una chamarra azul por el frío, después de ello solo fue un pantalón de mezclilla y sus tenis azules.

Salió del departamento dispuesta a llegar temprano al lugar, estaba algo nerviosa pero sabía que vería a Van y Eiji allá así que trataba de no apanicarse.

El edificio se mostraba imponente delante de ella, pero recordó cómo el día de la audición el lugar estaba más concurrido y camino seguramente hasta allí. Recordó a Van y a Masato, ambos diciéndole que se relajara.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?- preguntó una chica que había pensado que era otra más que iba a su primer día si no fuera por la camiseta negra con la palabra 'staff' estampada en grande.

-Ah, Yui Sarashina.- respondió.

La chica empezó a buscar su nombre entre las hojas que tenía y después de marcar su nombre se dirigió de nuevo a ella.

-Listo, pasa, siéntate en las primeras filas, por favor.- dijo y la dejo pasar.

Yui avanzó lentamente, mirando hacia atrás por si acaso Van o Eiji aparecían en ese justo momento. En cambio, un chico rubio apareció en la entrada e igual que ella tuvo que esperar a que lo registrarán en la lista.

Envió un mensaje a los otros dos.

_"¿Dónde están?"_

-¿Qué esperas para entrar?- dijo el rubio llegando hasta donde estaba.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué? Solo, ah-

-Entra ya, nos están contando y se supone debo ir después de ti.- le dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¿En serio? No me dijeron eso...

-Pues a mí sí. Muévete.

Ella miró al chico desafiante, aunque, por la altura, podía decir que no era buena idea, pero el enojo le ganó.

-Puedes entrar sin ningún problema.- murmuró.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¡Nada!- exclamó ella exasperada, entrando al lugar de mala gana, esperando que Eiji y Van ya estuvieran allá adentro.

Pasó por varias filas de asientos hasta poder llegar a su fila y sentarse en una de las butacas. Buscó a sus amigos con la mirada, preocupándose por no verlos por allí.

-Yui-tan.- se inclinó para ver las butacas de adelante y pudo ver sus dos amigos allí abajo. Respiró de nuevo.

-¿Cómo llegaron más temprano que yo?- se quejó antes de siquiera saludarlos.

-Bueno, pensamos que llegarías temprano pero no~ llegaste más tarde, una fila más tarde.- dijo Eiji.

-Pensé que iban a llegar más tarde. ¡Avísenme!- exclamó ella.

Un 'shh' colectivo hizo que el castaño no le respondiera y, en cambio, pusiera atención al frente.

-Muchas gracias por presentarse hoy.- dijo la misma chica que había estado recibiendo a todos en la entrada.- Ahora para darles la bienvenida, el director de la agencia, Raging Otori.

-Eiji.- murmuró Van mirando hacia su amigo que se había hundido un poco en el asiento.

-"Bienvenida", es una mala palabra, no les estoy dando la bienvenida, porque no es seguro que se queden aquí.- habló apareciendo en el escenario con pasos lentos.- La agencia no necesita a las personas débiles que no puedan cumplir con las expectativas.- la mirada del hombre paseó entre los asientos. El menor de los castaños trató de no mirarlo, aunque por supuesto lo sabía, Raging obviamente tenía conocimiento de que su hijo estaba allí, pero Eiji solo esperaba no hacerse notar por entre toda la gente.- No se acostumbren a estar aquí, porque las pruebas no terminaron con su audición, si no son lo suficientemente buenos, es un adiós inmediato. Sin excepciones.- y esta vez, el chico sintió la mirada de su padre sobre él.

Su discurso fue tan corto y amenazador que una vez que empezó a hacer su camino de salida, no se escuchó ni siquiera un murmullo.

-Bueno...- continuó la chica, nerviosa.- Para medir sus habilidades en todos los campos, como: baile, canto y actuación; que son los fundamentos que un buen idol debe tener; se les harán algunas pruebas, el día de hoy empezaremos con canto y actuación, el baile es más complicado por lo tanto será evaluado otro día.

A pesar de que hace unos momentos todos se encontraban en silencio, en ese momento, empezaron a escucharse murmullos. La chica los ignoró y trató de hacerse oír sobre el ruido.

-Adelante, frente al escenario hay unas hojas que contienen una parte de una canción y una escena. Las escenas se llevarán a cabo en parejas, la persona que esté a su derecha será su compañero o compañera. Tienen una hora para preparar ambas presentaciones y todo el edificio está a su disposición. Muy bien, comencemos. - terminó sonriendo.

Enseguida las conversaciones se escucharon. Yui miró a sus amigos, que estaban igual que ella, a pesar de estar sentados juntos, siguiendo el orden, tenían que emparejarse con otras personas. Los tres se dieron una mirada de resignación y observó como los dos castaños se iban con sus parejas. Ella suspiró.

-Al parecer estamos emparejados.- le dijo ella al rubio, tratando de ser amable.

-Lamentablemente.- murmuró el chico.

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

-Nada.

Ella no dejó su pose defensiva, mientras lo miraba, los ojos anaranjados del chico también le devolvían la mirada.

-Me llamo Yui Sarashina.- se presentó simplemente. Hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que el chico pareció haber dejado de analizarla, el chico se dio la media vuelta y se adelantó para ir a recoger sus hojas. Ella lo miró marcharse, indignada. Gruñó un poco mientras iba por sus hojas. Observó que el chico iba a irse así que trató de seguirlo.

-¡Hey! ¡Espera!- dijo a gritos tratando de alcanzarlo.

-Es solo una pequeña escena, no necesito verme contigo hasta que nos presentemos.- aclaró antes de dejar el lugar.

-¿Ah sí?- dijo ella, incrédula.

-Soy Yamato, solo recuérdalo, si es que me llaman a mí primero.- dijo antes de dejar el lugar.

Yui iba a reclamarle algo pero decidió dejarlo pasar...la actuación no era lo único que tenía que hacer, así que decidió ponerse a practicar la canción, que sería mucho más lógico y fácil sé que irse a pelear con él.

* * *

**He llegado~ y es que con las nuevas noticias de Utapri me hicieron darme cuenta de que tengo un mes para la nueva temporada y no quiero que la historia cambie porque tengo miedo de no haberle atinado con la personalidad de los chicos :'v **

**asi que intentaré acabar (pero no un final forzado) me llevaré lo que tenga que llevarme pero espero que lo haga rápido :) **

**En cuanto a la canción que mencione es 'Rainbow Dream' es muy linda x3 también puse 'Gee' de Girls Generation que es la que canto Yui en su primer audición y la otra que ya conocían que es 'Oreta Tsubasa Da' de Kenichi Suzumura como Kouichi Kimura x3 **

**Tambien empecé con Yama porque ya era tiempo de introducir al niño :v**

**Liluz de Géminis: Es que la niña quería correr como niña pequeña :'v es una mentirosa pero con causa, a veces :v es que todas las canciones son hermosas, por eso amo a estos chicos :'v espero te guste el cap, nos leemos luego! :) **

**Terie: Bueno la actuación es una parte fundamental de un idol y es por eso que ahora las van a poner a prueba pero no hay de qué preocuparse que esta niña viene con todo :'v ojalá también te haya gustado este cap, muchas gracias! **

**Eso es todo por hoy. Espero poder actualizar pronto Before the Heavens también solo estoy teniendo problemas con Eiichi y Van porque no los entiendo :'v pero también actualizare pronto. **

**No tengan miedo y dejen su review en ambos fics! X3**


	21. Primera prueba

_**~Primera prueba~**_

Yui decidió pasearse por el edificio, realmente no eran muchas personas pero en ese momento necesitaba un lugar calmado para poder ensayar la canción sin avergonzarse.

Llegó hasta los elevadores y afortunadamente no pasó por alto el mapa que estaba junto ellos. Ubicó rápidamente las salas de grabación y subió, al parecer nadie más había notado el detalle ya que ninguna persona apareció por allí, ni el elevador se detuvo en otro piso. Llegando a su destino, bajó y paseó alrededor, solo unas cuantas salas de grabación estaban ocupadas. Entró en una y empezó con tranquilidad, asegurándose de checar el reloj para no pasarse de tiempo.

_"Estoy en una sala de grabación del segundo piso, por si buscaban un lugar para ensayar."_

Repasó la letra de la canción varias veces antes de pasar al guión.

-Creo que esto si necesita ensayo...- murmuró ella, poniéndose nerviosa. Ese edificio era gigantesco y no tenía ni idea de en donde se había metido Yamato.

-Hey, Yui-tan.

-¡Van, Eiji!- exclamó aliviada al verlos aparecer en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Terminaste de ensayar con tu pareja?- preguntó Eiji.

-Ehm...sí.- mintió ella, devolviendo la mirada a las hojas.- Ustedes también, ¿no?

-Sí.- dijo Eiji.- La actuación no es algo que se me de mucho...

-Vamos, Ei, puedes practicar más, ¿no es así?- lo alentó Van.

-¡Puedo ayudarte a practicar, si quieres!- saltó Yui, alegre con la oportunidad de ensayar aunque no fuera con Yamato.

El castaño se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado, tratando de que no se le notara.

-S-Sería de mucha ayuda.- respondió él.- Practicaré la canción un poco y después ensayamos, ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien.- respondió ella. Realmente necesitaba ensayar pero también sabía que el chico debía ensayar su canción así que aceptó de mala gana.

Vio a ambos ensayar y aprovechó para también repasar la canción un poco más.

Al fin, Eiji aceptó repasar el guión. Van solo se sentó a disfrutar del desastre sonrojado que era su amigo y a la chica que estaba cada vez más nerviosa porque cada vez tenía menos tiempo y las únicas instrucciones que tenía el guión además del texto era: "elijan la situación que les sea favorable, al igual que la relación de los personajes."

-¿Listos?- preguntó el mayor.

-¡Sí, ya, acción!- respondió ella, tratando de empezar rápido.

_-¿¡Cómo pudiste hacer eso?! ¡Eres un tonto! ¡Jamás tomas en cuenta lo que hago!-_ comenzó la pelinegra con desesperación, real, ya que aunque no fuera el motivo que describía la escena, quería ensayar por lo menos una vez, y le quedaba poco tiempo. Eiji se mordió el labio un poco antes de replicar.

_-¿Lo que haces? Dime una sola cosa importante que hayas hecho alguna vez.-_ dijo el castaño, tanto Van como Yui se impresionaron al oírlo, tan serio y duro, incluso su mirada era fría.

_-¿La vez que te lleve el celular porque lo habías olvidado? Prácticamente te pase todas las tareas durante el tercer año de secundaria, respondía tus mensajes aunque fuera medianoche, ¿recuerdas esa vez cuando teníamos 14?-_

_-Ya, ya, sí, has hecho mucho. ¿Pero lo malo qué? Estoy harto de todo eso._

_-¿Ah sí?_

_-Te enojas por todo, siempre. Nunca puedo tener tiempo para mí-_

_-¡Pero no nos hemos visto en casi un año! ¡Quiero pasar tiempo contigo!_

_-Pues creo que no se va a poder. Esta vez, no te seguiré el juego. Lo que hagas, hazlo sola._

A Yui le tembló el labio de verdad, por un instante, en su mente, cruzó el recuerdo de su padre, diciendo lo mismo, antes de que ella se marchara de casa.

-¡Excelente!- exclamó Van con una sonrisa.- Ustedes dos~, ¿seguros que no serán solo actores?

-¿E-Estuvo bien?- murmuró Eiji.

-¡Por supuesto! Ei, no sé de dónde sacaste ese estilo rudo pero es genial, seguro pasas. Y Yuitan, eres genial, se vio tan real el final de la escena.

Volvió a la realidad con eso.

-¡Lo sé! ¿Fue bueno?- preguntó con falso entusiasmo. Realmente estaba anonada por el recuerdo repentino.

-Sí~, solo falta la parte improvisada, pero cada uno debe de tener algo diferente así que esa parte no se puede ensayar, lamentablemente.- dijo Van.

-¿Parte improvisada?- dijo ella preocupada.

-Ajá. Después de que terminamos, la parte que ensayaste con tu pareja.- explicó Eiji.- ¿Ensayaste con tu pareja?- preguntó preocupado.

-Por supuesto.- se apresuró a contestar pero su mirada bajó hasta las hojas en sus manos, para revisar si era verdad.- Es solo que soy muy distraída, ya sabes, pensé que solo había sido una idea de Yamato, pero fue buena así que lo seguí.- inventó rápidamente.

-Bueno, no sólo fue el ingenio del chico, era obligatorio.- dijo Van.

Yui se apanicó aún más. Estaba comenzando a sentirse enferma y no paraba de hacerse preguntas sobre lo que podría pasar si no pasaba esa parte, recordaba las palabras de Raging: 'La agencia no necesita a los débiles que no sepan cumplir con las expectativas'. Y pues sí, ella había sido demasiado débil como para no haber ido y confrontado a Yamato para poder organizar una buena escena.

El tono de Maji Love 2000% de su celular la sacó de sus pensamientos, asustándola por completo, tardó en reaccionar pero se apresuró por su celular y apagó la alarma.

-Quedan 10 minutos para que se cumpla la hora que nos dieron.- anunció ella.

-Entonces más vale que nos demos prisa.- dijo Eiji.

Los tres bajaron hasta la primera planta y buscaron a sus respectivas parejas, sin embargo, solo Eiji y Van encontraron a las suyas. Van estaba emparejado con una chica, con la que rápidamente comenzó a hablar para estar ambos seguros de su escena. Eiji, estaba hablando con su compañero, con menor entusiasmo que el otro chico, al parecer igual estaban hablando de su escena. Ella siguió buscando entre las personas a Yamato, pero no lograba verlo por ningún lado.

Las personas estaban empezando a entrar en el auditorio por parejas, según como las llamaban. Ella estaba aún más alterada, ¿cómo se supone que actúas algo que no ensayaste más que una sola vez y no sabes dónde está tu pareja?

-Van Kiryuin.

-Siempre voy primero, ¿no?- dijo el castaño mirando a sus dos amigos con una sonrisa. Ella apenas fue capaz de devolvérsela mientras lo veía entrar junto con su pareja.

-Entras primero tú, ¿no es cierto?- le dijo Yui a Eiji.

-Sí~- suspiró el castaño.- Justo después de Van.

-Lo harás bien.- alentó ella, internamente también diciéndoselo a ella.- Actuaste genial hace rato.

-¿S-Sí?

-¡Claro!- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Eiji Otori.

-Tengo que irme.- le dijo sonriendo débilmente mientras iba hacia el auditorio.

Ella se quedó más preocupada, sola, tratando de vislumbrar a su pareja entre la gente. Fue hasta que vio en la entrada su cabello rubio que decidió ir corriendo hasta donde estaba.

-¡Yamato!

-Te dije q-

-¿Ya leíste la escena?

-¿Qué crees que estuve haciendo todo este tiempo?

-Pues al parecer no revisaste bien, se supone que tenemos que hacer una escena improvisada, ¿qué se supone que vamos a hacer?- le reclamó ella.

-Improvisar es hacerlo en el momento.- le dijo Yamato despreocupado.

-¡Pero necesitamos si quiera tener algo! Una idea, lo que sea.- replicó Yui.

-Yui Sarashina.

Emitió involuntariamente algo parecido a un gruñido y se giró para ver a la chica que le había llamado, después se giró de nuevo hacia Yamato y suspiró.

-S-Solo piensa en algo.- dijo antes de irse.

Por segunda vez entró en el auditorio, estaba vacío como la última vez, pero Heavens no estaba allí ahora, había varias personas haciendo de jurado.

-Esto es rápido.- empezó uno.- Solo tienes que cantar, llamaremos a tu pareja después, actúan, sales y él se queda, ¿bien?

-Ah...claro.- respondió.

-Cuando quieras.

-Sí.- respondió ella. Miró las caras de los jueces que estaban más serios que Heavens cuando hizo la audición. Respiró antes de comenzar.

Era una canción simple, la letra no tenía gran significado, pero estaba hecha para medir el tono de su voz, mezclaba algunos graves y agudos, aunque ella creía que podía nivelarlos de una manera aceptable, debía de decir que los agudos no eran su fuerte. La canción le recordaba a la primera que hizo en la academia, no significaba nada para ella, había sido hecha solo para recibir una calificación. Y tal como se lo había propuesto hace tiempo, lo haría perfecto.

-No cambias muy rápido de un tono a otro, además de que necesitas más soltura en el escenario, pero ya veremos si mejoras o no con la actuación.- puntualizó una de las juezas. Ella asintió sin saber muy bien que responder.

-¡Yamato Hyuga!- escuchó el grito de la chica del staff.

-"¿Hyuga? Así que así se apellida..."

El rubio tardó un poco en aparecer, cruzó la puerta sin mirar a la chica, solo se plantó allí con la mirada fija en el jurado.

-Ahora será la actuación, una vez terminen, tú- dijo señalando a Yui.- sales, y tú, chico, te quedas para la parte del canto, ¿entendido?

-Está bien.- murmuró ella, al ver que el rubio no tenía intenciones de contestar.

-Cuando quieran.

Ella volteó a verlo, ahora sí la miraba, Yui se puso nerviosa, no sólo porque no le gustaba actuar y solo había practicado una vez y sin Yamato, si no porque el chico no parecía el mismo de hace rato, no parecía tener ese aire superficial con el que lo había visto con anterioridad. Estaba dudando, al igual que ella. Despejó su mente, respiró hondo. Estaban en el presente, en el escenario y era hora del show.

_-¿¡Cómo pudiste hacer eso?! ¡Eres un tonto! ¡Jamás tomas en cuenta lo que hago!-_gritó ella, esperando que su voz no se hubiera oído quebrada.

Yamato despertó en ese instante, Yui lo notó, estaba de vuelta y con su actitud altanera, dijo:

_-¿Lo que haces? Dime una sola cosa importante que hayas hecho alguna vez._

Quería suspirar, aliviada, pero no podía hacerlo, estaba en escena y no podía arruinarlo.

_-¿La vez que te lleve el celular porque lo habías olvidado? Prácticamente te pase todas las tareas durante el tercer año de secundaria, respondía tus mensajes aunque fuera medianoche, ¿recuerdas esa vez cuando teníamos 14?-_

_-Ya, ya, sí, has hecho mucho. ¿Pero lo malo qué? Estoy harto de todo eso.-_ Yamato se cruzó de brazos.

_-¿Ah sí?-_ dijo ella imitándolo. Fue mero instinto, pero creyó que encajaría con la actuación.

_-Te enojas por todo, siempre. Nunca puedo tener tiempo para mí-_

_-¡Pero no nos hemos visto en casi un año! ¡Quiero pasar tiempo contigo!-_ dijo.

_-Pues creo que no se va a poder. Esta vez, no te seguiré el juego. Lo que hagas, hazlo sola._

Ahora sí permitió que una expresión de preocupación le cruzara por el rostro. ¿Había pensando en algo el chico? Pues al parecer no, porque tampoco decía nada. No sabía qué hacer, no se le ocurría nada en ese momento, ¿cómo salir de esa? Solo tenía que decir algo para que Yamato siguiera su juego, pero el miedo la paralizaba y no la dejaba pensar en nada.

-L-Lo siento, pero-

-¿Ahora te disculpas?- la interrumpió el rubio rápidamente.

Ella lo miró confundida, se había volteado hacia los jueces para disculparse y decir que no tenían la escena, pero al parecer Yamato no estaba de acuerdo.

-¿Q-Qué?- murmuró.

-¡Es por eso que ya no te soporto! ¡Parece que tengo que convivir con dos personas distintas! No tienes idea de la exasperante que es eso.- dijo, su voz se oía segura, pero su mirada le gritaba por ayuda.

-Vaya, perdona.- respondió sarcástica. Tratando de formular algo rápido.- No eres tú el que fue abandonado.

-Tu fuiste la que lo provocó, antes eras...diferente.

-Pues bien, si eso crees, será mejor que te vayas de nuevo, ¿no? Es lo mejor que sabes hacer.- ella se dio la vuelta. Esperando por la respuesta de Yamato y pensando que diría a continuación. Pero eso nunca llegó, volteó a ver de reojo al chico y vio que no tenía intenciones de continuar. Ahora sí, viéndose agotada de opciones, solo hizo una reverencia hacia los jueces, esperando que entendieran que habían terminado.

-Faltó desarrollo de la historia, pero bueno no están aquí por eso. En sí fue algo bueno, pero ambos necesitan moverse más en el escenario.- puntualizó el juez.- Puede irse, señorita. Del otro lado del escenario, por favor.

Ella asintió, agradecida, miró por última vez a Yamato y salió de allí. La última vez no había visto la puerta del otro lado así que le sorprendió el aparecer en una especie de jardín una vez que cruzó. El sol la deslumbró unos segundos, pero después se maravilló viendo el lugar. Era simple, un camino de cemento surcado por pasto verde, al centro había varias bancas donde ya habían unas cuantas personas sentadas, no tardó en encontrar a sus amigos y corrió hacia ellos animada, liberada de los nervios de la presentación.

-¡Chicos!- exclamó ella acercándose.-¿Cómo les fue?

-Yo diría que muy bien.- opinó Van al verla llegar.

-Los jueces dijeron que lo hice bien.- dijo Eiji.- ¿Tú?

-Igual. Espero que no se lo estén diciendo a todos.- rió un poco.

-¿Y cómo te estás llevando con tu pareja, Yuitan?- preguntó Van.

-Pues...regular, supongo.- contestó ella. Van y Eiji habían estado con sus parejas más tiempo, mientras practicaban su escena, ella solo había hablado con Yamato y la había sacado de quicio en 5 segundos.- ¿Ustedes?

-Bien.- contestó él mayor.- Se tratar bien a las chicas.

Yui y Eiji rodaron los ojos.

-Yo no sé hablar con las personas.- dijo Eiji.- Pero estoy bien.

-Entonces, Yuitan, tienes que convertir ese 'regular' en 'bien', es posible que también nos emparejen así para el baile.

Trató de disimular su disgusto, tan solo esperaba que si era así, Yamato pudiera hablar de una manera razonable con ella y no tuvieran tantos problemas.

El tiempo pasó, más gente seguía saliendo del auditorio, el nerviosismo estaba más reducido, los tres chicos suponían que los que se veían más inquietos estaban preguntándose si podrían permanecer allí. Eiji los miró tristemente, no hacía mucho había estado en la misma situación. Preocupado por los resultados, de una, de dos, tres, cuatro audiciones...había perdido la cuenta. Agencia tras agencia, sea como fuere, no era aceptado en Raging Entertainment, que era su único objetivo. Si había logrado 'entrar' en otras, ¿porque no en esta agencia?

-Tierra llamando a Eiji.- dijo Yui, mientras Van le pasaba la mano delante de los ojos.

-L-Lo siento, estaba pensando.- dijo él, saliendo de su trance.

Yui le dirigió una sonrisa triste, se acordó de cómo había reaccionado después de la línea de Eiji: "Lo que hagas, hazlo sola." Todos tenían recuerdos de los que era mejor olvidarse.

-No es momento de una plática emocional, ¿verdad?- le dijo Van, pasándole un brazo por los hombros a su amigo. Yui sonrió de verdad.

-¿Cómo rayos es que llegaron a conocerse?- preguntó de la nada.

Van le sonrió al menor y asintió.

-Al señor se le olvidó cómo hablar en nuestro idioma.- dijo Eiji, divertido.

-Un minuto, ¿qué?- contestó riendo.

-Hablaba como Yoda, de Star Wars.- continuó burlándose de su amigo.

-Me desacostumbre, es todo.- repuso el otro sonriendo mientas soltaba a Eiji, que seguía riendo.

-Vaya, señor elegante, don olvide mi idioma porque anduve en otro lado.- se unió Yui a Eiji.

-Pasa de alemán a español, Yuitan. Es complicado.- le dijo Van.

-Cierto, lo dijiste en el karaoke.- después recordó algo y le dio un leve golpe.- Aún no sé cómo me dijiste en el karaoke.- se quejó.

-¿Te dije algo?- preguntó el chico sin acordarse.

-Sí, dijiste: 'no sé inglés, solo alemán. Dome klain' o algo así.

-_Dumme klein_.- corrigió el chico mientras le rodeaba los hombros con un brazos.

-¿Y me dirás que significa?- le preguntó algo enojada.

-No, pequeña tonta.- dijo mientras daba un rápido beso en el cabello.

-¡Van!- reclamó ella, tratando de quitárselo de encima.

-Las personas que fueron notificadas, síganme, por favor.

Los tres chicos vieron como varias personas seguían a la chica por otra puerta. Eran aproximadamente 10 personas.

-¿L-Los están echando de verdad?- dijo Eiji mirando a las personas partir, que como podía notar, eran las mismas que cargaban con la preocupación desde que salieron del auditorio, entre ellos, pudo ver, a quien era su pareja.

-¿O a nosotros?- murmuró Yui, pensando en esa terrible posibilidad.

-No, somos demasiados, no pueden sacar a tantos.- le respondió Van en voz baja.

El silencio que se había hecho era sepulcral, ninguno tenía valor para hablar de nuevo cuando vieron a los chicos dejar el lugar. Los invadía la angustia, era cierto, las cosas no terminaban con su audición.

-Sus evaluaciones personales están aquí.- anunció otro chico, que al igual que su otra compañera, tenía puesta una playera con la palabra 'staff' para no confundirse.- Por favor pasen por cada una.

Dicho eso, empezó a llamar los nombres de las personas que seguían allí. Yui a pesar de estar aliviada de estar todavía allí, se entristeció al pensar en los chicos que acababan de salir, no había pasado ni un día y...ya habían sido desechados.

-¿Cómo que no soy buena actuando? Pasé todo un ciclo escolar como hombre.- se quejó ella en voz baja.

-¿Qué?- dijo Eiji.

-Nada.- contestó reparando en lo que había dicho.

-Tendrán una semana para ensayar con su pareja el baile.- un murmullo colectivo inundó el lugar pero el chico se ocupó de callarlos pronto.- Ustedes elegirán la canción, no sólo es un baile, tendrán que combinarlo también con el canto. Es una presentación para evaluar ambos aspectos. Pueden usar las instalaciones para lo que necesiten.

-Te lo dije, Yuitan.- le dijo Van a la chica sonriendo. Ella por supuesto que no le regresó la sonrisa, en serio esperaba que Yamato cooperara con ella.

-Y los que se han quedado sin pareja...por favor hagan nuevas parejas, y si están impares, pueden ser tercias, la cosa es que nadie se quede solo, ¿entendido?- se escuchó un leve 'sí' de parte de todos y el chico se despidió, dejándolos de nuevo en silencio.

-Creo que mi pareja se fue.- dijo Eiji.- ¿Van?

-Mmm...-el castaño buscó entre la gente, una chica se acercaba.- No, sigue aquí.

-¿Yui?

-Tampoco.- le dijo ella en tono de disculpa.

-Oh, rayos.- dijo él.

-Vamos, Ei, dijeron que podían ser tercias.- le animó Van.

Yui le dio una mirada mortal. Estaba a punto de proponerle lo mismo al chico antes de que le ganara.

La chica suspiró.- Voy con Yamato.

No le tomó mucho tiempo encontrar al chico, era bastante alto, y ahora había menos personas en el lugar.

-Hola de nuevo.- saludó con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tienes tú sobre la actuación?- preguntó el rubio directamente.

-'A mejorar: control de expresión, desarrollo en el escenario y concentrarse en la escena'- leyó de su hoja.- ¿Tú?

-En resumen, que fue malo.

-Es solo porque no ensayamos.- dijo Yui convencida.- Así que hay que practicar para esto, ¿está bien?

Yamato se tomó un tiempo para pensar, mientras tanto se dedicó a examinar a la chica de nuevo, después de un rato, se encogió de hombros.

-¿Tienes alguna canción en mente?

Ella sonrió, al parecer no sería tan difícil esta vez.

-No, pero podríamos ver eso ahora.

El chico aceptó y ella fue rápido hacia sus dos amigos.

-Iré arriba a practicar con Yamato, nos vemos luego, ¿sí?- dijo ella.

-¿Quieres que vayamos contigo?- le dijo Eiji.

-No creo que sea lo mejor.- contestó ella, lo mejor sería primero entender qué tipo de persona era Yamato.- Además ustedes también tienen trabajo que hacer.

La chica volvió con el rubio y lo guió hasta donde había estado ensayando la canción. El rubio inmediatamente se tiró un el sillón.

-¿Cómo eliges una canción?- preguntó él.

-Pues...solo veo que me gusta y la arreglo para que encaje con mi voz. - explicó ella.

-¿Y qué tipo de canciones encajan con tu voz?

-Puedo adaptarme a la mayoría.- dijo ella sonriendo.- Eso me decían en la academia...

-¿Academia?- preguntó confundido.

-Estudié para esto.- dijo Yui.-Bueno, no funcionó allá así que estoy aquí.

-¿En dónde estabas?

-La academia Saotome.

El rubio hizo un sonido de sorpresa, ella pudo identificar su mirada como la misma que había hecho en el escenario al oír su apellido.

-¿Qué clase?- preguntó rápidamente.

-¿Clase? A..- respondió confundida.

-¿Tsukimiya Ringo?

-Sí...

El chico suspiró.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto del lugar?- preguntó ella, extrañada.

-Por nada.- respondió restándole importancia.- Busquemos canciones entonces.- dijo el chico sacando su celular.

-Está bien...- aceptó ella no muy convenida.

El chico le intrigaba, era una personalidad tan extraña la suya, y además, tenía conocimiento de la academia, cosas que solo alguien que hubiera estado allí podría saber. Tal vez incluso habían ido juntos a la escuela pero ella jamás se había dado cuenta.

-¿Has ido algunas vez? A la academia.- preguntó ella. Él alzó la vista de su celular.

-No.- contestó.- Solo sé algunas cosas.

Ella siguió buscando canciones, no muy convencida de su respuesta.

-Escucha esto.- dijo el rubio pasándole su celular.

La canción era algo lenta a comparación de cómo pensó que sería, pero el ritmo era bueno, le agradaba, pensó que incluso tenía el justo tono para su voz, no tendría que esforzarse mucho para llegar a las notas.

-¿Tienes la versión off vocal?- preguntó devolviéndole el celular. Yamato no contestó pero empezó a teclear. Yui buscó la letra.

-Aquí está.- respondió él. La música sonó, ella trató de recordar dónde empezaba.

_"Me siento usada_

_Pero te sigo extrañando._

_No puedo ver el final de esto._

_Solo quiero sentir tu beso_

_Contra mis labios._

_Y ahora todo este tiempo está escapando._

_Pero al parecer aún no puedo decir_

_Porque me duele cada vez que te veo._

_Me doy cuenta de lo mucho que te necesito."_

-Me gusta.- sonrió ella al terminar con la primera parte. Realmente era fácil, no forzaba su voz ni tenía problemas para pronunciar.

-¿Eso es un sí?- preguntó él.

-Claro.- respondió sonriendo.

* * *

**Yume wo Uta he to~ ¿Quién mas se enamoró de la canción del primer capítulo? *u***

**Al fin llegaron nuestros príncipes :D estoy tan~ enamorada de todos, Heavens me mató con el primer capítulo y QN me hizo llorar con el segundo, ¡no puedo esperar por ver a mi Eiji con Tokiya! Mucha emoción para mí x3 **

**Ahora sí, en cuanto a mí capítulo XD Raging no mentía, la cosa se pone difícil para todos ya que esto es o lo haces bien o te vas, pero no se preocupen que estos niños saben como esforzarse para obtener lo que quieren :D **

**La canción que puse es "i hate u i love u" de Gnash y Olivia O´Brien, no sé, tenía planeada otra para estos dos pero recientemente escuché esta canción y dije, "adiós Dark Panda, pongamos esta canción para Yama y Yui" **

**No se como me las voy a arreglar para que las personalidades de los chicos encajen pero aun no me dicen mucho de Heavens así que puedo seguir construyéndolos en la marcha XD **

**Terie: Me tarde tanto en actualizar que ya hasta la temporada empezó xD pues sí, Yui se les ecsapó entonces a ellos no les toco celebrar xD pues pasó a penitas porque en la actuación no les fue muy bien por culpa de Yama que huyo vilmente y no regresó hasta que fue su turno xD pero pues ya veremos como se las arregla para el baile owo gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo :)**

**Bien, espero disfruten del capítulo, yo espero volver pronto con el próximo cap. Nos leemos luego~ **


	22. Puedo cansarme pero espero no de ti

_**~Suelo cansarme pero espero no de ti~**_

-¿Y te oiré cantar a ti también?- preguntó ella, ya llevaban practicando cierto tiempo y ella era la única que había estado cantando todo el rato para probar si tenían que modificar el tono de la canción o no.

-No es necesario.- exclamó él, sacudiendo el asunto.

-Nada es necesario para ti.- le reclamó ella, pasándose una mano por el cabello, frustrada. -Me refiero a que también tienes que ver si la canción se ajusta a tu voz.

-Conozco esta canción, sé perfectamente cómo va y sé que la canto de maravilla.-dijo alardeando.

Yui rodó a los ojos, recordándole a Van por un instante.

-Está bien, no molesto más.- se rindió. -¿Eres bueno en el baile? Porque yo no.

-Que bueno que es una canción lenta entonces.- exclamó Yamato.- Soy bueno.- admitió.

-Bien, entonces supongo que tendré que esforzarme con eso para que se vea bien.- dijo Yui, se recostó un poco en el sillón. No estaba segura si creerle al rubio, ¿bueno en todo? No le creía.

-¿Quieres que empecemos con el baile?- preguntó él.

-¿Por qué no?- respondió ella.

Ambos se dirigieron un piso arriba, donde estaban las salas de práctica. Ella buscó una sala vacía, iba en la tercera cuando unos chicos llamaron su atención.

-Vamos, Ei, tienes que moverte más.- dijo Van.

-Lo hiciste bien hace rato.- dijo la chica.

-Lo siento, lo siento.- se apresuró él.- No soy muy bueno en esto.

-Está ocupado, vamos.- la apresuró Yamato.

-Yuitan, ¿por qué te quedas solo en la puerta? Pasa.- dijo el mayor de los castaños al verla.

-¿Ella es la chica de la que tanto hablan?- preguntó la otra.

-¿Tanto hablan de mí, chicos?- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Solo un poco.- dijo Van.- ¿Qué haces?

-Buscábamos una sala vacía para ensayar.- contestó ella mirando a Yamato, que estaba cruzado de brazos, esperando.

Ambos se acercaron a la puerta.

-Hola.- saludó Van.

-¿Podemos seguir buscando un lugar?- le dijo el rubio a la chica.

-Aunque el rechazo me dolió, ¿por qué no se quedan aquí?- sugirió Van.- La sala es bastante grande, y creo que ya no hay otro lugar desocupado.

Yui escuchó el sonido de reclamo de su pareja y suspiró.

-Si no hay otro lugar volvemos, ¿sí?- les sonrió.

-Ajá.- dijo Eiji mientras miraba a Yamato alejarse con Yui.

-Chicos, ella estará bien, se preocupan demasiado.- les dijo su compañera.

-Solo volvamos a ensayar.- suspiró Otori antes de volver a retomar el baile.

* * *

Ambos chicos no encontraron otra sala por lo que tuvieron que volver con los otros.

-¿Tienes alguna idea?- le preguntó ella a Yamato. Sí, estaban en la sala, pero no podían hacer nada más que observar a los otros empezar a ensayar ya que no tenían pasos.

-La primera parte de la canción es tuya, la pregunta es para ti.- respondió él.

-No soy nada buena para el baile.- insistió ella, tenía que esforzarse, lo sabía, pero en ese momento no tenía nada, además de que la canción era algo lenta y no tenía idea de cómo ponerle pasos.

-¿Y en la audición que hiciste? Solo-

-Me paré allí y canté, exacto.- dijo ella.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con eso, Yuitan?- dijo Van mientras se acercaba a ella. Se habían tomado un descanso, su compañera había ido a sentarse en una orilla de la sala y ambos castaños se acercaron para platicar con la chica.

-Estamos bien.- interrumpió Yamato antes de que ella si quiera pudiera hablar.

-¿En serio?- dijo el mayor.- ¿Qué canción escogieron?

-¿Importa?- siguió el rubio. Yui soltó un suspiró antes de sacar su celular para buscar la canción.

-Escucha.- dijo pasándole su celular a Van antes de que siguiera peleando.

-¿Lenta?- murmuró Eiji.- Es más difícil así...

-Está bien, ¿no? Es decir, creo que se puede bailar aún así.- dijo Yui.

-Se puede, solo que será un poco más difícil.- le contestó el de ojos violetas.

-Já, podemos con eso.- habló el rubio.- Ven.- le dijo a la chica, dirigiéndose hacia el centro de la sala. Ella lo siguió, no sin antes quitarle su celular a Van.- La primera parte tendrás que hacerlo tú sola, se me ocurre que puedes cantar libremente. Lo importante es el coro.

-¿Seguro?- dijo ella, confundida.

-No puedes hacerlo tan mal, anda.- le dijo Yamato, haciéndose a un lado, dejándola al centro. El rubio buscó la pista de la canción en su celular.- ¿Lista?

-Eso creo.- murmuró.

Empezó a cantar, le extrañaba verse en el espejo- y aún más cuando éste no sólo la reflejaba a ella, si no, también a Eiji, Van, su compañera y Yamato, que la miraban atentos. Trató de enfocarse a ella misma, como si estuviera sola, con esa misma confianza, empezó a moverse. Con cada referencia a ella, se llevaba una mano hacia el corazón y daba pequeños pasos por el lugar, sabía que tenía que moverse pero no sabía exactamente cómo.

Yamato pausó la música antes del coro, la miró de nuevo, tratando de saber que decir.

-Tengo una idea.- dijo Van, se acercó a ella.- Cuando te llevas la mano al corazón cada vez qué haces referencia a ti, haz lo mismo cuando hables de él.- miró a Yamato.- Porque se supone deben estar los dos en el escenario, y se vería muy mal que uno esté en las sombras sin hacer nada, ¿no?

El rubio desvió la mirada, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

-_"Me siento usada"-_ cantó ella, se llevó la mano al corazón.-_"pero todavía te hecho de menos"-_ Van la tomó del brazo, dirigiendo sus movimientos.

-Suelta los dedos.- le dijo el castaño.-Estás muy rígida, relájate.- ella trató de hacer caso, mientras recordaba la siguiente parte.

-_"Solo quiero sentir tus besos."_\- seguía señalando a Yamato, pero Van la hizo girar hasta darle la espalda.- "_Contra mis labios."_\- y se llevó un dedo contra ellos.

-Algo así, ¿bien?- dijo él.

-Creo que entiendo.- sonrió ella. Volvió a repetirlo. Daba pasos por el lugar, se encargaba de pasearse cerca del rubio, antes de estar demasiado cerca, se daba la media vuelta y se alejaba.

-Bueno, puedo hacer esto por lo menos.- dijo ella animada.

-Lo siguiente es el coro.- dijo Yamato.- Y la primera vez, también lo cantas solo tú, pero- miró a Van por sobre la chica.- No me voy a quedar sin hacer nada en el escenario. Así que...- se detuvo a pensar un poco.

-_"Te odio_".- cantó ella.- Dio un paso hacia Yamato, él retrocedió y pareció entender su idea_.-"Te amo"._\- retrocedió un paso, pero el chico dio un hacia adelante. Ella sonrió.-_"Odio amarte_".- se dio la vuelta y avanzó lejos de él.- "_No quiero, pero no puedo anteponerte a nadie más_." -regresó hacia él.- _"Te odio. Te amo. Odio el quererte."_\- repitieron los pasos. Yui emocionada de poder lograrlo sin tropezarse y cantando al mismo tiempo.

-Tienes buenas ideas, por lo menos.- le dijo el chico al terminar.

-Tengo muchas cosas buenas.- dijo ella, imitando el tono de superioridad que había usado él hace rato.

-Nada mal, Yuitan.- exclamó Van.- ¿Y?- preguntó mirando al rubio, esperando una contestación. Éste enarcó una ceja, confundido, después le contestó sin darle mucha importancia.

-Yamato.

-Van, Eiji y Zumi.- contestó el mayor de los castaños, presentado a sus compañeros.

-¿Podemos volver a ensayar?- preguntó Yamato a Yui, rodando los ojos ante Van.

-Como quieras.- respondió ella sin darle importancia, después les explicaría a los chicos que Yamato no era alguien fácil de entender.

* * *

Estaba a punto de oscurecer cuando salieron de la agencia. La pareja de ambos chicos se había ido ya hace rato y ambos habían acordado acompañarla de regreso a casa.

Yamato también se iba, y ambos castaños todavía no bajaban así que ella se tomó el tiempo para acordar su próxima reunión.

-¿Entonces nos vemos mañana?- preguntó ella. El chico asintió.

-Pero que sea en la mañana/en la tarde.- dijeron ambos. Se miraron por unos segundos antes de reaccionar.

-Trabajo en la tarde.- se apresuró Yamato.

-Yo trabajo en la mañana.- dijo ella.

-¿Trabajas?- exclamó burlándose ligeramente.

-¿Y tú?- le dijo ella de la misma manera.- ¿A qué hora entras?

-A las 5.

-Okay, tenemos algo así como 2 horas para ensayar.- dijo Yui haciendo cuentas.- Yo termino a las 2, y tardaría como media hora máximo en llegar.

-Tengo que irme media hora antes para llegar a tiempo.- señaló el chico.

-Creo que podremos hacerlo, ¿no es así?- dijo ella, optimista.

-Tendríamos que ensayar por nuestra cuenta, entonces.- dijo él.

-Sí, lo sé. Yo digo que practiquemos la parte del baile en las horas que tenemos juntos y el canto lo podemos practicar aparte, ¿no es así?

-Estaremos bien.- contestó Yamato, despreocupado.

-Claro.- sonrió ella. Yamato se dio la media vuelta, caminando hacia el otro lado de la calle, sin siquiera despedirse.

-¿Lista, Yuitan?- le preguntó Van. Ella asintió mientras le daba una última mirada al rubio, que se había quedado oculto entre la gente que circulaba en la calle.

-¿Cambiaste la relación con tu pareja?

-No exactamente.- dijo con un suspiro.-Yamato es algo difícil de tratar.

-Se nota.- le dijo Eiji.- La tienes difícil, Yui.

-Pero puedo lidiar con ello.- sonrió.- Al fin y al cabo, todos tienen sus propias vidas saliendo de la agencia, ¿no?

-¿Eso fue para dramatizar o porque quieres saber algo?- le dijo Van con una sonrisa.

-Cada quien dice lo que quiere decir~

-Y hay algunos que preferimos no hablar mientras vamos en la calle.- señaló Eiji.

-Pero tarde o temprano tendremos que explicarte ciertas cosas, niña.

-Esperaré entonces.- suspiró ella.

* * *

-Se te fue el ritmo de nuevo.- señaló Yamato.

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé.- exclamó Yui, harta revolviéndose el cabello con desesperación, llevaban ensayando bastante tiempo y a ella aún se le iban los tiempos en esa parte de la canción.- Okay, si puedo, si puedo. Ponla otra vez, desde esa parte.- pidió, volviendo a su posición.

-Tal vez deberíamos de dejarlo un momento.- dijo Yamato.

-No. ¿Sabes qué? Avancemos con el baile, después ensayo está parte.

-Necesitas hacer esto bien.

-Lo sé, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo, así qué hay que trabajar como podamos y lo mejor es terminar y después perfeccionar.- explicó Yui.

-Niña, solo déjalo.- le dijo cansado.- Cambiemos el paso y punto.

-No, está bien, Yamato.- insistió ella.- Si quieres descansa- miró el reloj mientras buscaba la canción en sus celular para ponerla por su cuenta.- Casi es hora de que te vayas así que...yo seguiré ensayando.

-Necesitas a una pareja.- le recalcó el chico.

-Puedo hacerlo sola. Y si no, le pediré ayuda a Eiji o Van, pero eso sería en caso muy extremo.- dijo ella, mirándolo con una sonrisa confiada.

Él suspiró.

-Haz lo que quieras. Tengo que irme.

Esta vez, ella suspiró al verlo salir por la puerta. Empezó la canción desde el inicio, más valía ensayar todo, además podía ver en que parte exactamente era la que perdía el ritmo.

-"Un. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Vuelta, un, dos, tres."

Todo estaba bien en su baile, pero algo le fallaba cuando empezaba la parte en la que se supone cantaba Yamato. Pensaba que en parte se debía a que la velocidad de la canción aumentaba en esa parte. Perdió el tiempo de nuevo, además de que si Yamato hubiera estado allí, hubieran chocado. Se sentó en el suelo, algo frustrada a decir verdad.

Su canción se interrumpió y escuchó el inicio de Koi Sakura, se lanzó por su celular para contestar.

-Hola, Ren-san.

_-"Hola, pequeña. ¿Cómo vas en tu nueva agencia?"_

-Genial...eso creo. Estoy ensayando para una prueba que nos harán dentro de poco.

_-"Sutil manera de decir que te interrumpo, me agrada._"

-No, no. Para nada.- se apresuró a contestar.- Mi compañero ya se fue, así que estaba ensayando sola. Aunque de todas formas, no soy buena bailando.

-_"No te menosprecies, pequeña."_\- le contestó.-"¿_Entonces ensayas sola_?"

-La mayoría del tiempo, se podría decir.- porque en la mañana no podía por el trabajo, tenía unas pocas horas para estar con Yamato y después él tenía que trabajar.

-_"¿Quieres algo de ayuda?"_

-Gracias, Ren-san. Pero no podría. Este es mi trabajo, y tengo que aprender a hacerlo sola.

-_"Sigues sin aprender, niña."-_ le dijo él.-_"No tienes porque hacerlo sola."_

Ella lo pensó por un momento, repasando todas las veces que los chicos le habían dicho algo parecido, no quería molestarlo, por supuesto, y no quería intervenir con su trabajo, pero tal vez si él se estaba ofreciendo a ayudar era porque tenía el tiempo...

-Tal vez...solo necesito ayuda en algo.- dijo aún dudando.

-_"Te escucho."-_ la invitó a seguir Ren.

Suspiró.- Hay un paso que no me sale, lo practiqué, pero necesito a una pareja para hacerlo.

-"_¿Qué te parece si nos vemos en tu viejo apartamento y te ayudo a practicar?"_

-¿Allí?

-"_Bueno, no es por nada, pero el departamento de Ran-chan es algo pequeño"_

_-"¿¡Que dijiste?!"_

_-"Nada, nada."_\- dijo alejando el teléfono, después volvió a hablarle a ella._\- "¿Entonces sí?"_

-Claro.- aceptó.- Nos veremos allí, entonces.

-"_Nos vemos, pequeña."_

Yui desconectó su celular de la bocina que usaban para poner la canción, se puso la chaqueta negra que traía y cargó su bolsa para salir a buscar a sus amigos. Los encontró en una sala no muy lejana, practicando su canción.

_"El tiempo parece haberse detenido, quiero seguir abrazándote así._"

Escuchó la voz de Van y no pudo evitar asomarse para verlos practicar.

_"He estado esperando mucho por ti. Nuestros latidos me animan."_

Cantó la chica.

_"Abrázame, abrázame..."_

_"Mírame con ojos cálidos._

_Estoy lleno de amor para ti._

_Aunque estemos separados siento como si estuviéramos juntos._

_Ahora somos uno. Yeah, ye-"_

-¡Agh! ¡Alto!- exclamó Eiji.- Me equivoque de nuevo, lo siento.

-Vamos, Ei. Ya lo habías logrado.- le dijo Van.

-Lo sé.- se pasó una mano por el cabello, frustrado.- ¿Podemos hacerlo de nuevo?

-Por supuesto.- dijo Zumi antes de ir a regresar la canción.

-¡Chicos!- llamó Yui antes de que comenzaran de nuevo.

-¿Yuitan? ¿Yama ya se fue?- le preguntó Van, acercándose a la puerta para hablar con ella.

-Sí, lo hizo.- suspiró.- Hoy me iré temprano, ¿está bien? Solo quería avisar para que no se preocuparan.

-¿Estas segura?- le preguntó Eiji, llegando junto a Van.

-Claro, no se preocupen.- sonrió.- Nos vemos mañana.

Ambos suspiraron al verla irse.

-Entonces por eso estabas distraído.- le dijo la chica.

-Notaste la presencia de Yuitan, ¿verdad, Ei?

-Claro que no. La falla está en mi, no implica a Yui.- replicó el castaño.

-La falla está en la falta de práctica, no en ti. Anda, sigamos ensayando.

Eiji respiró profundo mientras se dirigía a su posición inicial. Zumi puso la música y corrió a colocarse donde debía.

_"Conocerte ha hecho nuevo todo._

_La frustración se esfumó de mi mente._

_Mi corazón está caliente porque todo está caliente._

_El mirarte me hace arder."_

Empezó Eiji, mirando al frente a pesar de todo. Le parecía algo extraño mirarse a sí mismo en el espejo, pero también le ayudaba para saber que sus tiempos eran correctos al ver a Van e Izumi.

Giró justo a tiempo para ir a la par con la chica y arrodillarse mientras Van tomaba su lugar enfrente.

_"Abrázame fuerte, rodea mi cuello_

_Cuando nuestras miradas se crucen, dejemos a nuestros labios también._"

Izumi se levantaba, era su momento con Van.

_"El tiempo parece haberse detenido, quiero seguir abrazándote."_

El castaño suspiró, desde allí empezaba a tener problemas. Se levantó, cruzó miradas con Van, el mayor le sonrió y siguió con el baile. Eiji trató de seguir el ritmo, sabía los pasos, sabía la letra, solo que había un punto en el que se ponía nervioso y dejaba de concentrarse en una cosa u otra.

Sacudió todo pensamiento de su cabeza, en se momento solo eran ellos, la música y el baile.

Patada, salto, hora de cantar.

_"Abrázame, abrázame.."_

Después del coro, seguía su parte. Todo iba bien, lo sabía. Empezaba la parte de Van, Izumi y él tenían que hacerse a un lado, intercambiar lugares y volver a la posición, lo sabía. Cruzó miradas con ella, le sonrió y avanzaron al mismo tiempo.

Sonrió y siguió bailando.

* * *

Los muebles habían sido movidos por ambos hacia un lado, para darles mayor espacio. Una vez hecho, ambos se sentaron en uno de los sillones.

-Bien, pequeña, ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo?- preguntó Ren.

-Tenemos que hacer una presentación, baile y canto.- dijo ella, se apresuró a buscar la canción en su celular.- El problema es que yo no puedo hacer un paso de la canción, lo he practicado pero- suspiró en frustración.- Simplemente no puedo lograrlo.

-Para eso estoy yo.- le dijo el chico.

Ella puso la canción, Ren se dedicó a escucharla con calma, ambas versiones, con letra y off vocal. Una vez creyó haber dominado ambas, le pidió que le enseñara los pasos. Aceptó algo nerviosa.

Pensaba que Yamato y ella no tenían mucha interacción en el baile pero se dio cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba al notar que algunos pasos más no salían cómo debían debido a su ausencia.

-El problema empieza aquí.- dijo ella cuando empezó la parte que cantaba Yamato.- Cuando dice: "_Los amigos también te rompen el corazón. Y_ _siempre estoy cansado pero nunca de ti._" Se supone que tengo que tomar su mano, y doy una vuelta, después tengo que girar de nuevo para alejarme de él, pero en lo que paro completamente, me pierdo, pero si doy una vuelta menos o algo así tampoco se ve bien. -explicó ella.

Ren seguía mirando, tomó el celular de la chica y regresó la canción a esa parte.

-Hazlo de nuevo cuando ponga la música.- le pidió el chico. Ella asintió y esperó a que empezara para tratar de hacer el paso, giró y de nuevo se detuvo después de lo que debía. Miró a Ren esperando que hubiera notado algo que ella no, o le ayudara a hacerlo bien.

-Hazlo de nuevo.- fue lo que dijo el chico.

Yui lo miró algo confundida, pero no lo contradijo.

-"Lo que me hace falta es práctica, supongo."- pensó cuando realizaba el mismo paso por cuarta vez.

Aunque Ren tampoco daba señales de haber notado un mejoramiento, y es más, ella misma se sentía más confundida que antes. Ahora giraba y quedaba del lado contrario, estaba a punto de caer o se enredaba con sus propios pies.

-Ren-san, ¿podría decirme que estoy haciendo mal o por qué esto no está funcionando?- le dijo desesperada.

El chico sonrió.- Entonces no te has dado cuenta.

-¿De qué?

-Siéntate.- le indicó el chico haciendo lugar en el sillón. Ella se dejó caer pesadamente a su lado.- Escucha la canción de nuevo. Esa parte, cuenta los tiempos.

Yui obedeció de nuevo, se sentó a intentar calmarse y además poniendo extremo cuidado en escucharla, aunque no sabía exactamente que debía escuchar.

-Ren-san, por algo soy tan mala en el baile. No sé contar los tiempos, no encuentro el ritmo de forma precisa, lo encuentro a mi manera. Se cuando hay un tono más fuerte que indica el paso a otro tipo de melodía pero...no sé cuántos tiempos son los que estoy bailando.

-Entonces he allí tu problema, pequeña.- exclamó el chico.- La canción, en esa parte, es para hacer pasos de 3 en 3. Tú estás tratando de hacer un paso de 4 tiempos, tienes que alargar el tiempo que giras. Para poder detenerte en el 6 junto con la música.

-P-Pero apenas puedo girar 4 tiempos sin que termine enredándome con mis pies.- exclamó ella.

-Para eso estoy yo.- dijo Ren levantándose.- Muéstrame qué haces al girar.

-Bueno...- ella tomó la posición de cuando estaba abrazada con Yamato.- De aquí, me desenvuelvo girando.- explicó haciéndolo.- Y giro más para detenerme en el punto en el cual no me puedo detener.

Ren sonrió.

-Cuenta. Lo haremos sin música.

Yui volvió a tomar posición.

-_"Y siempre estoy cansado pero nunca de ti_." Esos son 4 tiempos, ¿no?- Ren asintió.- Entonces...son 4 tiempos y después son 6 en donde giro.

-Exacto. ¿Quieres empezar?- ella asintió.- Contaré yo, entonces.- empezó a contar aplaudiendo.- Uno, dos, tres, cuatro. Un, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis.

Ella se detuvo, pero estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio.

-Usa tus brazos para hacer los últimos tres tiempos de una sola vez, un solo gran giro.- le explicó. Se puso a lado de ella, lo suficientemente alejado para no golpearla y le mostró.

-Impúlsate con un pie, mantén el equilibrio con el otro.

Ella volvió a girar, enredándose con sus pies a la mitad del giro. Se tropezó, trató de sostenerse con el sillón pero éste también se le resbaló. Hubiera terminado en el suelo si no fuera porque Ren le ayudó a apoyarse de nuevo.

-Gracias, Ren-san.- murmuró, avergonzada. No podía creer que uno de los mejores idols de Japón se estaba molestando en ayudarla y ella no podía hacer un simple giro.

-La práctica hace al maestro, pequeña. No te preocupes si no te sale las primeras veces.

Ella se puso en pie y asintió.

Podía hacerlo. Debía hacerlo.

* * *

Se presentó al día siguiente desde temprano en la agencia. Al asomarse a las salas de practica pudo ver a Eiji, haciendo un paso de su baile. Se preguntó si debía saludarlo o seguir de largo, el castaño se veía de verdad concentrado en su baile.

-Hola, Yui.- le dijo, sin dejar su rutina de lado.

-Ah, hola.- le contestó sonriendo.- ¿Tienes sexto sentido?

El castaño se detuvo.

-No, hay espejos.- explicó. Ella reparó en su error y rió.

-Se ve increíble.- le dijo Yui.

-Me parece mejor cuando están Van y Zumi.- respondió él.

-Seguramente les irá fenomenal.

-Eso espero.- sonrió.- ¿Cómo vas tú?

-Bien, a decir verdad.- le sonrió. A pesar de todo, la ayuda de Ren le había servido de mucho. El pelinaranja le había enseñado cómo lograr en lo que se equivocaba, además de decirle en que debía mejorar y practicar como su pareja.

-¿Ya has resuelto todo con Yamato?- le preguntó, contento por su amiga.

-Ahm...bueno, digamos que aún no somos los mejores amigos...o amigos siquiera.- le dijo ella.

-¿U-Un minuto? ¿Cómo?

-A él no le agrada pasar tiempo conmigo, tampoco es como que yo lo disfrute, pero por lo menos coopero. Él ni siquiera a querido cantar conmigo.

-¿No han cantado juntos pero ya tienen la canción?- repitió Eiji, tratando de entender todo el asunto.

-Sí~- suspiró ella.- Es solo que él sugirió la canción, entonces según él "la canta de maravilla", pero nunca lo he oído cantar, dudo mucho que sea cierto.

-¿Ah sí?

-Rayos.- murmuró ella al ver el reflejo de Yamato en el espejo frente a ella. Se dio la vuelta, para mirarlo de frente.

-Pensé que sería buena idea trabajar un turno extra ayer para poder ensayar hoy desde temprano.- explicó el chico.

-Yamato.

-Solo...ya no digas nada.- murmuró saliendo de la habitación.

Yui le dio una rápida mirada a Eiji antes de salir tras el rubio.

-Yamato.- llamó de nuevo.- Lo siento, es solo que-

-No crees que esto esté funcionando. Está bien. Ensayemos por nuestro lado.- le dijo, sin detenerse, directo hacia los elevadores.

-¡No era mi intención! ¡Es solo que nunca has querido cantar conmigo! También estoy preocupada por mi actuación.- trató de justificarse.

Yui trató de alcanzarlo, pero Yamato iba casi corriendo y daba pasos más grandes que ella.

Llamó el elevador y subió en él.

-¡Alto! ¡Yamato! ¡Escúchame!- le gritó. El elevador se cerró, ella presionó el botón de nuevo pero el elevador ya estaba yendo hacia abajo. Volvió a presionarlo. El otro se abrió y ella entró, bajó y buscó al chico pero ya no lo encontró.

Subió de nuevo. Eiji estaba sentado en el suelo, recargado contra una pared, escribiendo en su teléfono.

-Lo arruiné, Eiji.- se lamentó ella mientras se iba a sentar junto a él.

-¿No lo alcanzaste?

-No.- respondió Yui.- Pero es la verdad...- murmuró.- No me puede pedir que confíe en él si lo único que sé sobre él es su nombre y que es bueno actuando.

-Supongo que ambos tenían que poner algo más de esfuerzo.- habló Eiji después de un rato.

-Pero yo-

-No quiero decir que no te esforzaras, Yui.- corrigió rápidamente.- Me refiero a qué tal vez, debiste de insistir más en que cooperara.

Ella suspiró.- ¿Y ahora qué?

Eiji la miró, Yui estaba preocupada, podía notarlo. Sabía que no había sido su intención decir eso de Yamato, solo que temía por su actuación.

-Puedo ayudarte.

-¿En serio?- preguntó ella. Después negó con la cabeza.- No tienes porque preocuparte, Eiji. Puedo encargarme de esto sola.

El castaño la miró con algo de sorpresa. Eso es exactamente algo que él hubiera dicho. Estaba dispuesto a sacrificar algo importante para él con tal de no causarle problemas a alguien más. Y ahora sabía que Yui era igual.

-Te ayudaré.- le dijo seguro. Sabía que había veces en las que en serio era necesario pedir ayuda, pero él no lo hacía. No le gustaba hacerlo. Sabía de la desesperación que se sentía el necesitar apoyo pero no ser capaz de pedirlo. Odiaba eso.

-Eiji, no te preocupes.- le repitió sonriendo.

-He hecho eso muchas veces, Yui.- le respondió calmado.- Sé que necesitas ayuda. Y no voy a dejar que te hundas. Porque es horrible hacerlo.

-¿Qué cosas has pasado como para sentir eso?- le dijo ella, mirándolo con tristeza. Era obvio que no podía ser la única que se guardará para sí las cosas pero nunca se imaginó que uno de sus amigos pasara por lo mismo.

-Eso no importa ahora.- le contestó con una sonrisa.- Van y Zumi no llegan hasta más tarde. Podemos ensayar mientras tanto, solo enséñame los pasos.

-Eres tan amable, Eiji.

* * *

Habían terminado de ensayar por décima vez y ambos acordaron que merecían un descanso.

-Gracias- dijo la chica por millonésima vez.- Debo de estar distrayéndote de tus ensayos y no quiero que tu falles por mi culpa.

-¿Tan malo crees que soy?- comentó Eiji riendo.

\- ¡Sabes que no me refiero a eso!- le reclamó, el castaño rió más.

\- Ya lo sé...-dijo- No te preocupes, no es nada. Ambos llegan en la tarde, pero me gusta practicar por mi cuenta, para no hacerles las cosas más pesadas a ellos.

-No te estás sobreesforzando, ¿cierto? Ni con ellos, ni conmigo, ¿verdad?- le preguntó.

-Claro que no.- respondió él.

-¿Crees que afecte que no esté ensayando con Yamato? Es que todavía no acabamos la coreografía.

\- Pues...él baile es algo en equipo. ¿Él con quien ensayará ahora?

-No lo he visto hablar con nadie además de mí, así que supongo que solo.- respondió Yui.

-Es broma, ¿cierto?

-No...

\- Yui...necesitan trabajar juntos...no está bien que practiquen separados, pero por lo menos tu lo estás haciendo en pareja y si él no está con nadie, va a salir mal.- le explicó el castaño.

Ella se quedó en silencio, pensando mientras mantenía la mirada en el techo, el chico se preocupó pensando que la había hecho enojar.

-Tienes razón.- dijo la pelinegra levantándose.- Iré a buscar a Yamato, con suerte regresó a practicar o algo así. Gracias por el ensayo de hoy.- le dirigió una ultima sonrisa antes de salir de la sala de prácticas.

Buscó en las demás salas pero solo veía a otras personas, subió a los elevadores, un piso más arriba estaban las salas de grabación. Encontró a su pareja en una, practicando la parte cantada en vez del baile. Se quedó parada fuera, con la oreja pegada a la pared y viendo de reojo, dentro, el chico cantaba completamente concentrado y perfectamente.

-"Dudé mucho de ti, al parecer."

\- Oi, ¿por qué no pasas de una vez?- se interrumpió y ella se debatió entre salir corriendo o hacer lo que debía hacer.

-Ah...- avanzó lentamente y se detuvo a pensar exactamente que diría.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Lo siento.- dijo antes que nada.- Es solo que estaba, estoy, bastante preocupada por la actuación. No era mi intención decir algo en contra tuya, es solo que tampoco querías cooperar conmigo.

-¿"No quería"?- repitió el rubio.

-¡Es que no parece que te esfuerces!- exclamó ella.- Tal vez no te agrada la idea de estar emparejado conmigo, pero hay que lidiar con ello, por favor. Sé que no soy muy buena en esto, pero me esforzaré al máximo para no arruinarlo. Porque esto es muy importante para mí.

Yamato la miró, aún algo enojado. Yui se mordió el interior del labio con nerviosismo, ¿había dicho algo malo de nuevo? Porque no creía que Yamato la perdonara, pero mucho menos lo haría si metía la pata dos veces.

-¿Como sabes que esto no es importante para mí?- murmuró el rubio después de un rato.

-No lo sé.- admitió ella.- Porque solo nos dedicamos a ensayar. Podríamos hablar, para comprender mejor al otro. No deberíamos de tener tantos problemas.

-¡Já! ¿Y quien es la que los causa?

Ella lo miró, sus labios casi formaban una sonrisa. Yui suspiró y cedió con una sonrisa.

-Soy una dramática de primera, lo siento.- contestó.

Yamato sonrió. Hizo a un lado a la chica y salió de la sala, Yui lo siguió, pero trató de confiar en que no se iría de nuevo así que caminaron juntos hasta los elevadores hasta llegar a las salas de prácticas.

-Entonces...¿ya lograste la parte del giro?- le preguntó llegando.

-Lo hice.- contestó sonriendo orgullosa.- Tenemos que repasar tus pasos de nuevo. Por lo menos para el giro, utilizaré 6 tiempos hasta detenerme. No se en cuantos tiempos estén tus pasos en esa parte pero hay que revisarlos de nuevo.- le explicó. Recordando todo lo que había aprendido con Ren el día anterior.

-¿Y que estamos esperando para comenzar?- repuso Yamato.

Yui sonrió ligeramente y sacó su celular para buscar la canción.

"Confía en ti, pequeña. Sigue ensayando como lo hicimos ayer y todo irá de maravilla."

Le dio su celular a Yamato para que pusiera la música y corrió a posicionarse en donde debía.

-3, 2, 1.- anunció al chico.

La música empezó, ella comenzó a moverse, miró hacia Yamato que ya se había colocado en su posición. No sonrió, pero sabía que algo había cambiado.

-"Todo va de maravilla ahora, Ren-san."

* * *

**Hola~ ¿Cómo están? ¿Disfrutando de la temporada? Porque yo sí owo me encanta ver a mis niños de Heavens x3 Mi capitulo favorito a sido el de Shion porque pudimos ver lo unidos que son como banda y no los insensibles que algunas del fandom creían x3 **

**En fin, en cuanto al capítulo. La canción de Eiji, Van y Zumi (la chica nueva [no se preocupen no soy de poner muchos OC's]) se llama Hug Me y es originalmente cantada por Crush y Gaeko pero yo estoy tomando en cuenta la interpretación qur hicieron Wonho, Kihyun y Seokwon en el programa No. mercy, es muy linda, veanla imaginen a los chicos cantandolo :v **

**Bueno, no vimos mucho en de Yama en su cap mas que no le agrada su hermano (cosa que por cierto acerté y lo sabrán los que leyeron Before the Heavens :v), pero pues vimos que tiene su corazón y aquí Yui casi se lo rompe :v pero terminaron bien, igual que Syo y Yama. Ahora...¿quién podrá ser el próximo chico Heavens que aparezca? Es un misterio todavía :v**

**Terie: Haru-chan la tendrá difícil pero seguro que ella puede. Me tomó por sopresa lo de QN, en verdad no quería que nadie perdiera ni ganara :v Quise recalcar su apellido por su complejo con Ryuya. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy tambien, y espero volver pronto. Nos leemos :) **

**Liluz de Geminis: Espero tu opinión haya cambiado porque la mía ha cambiado drasticamente con Shion, Nagi y Kira y eso que ya los amaba owo me han gustado mucho los capitulos hasta ahora pero sí; mi fav es el de Shion por todo el apoyo que recibió de Heavens x3 tambien ame el de hoy de Masa, al fin se enfrentó a su papá pero mi Kira sigue sin hablar UuU espero te pases a leer este cap tambien, nos vemos :D **

**Y bien~ se que todas estamos entusiasmadas por el capitulo de hoy pero me encantaria que me regalaran su review, nos leemos en el proximo cap :D**


	23. Next Stage

**_~Next Stage~_**

El día de la presentación. Llegó temprano a la agencia.

Traía su vestuario puesto: pantalón negro, playera azul claro de tirantes (aun traía una chamarra negra que le quedaba grande, para el frío) y sus tenis negros.

Subió hasta las salas de grabación, las pruebas empezarían a más tardar después de la hora de la comida y Yamato había dicho que llegaría temprano para ensayar una última vez.

Pensaba que tenía la canción dominada, al igual que el baile (también pensaba que se le estaba pegando algo de Yamato), pero no le costaba nada practicar más.

Pensó en Starish y Quartet Night, ¿estarían ensayando también ellos? La mayoría ya había terminado con sus presentaciones, y todas habían sido un éxito. Los únicos que faltaban eran el 'Royal Team', los misteriosos miembros de la realeza de quién ni Haruka  
/ni ella tenían conocimiento de lo que estaban haciendo.

-"Y pensar que sólo escuche un poco."- se quejó mentalmente. Pensando qué tal vez después de la prueba podría intentar hablarle a Haruka para preguntarle acerca de los dos chicos.

También se preguntó si sería correcto pensar sobre ellos. Teniendo en cuenta que ella apenas intentaba iniciar en el mundo del espectáculo, debería de envidiar a los otros chicos. Y lo hacía, pero no de una manera negativa, ansiaba el día en que pudiera  
/compartir el escenario con todos ellos. Estaba casi segura que los demás no pensaban lo mismo. Tal vez ella tampoco debería...¿era poco maduro de su parte seguir interesándose en los demás idols? ¿Sonaba como fan?

-¡Yui~!

-¡Yuitan~!

Asomó la cabeza por la entrada, buscando a los chicos que la habían llamado.

-¿Qué pasa?- les preguntó al verlos al final del pasillo.

-Ah, allí estás.

-Yama está ensayando solo allá abajo, piensa que no has llegado.

-Oh, gracias, chicos.- respondió ella, dirigiéndose hacia los elevadores junto con los otros dos.- ¿Cómo están ustedes?

-Nervioso.- contestó Eiji.- Pero preparado, supongo.

-El baile ya no es un problema, ¿no?- le dijo Van.

-Túnunca estás nervioso.

-No. No me lo permito, Yuitan.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó ella. El elevador se cerró detrás de ellos y Van se tomó ese tiempo para pensar.

-Si le das muchas vueltas a un asunto, terminaras confundiéndote, asustándote, llenándote de ansiedad, ¿no? Es lo que les pasa a ambos.

Eiji y Yui se removieron algo incómodos, era cierto, lo sabían.

-Es mejor no pensar las cosas mucho. Cada día es una aventura, piénsenlo así.

El elevador se abrió y los tres salieron.

-Y Yama está en esa sala, por cierto.- le dijo. Agradeció de nuevo y fue al encuentro del chico.

-¡Llegué~!- dijo ella.- Hubieras avisado que estabas aquí. Estaba arriba.

-¿Puedes hacer menos ruido?- le pidió. Aunque Yui notó que no era su tono molesto, en cambio, se oía algo cansado.

-Bien.- dijo ella, confundida.- ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó.

-Solo puedo pensar en lo cansado que estoy.- murmuró él.

-¿Trabajaste otro turno?- preguntó ella. Varias veces mientras ensayaban, Yamato había hecho eso. Pero nunca lo había visto tan cansado.

-Me quedé a limpiar el lugar después, también.- murmuró el rubio. Yui frunció el ceño.

-¿Estás bien?- interrogó, acercándose un poco al chico. No quería molestarlo, pero tampoco quería hacerle sentir solo.

-Vamos a ensayar.- le dijo levantándose.

Yui lo miró, dudosa.- Tal vez deberías de descansar.- sugirió ella.- Aún queda bastante tiempo hasta la presentación.

-Se lo que hago. Pon la música.- ella aún estaba dudando, pero hizo caso, supuso que conocía sus propios límites y todavía tenía suficiente energía como para ensayar y además presentar más tarde.

_"Me siento usada..."_

Le extrañó que Yamato no se equivocara o sus pasos parecieran débiles, se veía igual de energético que siempre, para nada como alguien que había trabajado desde las cinco de la tarde.

-¿Cuanto tiempo dormiste exactamente?- preguntó ella. Yamato la miró confundido, terminó de cantar su parte, ambos seguían bailando.

-¿Tres horas?- respondió mientras ella cantaba. Casi tropieza a mitad de una vuelta.

-¡Tres horas! ¡Yamato, ponte a descansar en este instante!

Se detuvo. Yamato la miró, enojado, a decir verdad.

-Oye niña, no puedes pararte a mitad del baile.- le reclamó.

-¿Cómo piensas mantenerte en pie hasta la presentación? ¡Eso no es posible!

-Tan solo hay que seguir ensayando, estoy bien, solo sigue bailando.- insistió Yamato.

-¡No creo que puedas aguantarlo! ¡No quiero que te desmayes a media actuación!

-Acabaremos esto, regresaré a casa y podré dormir unas 10 horas seguidas, ¿bien? Mientras tanto, ensaya.

Ella lo ignoró, Yamato puso la canción de nuevo. Yui no empezó, pero al chico poco le importó, él seguía moviéndose y cantando.

-¡Hablo en serio!

-Si me quedo quieto, me quedaré dormido y no lograrás despertarme, estoy seguro.- le contestó, interrumpiéndose.- Si me mantengo activo no me da sueño, ¿entiendes? Sigue ensayando.

-No estoy segura de que tan buena sea esa idea.- le dijo ella.- No creo que resistas por mucho tiempo, Yamato. Tenemos tiempo aún para la presentación, ¿por qué no descansas un poco?

-No insistas.- se quejó él.

-Es que eso está realmente mal.- le dijo Yui, sonando en realidad preocupada.- ¿Qué pasaría si colapsaras a mitad de la presentación?

-No lo haré.- aseguró.- Ahora, volvamos a-

-No.- cortó ella.- No puedes hacerte eso. Me preocupo por mi presentación, sé que tú también y deberías de ponerte a descansar por ello. Querer hacer lo que quieres es inhumano. ¡Solo dormiste tres horas! ¡Me asombra que todavía estés en pie!- exclamó  
/ella.

-Niña, me estás haciendo gastar aún más mi energía.- el rubio se recargó en la pared más cercana, cruzándose de brazos.- No vas a poder despertarme si me quedo dormido.

-Claro que puedo. Lo que no se puede es guardar energías hasta la una de la tarde cuando no has descansado nada.

-Que molestia.- murmuró con una mano en la nuca. La miró a los ojos, ella no apartó la mirada, sabía que Yamato no estaba haciendo lo correcto, y no se iba a dar por vencida hasta que el chico descansara, con lo que había dicho, la posibilidad de que  
/desfalleciera en el escenario sonaba probable. Suspiró.- Está bien...tal vez podría descansar un poco.

-Soy excelente convenciendo a las personas.- celebró en voz baja mientras se dirigían a las salas de grabación.

Ella se encargó de ensayar la parte cantada de la canción mientras el chico dormía, o al menos creía que lo estaba haciendo, la verdad, no había volteado a mirarlo mucho, creía que sería algo incómodo intentar dormir mientras alguien te observa. Esperó  
/que en realidad estuviera durmiendo, o por lo menos le alegraba que estuviera quieto, de alguna manera podía guardar su energía de esa forma.

Suspiró. Jamás pensó que Yamato tuviera una vida tan dura, es decir, pudo haber trabajado solo un turno e irse, pero si había aceptado trabajar otro turno y además tiempo extra, tal vez era porque en realidad lo necesitara. Ella lo necesitaba, pero en  
/menor cantidad, tenía el departamento de Ranmaru, usaba su dinero solo para su comida ya que el chico obviamente no aceptaría que ella pagará alguna cosa del departamento. También pensó en Eiji y Van. Ellos no tenían que hacer lo mismo que Yamato  
/y ella, jamás había oído que trabajaran, además, pasaban todo el día en la agencia, seguro que no lo hacían. Entonces, ¿cómo sería su vida fuera de la agencia?

"Aquí sola te veo mirarla, como si fuera la única chica que has visto..."

Suspiró. Tal vez no debería de forzar tanto la voz antes de la presentación. Estaba bien. Ya conocía la canción y sabía cantarla. Ahora pensó en que haría durante por lo menos una hora en lo que Yamato dormía.

Se sentó en el otro extremo del sillón. ¿Por qué el chico no se había acostado?

_"¿Cómo estás, Haru-chan?"_

Le asombró que la respuesta de su amiga no tardara tanto.

_"Bien, Yui-chan. ¿Qué haces?"_

_"Nada, realmente. ¿Tú?"_

_"¿__Qué no hoy era tu presentación? Estoy trabajando en los arreglos de la canción de Cecil-san y Camus-senpai."_

_"Lo es pero...digamos que mi compañero no está en condiciones de ensayar, y yo ya ensayé sola, tampoco quiero gastar todas mis energías. ¡¿Podré oírla pronto, entonces?!"_

Se preguntó si estaba actuando como una fan y sobre-emocionándose porque Yamato pareció removerse un poco. Trató de calmarse, tampoco quería despertar al chico, merecía descansar.

_"__Bueno, está bien que se tomen un descanso si es que ya tienen todo listo. No lo sé, Yui-chan, Camus-senpai ha estado arrastrando a Cecil-san a la sala de prácticas todos los días, pero por la repentina petición de los arreglos, no sé que pueda estar pasando."_

Suspiró. Tardaría algo más en contestar, Haruka estaba trabajando, después de todo y conociéndola, dejaba de lado eso con tal de responderle rápido.

Entonces, seguía sin saber nada sobre la canción de los chicos. Solo deseaba poder oírla de nuevo. Desde la vez que Cecil había llevado su celular a escondidas a la práctica, su curiosidad por esa canción había aumentado pero aún no le daban respuestas.

Suspiró. Esperaba algún día emocionar con sus canciones, así como Starish y Quartet Night la emocionaban a ella.

* * *

_"El plazo de tiempo para ensayar ha terminado. Por favor, preséntense todos en el auditorio."_

Bajó su teléfono. Bien, era hora...pero Yamato seguía dormido.

Se acercó hacia el chico, le tocó el hombro con suavidad.

-Yamato.- llamó. Pero el chico ni se inmutó. Tocó más fuerte. No había respuesta. Siguió insistiendo, el chico tenía el sueño pesado, al parecer. -Yamato.- lo llamó de nuevo, alzando la voz. Nada.- Despierta, demonios, tenemos que ir allá.- empezó a moverlo,  
/levemente, porque a ella no le gustaba que la despertaran, sabía lo que se sentía. Pero la situación requería a Yamato, listo, en ese momento.

Una canción empezó a sonar, ella no la reconocía, pero parecía el opening de una serie de acción.

Yamato se movió y buscó el celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón, apagó la alarma y volvió a acomodarse para dormir.

-¡No! Ya estabas despierto, anda, ya.- insistió ella, tratando de despertarlo con más ahínco.

-Tengo sueño.- murmuró.

-¿Qué es lo que dijiste? "Acabaré con la presentación y podré marcharme a dormir". Pues falta la parte de la presentación para que puedas dormir.- reclamó ella.

-Déjame.

-Tenemos que presentarnos, ¿recuerdas?- pero esta vez el chico no contestó.

Comenzó a angustiarse, había visto a varias personas pasar, seguramente porque ellos también estaban ensayando y al oír el anuncio habían acudido a dónde se les había solicitado, pero ahora ya nadie pasaba y supuso que eran los únicos en ese piso ahora.

-¡Yamato!- exclamó, asustada de cómo reaccionaría el chico, pero siguió sin levantarse.- Anda.- comenzó a zarandearlo, esperando que así reaccionara, pero lo único que hacía era quejarse más no despertar.- Por favor.- murmuró.

-Todos deben de estar abajo.- giró la cabeza tan rápidamente que temió torcerse el cuello. Aunque la sorpresa no se le quitó al ver al chico frente a ella.

Miró hacia sus ojos dorados, ¿cuándo es que ella se había quedado dormida también? ¿O cómo es que eso no era un sueño?

-Sumeragi-san...- murmuró.

-Deberías de estar abajo, con todos los demás.- dijo el chico.

-S-Sí, ya voy...s-solo es que...ah, bajaremos en un momento.- explicó ella, nerviosa. Movió a Yamato con más fuerza.- "Levántate, gran, gran idiota. Bueno, la idiota soy yo, él me dijo que no podría despertarlo...¿acaso esto es una prueba? ¿Estás tratando  
/de demostrar que tenías razón? Porque si es así, Yamato, te juro que voy a matarte."

-Parece que necesitas ayuda.- habló Kira. Yui podía morirse de vergüenza allí mismo.

-N-No se preocupe, tan solo...necesito un poco de tiempo y Yamato y yo bajaremos.

Kira la ignoró, entró en la habitación y se acercó al rubio. Lo movió un poco, Yamato respondió con un quejido.

-Es hora de despertar.- fue lo único que dijo, ni muy fuerte ni muy callado.

Yui quiso tirarse desde ese mismo piso en ese momento, el rubio se volteó para mirarlos, trataba de protegerse de la luz que seguramente le lastimaba por haber despertado.

-¿Qué hora es?- murmuró.

-Casi hora de la presentación, ¿vamos?- preguntó ella.

-¿Qué? Tan pronto.- exclamó levantándose de golpe.

Kira salió de la habitación. Yui supuso que sabía que ahora ya irían a reunirse con el resto de los trainees, pero aún así, le parecía extraño la forma en que había despertado al chico tan pronto cuando ella llevaba bastante tiempo intentándolo.

-Vamos.- repitió ella, saliendo de la habitación. Yamato la siguió lentamente, todavía estaba adormilado pero por supuesto que no podía dejar que nadie lo notara.

Se metieron al elevador. Unos pisos más abajo hacia el auditorio.

-No podía despertarte.- dijo ella.

-Te dije que no podrías.- respondió él con algo de molestia.- Pero...creo sentirme mejor.

-Me alegra.- respondió ella, sinceramente.- Pero ojalá no vuelvas a dormirte.- murmuró.- Kira tuvo que despertarte, ¿por qué demonios estaba allí? ¿Y cómo rayos lo hizo? yo llevaba tratando mucho tiempo.- se quejó.

-Yo que sé, sonaba como mi madre o algo así.- respondió él.

Yui rió levemente, simplemente porque Yamato parecía un niño demasiado grande.

Bajaron del ascensor y se dirigieron hacia el auditorio.

Yui suspiró. Era la...¿cuarta vez? Que entraba a ese lugar. Dos veces en el escenario y otras dos solo sentada, esta vez sería ambas. Se apanicó un poco, ¿eso significaba que presentarían con todos mirando?

-¡Yama, Yuitan!- la chica sonrió y jaló a Yamato hasta donde estaban sus amigos, se sentaron a lado de ellos.

-¿Listos?- preguntó Eiji.

-Por supuesto.- respondió Yamato.

Yui frunció el ceño. La verdad era que Yamato nunca había tenido intenciones de hablar con Eiji y Van, pero bueno, no era como que se pudiera forzar una amistad.

El silencio se hizo en el auditorio y ellos miraron hacia el escenario para ver el por qué de ello.

Yui sintió como Eiji se hundía en el asiento a su lado.

-Disfruten de su última vez aquí.- empezó Raging.- Porque después de esta etapa, muy pocos se quedan, y hablo en serio. No me interesa si solo se queda una persona o ninguna, solo los que en realidad valen la pena se quedarán.

Yui empezó a tamborilear con los dedos el brazo del asiento. Yamato la miró, confundido. Suspiró después de comprender.

-Parece que seremos los únicos dos en la agencia después de esto, niña.- le dijo. Ella sonrió ligeramente, lo miró algo agradecida, se notaba que estaba nerviosa, tal vez demasiado si es que Yamato estaba intentando calmarla.

-No nos vendrían mal unas palabras de apoyo a nosotros también, Yama.- le dijo Van, que estaba en el asiento a lado de Eiji.

-Puede que sean amigos de Yui per-

-Yamato.- le reclamó ella, entendiendo para donde iba.

-Quiero oír lo que quiera decir, Yuitan.- y por el tono de voz que usó, ella pudo saber que estaba poniéndose serio.

-Shh, chicos, están hablando.- parecía rogar Eiji, que ya no podía estar más encogido en el asiento. Seguía mirando al frente, esperando que Raging no los viera, o que se callaran de una buena vez. Sintió la mirada sobre ellos.- Chicos...

-Ust-

Fue interrumpido por un portazo.

-Oh, ¿llegamos tarde?

Todos inmediatamente miraron hacia las puertas.

-Vaya, ignórennos. Sigan escuchando el discurso motivacional.- siguió Eiichi mientras avanzaba junto Nagi y Kira por el pasillo principal.

-Sólo venimos a ver su trabajo de nuevo, no se preocupen.- dijo Nagi sonriendo y saludando.

Raging los miró a ellos ahora, Eiji respiró de nuevo.

-¿Qué se supone que hacen?- les dijo a Heavens.

-Nuestro trabajo. Justo como lo ordenaste.- respondió Eiichi.

El presidente los observó por un rato más, chasqueó la lengua y decidió ignorarlos.

-Ya lo saben. El más mínimo fallo no será perdonado.

-Entonces Heavens serán los jueces de nuevo, ¿no?- dijo Yui, al ver que Raging salía del escenario, el ambiente de calma había vuelto en su mayoría.

-Al parecer.- le dijo Van.

Eiji ya no sabía cómo escapar de allí. Aunque se había librado de Raging, Eiichi parecía buscar entre los asientos.

Van se inclinó hacia él para poder hablarle sin que los escucharan.

-Tranquilo, Ei. Ya lo hiciste una vez, tan solo ignóralo.

-Pero...- negó.- Olvídalo.- desvió la mirada de su amigo. "Lo haré, no les causaré problemas."

-Lo harás bien.

* * *

Yui les deseó suerte en voz baja mientras el grupo de sus amigos se levantaba para ir tras el escenario, eso es lo que estaban haciendo. Dos actos antes de su turno, tenían que ir tras el escenario. Volvió a suspirar y miró a Yamato, parecía algo aburrido  
/a decir verdad.

-¿Nervioso?

-Ya quisieras.- murmuró.- Les falta mucho para alcanzarnos.

Ella sonrió.

-Claro.

Aplaudieron al unísono con los demás que aún estaban sentados en el auditorio y Yui sonrió al ver a sus amigos aparecer.

Saludó tímidamente con la mano, sintiéndose algo torpe al hacerlo pues estaba segura que los chicos no la habían visto.

Aunque Eiji si la había visto, pero su cuerpo no respondió para devolverle el saludo, esperó que pudiera bailar siquiera. Suspiró.

Aunque fuera mucho su nerviosismo, no le causaría problemas a sus amigos. Además, habían estado ensayando por mucho tiempo, no se echaría para atrás en el último momento.

Escuchó la canción iniciar. No quiso mirar hacia los chicos de Heavens, no lo haría, haría como había dicho Van: No se permitiría el ponerse nervioso.

_"Conocerte ha hecho nuevo todo._

_La frustración se esfumó de mi mente._

_Mi corazón está caliente porque todo está caliente._

_El mirarte me hace arder."_

Empezó Eiji. Jamás había cantado o bailado frente a tantas personas, y eso que no eran más de 20.

_"Abrázame fuerte, rodea mi cuello_

_Cuando nuestras miradas se crucen, dejemos a nuestros labios también._

_Lo único que puedo ver es la parte posterior de tu cuello._

_El tiempo parece haberse detenido, quiero seguir abrazándote."_

Zumi se levantó, Eiji sonrió ligeramente, todo iba bien.

_"He estado esperando mucho tiempo por ti._

_Escuchar nuestros latidos me anima._

_Baby, baby."_

Ambos se dirigieron al frente y al centro, los tres recordaron el ensayo, como tenían que decir su secuencia de pasos porque Van siempre se equivocaba allí.

Patada, salto.

_"Abrázame, abrázame..."_

Yui los miraba desde abajo con emoción. Recordaría el felicitarlos más tarde, definitivamente lo estaban haciendo genial. Le encantaban las voces de los tres juntos, al igual que su baile que estaba siendo brillante.

_"Bríndame una mirada cálida._

_Estoy lleno de amor por ti."_

La chica sonrió al ver a Eiji, estaban algo lejos del escenario pero podía ver que estaba un poco sonrojado. En esa parte del baile, Zumi se acercaba hacia él, le quitaba el micrófono y Eiji la rodeaba para poder seguir cantando.

_"Aunque estemos separados siento como si estuviéramos juntos._

_Ahora somos uno. Yeah, yeah."_

Yamato y ella siguieron observando atentos. La presentación de los chicos no estaba nada mal. La canción era extraordinaria cantada por los tres y se estaban luciendo con el baile, en especial Zumi que al ser la única mujer en el grupo hacia de pareja  
/de ambos chicos en varias partes. Casi arañó el asiento cuando vio como la chica casi tropieza al levantarse para cruzar el escenario y posicionarse al frente.

_"Z: Deseo que llegue la mañana. Deseo despertar en tu aroma._

_E: Más profundo, quiero verte todo el día conmigo._

_V: El tiempo contigo es más dulce que los sueños."_

La mirada de Eiji se desvió levemente hacia los ahora jueces, esperaba que no se le quebrara la voz por los nervios. Había estado cantando con un tono seguro, pero en esa parte tenía que esforzarse para llegar más agudo.

_"You're my sweetheart, yeah, yeah~"_

Escuchó como los otros dos seguían con el coro. Trató de no cerrar lo ojos, estaba nervioso, pero la verdad, es que le estaba saliendo genial. Yui lo sabía. Si no fuera porque sintió a Yamato a su lado, se hubiera levantado como un rayo y comenzado a  
/aplaudir. Aunque los había escuchado cuando fueron al karaoke, en serio la estaban sorprendiendo en ese momento, se estaban esforzando al máximo, lo sabía. Y a pesar de que la canción no era algo que creyera el estilo de Eiji, le estaba yendo fenomenal,  
/a Zumi y Van les encajaba mejor el concepto y por lo tanto estaban resplandeciendo.

Eiichi sonrió.

-"Ese es mi hermano. No hay manera de que encuentren un fallo en ti, niño."

Los tres chicos terminaron. La primera en comenzar a aplaudir fue Yui, Yamato la miró algo molesto.

-Te ves muy entusiasmada como para que sean la competencia.- le dijo.

-Aquí no hay competencia, Yamato, todo depende de nosotros. Dijeron: "los que fallen, se irán", si ninguno fallara, ninguno se iría, ¿no es así?- explicó Yui.

-No creo que en realidad funcione así. Solo fue una expresión.

-Pues yo me tomo las cosas muy en serio.- le respondió sonriendo.

* * *

Calculaba aproximadamente un minuto para que empezara su presentación.

Miró a Yamato.

-¿Estás nervioso?- preguntó.

-Claro que no. Estoy seguro de que lo haremos bien.- dijo.

Sonrió.- Me alegra que estés tan confiado.- suspiró y tamborileó con los dedos en sus piernas.- La vez de la actuación parecías algo...perdido.

-Claro que no.- repitió.- Yo no suelo ponerme nervioso.

-Entonces algo te pasó ese día porque realmente me preocupé al verte. Llamaron tu nombre y cuando entraste parecías un fantasma, o más bien, como si hubieras visto un fantasma.

Lo miró hacia arriba (cosa que odiaba hacer ya que el chico era extremadamente alto para ella). Frunció el ceño, tenía esa misma expresión de nuevo.

-¿Dije algo que no debía?- se apuró ella. No quería que Yamato se pusiera mal antes de la presentación.

-No es nada.- le dijo, y a su parecer, parecía aliviado. Como si esperara que ella lo hubiera reprendido por ponerse así.

Escuchó aplausos.

-Are you ready?- dijo sonriendo.

Yamato le sonrió de vuelta y ambos salieron hacia el escenario. Yui trató de no buscar a Eiji y Van, ni mirar a Heavens, ver a las personas siempre la ponía más nerviosa. Se puso en posición.

_"Me siento usada pero te sigo extrañando._

_Y no puedo ver el fin de esto._

_Tan solo quiero sentir tu beso en mis labios._

_Ahora todo este tiempo está pasando pero todavía no puedo decirte porque me duele cada vez que te veo._

_Me doy cuenta de cuánto te necesito."_

Se acercó a Yamato, el coro era la parte en la que más interactuaban, le gustaban esos pasos. Era algo como un efecto espejo, eran los mismos movimientos pero en diferentes direcciones.

Se arrodilló a un lado, seguía la parte de Yamato y después la parte que había ensayado con Ren.

_"Te extraño cuando no puedo dormir o justo después del café o cuando no puedo comer._

_Te extraño en el asiento delantero._

_Aún hay arena en mis chaquetas de noches que no recordamos."_

Se levantó, tenía que hacer unos cuantos pasos en lo que llegaba la parte en donde se acercaba.

_"¿Me extrañas como yo te extraño a ti?_

_Lo arruiné y me enganché a ti._

_Los amigos pueden romper tu corazón también._

_Y siempre estoy cansado pero nunca de ti."_

Se desenvolvió del agarre de Yamato, recordó la práctica con Ren. "Impúlsate con un pie, mantente en equilibrio con el otro." Su instinto siempre había sido cerrar los ojos pero en una de sus prácticas Yamato le había reclamado por hacerlo: "¿Cómo vas  
/a ver dónde hay que detenerse si haces eso?"

Sonrió cuando notó que había parado en el momento justo y siguió con el baile. Lo había conseguido, pero la presentación no acababa allí.

_"Pero aprendí de mi padre que es bueno tener sentimientos._

_Cuando el amor y la confianza se van hay que suponer que seguiremos adelante._

_Todo aquel al que hago bien, me hace mal,_

_Así que cada noche solitaria canto esta canción."_

-Yama canta bastante bien.- dijo Van.

-No están nada mal.- admitió Zumi.

Eiji no les respondió, tenían razón. Eran geniales. Sonrió, Yui era una persona muy distinta cuando estaba en el escenario.

-"Segundos antes de salir, se pone nerviosa y se llena de ansiedad. Pero en el escenario se ve segura, sabe lo que está haciendo."

_"A solas te veo mirarla, como si fuera la única chica que has visto._

_No te importo, nunca te importé_

_No te importo un demonio._

_Sí, a solas te veo mirarla."_

Yui tenía una mano en el corazón (que latía al 1000%), mientras seguía haciendo movimientos con la otra. Era la parte lenta y agradecía que los pasos allí no fueran tan pesados porque sentía como se le iba el aire por el previo esfuerzo y esas notas eran  
/las que más le costaban por ser más agudas.

_"¿Cómo es que no te das cuenta de que me estás matando lentamente?"_

Ambos cantaron el último coro. Era diferente de los otros dos. Estaban en lados opuestos del escenario.

_"Te odio. Te amo._

_Odio amarte._

_Queriendo pero no puedo poner a a nadie antes que a ti._

_Te odio. Te amo._

_Odio el quererte."_

Yui se iba arrodillando poco a poco.

_"Tú la quieres. Tú la necesitas._

_Y yo nunca seré ella."_

Terminó, dejando el micrófono a un lado, abrazando sus piernas.

Escuchó los aplausos e inmediatamente su mirada se fijó en los miembros de Heavens.

Nagi miraba con una gran sonrisa, Eiichi sonreía ligeramente, Kira (al igual que los otros dos) aplaudía. Sonrió. ¿Entonces si había salido bien?

Se levantó, tomó el micrófono y siguió a Yamato fuera del escenario.

-¡Salió increíble!- exclamó ella, mientras bajaban para regresar a sus asientos.

-Por supuesto que sí.- le contestó sonriendo.- Seguiremos luchando para estar aquí, ¿no es así?

-Más que nunca.- respondió ella. Alzó el puño, Yamato enarcó una ceja pero cedió y chocó el suyo contra el de ella. Sonrieron.

Volvieron a sus asientos junto con Van, Eiji y Zumi, Yui aprovechó el espacio entre presentaciones para felicitarlos por su actuación.

-¿En serio fue increíble?- preguntó la rubia sonriente.

-Claro, te luciste. Bailaste con ambos y fue fenomenal.- respondió Yui.

-Oh, vamos, Yuitan, no puedes decir que Zu-Zu lo hizo todo, Ei y yo también lo hicimos extraordinario, ¿no lo crees?- dijo Van.

-Lo hicieron, claro que sí. Jamás los había oído así. Cantaron completamente diferente en el karaoke.

-Es lo mismo por nuestra parte, Yui.- le dijo Eiji.- Eres una persona completamente diferente en el escenario, es genial.- le sonrió, sinceramente. Aunque Yui no le devolvió la sonrisa. Tuvo la excusa de que la siguiente presentación inició para voltearse.

_"Una persona completamente diferente"_

Se llevó una mano al cabello. Corto. El flequillo apenas le llegaba hasta la mejilla y la parte de atrás era igual de corta que la de Eiji o Yamato.

La Yui que Haruka o sus padres recordaban era diferente.

Esta era una Yui diferente.

¿Y además era diferente en el escenario?

_Yuki..._

* * *

Los miembros de Heavens les habían informado que debían asistir el día siguiente también para informarles los resultados.

Van los invitó a salir pero ella decidió rechazarlo. Solo por esa ocasión, se dijo.

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Van a Yamato.- Se ve algo...

-Hundida en sus pensamientos.- respondió Eiji.- Pero...sabe que lo hizo grandioso, no creo que esté preocupada por eso, ¿o sí?

-Se veía bastante segura cuando salimos del escenario.- les dijo Yamato.

-Tal vez sea bueno-

-Déjenla un rato. Tal vez necesite pensar.- les dijo Zumi.

-Ya le mensajearé al rato para ver cómo está.- suspiró Van.- Y, Yama, ¿quieres venir con nosotros?

-Iré a mi casa a dormir.- respondió solamente.

Se dio la media vuelta, ignorando los llamados de Van.

-¿Por qué todos me ignoran hoy?- resopló el castaño.

Yamato, aunque en serio no tenía intenciones de salir con Van y Eiji, se marchó de esa manera con la esperanza de todavía encontrar a la chica cerca.

Por suerte, la encontró no muy lejos aún.

-¡Yui!- le gritó. Ella giró para verlo, estaba bastante desconcertada a decir verdad. Estaba tan entretenida consigo misma que le pareció extraño haberse percatado del llamado del chico. Él le hizo un ademán para indicarle que regresara.

Quería quejarse pero simplemente no estaba pensando.

-Como ayer trabajé dos turnos y lo extra, hoy no tengo que ir y pensé que...podría llevarte a tu casa.- le dijo. Ella se desconcertó aún más.

-¿Qué? Pero...- la verdad no se le ocurría ninguna excusa lógica.- Dormiste tres horas. Necesitas irte a dormir.

-Tú pareces más dormida que yo. Desde que salimos del auditorio estas así, ¿que rayos te pasa?

-Nada.- negó con la cabeza y sonrió.- Tal vez yo también necesito irme a dormir.

-Entonces, ¿quieres que te lleve?- preguntó de nuevo.

-Si te queda de paso...- respondió, aún confundida, ¿desde cuando Yamato se comportaba amablemente?

El rubio asintió y ella empezó a caminar en la dirección habitual para tomar el tren. Él le reclamó.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

Al parecer, ella al fin se espabiló porque le contestó.

-¿A dónde crees? Al tren.

Yamato sonrió, sonrisa de superioridad, le llamaba Yui.

Le indicó que lo siguiera hasta lo que parecía el estacionamiento, llegaron allá, Yamato se acercó a una motocicleta y le lanzó un casco que por suerte logró atrapar después de hacer casi malabarismo.

-Solo dime a dónde ir.

* * *

-¡Chicos! ¡Atención al frente todos!- exclamó Nagi. El silencio de formó después de que su voz resonara por todo el lugar.- Exacto, además de que merezco toda la atención, esto debería de interesarles.

-Tenemos los nombres de quienes no pueden seguir.- dijo Kira.

-Me temo que tendrán que irse, después de esto.- dijo Eiichi.

Nagi le pasó una hoja de papel, el castaño comenzó a leerla.

-Fue bueno conocerlos.- dijo Zumi.- Me iré pronto, pensé que tenía que decírselos.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- le dijo Van.

-Lo hiciste genial ayer, no tienes de qué preocuparte.- apoyó Eiji.

Yui miró a los que se levantaban cuando decían su nombre. Algunos se despedían de otros y salían, otros simplemente se iban sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Creyeron qué tal vez había terminado, aunque la rubia todavía no se convencía de ello. Eiichi miró hacia los que quedaban, pareció algo enfadado de seguir leyendo.

-Izumi Kimura.

-Se los dije.- dijo ella.- Me tropecé varias veces en el baile, pude cubrir varias como si fueran vueltas pero...no puedo engañar a los profesionales.- sonaba bastante resignada, seguramente sabía que lo había hecho mal desde el día anterior.

-Zumi...- murmuró la chica mientras veía como abrazaba a Eiji y Van para irse.

-Cuídalos bien, chica.- le sonrió.- ¡No pongas esa cara que la que se está yendo soy yo!

Yui trató de sonreírle. En serio que lamentaba el que la otra chica tuviera que irse. Lo había dado todo en su presentación y sus errores habían sido mínimos, y aún así, había terminado fuera.

-Nos vemos.

Los cuarto miraron como ella salía del lugar. Yui suspiró. Zumi estaba tan animada a pesar de todo y ella lo primero que había hecho al enterarse que la habían echado había sido desmoronarse y huir a encerrarse en su cuarto, sin mencionar el que quiso  
/atribuirle la culpa a Ai.

-La buena noticia, para los que quedan.- dijo Eiichi.- Es que ya que son pocos, pueden arreglarse sin tanto problema en sus habitaciones.

-¿¡Habitaciones?!- exclamaron al unísono todos.

* * *

**Merry Xmas~ issho ni utaa u Christmas~**

**¿Cómo están pasando su Nochebuena? Yo me escapé de mi madre que está haciendo la ensalda para venir a dejarles su regalo de Navidad XD **

**En fin, se que me tardé demasiado en actualizar pero es que simplemente mis niños de Heavens no me dejan concentrarme en Yui, siento que mis chicos son diferentes de los del anime (T.T) pero trataré de solucionar eso, ya sabe que empecé a escribir de ellos cuando todavía estabamos en ceros y solo nos dieron sus nombre, pero ahora que ya se mas de ellos, trataré de usarlos como se debe. **

**En cuanto al capítulo, aquí al fin tenemos las presentaciones de los chicos. La canción de Eiji, Van y Zumi se llama Hug ME y yo tomé como referencia la presentación que hicieron unos encantadores chicos (que después se converitirian en Monsta X) e un programa llamado , busquenla si es que quieren verlos porque soy muy mala describiendo los bailes. Me imaginé a Eiji como el chico de la chaqueta de cuero (en el video), a Van como el chico del abrigo blanco y a Zumi como el otro chico de negro. La canción de Yui y Yamato es i hate u i love u de gnash, de allí no tomé la presentación de nadie porque no encontré ningun video donde la bailaran. **

**Me entristece mucho tenerme que deshacer de Zumi porque la verdad me caía bien xD pero no quiero tener una historia llena de OC's así que la extrañaré~ xD **

**Terie: Pues es que no se me hace que Yamato sea muy amistoso y lo demuestre, pero sí, ya se llevan bien XD no me he olvidado de Starish, pero sus planes son para el futuro xD por el momento, están bien, pero las cosas no serán nada tranquilas de ahora en adelante. Espero que te haya gustado, perdón por tardar en actualizar y feliz Navidad y año nuevo :)**

**Liluz de Geminis: Milagro, okay no XD la canción es i hate u i love u de gnash, es hermosa, escuchala xD los capítulos la verdad me han encantado todos, es que simplemente ver mas tiempo de Heavens me alegra la vida (aunque me molesta que Kira casi no hablara en su capítulo, ¡era su capítulo! pero bueno) Espero que no seas de las que odia/odiaba a Eiichi por como destrozó a Otoya, me molestó un poco pero era justo lo que esperaba de él n.n y en cuanto a este cap, espero sigas leyendo y que te haya gustado el capítulo, espero leerte! Y también, feliz Navidad y año nuevo! :D**

**Espero todos los que leen sigan apoyando esta historia tanto como apoyan (apoyamos) Utapri, ojalá estén alegres con el final (que a mi me encantó y emocionó, lloré mucho tambien) y si no, pues no se angustien que al parecer vamos a tener más anime de Utapri x3**

**Ojalá se puedan dejar un review del capítulo, su opinión, crítica, quieren fangirlear del final o mensajes navideños, ¡todo es bien recibido! **

**¡Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo!**

**Espero seguirlos leyendo en este 2017 y que sigan disfrutando de las fiestas al máximo en compañía de sus seres queridos.**

**-True Horizon**


	24. Northwind & Sunshine

**_~Northwind &amp; Sunshine~_**

-¿Así qué hay un número impar de chicos y chicas?- murmuró ella.

-Será mejor que vayas escogiendo compañera de cuarto, Yuitan.

-La verdad, no me molesta con quien me toque.- respondió.

Eiji, Van y Yamato la miraron algo confundidos. Van se cruzó de brazos.

-Debes de considerar que podrías terminar con un chico como compañero.

-Lo sé.- insistió.- No me molesta. Me pasó en la escuela, fue un mes más o menos pero me las arreglé.

-¿Pasaste un mes durmiendo con un chico?

La sangre se le subió a la mejillas rápidamente.

-¡S-Si lo dices así suena muy mal!- trató de recomponerse.- Bueno, el asunto en la escuela fue diferente pero estuve compartiendo habitación un tiempo con un chico, me las se arreglar.

-¿Permitieron que te quedaras en una habitación de chicos? Si tienen miles de habitaciones allí.- le dijo Yamato.

-¿Fueron a la misma escuela?- preguntó Eiji, confundido.

-Jamás pondría un pie en ese lugar.- respondió Yamato.

-¿Entonces por qué sabes tanto de la academia?- cuestionó Yui.

-¿Academia?- murmuró Eiji.

-Te dije que solo se algunas cosas, niña.- se defendió el chico.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque sí!

-Esa no es una buena respuesta.

-Se de alguien que está allí, ¿contenta?

Ella dudó pero lo dejó en paz, por ese momento, al menos.

-Entonces...dormías en la misma habitación que un chico...- siguió Van, intentando averiguar algo.

-Mis tiempos en la academia fueron algo extraños. Es una larga historia, muy confusa y que no sé si comprenderían, espero que sí pero...agh, no es nada.- se rindió ella. Estaba bien que los chicos de Starish y Quartet Night habían entendido pero no tenía ni idea de cómo podrían tomarlo ellos tres.

-Tenemos tiempo, ¿no?

-¿No deben de encontrar compañeros de habitación?- dijo ella.

-Deberíamos.- dijo Van, pensando.

-¿Qué?- exclamó Eiji.- Pensé que ya éramos compañeros.

Van lo miró, sorprendido a decir verdad pero después comenzó a reír. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-Me encantas, Ei. Si tú lo dices no me puedo negar. - aceptó sonriente.- ¿Nos contaras entonces?

-¿Vas a buscar un compañero de cuarto?- le preguntó a Yamato.

-Me da igual.- respondió el rubio.

Ella suspiró. Bueno, tal vez era el momento de hablar con ellos.

-Estuve en una escuela, la academia Saotome. Al intentar entrar, me rechazaron, pero yo no quise rendirme así que...- bajó la cabeza, no quería observar sus reacciones. Era algo sumamente extraño e irracional, todavía no comprendía el por qué no había planeado algo mejor, pero eso ya lo había hecho hace ya mucho tiempo y no podía cambiarlo, además de que no quería.- Regresé para intentarlo de nuevo. Pero me hice pasar por alguien más...- suspiró.- Era Yuki Sarashina, Yui ya no existía, fui Yuki por bastante tiempo.- le pareció extraño escuchar esas palabras salir de ella. Por alguna razón le incomodaba hablar de Yuki, y más refiriéndose a él como si fuera algo pasado.

-¿Te hiciste pasar por alguien más para entrar a la academia?

-Y después a la agencia...- murmuró.

Eiji sonrió tristemente. La idea se le había cruzado por la cabeza después de tantos rechazos solo por apellidarse Otori, pero jamás creyó que alguien (y menos Yui) lo hubiera intentado y hubiera resultado.

-¿Cómo te descubrieron?-preguntó.

-Ahm...- recordó todos los problemas con Ai y sus platicas "emocionales".- Decidí decirlo...terminé despedida pero, bueno, ahora estoy aquí.

-Me agradas, Yuitan.- sonrió Van.- Pensé que eso solo pasaba en las películas.

-¿No pudiste haber esperado un poco para hacer la audición de nuevo?- le preguntó Yamato.

-Bueno...es que huí de casa...así que tenía que ser aceptada sí o sí.

Van dejó de sonreír. ¿Así que ella también había dejado atrás a su familia para hacer algo diferente?

-¿Por qué nos los dices?- preguntó el rubio de nuevo.

-Porque apenas nos conocimos.- ella sonrió sin ganas.- No quiero que se hagan una idea de mí y después se decepcionen al ver quien soy realmente.

-Yui.- llamó Eiji antes de que Van o Yamato pensaran siquiera en que responderle. Ella no pudo seguir desviando la mirada y terminó volteando.- Todos tenemos historias, algunas que preferiríamos olvidar, pero no importa lo que sea, cuando nos conocimos, no nos fijamos en el pasado, nos fijamos en la persona que eres ahora, en el presente. Y te aseguro que nada cambiará mi impresión de ti. Eres una persona increíble.

La pelinegra estaba conmovida, no tenía idea de que decirle. Sonrió, lo más sincero que pudo, porque fuera la reacción que esperase, jamás se había imaginado que Eiji pudiera decirle algo tan dulce. Se lanzó a abrazarlo. Porque creía que sus palabras merecían respuesta pero ella no era muy buena hablando. El castaño se extrañó, estaba ruborizado lo sabía, miró hacia los otros dos chicos. Van lo miraba con una media sonrisa, mientras que Yamato se cruzó de brazos.

-Gracias.

Se separó de Eiji. A decir verdad, estaba muy emocionada, sabía cómo era Eiji, pero ahora más que nunca se daba cuenta de que era una persona muy amable y maravillosa, y le alegraba tenerlo en su vida.

-Siéntete en casa ahora, Yuitan.- le sonrió Van.

-Estás mejor ahora, de todas formas.- Yamato casi nunca sonreía, pero le sonrió discretamente en ese momento porque aún tenía que actuar rudo con Van y Eiji.

* * *

Obviamente, terminó siendo la chica que compartiría habitación con un chico. Pero como les había dicho a los chicos, no le importaba. No creía que hubiera problemas. La habitación era grande, le recordaba a la que tenía en la academia. Para cambiarse solo debía meterse al baño y listo. No había nada de que preocuparse.

En serio, de nada, ya llevaba días allí y su compañero jamás había llegado. Al principio pensó qué tal vez el chico había decidido no tomar la habitación por el tener que compartirla con ella, pero lo descartó ya que dudaba haber visto a alguien más. Eran 6 chicos y 5 chicas, no había visto a otro chico, que se suponía que al igual que ella era el que sobraba y se debería de quedar con ella.

El tiempo pasó pero no dejó de causarle curiosidad.

Tenían una prueba dentro de poco, les habían otorgado una canción a cada uno y tenían que arreglarla como les fuera conveniente para cantarla.

Eiji, Van y Yamato ya habían empezado a trabajar en las suyas, por lo menos sabían que era lo que tenían que modificarles, ella estaba teniendo ciertas dificultades para decidir.

Pensó que necesitaba relajarse, encontrar un poco de calma con ella misma para poder organizarse y resolver todo. Y nada le pudo venir mejor como el que Cecil le llamara, invitándola a ver el evento donde presentaría su canción con Camus.

No tuvo que inventarles muchas excusas a los chicos ya que iría a trabajar como normalmente lo hacía y de allí se iría a la presentación.

El restaurante estuvo particularmente lleno, pero no le importó, casi ni tenía tiempo para pensar entre orden y orden y le parecía mejor pues el tiempo se le iría más rápido.

Cerró la última cuenta y se dirigió a el vestidor para cambiarse.

Según Cecil, el evento era en un salón de té elegante (le dijo que Camus había arreglado esa parte, y no lo dudaba), pero lo más elegante que había en su guardarropa era un abrigo largo de color gris y pantalones de mezclilla. Pensó qué tal vez debería de empezar a comprar ropa de chica, aunque después pensó en Haruka y supo que jamás podría utilizar el mismo estilo que ella.

Esperó de verdad no haberse equivocado de dirección, era un lugar por el que nunca había ido y no conocía nada de por allí.

-¿Yui?

Ella se volteó. Había un auto negro estacionado, pudo ver al castaño aún parado en la puerta, impidiendo que el conde pudiera salir.

-¡Aijima, muévete!- ordenó. Sea por la orden o por voluntad propia, el castaño corrió hacia donde estaba ella y la atrapó en un abrazo que no pudo evitar.

-Cecil-san.- saludó sonriendo. Él la soltó y le sonrió.

-Me encanta que hayas podido venir.

-No me lo perdería por nada.- afirmó emocionada.

-¿Qué se supone que llevas puesto?- le preguntó Camus, llegando junto a su kouhai.

-Lo mejor que pude encontrar en mi closet.- le contestó Yui con un suspiro. Sabía que probablemente habría gente allí vestida de la mejor manera...y luego ella.

-Ni hablar. No puedes entrar así.

-¿Eh? ¡Camus!- reclamaron ambos.

-¿Y qué importa la vestimenta si la música es lo que Yui va a escuchar?

-¡Sí! Me quedaré en un rincón si tanto le incomoda.- respondió ella, algo molesta, no podían cancelarle de la nada un espectáculo que estaba ansiosa por ver.

-No es tan mala idea.- le respondió Camus, ella lo miró con una ceja alzada.- Pero yo tengo una mejor.- se dio la media vuelta dejando a ambos chicos allí hasta que comprendieron que tenían que seguirlo. Yui empezó a apanicarse porque no estaba segura de que la dejaran pasar con ellos, pero para su sorpresa, los miembros del staff no dijeron nada cuando pasaron hacia los camerinos.

-La presentación inicia en unos 20 minutos, vístete y sal a buscarnos.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?- Cecil igual estaba confundido.

-Aijima, sígueme.

-¿Qué?- repitió.- ¡No vamos a dejar a Yui sola!

Ella asintió sin saber que decir. Había demasiada ropa colgada, ¿se suponía que podía agarrar lo que sea de allí?

-Nuestra ropa está en el otro cuarto, no repliques.- le contestó Camus.

-P-Pero, ¿no puedo salir en serio con lo que ya traigo puesto?- preguntó ella.

-No.- respondió antes de salir.

-No tienes que si no quieres.- le dijo Cecil.- A mí me gusta lo que te pusiste.- sonrió.

-Aijima.

-Agh.- suspiró.- Ya voy, Camus.

Y dicho eso, el chico salió de la habitación.

Miró alrededor con desconfianza, no sabiendo que hacer. Jamás había estado en un lugar como ese.

-"Definitivamente un idol no puede estar nervioso antes de salir al escenario con todas las comodidades que tienen antes del show."- se dijo a sí misma.

Se volteó entones a ver la ropa que estaba colgada en el carrito, le parecía que serían cosas que Tomochika se pondría. Ya había visto la mitad de la ropa y no había nada que le gustara, sabía que tenía que apurarse porque si pasaban más de los veinte minutos que les había dicho Camus se quedaría allí sin escuchar la canción que con tantas ansias había estado esperando.

Se detuvo al ver que el estilo de la ropa había empezado a cambiar, ahora si parecía algo que se pondría, habían dejado de ser faldas para ser shorts y de tonos rosas y pasteles a colores más oscuros. Terminó aún más confundida por ello. Pero bueno, Camus sólo le había dicho que se vistiera, así que prácticamente, era válido que escogiera la ropa que más le acomodaba aún si no fuera muy elegante.

Revisó su celular para comprobar que tenía unos 10 minutos.

Tomó un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca de manga largo junto con un chaleco negro, y agradeció haber llevado sus botas negras en lugar de sus tenis.

Salió del lugar, algo nerviosa pero menos incomoda que si trajera todo lo demás que había en esa habitación.

Se preguntó en donde estarían los chicos, Camus solo le había dicho que saliera a buscarlos pero no sabía hacia dónde dirigirse.

-El salón está por acá, señorita.- le dijo una chica amablemente.

Ella se confundió, incluso miró alrededor para asegurarse que le hablaran a ella. Aún confundida, agradeció a la chica y salió de allí por donde le habían indicado.

-Yu-

-Aijima, compórtate.

-Pero, Camus, Yui acaba de salir.

-Y ya es hora de nuestra presentación, ¿no es así?- le replicó. Cecil no se pudo negar a esa mirada gélida tan característica de él.

Se colocaron al centro del lugar, atrayendo las miradas de todos que dejaron lo que estuvieran haciendo para mirarlos.

-Buenas tardes a todos los que hoy están aquí, permítannos tener un poco de su tiempo.- habló Camus con un tono que ella no conocía.

Ella se acercó aún más al lugar en donde estaban, ansiosa y emocionada.

-Con esta canción, seguramente llegaremos al corazón de todos.- sonrió Cecil.

-Escuchen por favor.

-Northwind and Sunshine.

_"¡Viento del norte y el Sol!_

_Si es por el bien de mis sueños,_

_¡No me preocuparé de las apariencias!_

_El único deseo que tengo, mi deseo..._

_¡es sólo mío!"_

Las voces de ambos se oían maravillosas, amaba la diferencia de ambos y se sintió algo orgullosa cuando escuchó la parte que Cecil le había hecho escuchar anteriormente, algo que antes, nadie más había oído más que ella.

_"Cruzándonos muchas otras ocasiones,_

_entrelazados en un eclipse_

_¡estas son las encrucijadas del destino!_

_Yo sé que no tienes que ser tú,_

_pero aún asi, ¡quiero arrebatarte!_

_Un concierto Apasionado..."_

_"¡Viento del Norte y el Sol!_

_Si es por el bien de mis sueños,_

_¡No me preocuparé de las apariencias!"_

Sintió la gélida mirada de Camus sobre ella y la recorrió un escalofrío. Recordó lo que le había dicho al ir al parque de diversiones, exactamente la misma frase.

_"Porque tengo sólo un deseo,_

_mi deseo... ¡es sólo mío!_

_Si deseas amar y ser amada..._

_Incluso si este cuerpo deja de funcionar,_

_si es por este amor,_

_¡entonces no me arrepiento!_

_Porque perdonamos a los demás,_

_¡esto comenzará! ¡Lo creo!_

_¡Yo creo en mi mismo!"_

Estaba a punto de saltar de emoción, ¡lo adoraba! La canción era increíble. Ellos eran asombrosos.

_"Incluso si te deshaces de tus excusas,_

_¡no será el fin!_

_¡Aún estás en mitad de tu viaje!"_

Ahora sí que estaba segura que la estaban mirando y no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse y sonreír.

_"Aunque quiero compartir estas cosas contigo,_

_¡No hay espacio entre nosotros para entendernos!_

_Un Concierto Revolucionario..."_

_"¡Viento del Norte y el Sol!_

_¡Para ti, la batalla todavía no termina!"_

-Está a punto de empezar.- susurró ella.

_"¡Por mi bien, no puedo_

_mentirme a mi mismo!_

_A lo lejos, la eternidad_

_a la que me comprometí continúa..."_

_"A quien sea que traicione,_

_si es por este amor,_

_¡yo tragaré mis lágrimas!_

_Para entregar este deseo,_

_¡esa es la extensión de este amor! ¡Te lo prometo!_

_¡Te lo prometo por mi amor!_"

Se preguntó si Haruka ya había escuchado la canción, en definitiva se había esmerado así que esperaba que pudiera oírla completa. Adoraba lo que creaba su amiga, y amaba el hecho de que los chicos fueran los únicos que pudieran sacar a relucir al 2000% cada una de sus melodías.

"_¡Viento del Norte y el Sol!_

_¡Si es por el bien de mis sueños,_

_no me preocuparé de las apariencias!_

_Porque el único futuro que tengo,_

_mi futuro... ¡es sólo mío!_

_Si deseas amar y ser amada..._

_Incluso si este cuerpo deja de funcionar,_

_si es por este amor,_

_¡entonces no me remordimientos!_

_Porque perdonamos a los demás,_

_¡esto comenzará! ¡Lo creo!_

_¡Yo creo en mi mismo!"_

Escuchó las últimas notas, esperando esos pocos segundos pasa comenzar a aplaudir junto con el resto de la gente que estaba allí.

-Fue una presentación maravillosa.- escuchó el murmullo general.

-"Solo espero poder volver a hablar con ellos cuando hay tanta gente."

Varios se acercaban a ellos para felicitarlos, Yui rió con la escena, Camus era muy bueno en esa fachada tratando a todos las personas con amabilidad, Cecil también pero sabía que a pesar de todo, el chico no estaba acostumbrado a tanta gente y a usar el mismo vocabulario que Camus, por lo que sus respuestas se oían más casuales y relajadas mientras las del conde se oían elegantes y delicadas.

Se resignó. Si tenía oportunidad de hablar con ellos de nuevo, definitivamente no sería en ese momento, así que se fue a curiosear a una mesa donde había bastantes aperitivos y bocadillos pero no se atrevió a tomar ninguno, o más bien, no se decidía por uno.

-No dejen que nosotros acaparemos su tiempo en el bello salón, por favor, tomen su tiempo y disfruten de su visita.

Así fue como Camus se libró de la mayoría de la gente. Cecil suspiró una vez que se vio algo más libre. Quería ir a ver a Yui, pero no sabía si Camus se lo reprendería más tarde. Su senpai seguía hablando con alguien, y prácticamente no estaba dentro de la conversación así que se movió sigilosamente hasta donde estaba la chica.

-Yui.- la llamó llegando a su lado.

Ella dio un salto, terminó con la galleta que estaba comiendo y lo miró con ojos brillantes.

-Cecil-san, su canción estuvo increíble, fue hermosa, le juro que adoro sus voces juntas, ¡son perfectas!- exclamó, emocionada.

El castaño sonrió, ya se lo habían dicho demasiadas veces, pero para él, no podía haber nada más sincero que eso, emoción pura y una sonrisa inmensa.

-Me encanta oírlo de ti.- le dijo.- Al fin y al cabo, una parte fue especialmente hecha por ti.

-Yo no hice nada.- respondió ella.

-Se le dice "inspirar".- sonrió Cecil. Yui se sonrojó ligeramente con el comentario, tomó otra galleta y la comió antes de responderle.

-Me alegra haber sido de ayuda, entonces.- y se sintió muy tonta después de haberlo dicho pero Cecil no se lo reprochó, estaba feliz.

-¿Qué se supone que traes puesto?

-Camus-san, es la segunda vez en el día que me dice eso, y ahora sí traigo algo decente puesto.- reclamó ella.

-Pareces chico.

-¡Camus!

-Fui un chico por un año.

-¿Por qué te pusiste eso?- le preguntó, ignorando los intentos de callarlo de su kouhai.

-Dijo que me pusiera otra cosa, y esto estaba entre las cosas del carrito de ropa, así que tenía derecho a agarrarlo también.- Camus le dio una mirada a las demás chicas que estaban allí y se volvió a verla de nuevo, aún esperando una respuesta.- Yo no podría usar ese estilo, no es mi estilo. La Yui que conozco no usaría las demás cosas.- alzó la mirada para verlo a los ojos, Camus parecía complacido de su respuesta.

-Acabamos de cantar que las apariencias no importan y tú vienes a molestar a Yui.- le reclamó el castaño, cruzándose de brazos.

-Por cierto, Aijima, desafinaste en la última estrofa, creí que te había bastado tanto ensayo, al parecer debemos de ensayar más para presentar en ese programa en vivo.- le dijo el Conde.

-Pero ya me he pasado horas metido en la sala ensayando~- se quejó.

-Yo creo que lo hizo genial.- intervino Yui.- Ambos. Me encantó su canción, lo hicieron maravilloso e impecable de principio a fin.

Cecil le sonrió, agradecido. Camus...Camus nunca sonreía.

* * *

-Yuitan, ¿qué horas son estas de llegar para una dama?- preguntó Van.

-Las ocho de la noche, no es muy tarde.- contestó ella. Al fin y al cabo, Cecil y Camus la habían dejado cerca entonces no había tenido que caminar por mucho tiempo en la oscuridad.

-Aún así es...¿No traías otras cosa antes de salir?- dijo Eiji. Ella se sonrojó, le había gustado la ropa y Camus había dicho que estaba bien si se la llevaba...y no lo había desobedecido.

-¿Una chica no puede ir de compras?- dijo ella tratando de que olvidaran el asunto.-¿Cómo van con su canción?

-Tomamos un descanso para ir a cenar.- le contestó Eiji.

-¿Vienes?

-No he trabajado en mi canción aún. Vengo inspirada así que voy a tratar, lo siento.- dijo ella con una media sonrisa.

Van suspiró.- ¿Cuántas citas me debes ya, niña?

-Saldremos algún día, te lo prometo.- le dijo ella.

-Más te vale.- le guiñó un ojo. Ambos se despidieron y ella hizo su camino hasta las salas de grabación.

"¡Si es por el bien de mis sueños,

no me preocuparé de las apariencas!

Porque el único futuro que tengo,

mi futuro... ¡es sólo mío!"

Nada podía ponerla de mejor humor que una canción de los chicos y nada conseguía inspirarla más que ellos esforzándose para conseguir esas maravillosas presentaciones, dejándola con las ganas de algún día llegar a ser igual.

* * *

Salió del edificio. Ya se le había hecho bastante tarde, pero era solo que no podía arreglarse con su canción y no quería darse por vencida hasta solucionarlo, pero al parecer no podía lograr nada. No había terminado algo que la dejara satisfecha, pero no iba a quedarse dormida en la sala de grabación.

Salió al patio. Necesitaba algo de aire fresco para despertar y seguir intentando, o en dado caso para llegar hasta su dormitorio.

No pudo decidir si estaba empezando a soñar despierta o el chico frente a ella era real. Era completamente pálido, su cabello era del mismo color, no podía ver sus ojos desde esa distancia pero estaba segura de que eran igual de claros que el resto de él. Lo único que le daba algo de color a su figura era su camisa lavanda y sus pantalones de mezclilla. Estaba sentado con las piernas extendidas, sobre una de las bancas, enfrente de ella, pero del otro lado del patio.

-¿Estoy soñando?- murmuró.

El chico pareció escucharla porque volteó la cabeza y pareció sorprendido al verla, seguramente porque era muy tarde y eran los únicos dementes que saldrían con ese frío, después volteó la cabeza de nuevo.

-¿Estás ignorándome?- preguntó.

-¿Eh?- se oía sorprendido pero no volteó.- No...

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- sus preguntas le parecieron bastante tontas, pero no estaba despierta del todo y el chico frente a ella parecía una aparición.

-Busco ayuda en las estrellas.

Ella seguía aturdida, aunque no le extrañaba que el chico no hablara de manera directa, después de un tiempo con Starish, empezaba a entender esa manera de hablar. Miró hacia el cielo. Muy pocas estrellas se alcanzaban a ver por las luces de la ciudad.

-Espero te ayuden porque en realidad no hay mucho que ver.- dijo Yui.

-En este lugar, ni siquiera las estrellas pueden ayudarme a elegir el camino que debo tomar.- habló. Yui notó que, en realidad, susurraba, las palabras del chico eran tan suaves que eran apenas más audibles que el rumor del viento.

-Todos tenemos problemas.- habló ella.- Pero debo de admitir que es mejor cuando tienes alguien en quien contar...¿qué tal tú?- preguntó.- Las personas que son importantes para ti deberían de ser tu apoyo...

El pálido chico, se encogió, abrazando sus rodillas.

-Las personas son bastante extrañas y confusas. Personas como yo preferimos la compañía de seres constantes y nunca cambiantes.

Reprimió un bostezo. No quería que el chico pensara que la estaba aburriendo, pero la verdad era que estaba muy cansada como para hablar.

-Creo que no soy un ser constante y tiendo a cambiar muy fácilmente, pero, si de algo te sirve...me llamo Yui Sarashina. Soy algo mala haciendo amigos pero supongo que podríamos hablar algún día en donde no estemos congelándonos y yo, a punto de caer dormida.- rió. Una risa cansada, porque no podía reír mejor cuando estaba tan adormilada.- ¿Me dirás tú nombre?

-Si las estrellas me han guiado a ti y a mí ahora, aquí, tal vez pueda darle una oportunidad a esto.- habló, aunque Yui creyó que era más para él que para ella.- Shion Amakusa.

* * *

Ella despertó, al fin y al cabo no había logrado avanzar mucho en su canción y después de encontrarse con aquel chico (producto de su imaginación, fantasma, lo que sea que fuere), se había ido directo a dormir.

Se arrastró fuera de la cama y se puso las pantuflas que estaban a su lado. No fue hasta que se quedó observando la pared del otro lado, que se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba igual que los otros días. En primera, porque la cama de a lado, siempre estaba tendida y nadie nunca dormía allí.

Salió del cuarto lo más silencioso que pudo, estaba ya a la mitad del camino hacia el cuarto de Eiji y Van hasta que los vio en el pasillo.

-¿Yui? ¿Qué haces en pijama todavía?- le preguntó el de ojos violetas.

-Hay un fantasma en mi cuarto.- respondió ella automáticamente.

Van la miró confundido por unos segundos hasta que empezó a reír.

-Eso es tener imaginación, Yuitan.

-Hablo en serio, hay alguien en la otra cama.

Ahora sí, ambos chicos la miraron seriamente y la acompañaron de vuelta a su cuarto donde estaba Yamato.

-Hey, ayer no pude dormir, ¿qué rayos estabas haciendo?- le preguntó.

Eiji notó que el chico también traía la pijama aún y suspiró, al parecer era el único que se levantaba relativamente temprano.

-Dormí como piedra.- contestó ella.- Pero no sé que haya hecho él.

-¿"Él"?

Abrió la puerta del cuarto y se asomó dentro, siendo seguida por los otros tres.

El chico estaba despierto, pareció algo molesto al ver a tantas personas en la puerta pero trató de verse tranquilo.

-¿Pueden salir de mi cuarto?- dijo.

-He estado durmiendo sola desde que asignaron los cuartos.- contestó Yui antes de que los chicos le ganaran.

-Porque no había querido mudarme.

-Así que ahora compartimos habitación...

-Eso parece.

-Ah, pues, hola...Shion.

* * *

**He regresado~, ¿qué tan vacías están después del final? Yo mucho pero pues aquí seguimos :'v **

**En fin, al fin tenemos la presentación del Royal Team~ la verdad, es mi canción favorita de las unidades kouhai-senpai además de Dream More Than Love, hablando de esta canción, se que muchas dijeron que querían la presentación del Badass Team pero es que no se me ocurría una mejor manera de ponerlo ya que en los otros cada quien le enseñó su canción a Yui a su manera y pues no quería hacerlo repetitivo, por lo que solo fue la versión en el karaoke que cantaron los chicos...**

**En cuanto al otro asunto importante, al fin tuve una oportunidad para meter a Shion x3 en serio que ya necesitaba a este niño, es tan lindo, yo lo adoro. Ya tenía escrita esa parte pero no sabía dónde ponerlo y justo cuando estaba escribiendo este cap me di cuenta que aquí podría encajar y pues ya lo tienen allí. Será el nuevo compañero de Yui~ :D**

**Liluz de Géminis: Pues espero poder ajustarlos acorde a el canon, Eiji y Van son de los que más escribo entonces tengo que mejorarlos, Yama es de los que sabes cómo son desde el principio y pues ahora a ver cómo me va con Shion :'v yo creo que debió de haber ganado Heavens, ame las otras dos pero pues no sé, la de QN siento que es mucho su estilo, una canción perfecta para ellas, QN también y Starish me encantó que no fuera Maji Love Legend Star, de hecho vi el capítulo en vivo y me emocioné muchísimo porque yo ya estaba hasta cantando la otra y resulta que era una canción mejor, no lo sé, amé todas pero en especial Funetsu no Inferno, quería un empate pero pues estoy bien con ello, Heavens y QN prometieron seguir creciendo y me encantaron sus reacciones ante la derrota (Nagi llorando, eso no me lo esperaba pero me pareció bastante lindo que recalcarán que solo es un niño) espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y espero leerte pronto :D**

**Kotomi Kagamine: Vaya, me asombras, yo siento que escribo puro relleno y lo leíste todo en un día. Más o menos rápido a comparación de cómo hago actualmente xD me encanta que pienses eso, no sabes cuánto me alegra escuchar que a alguien le gusta lo que escribo, es muy lindo x3 espero verte entonces rondando por aquí ;D**

**heroine nanami: pues tiene varias razones que también veremos más adelante :) **

**Y pues creo que eso es todo por el capítulo de hoy, espero ver su review y algunos nuevos, me encanta leerlos no sean tímidos! :D **


	25. Take a moment to think and act

~Take a moment to think and act~

-¿"Hola"? ¿Es lo único que pudiste decir? ¿En serio?- le reclamaba Yamato.

Los chicos la habían arrastrado fuera de su habitación, el compañero de Yamato seguía en la suya así que no le quedó de otra más que guiar a la chica y seguir a los castaños a su cuarto.

-¿Qué querías que le dijera? También es su cuarto, sabía desde el principio que tendría que compartirlo, ¿por qué reaccionar así ahora?- contestó Yui.

-Pues en la mañana te veías bastante alterada por ello.- le dijo Van.

-Porque estaba sorprendida de verlo ahí. Ayer creí qu-

-¿"Ayer"?- la interrumpió Eiji.

-Agh.- gruñó frustrada y se dejó caer en una de las camas, estaba desarreglada, así que supuso que era la de Van.

-¿Nos dirás o no?- escuchó a Yamato.

Se levantó y los miró, los tres exigían una explicación.

-Después de decirles que trabajaría en mi canción estuve allí hasta tarde, no me pude arreglar con ella, por cierto, pero antes de irme a dormir, quise salir a tomar aire fresco. Lo encontré en el patio, pensé que era un fantasma o algo de ese tipo porque es muy pálido, lo vieron.- ellos no hablaron así que siguió.- Él dijo que estaba allí buscando el apoyo de las estrellas y yo le dije que era bueno tener a alguien en quien contar y pues, se podría decir que yo le ofrecí mi apoyo. La cosa es que no estaba pensando bien, tenía sueño, él era un fantasma, y ahora va a dormir en mi habitación. No hay nada de raro en eso.

-Te juro que es la cosa más extraña que he escuchado.- repuso el rubio apenas terminó de hablar.

-Aún no lo conozco, no podemos decir que tan mal o bien me irá.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres compartir habitación con un chico?- preguntó Eiji.

-¿Qué más puedo hacer? Además, ya les dije que lo he hecho antes. Estaré bien.

Ellos se tardaron en contestarle, volvió a tirarse en la cama, sonrió ligeramente, Quartet Night le había dicho que no se quedara a solas con un chico, ahora estaba a solas con tres chicos y compartiría habitación con uno.

-No hay nada que se pueda hacer.- escuchó suspirar a Van.- Entonces ve a arreglarte y vamos a desayunar, Yuitan.

-¡Alguien lo entendió, gracias!- exclamó ella. Ahora sí se levantó de la cama y salió del cuarto, dejando a los otros tres allí adentro.

Regresó a su cuarto, respiró hondo antes de abrir. ¿Cómo exactamente debía de iniciar esa conversación?

-Hola de nuevo, oye, lo siento por lo de hace rato, se que fue algo raro.- dijo apenas entró.

Buscó al chico con la mirada por el cuarto pero no estaba, la puerta del baño estaba abierta por lo que tampoco estaba allí. Eso era aún más raro.

Se alistó y salió para encontrar a los chicos, se dirigieron a desayunar, ellos al parecer habían dejado por la paz el tema de Shion pero ahora ella solo podía pensar en él.

-No estoy loca, ¿verdad? Ustedes también lo vieron.

-Te digo que no es un fantasma, Yuitan.- le respondió Van.

-Cuando regresé ya no estaba.

-Probablemente esté comiendo algo mejor que esto.- dijo Yamato.

-Hey, cocino de maravilla.- se defendió Van.

-Ojalá.- murmuró el rubio.

-¿Lo habías visto antes?- le preguntó a Eiji, en vista de que los otros dos iban a empezar a pelear. Él negó.

-Es extraño, porque lo tenían contado pero ni siquiera se había mudado, y no lo vi en ninguna de las pruebas.

-Exacto. ¿Por qué?

-No tengo la menor idea.

-Lo voy a descubrir. Te lo aseguro.- afirmó emocionada.

-¿Y eso será antes o después de empezar tu canción?- dijo Yamato.

-Ya empecé mi canción...un poco.- se defendió Yui.- Además, estaré compartiendo cuarto con él, tal vez no lo vea en el día pero algo podré averiguar.

-Pues más te vale concentrarte, Yuitan, vas algo atrasada a decir verdad.- le dijo Van. Eiji le dio una corta mirada de desaprobación.

-Solo debes terminarla pronto, pero no te presiones.- le dijo él.

-Lo haré. No puede ser tan difícil.

* * *

-Haru-chan, ¿qué haces cuando ya no tienes inspiración, estas atascada y no puedes seguir con tu trabajo?

No sabía ya cuánto tiempo llevaba metida en la sala de grabación, le estaba dando muchas vueltas a su canción y simplemente no encontraba como cambiarla para que se oyera perfecta con su voz. Estaba buscando alguna excusa para dejar de lado ese asunto, y nada mejor que su mejor amiga le llamara para mandar todo muy lejos.

-"¿_Estás teniendo problemas en algo, Yui-chan?"_ -Le preguntó Haruka amablemente.

-¡No! Para nada, es solo curiosidad, puede que algún día me pase y mejor voy pidiendo consejos desde ahora que podemos hablar, ¿no?- escuchó la risa de su amiga del otro lado.

-_"Cuando eso me sucede...pienso en los chicos, supongo, ellos son los que más me inspiran así que pensar en que llegamos a este punto desde que todo comenzó en la academia es algo que me ayuda a seguir."_

-Sin duda es algo lindo, Haru-chan.- le contestó con una sonrisa triste. Pensar en sus tiempos de la academia no era algo que la animara mucho, los chicos por supuesto que lograban inspirarla para querer seguir adelante pero se quedaba en eso, sentía el anhelo de avanzar pero no tenía de quien impulsarse.

-_"¿Aún tienes el número de los chicos?"_

-Sí, claro...- la pregunta le había tomado por sorpresa.-¿Por qué?

_-"Bueno, después de todo, soy compositora, tal vez si hablaras con alguno te darían una mejor respuesta o podrían ayudarte de una mejor forma."_

-No es nada, Haru-chan. Estoy bien, además de que ellos aún están con las promociones de las canciones, ¿te imaginas lo incómodo que sería interrumpir a alguno en medio de una sesión de fotos o algo?

-_"En eso tienes razón_"-apoyó ella.

-Además de que la canción está casi terminada así que me las puedo arreglar sola.

-"_No dudes en hablar si necesitas algo."_ -Yui sonrió, tal vez ya no tenía bastante capacidad de convencimiento.-"_Tengo que colgar, Yui-chan, te hablo luego, ¿sí?_"

-¡Claro! Hasta luego~- le dijo antes de colgar.

Y seguía en ceros.

-"Pensar que llegue a este punto", ¿cómo llegué aquí?- se preguntó en un susurro.

Leyó la letra de la canción de nuevo.

-Yo no llegué hasta aquí...Yuki lo hizo, Yui no estuvo durante la mitad del viaje.

_Yuki_.

* * *

-¡Hey, tú!

Shion quería ignorarlo, de verdad que estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, pero además de que eran los únicos dos en el pasillo, escuchaba los pasos del otro tras de él, y odiaría más el hecho de que invadiera su espacio personal que el hablarle. Giró para encararlo.

-¿Dónde está Yui?

-¿Cómo podría saberlo?- le respondió calmado.- Ni siquiera he hablado con ella.

-¿No está en su habitación?- respondió Yamato algo confundido.

-No he estado allí desde la mañana.

-¿Dónde rayos has estado entonces?

-¿Por qué te lo diría?

El rubio lo miró con detenimiento, ¿qué clase de chico era?

-Como sea.- murmuró.- Si la ves dile que...nada, olvídalo.- en realidad no tenía razones para buscarla, pero estaba aburrido y no le iría nada mal que la chica escuchara su canción, pero no tenía intenciones de hablar con ese chico. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y se dio la media vuelta, solo se iría a practicar, era lo único que necesitaba.

A Shion no le pudo parecer más extraño eso, pero en fin, no tenía mucho conocimiento sobre él...o las demás personas, así que todo le parecía extraño. Siguió su camino hasta la habitación. Se preguntó si debía tocar, porque compartía habitación con una chica pero después pensó que también era su cuarto así que no debía de hacerlo.

"_Si con él estás mejor,_

_Él es mejor para ti,_

_Olvidé lo genial que era juntas estar,_

_Creo que me dejé llevar."_

La chica estaba sentada frente al escritorio que tenía la habitación, sus audífonos puestos y enfrente su computadora.

Shion se quedó allí, en el marco de la puerta, porque sabía que si la interrumpía, jamás encontraría la misma inspiración que en ese momento.

"_Tuve que usarte para ser aún más fuerte,_

_Y eso no me importa ya."_

Ella suspiró y se quitó los audífonos. ¿Ya podía entrar normalmente?

Cerró la puerta tras de él. Yui lo miró.

-Hola.- sonrió, una sonrisa cansada, a decir verdad.

-¿Esa era tu canción?- preguntó él.

-Sí. Aún estoy trabajando en ella. Creo que me gusta es solo que...falta algo.

"_Ringo giró sobre sí mismo para quedar frente a él._

_-Heart~!-trató de poner una mano sobre su corazón pero él se apartó, bastante nervioso.- Yuki-chan, es lo único que te falta.- sonrió, una sonrisa segura y reconfortante como él sabía sonreír.- Siente la canción, busca en lo profundo de tu corazón y canta con esa emoción, identifícate con la música."_

-¿Qué hay de tu canción?- le preguntó a él.

-Ya presenté la de hoy.

-¿'La de hoy'?- repitió ella.

-Era bastante monótona. No me gusta cantar canciones así de aburridas.

-Un minuto, espera.- pidió ella volteando la silla en la que estaba para poder verlo a él.-¿Te dieron entonces una canción para mañana?- él asintió.- ¿Lo hacen todos los días?

-¿No lo hacen con todos?- respondió él, tranquilo.

-Shion...esta canción me la asignaron hace casi una semana y la presento dentro de unos días.

-Pero yo he cantado desde que llegué, una canción cada uno o dos días.

Trató de atar todo: un chico que no había visto pero al parecer estaba contado desde las primeras presentaciones, le habían asignado dormitorio pero él no había ido, desapareciendo por todo el día y ahora resulta que a él lo evaluaban diariamente.

-Tu canción.- dijo Shion, sacándola de sus pensamientos y evitando que siguiera creando teorías locas en su mente.- Se oye bien, tu voz es buena, la letra también me gusta, es algo con lo que cualquiera debería poder identificarse. Si tú lo haces, quien te escucha lo hará.

-¿Te identificaste con algo de lo que escuchaste?- le preguntó ella.

-No, porque eso es lo que te falta hacer.

-¿Cómo debo hacerlo entonces?- le dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Shion se acercó a dónde estaba, ella giró la silla de nuevo para ver la computadora. Puso la letra de la canción en la pantalla y le dio play a la música. Él no cantó la primera parte pero creyó que era solo porque estaba escuchando la música, lo miró de reojo, él tenía los ojos cerrados. La segunda parte de la canción inició y él comenzó a cantar.

"_Mis errores una torre han formado,_

_Y todo cayendo está..."_

Ella se quedó completamente paralizada, escuchando su voz, era tan relajante y grato de escuchar, ¿cómo es que era tan bueno?

"_Dime, ¿qué puedo hacer yo~?"_

-¿Algo así?- la canción seguía pero él se interrumpió.

-Tú...ah...cantas hermoso.- murmuró Yui volteando la mirada.

-Gracias.

Escuchó sus pisadas tras de ella y volteó otra vez. Al parecer iba a irse de nuevo.

-Shion.- llamó ella.- ¿Tienes tiempo? Es decir, ¿podrías ayudarme con mi canción?

-'Es mejor contar con alguien cuando tienes problemas.'

-¿Eso es un sí?- le preguntó girando de nuevo en su silla para verlo.

-Sí.

* * *

Tuvo que interrumpir su práctica improvisada con Shion porque ya no soportaba el hambre. Le preguntó al chico si quería ir con ella pero prefirió quedarse, se preguntó cuándo comería entonces.

-Se supone que vivimos en el mismo lugar pero cada vez te veo menos.- habló Van una vez estuvo sentada a su lado con una taza de chocolate caliente en mano.

-Bueno~, es que estuve practicando mi canción con mi nuevo compañero de cuarto.

-Así que estuviste encerrada toda la tarde, que aburrido.- dijo Yamato.- ¿Hiciste algo al menos?

-¡Sí!- exclamó emocionada.- Estoy completa y absolutamente lista para presentarla.

-Me alegra.- dijo Eiji.- Además pudiste hablar con él un poco.

-Bueno...- se pasó una mano por el cabello.- En realidad, Shion no habla, yo hablo.

-Eres realmente mala con las personas, ¿cierto?- le dijo el rubio.

-Vamos, Yama, Yui-tan tampoco sabía cómo hablar contigo.

-Ya lo sé. Pero no creí que fuera así con todos.

-No socializo mucho, ¿Okay? Pero de alguna manera las cosas me resultan bien, mírenme ahora, entramos aquí y ya tengo cuatro amigos, es un récord personal.

Los otros se quedaron en silencio, observándola, Eiji comenzó a reír, una risa genuina que ninguno había escuchado, una vez se detuvo la miró.

-Podría decir lo mismo.- habló él.

-Pero tú no eres un desastre e imán de problemas como yo.

-Yui, soy un desastre y atraigo demasiados problemas.

-Ei, tiene razón. Ambos son un desastre.

-Mira quien lo dice.

-Te conté cómo llegué aquí, no puedes haberlo hecho peor.- habló ella algo divertida mientras tomaba de su taza.

-Es peor. Demasiados líos.- admitió él.-Yo-

-Eiji.- le llamó Van dándole una mirada seria. El menor le regresó la mirada se cohibió un poco pero después asintió levemente hacia él, suspiró.

-¿Qué?- susurró ella confundida.

-Yo tuve muchos problemas, mi hermano me lo advirtió pero yo quería hacerlo.

-¿Tienes un hermano?- murmuró el rubio y le dio una rápida mirada a Van quien sonrió burlonamente y negó.

-Eiichi me dijo que sería muy difícil entrar en esta agencia por nuestro apellido.- Eiji respiró. Dioses, su corazón latía al 2000% pero creía que era ya momento de decirles sobre ello a sus amigos.

-Un minuto, un minuto, ¿¡qué?!- exclamó.

-Yui.- le reclamó alterado tratando de que bajara la voz.

-¿¡Eiichi Otori es-?!- Van le tapó la boca justo a tiempo, ella se lo quitó de encima.

-¡Yui!- repitió el chico.

-Es decir, sí, sabía que era el mismo apellido pero me puedo apellidar igual que otra persona y no necesariamente tener alguna conexión sanguínea. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? Ósea, los dos son castaños, ojos violeta; bueno podría ser una combinación común, ¿no?- la chica soltó su taza de repente, porque creía que la dejaría caer de estar temblando, parecía estar farfullando para ella misma en vez de decírselo a los chicos.

-Esto es lo que quería evitar.- dijo Eiji llevándose una mano al cabello desesperado. Miró a Yamato, él no dijo nada y se limitaba a mirar hacia la mesa con expresión neutra, Eiji sabía que debía estar enojado, no lo culpaba, sabía que pensaría que había llegado allí por su apellido a pesar de que había dicho que fue difícil.

-Bueno...pensé que Yui-tan se lo tomaría con más calma...- admitió Van.

-¡Dioses, no!- exclamó la pelinegra volviendo la mirada a los otros. Van la calló de nuevo antes de que dijera otra cosa.-¿Raging Otori es tu padre?- le dijo en la voz más baja y calmada que logró en ese momento.

Esta vez, en vez de callarla, Eiji la vio más serio.

-No lo es.- dijeron ambos, el menor con un tinte de enojo y Van haciendo una imitación de él.

-Tema delicado.- añadió Kiryuin en voz baja.

-Nunca se ha hecho cargo ni de mí ni de mi hermano, no me siento bien llamándolo mi padre, ¿sí?- Yui se calmó allí al ver su tono tan serio. Pero es que Eiji tendría que perdonarla, era mucha información de golpe.

Yamato se levantó de la mesa. Eiji lo vio desaparecer del lugar y suspiró. Yui aún estaba sin palabras pero lo vio tan apagado que se estiró para tomar una de sus manos.

-Yamato es raro, no te preocupes.- le sonrió ligeramente.

-Debe de creer que es injusto, ¿no? Todos piensan que mi hermano llegó a dónde está por ser un Otori, pero no es así, solo nos hacen la vida más difícil.- habló él.

-Para mí eres la misma persona de siempre.- dijo ella.- Lo siento, me sorprendió un poco y tal vez reaccioné de mala manera pero es que de verdad jamás lo había pensado.- se mordió el labio. Odiaba no ser buena hablando con las personas.- Me dijiste que te habían rechazado, ¿no? Sé que no fue fácil para ti, te creo cuando dices que lo hacen más difícil...solo por tu familia. No te preocupes por nada.

Eiji le sonrió tímidamente, aún temiendo, Yui y Van lo sabían y aceptaban y le encantaba eso, pero le preocupaba lo que Yamato pudiera pensar aún así.

-Te dije que estaría bien, Ei.

-Algo así.- murmuró él.

* * *

Le parecía algo extraño mirar hacia el otro lado de la habitación, ya estaba acostumbrada a estar sola y le parecía extraño de repente ver el cabello de Shion entre la oscuridad de la habitación. Decidió voltearse a ver el techo mejor.

-¿Estás dormido?

-Debería.

-¿También debería de dejar de molestarte?

-Tú presencia me es extraña, no te conozco aún, Yui. Y a pesar de ser algo inconstante, eres una incógnita que estoy dispuesto a desvelar.

-Creo que puedo decir lo mismo.- suspiró.- Todos siguen siendo un enigma para mí.- pensó en Eiji, Van y Yamato, tampoco sabía mucho de ellos, le alegraba que Eiji le hubiera confiado esa información y también le preocupaba el hecho de que los otros no le hubieran contado nada sobre sí mismos incluso cuando ella les había dicho algo de su pasado.- ¿No te molesta? Eso de que te evalúen diariamente, se escucha algo pesado.- no pudo oír nada más que conversaciones ajenas lejanas y ruidos menores, pensó qué tal vez Shion ya se había dormido y estaba dispuesta a dejarlo así.

-Es mejor que el otro lugar.- susurró él.- Puede que no lo sea, pero aquí tengo la ilusión de ser libre, al menos.

-¿No te dejaban ser libre en dónde-quiera que estuvieras antes?- preguntó algo preocupada. ¿En qué clase de sitio harían eso?

-No me dejaban cantar como yo quería, no es diferente el sistema que llevan aquí, pero por lo menos es mejor. Me exigen la perfección pero por primera vez siento que debo esforzarme para seguir.

Yui no entendía, le aturdía un poco todo. Sí, les pedían la perfección, y todos se esforzaban para hacer lo mejor. Pero Shion decía que desde antes su vida era así, y...¿no tenía que esforzarse para cumplir con los estándares del otro lugar?

-Debes de ser un genio. Comprendes la música muy bien, practicas una canción al día y te sale bien y según lo que dices, no te esforzabas antes y lo conseguías. Eres un genio.- dijo ella.

-No me llames así.- repuso el albino rápidamente. Yui se volteó para mirar a la otra cama, él le devolvía una fiera mirada, aún cuando solo podía ver sus ojos lilas y el cabello cayéndole delante de ellos, lo demás estaba cubierto con la cobija.- Ellos me llamaban así...y yo no les importaba a ellos.- su mirada se volvió algo afligida y sintió la necesidad de disculparse aunque no comprendía el motivo.- Quiero creer que eres diferente a ellos.- susurró.

-"¡Soy tan mala con las personas, demonios! ¡Los chicos seguramente tendrían una respuesta perfecta, cálida y reconfortante para esto!"- pero no era momento para apanicarse.- Mantengo mi mente abierta, ya me han dado bastantes sorpresas.- recordó a Eiji de nuevo, poniéndose más alterada al recordar que jamás se había dado cuenta.- No soy una persona que tenga el derecho de juzgar a las demás personas porque mi pasado tampoco es impecable. No sé cómo te fue antes, pero espero que estés mejor aquí, y que puedas confiar en mí, porque a mí sí me importas, Shion.

El chico la miró por un tiempo más antes de cubrirse completamente con las cobijas.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.- regresó ella algo divertido recordando esa vez en la que Ai la acababa de descubrir, ella había estado hecha un ovillo entre las sábanas, demasiado avergonzada para mirarlo.- "Todavía era Yuki ahí, ¿no? Me pregunto si Yuki lo hubiera hecho mejor."

* * *

-Esta vez no nos dejaste escuchar nada de tu canción, Yui-tan.-se quejó Van.- Me siento como en la audición.

-No es la gran cosa, la verdad, pero me asegura seguir aquí.- sonrió ella, los otros dos pudieron notar que no estaba sonriendo con ánimos. Yui se volteó, Yamato no se había juntado con ellos, lo buscó con la mirada. Supuso que él era el chico de la chaqueta gris con la capucha puesta pues era el más alto, pero no podía verle el rostro.

El murmullo regular cesó una vez que Kira y Nagi entraron al lugar.

-Deben de pensar que tenemos mucho tiempo libre, ¿cierto~?- exclamó Nagi con voz algo seria, sonrió recomponiéndose.- La verdad es que sí, además son bastante interesantes.

-Ya decidimos el orden.- habló Kira.

-Espero verlos~

-Primero.- Kira miró hacia las hojas que tenía en las manos.- Sarashina, Yui.

-Suerte.- le dijo Eiji. Ella no respondió ni con una sonrisa.

Pensó en lo que había ensayado con Shion antes de pensar. Si ella lograba identificarse con su canción, los demás lo harían y sería perfecto.

-"Mi primera audición fue un error. Yuki fue un error. Gravísimo error. ¿Qué enorme montaña de errores cometí para llegar aquí?"

_"Mis errores una torre han formado y todo cayendo está"_

_"Dime, ¿qué puedo hacer yo~?_

_Dime, ¿qué puedo hacer yo?_

_Para compensártelo."_

Los aplausos llenaron la sala, ella los miró. Le extrañaba que no podía sentirse alegre por su triunfo, es decir, sabía que lo había hecho impecable y había pensado sobre todas las cosas que decía la canción mientras cantaba, pero se sentía vacía.

_Yuki_.

* * *

Se retiró del lugar inmediatamente después de la presentación, había preguntado a Nagi y Kira si podía hacerlo y ellos no se habían negado, aunque si parecían bastante confundidos.

Jamás había subido más que hasta las salas de grabación así que probó su suerte intentando subir hasta la cima del edificio, pero al parecer le estaba restringido ya que llegó hasta el último piso y unos guardias le dijeron que no podía pasar, seguía en una especie de trance así que ni siquiera se avergonzó por ello y regresó a su habitación.

Había algo que no terminaba de comprender. Sentía como si hubiera olvidado algún detalle importante, era demasiado incómodo y no lograba entenderlo. Terminó tirada en su cama mirando hacia el techo.

Shion no estaba de nuevo. Le alegraba en cierta manera, no quería hablar, necesitaba entenderse a sí misma antes de hablar con alguien. Lo sabía por experiencia, no había podido hablar con Ai hasta que se dio cuenta de que lo culpaba de algo irracional. ¿A quién le echaría la culpa ahora?

_Yuki_.

La parte de ella que no podía liberar. Porque sabía que Yuki era una parte de ella pero de alguna manera se sentía como si de verdad fuera una persona distinta. Sentía que de alguna manera ella se había recluido en alguna parte de su mente el tiempo que todos la creían Yuki, con esa máscara podía ser alguien diferente, alguien que no le dio la espalda a su familia, huyó de sus problemas y tenía las ideas más tontas que extrañamente funcionaban. Ahora se sentía expuesta. No se arrepentía de sus decisiones, pero algunas le parecían ridículas o simplemente extrañas, se sentía incómoda con ellas. Pero no podía negar que Yuki había hecho un mejor trabajo que Yui, tenía más confianza, más carisma y era mejor en general, ¡no lo entendía!

-Soy yo.- le dijo al aire.- Se supone soy la misma persona, pero Yuki ya no existe. Yo soy Yui. Siempre he sido yo, ¿no? ¿Yo soy Yuki?

-Tú eres Yui.- sabía que era Shion por lo que ni siquiera se molestó en voltear a verlo, es más, se volteó hacia el lado opuesto.- Siempre serás tú mismo sin importar qué hiciste o cuánto lo odies.

-¿También te odias?- preguntó ella, haciéndose un ovillo en su cama.

-¿Tú te odias?

-Odio a Yuki.

-¿Quién es Yuki?

-Yo soy Yuki.- decretó ella, encogiéndose aún más si es que podía.

Escuchó a Shion tararear, jaló lo que pudo de la cobija sobre ella, no estaba de humor para tener un compañero de cuarto.

"¿_Por qué estás aquí?_

_¿Qué hay aquí que no te haga sentir peor de lo que ya te sientes?_

_Y dime, ¿cuál es el punto de sentirte mal?"_

Se aferró con más fuerza a la cobija. Escuchó la voz de Haruka en su mente: "Si hubiera mentido por algo importante, diría la verdad", Ai: "¿Por qué no simplemente le dices la verdad a todos?", y Cecil: "Creo que no es muy bueno mentir".

"_Claro que cometimos errores._

_Y siempre pensaremos en ello..._

_Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer ahora, así que_

_Dime, ¿cuál es el punto de sentirse mal?"_

¿Se suponía que Shion la quería hacer sentir mejor? Porque se estaba sintiendo peor. Estaba llorando...y odiaba llorar, aún más cuando alguien podía verla.

"¿_Cómo puedes estar aquí ahogándote en el arrepentimiento?_

_¿No prefieres olvidar?_

_¿No sería genial superar todo?_

_Dime, ¿cuál es el punto de sentirse mal?"_

La voz de Shion se fue apagando. No tenía ganas de voltear. Se frotó las mejillas con la mano. Tampoco quería seguir llorando.

-¿Es tú canción de hoy?- preguntó con la voz quebrada.

-La cambié un poco para que tú pudieras sentirla.

-¡La cambiaste justo ahora!- exclamó aún más frustrada, ¿tanto talento tenía?

-No puedes calmar un río cuando se desborda, pero asombrosamente podemos poner en paz nuestra mente cuando nuestros problemas nos superan.- le dijo él.- Aunque tome tiempo. Cosa que tú necesitas.

-Necesito estar sola.- habló con apenas un hilo de voz.

-¿Debería de decirle a esos chicos que no vengan?- titubeó él.

-No les digas que estoy así.- respiró un poco antes de volver a hablar.- Si puedes, diles que los veré más tarde pero te costará mucho encontrar a Yamato porque ya no se junta con...olvídalo, no les digas nada.

-...Me voy, entonces.- Yui no podía decir nada, estaba muy bloqueada como para pensar en algo bueno. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, volteó a revisar que estuviera sola y se levantó con cuidado. Tenía que calmarse y poner todo en orden.

Ella era Yui Sarashina y ya había pasado por mucho. Debía recomponerse rápido y seguir, como siempre hacía. Aunque ya no tuviera de quien aferrarse para remontar el vuelo.

* * *

**Regresé con este cap lleno de angst~ **

**Bueno, pues no se si me pasé de dramática pero es que no de como describir este tema porque siento que en realidad es algo aplastante, es como si tuvieran un gemelo y se hicieran pasar el uno por el otro y resulta que a los demas les agrada mas el gemelo que el yo real y pues no está bien :'v **

**En fin, capítulo dedicado a Rebbeca Sugar y Steven Universe xD no es cierto (?) Pero es que ya me vi toda la serie y pues ahora tengo una leve obsesión, las canciones son muy buenas tambien así que aproveché para usarlas,la de Yui se llama "Torre de errores", la canta Amatista en el capítulo de "Pedida de ayuda" y la de Shion es "What's the point of feeling blue?" Y la canta diamante amarillo en el capítulo "It will be all" y pues~ el título también es una parte de la canción de Garnet sobre la fusión en el capítulo de "Educación consistente" :v **

**En cuanto al cap, tal vez es muy largo y lento pero es que ni encontré una mejor manera de hacer esto, además siento que sobrecargué de información esto (y a Yui xd) pero es aun mejor porque ayuda a que se estrese mas y esta ruptura emocional tenga mas sentido :v**

**Terie: Ya van dos meses y nada mas no supero el final pero la fecha de live está cada vez mas cerca y pues espero que tengamos nuevas noticias, ojalá disfrutes el capítulo, nos leemos :)**

**Y por último, yo sé que hay gente por aquí que lee así que no sean tímidos y dejen review :v **


	26. Noche oscura

_**~Noche oscura~**_

-¿Crees que Yui esté bien?- le preguntó Eiji a Van, estaba del otro lado de la habitación, en su propia cama, temía que ya estuviera dormido pero sentía que tenía que hablar con alguien sobre el asunto.

-Lo está, Ei. Seguramente es solo que está estresada.- le respondió su amigo, aunque no podía negar que también estaba sintiendo algo de preocupación por ella.

-Espero que Shion le ayude.

-¿Shion?

-Sí...ahm...es su compañero de cuarto después de todo y pues debería de saber que algo lo malo le ocurre si ese es el caso, no sé cómo sea, pero espero que él la ayude.

-Ese chico es bastante extraño.- suspiró Van. Tardó en responder por lo que Eiji había dado por terminada la conversación, estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, el cansancio era algo que no podía evadir a pesar de todo.- Ojalá Yuitan esté bien.

* * *

El chico se despertó de nuevo, miró hacia los lados para asegurarse de que estaba despierto. Había tenido otra pesadilla, en esta, su hermano le decía que estaba decepcionado de él. Suspiró. No dudaba que en realidad fuera así, pero tenía el consuelo de que jamás se lo había dicho en la cara...aunque hacía mucho que no veía a su hermano.

Decidió que era mejor levantarse y caminar un rato en lo que volvía a tranquilizarse, en fin, tendría tiempo para pensar un poco sobre todo lo que pasaba.

* * *

Yamato estaba harto de estar quieto en su habitación, saltó de su cama y salió, la verdad era que no le importaba si su compañero de habitación se levantaba por el ruido que hiciera, así que solo salió y se dispuso a andar sin rumbo. No se había podido calmar del todo desde que Eiji le había dicho lo de su hermano. Su mente estaba llena de pensamientos desde ese momento. ¿Cómo la había pasado él estando en la misma situación?

Él, toda su vida había estado escuchando halagos y maravillas dirigidas a su hermano. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, Heavens, no llevaba mucho tiempo de haber debutado y suponía que la presión sobre la fama de Eiichi no recaía tanto en el menor.

Jamás había sido bueno con las personas por lo que no sabía si debía de disculparse o algo, sabía que había sido algo rudo el haberse marchado del lugar una vez que Eiji les había contado sobre ello, pero es que los pensamientos sobre su hermano comenzaron a inundarlo y simplemente quiso largarse a golpear algo.

Suspiró cuando pasó por la habitación de la chica. Si Eiji les había contado eso, había considerado la posibilidad de hacer lo mismo, pero la reacción de Yui cuando Eiji habló había sido una completamente diferente de lo que había pensado. A pesar de eso, sentía que algo extraño pasaba con ella. Estaba dispuesto a solo presentarse y ya, pero no pudo evitar el ponerle atención a la presentación de ella, de Van y de Eiji. Yui se había ido después de la presentación, de hecho, ni siquiera se había enterado de cómo sería su próxima evaluación.

¿Qué tenía que hacer ahora?

* * *

Shion estaba deambulando por allí, había estado un tiempo durmiendo en la habitación que tenía en el departamento de los miembros de Heavens pero se sentía inquieto. Yui le había dicho que necesitaba estar sola pero sentía que no debería de ser así. Sabía por experiencia que muchas veces no se podía hallar consuelo en la propia mente, y que a veces era necesario hablar...

Tal vez debía de ir a verla...

* * *

-¿_C-Chicos?- murmuró ella, confundida._

_Los cuatro se giraron para mirarla gélidamente._

_Yuki hizo que lo miraran de nuevo y sonrió._

_-Yo me encargo, chicos. Tranquilos._

_Se apartó de ellos, que se perdieron en la oscuridad._

_Sintió el impulso de retroceder, apartase de él. ¿Cómo podía apartarse de alguien que creía parte de ella?_

_-Tan solo déjame el trabajo a mi.- el chico sonrió.- Puedes quedarte tranquila, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo, sabes que lo haré mejor que tú. Todo mundo lo dice. Eres un fracaso, Yui. Pero puedo solucionarlo._

_-Y-Yo..._

_-Ni siquiera puedes hablar sin titubear, ¿lo ves? Abandona esto._

_-Pero no quiero.- susurró._

_-¿Perdón? Creo que ya estabas enterada de que echaste a perder tu oportunidad en la otra agencia, ¿también quieres arruinarlo ahora?_

_-No._

_-¿Quieres regresar a casa y que tus padres te restrieguen en la cara tu fracaso?_

_-¡No!_

_-Pues deja de esforzarte. Deja de fingir que no existo. Déjame hacer esto. Yo no fracasaré, no soy tu. Puedo hacer las cosas mejor. Puedo lograr lo que quieres. Puedo reemplazarte._

_-¿Qué? ¡No!- titubeó un poco. No podía negociar con Yuki, no podía negociar con ella misma._

_-Piensa en eso. Starish, Quartet Night y Haruka, todos ellos saben que no lo lograrás, tu aura sólo logra desanimarlos, por eso se alegran de que ahora estés lejos._

_-Eso no es verd-_

_-¿Vas a hacer que Van, Eiji, Yamato y Shion se decepcionen al ver el ser tan débil que eres?- se agachó a su altura, mirándola con superioridad._

_-Ellos no están decepcionados de mí, ninguno de ellos._

_-¿Ah no? ¿Cuantas veces fallaste durante tu presentación con Yamato? Tuviste que molestar a Ren para lograrlo. ¿Cuántas veces no has podido brindarle tu ayuda a Eiji? Ni siquiera te has tomado la molestia de indagar en la vida de Van. Shion ni siquiera quería acercarse a ti._

_-No.- susurró ella._

_-¿Qué?_

_-¡No! ¡No!- respondió ella.- Puede que no sea perfecta pero estoy segura de que lo estoy haciendo bien._

_-No es lo que los jueces dirían.- toda la determinación que había juntado hasta ese momento desapareció tras ese comentario.- Tú debilidad no te permitió quedarte a ver las presentaciones de tus "amigos". ¿Cómo sabes que sigues en la agencia?_

_-N-No. Eiji o Van o Yamato me hubieran dicho...no podría ser.- exclamó, estaba empezando a entrar en pánico, ¿qué haría si era verdad?_

_-Disfruta tu desesperación.- sonrió él._

Despertó al borde de la cama, sabía que lo anterior era un sueño pero se sentía algo anonada aún.

-¿Shion?- preguntó a la oscuridad. Tampoco podía ver muy bien.

No hubo respuesta así que se levantó. Aún no podía ver nada, y eso le preocupó, Shion era muy resplandeciente, su palidez le hacía resaltar en la oscuridad y ahora no podía ver nada.

Salió de la habitación maldiciéndose a sí misma, no quería que Shion se quedara sin habitación por una noche, tan solo necesitaba un tiempo para calmarse y como no lo había logrado, se había quedado dormida.

Todo le parecía tan irreal en ese momento, estaba todavía dormida y no tenía nada que le asegurara que estaba despierta.

* * *

-¿Van?- murmuró el castaño.

-¿Ei? ¿Por qué estás despierto?

-¿Qué rayos hacen ustedes aquí?- les dijo Yamato al verlos.

-Lo mismo pregunto.- dijo Shion.

-Shh, estamos en el pasillo a mitad de la noche.- les recordó Eiji.

Los cuarto se callaron, escucharon pasos dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Miraron hacia el otro lado del pasillo.

La figura de la chica se fue formando, al parecer ella apenas notó que estaban allí ya que se movió con la velocidad de un monstruo de película de terror y se lanzó a abrazar a Van y Yamato que eran los que estaban en el centro de los cuatro.

-¿Yuitan?

-¿Qué rayos, niña?

Ella suspiró.

-Díganme que no me echaron, por favor, por favor.- murmuró.

-¿Qué? No. ¿Por qué lo harían?- exclamó el rubio.

-¿Estás bien?- y para sorpresa de ambos, Shion y Eiji hablaron al mismo tiempo.

Yui se separó de los otros dos y se lanzó a abrazar a Eiji y Shion ahora.

-Lo siento.- contestó ella.- Estoy bien. Lo siento.

-¿Segura, Yuitan?

-Sí, sí.- respondió separándose de los otros dos chicos, limpiando con las mangas de su pijama los restos de lágrimas.- Lo siento, Shion. ¿Dónde estabas? Desperté y no te vi allí, quería estar sola pero no pensé que fueras a irte, lo siento tanto.

-Tenía un lugar donde quedarme así que...no te preocupes.- ella sonrió aliviada.

-Me encanta haberlos encontrado aquí, pero...¿qué hacen aquí, a la mitad de la noche, los cuatro?

-Eso es justo lo que estábamos averiguando.- le dijo Van al ver que ninguno se explicaba.

-Bueno, quiero saber pero...estamos en el pasillo.

-Vamos al cuarto~- dijo Van.

-Paso.- dijo Yamato.

-Yo igual.- secundó Shion.- Iré a mi habitación.

-Entonces allá iremos.- respondió el mayor de los castaños. Yui negó con la cabeza, no creía que a Shion le agradara. El albino los miró por encima de su hombro y suspiró.

-Solo...no molesten.

Ella se acercó hasta él.

-¿Seguro? Le diré a Van que vayamos a su cuarto, no hay problema.

-También es tu cuarto, supongo que está bien. A juzgar por lo de hace rato...necesitas a tus amigos.

Ella se sintió sonrojar. Dioses, como deseaba que Shion jamás la hubiera visto así.

-No será mucho tiempo.- le dijo ella una vez llegaron hasta allí.

Los chicos entraron como niños regañados y ella se fue a sentar a su cama. Los otros tres se quedaron juntos en la entrada, Shion hizo su camino hasta su cama y le quitó las cobijas para acostarse allí.

-Oi...¿en serio vas a dormir ahora?- dijo Yamato, algo confundido a decir verdad. ¿El chico apenas los conocía y se iría a dormir así de fácil?

-¿Por qué no lo haría?- le respondió desde allí.

-¿No íbamos a hablar?- dijo Van.

-Lo harán con Yui, ¿no?

Ella los miró y sonrió un poco. Para ser honesta, Shion era algo extraño pero debía de darse tiempo para conocerlo más a fondo, al igual que los chicos.

-Entonces...es medianoche o más tarde y todos estamos despiertos, ¿por qué?- dijo ella.

-...pesadillas.- respondió Eiji.- Necesitaba pensar sobre...muchas cosas.

-Quería algo de aire.- contó Van.- Además, debo admitir que me preocupó no ver a Ei cuando desperté. ¿Qué hay contigo, Yuitan?

-Pesadillas...- miró hacia la cama de Shion. Se había derrumbado de una manera muy mala y vergonzosa, en serio quería disculparse con el chico pero dudaba que estuviese poniendo atención o despierto.- Por eso me alegró verlos en el pasillo, estaba algo dormida aún y...ansiosa, pero los vi y sentí que esto era real y estaba bien.

Los vio sonreír a pesar de la oscuridad, o por lo menos a dos de ellos; uno estaba sepultado en las cobijas y el otro estaba de brazos cruzados contra la puerta.

-¿Yamato?

El rubio levantó la cabeza para verlos, Eiji era el único que no se atrevía a mirarlo. Él suspiró.

-¿De verdad está dormido?- preguntó señalando con la cabeza hacia Shion.

-¿Probablemente?- le respondió Yui.

Estaba dispuesto a decirlo, se liberaría de una gran carga si tan solo hablaba, pero no se sentía con las ganas de hacerlo, porque él mismo no aceptaba que su hermano fuera Hyuga Ryuya.

-Yo...- negó con la cabeza después de un tiempo, dándose por vencido.- Lo siento.- dijo hacia Eiji.- Esa vez cuando nos hablaste sobre...tu hermano. Tal vez pudiste haberlo malinterpretado. No es nada contra ti.- aclaró Yamato.

-¿E-En serio?- dijo Eiji, Yui sonrió, sonaba bastante aliviado, a decir verdad.

-Sí, ah, no te preocupes...supongo.

Ella se levantó de su cama y fue a abrazarlos de nuevo.

Estaba feliz, demasiado, le encantaba que ellos fueran felices también.

-Bien, bien.- dijo Van riendo.- Deberíamos de dormir un poco, ¿no? Ya que varios asuntos se resolvieron.

-No suena mal, despiértenme a las doce.- dijo Yamato.

Ella rió.

-Buenas noches, Yui.- se despidió Eiji.

Cerró la puerta cuando ellos salieron y se volteó para ver la cama de Shion.

-Lo siento.- murmuró.- No debiste de haberme visto de esa manera hace rato.

-¿Estás bien ahora?- escuchó su voz como el habitual suave sonido que era.

-Creo que sí.- contestó después de tragarse el asombro, en realidad creía que estaba dormido.

-Me alegra...

Ella sonrió y se dirigió hacia su cama.

-Buenas noches, Shion.

-Yui.- llamó él.

-¿Sí?

-Ese chico no estaba siendo sincero.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién?

-El rubio.

-¿Yamato?

-Parece qué hay algo que se está guardando para él mismo...algo muy grande, no debería.

-¿Guardándose algo para él mismo? ¿Hablas de algo así como un secreto?

-Supongo. No sé por qué lo haría.

Yui rodó un poco en su cama y se giró para ver hacia su lado de la habitación.

-¿Por qué lo haces tú? Nunca estás aquí, te desapareces todo el día en quién sabe dónde.

Shion no respondió.

-Supongo qué hay cosas que preferimos mantener guardadas, ¿no?- susurró, aunque Shion la había dejado bastante intrigada al respecto.

-Buenas noches, Yui.

* * *

-¿Entonces tengo que ir a preguntarles?

-Sí...a Nagi le gusta jugar con nosotros.- le dijo Eiji.

-Somos los únicos que no han recibido indicaciones y a ese enano se le ocurrió mandarte justamente a ti, la que se había ido, para explicarte todo.- dijo Yamato.

-Ah~, ¿por qué no me lo dijeron ayer? ¡Me siento asombrosamente mal por causar problemas!

-No es nada.

-Pero, ¿no puede alguno acompañarme?

-Mika-chan dijo que deberías de ir sola.- le dijo Van.

-¿Ellos escogieron las canciones?

-Pues sí...las parejas son las mismas de la otra vez así que no entiendo porque no le dieron la canción a Yama.- siguió el castaño.

-No me queda de otra que ir a ver, ¿cierto?

Yamato gruñó y la tomó de los hombros para meterse al elevador.

-Debo ir sola.- le dijo ella.

-Da igual, es mi presentación también.

-¿Eh? ¡Yama-!- la puerta del elevador se cerró justo en frente del rostro de Eiji antes de que pudiera detener al rubio.

-¿Para qué quieren que vayamos directo hacia ellos?- preguntó Yui una vez que el elevador se encontraba subiendo.

-Tal vez es una forma de enseñarte que no vuelvas a irte antes de que den las instrucciones.- ella se encogió aún más, apenada.- Has estado rara de hace unos días, ¿por qué? ¿Es tú compañero?

-No, para nada. Shion es un buen compañero de cuarto, es más, ni se aparece en todo el día.- respondió ella.

-Es lo único que se me ocurre que te puede haber puesto así.- el rubio pensó por un momento en otra situación que haya podido ponerla en ese estado.-...o lo de Eiji.

-Debo admitir que me sorprendió mucho...vamos a ver a su hermano en este momento de hecho.- el elevador se abrió y ambos salieron, Yui recordó que ella había subido por accidente cuando estaba deprimida, pero en esta ocasión no había nadie impidiéndoles el paso.- Creo que solo es que...Eiji parece haberse liberado de una carga y yo no sé cómo librarme de la mía, es muy egoísta de mi parte sentirme mal porque él ya es libre, ¿no?

Yamato le iba a contestar pero un pequeño murmullo de asombro lo distrajo. Ellos solo habían avanzado por el pasillo sin haber pensado en qué dirección o si sería correcto, pero bueno, ahora estaban enfrente de una puerta, y al parecer por la apariencia del chico, estaba a punto de salir.

-¡Hola~!- exclamó Nagi sin perder la compostura a pesar de todo.- Ah, ya sé, eres la que se fue el otro día a media prueba, ¿cierto?

-Ah...jaja, sí.- dijo ella claramente avergonzada.

-Pero que to recuerde, solo debías venir tú.- dijo mirando al rubio.

-Bien, también es mi presentación.- replicó Yamato.

-Oh~, que rudo.- rió. -Entonces como persona responsable debo de hacer mi trabajo, ¿no?- se llevó la mano al mentón, dando un aire pensativo, más para irritar a los otros dos que nada. Se volteó y volvió a abrir la puerta.- Supongo que el helado puede esperar.- murmuró.- Paseen~, iré a buscar a Eiichi o Kira.

Yamato y Yui se dieron una mirada rápida preguntándose si de verdad deberían de pasar, antes de hacerlo. El lugar era bastante grande considerando que solo vivían allí los tres miembros de Heavens. Para cuando terminaron de admirar, Nagi ya estaba en el siguiente piso, donde supusieron estarían sus habitaciones.

-Hey~, ¿sabes dónde está Kira?- Escucharon su voz pero no la respuesta del chico.- ¿Qué? Qué extraño. ¿Y Eiichi?

Yui, confundida, le hizo gestos a Yamato para que bajara a su altura, cosa que hizo muy a su pesar.

-Se supone que solo son: Nagi, Eiichi y Kira, ¿no?- susurró.

-Supongo.- le dijo Yamato sin comprender.

-Pues Nagi preguntó por los otros dos, ósea qué hay alguien más aquí.

-Pensé que estaban casi recluidos.

Yui quedó todavía más confundida e intrigada. Pero no pudo seguir formulando teorías porque en ese momento, Nagi bajó de nuevo con Eiichi.

-Bien~, ¿a quién tenemos aquí?- dijo el castaño.- Creo que recuerdo tu cautivadora audición. ¿Con que planeas sorprenderme ahora, pequeña?

Yui escuchó a Yamato emitir un gruñido detrás de ella pero trató de ignorarlo y esperó que Eiichi también lo hiciera.

-Pues creo que eso depende de lo que nos digan, ¿no?- dijo ella con una leve sonrisa tímida.

-Cierto~, ya que los hemos visto por un tiempo, nosotros decidimos que deberían de cantar.

-Sus voces ya son buenas, su última presentación fue bastante buena también, pero queremos experimentar un poco.- los lentes de Eiichi parecían resplandecer mientras hablaba.

-"Con que sea algo que no me haga forzar la voz."- pensó ella.

-¿Experimentar?

-Sí.- sonrió y miró hacia el piso de arriba.- Además, hay cierta persona que no se ha presentado con todos ustedes y aquí hay una oportunidad de que lo haga.

-¿Otra persona?- preguntó Yamato.

Eiichi y Nagi sonrieron y miraron de nuevo hacia las habitaciones.

-Shion.

El albino se asomó desde el primer piso, mirándolos algo sorprendido.

-Shion~- llamó Nagi. El nombrado suspiró y bajó las escaleras.

-No lo acepto.- dijo Yamato.

-¿No lo aceptas?- dijo Eiichi en tono desafiante.

-No. Él desaparece siempre, ¿qué seguridad nos dan de que trabajará con nosotros?

-¿También piensas lo mismo, Yui?- preguntó él.

-Se conocen entonces, genial.- exclamó Nagi.

-Es mi compañera de habitación.- le dijo al chico.

-¿Aquí es donde pasas todo el día? ¿Aquí vienes cuando desapareces?- preguntó Yui, bastante confundida.

-Soy evaluado diariamente. Es lógico que lo haga.- contestó él.

-¿Eres evaluado diariamente? ¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¿De qué me perdí?

-Creo que necesitan tiempo para entenderse.- dijo Eiichi.- Su canción es Dark Panda.

* * *

Los tres estaban en una de las salas de grabación. Habían aceptado la canción que Eiichi dijo pero no habían hablado en todo el camino hasta allí. Yamato miraba su teléfono, Shion tenía en sus manos las hojas con la letra y ella simplemente estaba sentada entre ellos dos tratando de no agobiarse demasiado y pensando en una forma de salir viva de esa presentación.

-¿Puedo verla?- le preguntó a Shion. Él le pasó las hojas y ella comenzó a leer.

Frunció el ceño aún más frustrada. Había otra razón por la que ambos chicos pudieran pelear.

-Creo que tendrán que decidir las partes.- habló ella.- Eiichi no nos dijo nada así qu-

-Bueno, él les podría preguntar, ¿no?- la interrumpió Yamato.- Ya qué pasa todo el día allí, debería de aprovecharlo.

-Yamato.- le reprochó ella.

-¿No te parece extraño, Yui? ¿Por qué recibía un trato diferente?

-Bueno, supongo que si lo dices así, Shion jamás querrá hablarnos sobre nada.

-Está bien si no quieres confiar en mí.- la interrumpió el chico, mirando a través de ella para hablarle al rubio.- Pero necesitamos presentar esta canción, así qué hay que centrarnos en eso, ¿okay?

-Tiene razón.- dijo Yui y escuchó a Yamato resoplar.- Cuando seamos profesionales, tendremos que trabajar con muchas personas, vamos.

-No necesito eso. Rechazaré todos los trabajos que no quiera.

-No creo que sea profesional.- habló Shion.

-No me interesa ser profesional.

-Dioses, Yamato, detente. Necesitas esforzarte, también.- ¿qué se suponía que debía de hacer ahora?- Si no quieres hablar con él, está bien, ¿okay? Pero hagamos bien este trabajo.

Yamato gruñó un poco y se dejó caer en el sillón de nuevo. Yui suspiró, algo aliviada a decir verdad.

-¿Practicamos ahora?

-Tenemos que sacarle copias a la letra.-

-Solo cantemos individualmente y ya, tengo que ir al trabajo.

-Okay, está bien. Shion y yo nos quedaremos practicando, supongo.

-Si eso quieren.- aceptó, realmente estaba algo harto del asunto, el otro chico no lograba caerle bien para nada.

"_Sigo siendo oscura por dentro."_

_"La noche oscura existe para mí"_

Yui le pasó las hojas al rubio, seguía viéndose molesto pero cantó.

"_Pienso demasiado, me dicen que no lo haga."_

_"Las conversaciones profundas son aburridas, prefiero estar solo."_

_"No es malo que no sepas, pero eres una gran estafadora si dices saber de mí."_

Yui cantó de nuevo su parte y trató de pasarle las hojas a Shion, pero él tenía los ojos cerrados seguía su propio ritmo tamborileando sus dedos contra el sillón.

_"No me gustan las brillantes luces, me muestran la realidad muy claramente."_

Yui lo sintió dudar pero Shion siguió.

_"Me dijeron que debo ser el más brillante pero luego me dicen que no hago nada por conseguirlo."_

-Debo irme.- habló Yamato y Shion se detuvo.

-¿Qué tal la canción?- le preguntó el albino.

Yamato resopló y se levantó para irse.

-Creo que me gusta, va de acuerdo conmigo.- murmuró antes de irse.

-Yamato es algo...difícil de tratar. Espero no tengas una mala impresión de él.

-No está siendo sincero, ni se está esforzando.

-Bueno...es que así es él.

-Necesita encontrar un buen motivo para hacer esto.

-"Jamás les he preguntado a los chicos sus motivos para ser idols."

-Sin un buen motivo, todo se volverá vacío en algún punto de tu carrera.

-"¿Tengo un buen motivo?"- pensó ella y miró al chico de reojo.- ¿Cuál es tu motivo?

-Quiero hacer algo que los demás no esperen que haga.- susurró.- Algo completamente diferente a lo que habían planeado para mi.

-Shion...- trató de ser muy cuidadosa con sus palabras, no sabía exactamente por dónde empezar a preguntar, es más, ni siquiera sabía si podría preguntar.- ¿Dónde estabas antes de llegar aquí?

-La escuela.

-Bueno, todos lo hicimos pero-

-No lo hicieron.- la interrumpió.- Le dicen escuela. Pero no podía hacer nada libremente, tenía un horario para todo y jamás me tomaban en cuenta. Era como ser un cascarón vacío, sentía como si estuviera viendo mi vida desde una distancia muy lejana, incapaz de hacer algo, sintiendo como consumían todo de mí.- Yui lo miró algo preocupada, de nuevo se preguntaba, ¿qué clase de lugar era ese? Shion soltó una gran bocanada de aire y volvió a escucharse tranquilo.- Lo siento. Hablé de más.

-Está bien.- trató de sonreírle.- Puedes...sentirte libre de hablar de ello, si eso quieres.

-No sé si sea buena idea...tal vez otra cosa.

-¿Por qué estabas con Heavens?

-Eso está muy relacionado con lo otro.

Yui suspiró, estaba bien, no iba a conseguir ninguna información sobre Shion pronto.

-De alguna manera, ellos se enteraron sobre mí, se podría decir que me reclutaron. Nagi dijo que justo estaban haciendo audiciones pero que yo no necesitaba hacerlo y fue cuando empecé a vivir con ellos, además de que no podía volver a ese otro lugar. Me daban una canción y yo la presentaba, así es como ha sido. Pero...tú dijiste que los demás no hacen lo mismo, y no quiero volver a ser tratado como alguien diferente.

A Yui le tomó algo de tiempo poder pensar en algo lindo para decir sin que arruinara el momento, tenía que volverse mejor al hablar.

-Entonces, eres uno de nosotros, no importa qué.- le sonrió. Y gracias a la palidez del otro, pudo notar sus mejillas ruborizadas y una leve sonrisa escapándosele.

* * *

No pudo evitar el verse sorprendido cuando vio al rubio al abrir la puerta de la habitación, le costaba mucho entender porque siempre parecía estar molesto o actuar rudo con los demás.

-Hm...Yui sigue trabajando en las mañanas...- dijo. -"La única razón para que venga aquí es por la canción, pero ella no está."

-Ya lo sé.- le contestó. Shion frunció un poco el ceño.- Venía para...ah...ensayar contigo.

-Pensé que no te agradaba.- murmuró.

-Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con el trabajo.

-También pensé que no querías ser profesional.

-¿Quieres ensayar o no?

Suspiró.- "Yui tenía razón, él es difícil de tratar"

Aún así, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de él. Siguió al rubio a través del pasillo.

-Oh, hola.- saludó Eiji a Yamato al verlo cruzar por la sala donde estaban él y Van.

-Yama~, al fin haces amigos aparte de nosotros.

-Tsk, ¿quién te dijo que eres mi amigo?- murmuró molesto.

-Y, Shion, ¿cierto?- preguntó Otori, sonriéndole también. El albino asintió levemente.

-Tanto sin vernos, desde nuestra pequeña reunión de medianoche el otro día.- exclamó Van.

-Eso fue hace...¿dos días?, ¿ayer? Exagerado.

-Aw, Yama, me hieres.

-Como sea.- murmuró él.- Vamos a ensayar.

-¿Podemos escuchar?- preguntó Eiji.

Yamato replicó un poco.

-Cuando hayamos practicado un poco más y Yui esté.- le dijo Shion.

-Oh, claro, no han practicado y Yama podría no hacerlo bien, ¿no?- dijo Van, bromeando.

-N-No es lo que quería decir.- le explicó rápidamente el albino a su compañero.

Yamato contuvo la risa y le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

-Van es mala influencia, no deberías de hablar con él.- le dijo mientras lo dirigía lejos de allí.

-Parece que Yama hizo un nuevo amigo~

* * *

Estaba realmente cansada. Parecía que la gente no la dejaba sola en todo el día. El tren había estado lleno de ida, el restaurante estuvo a reventar y de nuevo, el tren estaba lleno para regresar.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había suspirado de cansancio en el poco tiempo que hizo desde la entrada hasta su habitación, lanzó otro suspiró antes de notar que Shion no estaba allí, de nuevo.

Dejó algunas de sus cosas y se fue a buscarlo a las salas de grabación. Aunque le parecía más probable encontrar a Yamato, Shion probablemente estaría en su habitación en el penthouse de Heavens.

La melodía suave del piano comenzó a sonar y empezó a ir de regreso a su habitación.

-¿Hola?

_-"Hola."_

-¿Ai? ¿Q-Qué pasa?

_-"¿Estás bien? Suenas algo alterada. Tal vez llamé en un mal momento"_

-¿Eh? ¡Sí, perfectamente bien, no se preocupe no hago nada! S-Solo que hace mucho no lo escuchaba y me sorprende.- y no era en todo mentira, en realidad le sorprendía su llamada.

_-"Uh...pues entonces debería de llamarte seguido."_\- Yui sintió un escalofrío recorrerla con esas palabras.

-Me encantaría.- sonrió.- Pero supongo que deben de estar muy ocupados con las unidades.

No se imaginaba a Ai llamando, cosas como "buenos días", "¿qué tal tú día?", "buenas noches", le parecía bastante irreal.

_-"Bueno, el trabajo está acabando. Pero no dudó que algo nuevo salga pronto."_

-Por supuesto, ustedes son tan populares.- suspiró.

_-"¿Cómo vas tú?"- _preguntó Ai_.- "¿Qué tal estás ahí?"_

-No puedo negar que extraño el Master Course pero es bastante bueno estar aquí creo que lo estoy llevando bastante bien.- caminó hasta su habitación sin darse cuenta de que le tomó tan poco tiempo y entró para tirarse de nuevo en la cama.

_-"Me agrada oír eso."-_pareció dudar un poco pero después continuó.-_"La verdad es que todos aquí están curiosos por saber lo qué haces ya que solo hablas con Haruka. Syo me dijo que lo mejor sería hablarte para saber si estabas bien."_

-Es un lindo gesto por parte de Syo-chan, creo.- rió ella.- Lo estoy haciendo bien, gracias por preocuparse.- su entusiasmo decayó un poco, hace no tanto se había desmoronado por completo justo en ese lugar, era una mentira todo lo que le decía. De nuevo.

_-"Muy bien. Entonces creo que debería dejar que sigas haciéndolo así. Espero no haber molestado."_

-Para nada. Gracias, Ai. Hasta luego.

_-"Claro."-_respondió simplemente y después cortó.

La puerta se abrió y ella se levantó levemente para observar a Shion cruzar la puerta.

-Regresaste.- le dijo.

-Bastante tarde, a decir verdad, ¿dónde estabas, niña?-preguntó Yamato.

-¿Venían juntos?- preguntó confundida.

-Estuvimos ensayando.- le contestó el rubio.

-¿Ustedes dos solamente?

-¿Por qué no?

-No, no, está bien, es perfecto.- sonrió ella.- Pensé que no se llevaban bien.

-Yo no odio a nadie.- respondió Shion.

-Por supuesto que no.

-¿Quieres ensayar?- le preguntó Yamato, emocionado. Ella enarcó una ceja, ¿a qué se debía este extraño nuevo comportamiento?- ¿Qué? Tú misma dijiste que debía de esforzarme más.

-Me encanta.- sonrió ella.- Solo me extraña...¡pero me encanta! Vamos de una buena vez.- les dijo a ambos levantándose y cruzando entre ellos como un rayo para dirigirse a una sala de grabación.

Ellos sonrieron al verla, se dieron una corta mirada, sí, Yui era el vínculo que los unía.

* * *

Shion acaba de decirle a Yamato el mismo consejo que le había dado a ella al presentar su canción pasada, "identificarse con su canción".

-En primera, no necesito eso para hacer perfecto mi trabajo.- dijo el rubio y Yui suspiró, de vuelta con la arrogancia.- Y, la letra dice cosas que yo diría, hasta parece que no es una canción al azar.

-No lo es.- susurró Shion.- Ellos estuvieron pensando por bastante tiempo en qué canción podría repartirles guiándose por lo poco que sabían de ustedes gracias a sus presentaciones, por eso es que pensé que eran evaluados diariamente, no creí que ellos pudieran escoger una canción adecuada para cada persona basándose en solo unas cuantas veces que los vieron.

-Genial.- suspiró Yui.- Así que de verdad esta canción es para nosotros.

-Bueno, tampoco es como si hubiera sido compuesta para nosotros, eso sí sería genial.

-Componer no es nada fácil.- le dijo ella.

-No si tienes la inspiración suficiente.

-Sería genial que alguien escribiera una canción para ti.- murmuró Yui, lanzándose a pensar en si alguna vez podría tener una canción escrita por Haruka.

-Entonces lo haré algún día.

-¿Compones?- le dijo Yamato.

-Pero hace mucho que no tengo inspiración para escribir algo- suspiró Shion.

-Compón algo sobre nosotros, podríamos inspirarte de alguna manera.

-Eso lo veremos.- les dijo antes de ponerlos a ensayar de nuevo.

* * *

Estaban detrás del escenario, aguardando porque fuera su turno. Yui estaba ansiosa, le asombraba que fuera de la buena manera, consideraba su canción bastante buena y aunque la coreografía le suponía bastante esfuerzo, no era algo que no pudiera lograr con algo de concentración.

-¿Nerviosa?- preguntó Yamato.

-No esta vez.- sonrió ella.- Tengo confianza en que lo haremos bien.

-Es decir, que la otra vez no confiabas en mí.

-N-No es eso.

-Ya lo sé, niña.- le dijo y se permitió el revolverle el cabello aún cuando ella reclamó.

-¡Es de las únicas veces que me peino!- aún así no pudo evitar reír.- ¿Cómo estás, Shion? No te has presentado cuando están todos.

-Mm...bueno, creo que igual confío en que lo haremos bien.

Yamato se asomó por entre las cortinas del escenario, la otra presentación había acabado.

-Bien, es nuestro turno.- les dijo a los otros dos.

-Que las estrellas nos ayuden a seguir en buen camino.

-¿Qué?- murmuró Yamato antes de dirigirse a su posición.

Yui se colocó al centro. Evitó buscar a Eiji, Van o Heavens con la mirada y se concentró en la música, a tiempo para su entrada.

"_Sigo siendo oscura por dentro_

_La noche oscura existe para mí."_

Yamato saltó al frente y se movió al fondo con Shion.

"_Pienso mucho me dicen que no debería de hacerlo."_

Yui se impactó al ver al rubio, estaba brillando, más de lo que usualmente hacía en las prácticas.

Shion sonrió al verlo. Habían practicado juntos cuando Yui no estaba y Yamato había logrado pulir sus pasos demasiado.

"_Nunca está mal no saber_

_Pero si dices que me comprendes te estás engañando a ti mismo._

_Hay demasiadas personas aún y_

_Tengo que seguir aparentando frialdad"_

_"A veces eso es tan temible_

_Pero soy fuerte, así lo creo."_

Volvió a cruzar hacia al frente mientras seguía cantando sus líneas.

_"Me quedaré así para siempre_

_Haciéndome fuerte por mi misma"_

_"Cuando te siento y te toco,_

_Me siento parte de ti."_

Se paseaba por el escenario, danzando al compás de Yamato y Shion cada que se acercaba a alguno de ellos, sus pasos se sincronizaban y el otro seguía como "bailarín de respaldo".

"_Tú me haces fuerte,_

_Tú amor me fortalece"_

Después siguió cantando con Yamato.

"_Apenas puedo verte en esta oscuridad,_

_Toma mi mano y quédate conmigo."_

Y al fin, Shion dio un paso al frente, con ellos retrocediendo para seguir bailando en el fondo.

Los murmullos no habían cesado desde que comenzaron la presentación pero justo ahora que Shion iniciaba a cantar, se intensificaron.

"_No me gustan las luces brillantes porque me muestran la realidad."_

_"Me dijeron que me volviera más brillante pero después me dicen que no haga nada para resaltar."_

_"Al igual que como se cierran los ojos cuando pasan cosas malas e inconscientemente dependemos de las tinieblas."_

_"Cuando el sol de pone, es mi tiempo de brillar_

_Existe la noche oscura para mí."_

La chica saltó de nuevo al frente para cantar, y después los otros dos le siguieron.

Terminaron, exhaustos pero felices, incluso si los aplausos se oían como si fueran más de compromiso que por entusiasmo real.

Eiichi sonrió.

-Saben que Shion es un rival fuerte.- le dijo a los otros dos.

-Es que es demasiado bueno, esa escuela era horrible pero sus habilidades son muy buenas gracias a eso~- dijo Nagi.

-Está aquí ahora, eso es lo que importa.

Vieron a los tres salir del escenario, chocando los cinco y entusiasmados.

-Está en el lugar correcto.- dijo Kira.

* * *

**He vuelto, señores :D y con un capítulo bastante largo lolool siento que estoy teniendo problemas para organizar los capítulos UuU pero espero que sigan leyendo y dejando reviews, si me dicen mis fallas puedo mejorar así que no lo duden. **

**A veces pienso que estoy muy Ooc entonces también díganme eso, si los estoy haciendo muy diferentes a los que vimos :v**

**La canción de los chicos se llama Dark Panda y es cantada por Hyolin, Zico y Palo Alto, vayan a escucharla es muy buena :) no detalle sobre Eiji y Van en este cap porque era muy largo lolololol pero yo los adoro y ya una vez los junte a todos, será más fácil escribir sin ignorar a algunos :)**

**Espero que no piensen que estoy exagerando un poco con la de la pesadilla, pero bueno, siento que es algo que sucede, suelo tener pesadillas cuando estoy bajo mucho estrés y pues Yui aún tiene su trauma sobre Yuki y se altera fácilmente cuando recuerda todas sus mentiras y los errores que ha cometido en el pasado **

**bien, espero que les guste el capítulo y dejen review (el capítulo pasado no recibió ninguno T-T) pero bueno...**

**Y mi auto-recomendación es que vayan a leer el nuevo fic que publiqué se llama Pirates of the Frontier y está basado en el CD Drama pero con más sorpresas mías, por favor denle amor a ambos fics y disfruten sus vacaciones de Semana Santa. Nos leemos!**


	27. Counting on you

_~**Cuento contigo~**_

-Eiichi es tu hermano, ¿cierto?

Eiji se desconcertó por la pregunta y miró hacia el albino.

-Ah, hm...sí, lo es. Supongo que se nota ya que pasaste tiempo con él, ¿no?- sonrió un poco, aunque debía admitir que le ponía de nervios el hecho de que lo supiera tan fácilmente.

-Emiten auras parecidas.- le contestó Shion.

Eiji sonrió tristemente.

-Mi aura es completamente eclipsada por la de mi hermano.

-Si así lo crees, así será. Es solo que difieren demasiado. Pero emites la presencia de un líder.

El castaño estuvo a punto de reír.

-"Líder. Sí, claro."

-¡Ei~, Shionny~!- exclamó Van.

-¿Cómo me dijo?- murmuró el albino.

-Practicaremos con Yuitan y Yama un rato, ya saben, los adultos se tienen que ir a trabajar.

-Si yo soy el adulto, ¿qué eres entonces, un niño? Eres el más viejo aquí.- le dijo Yamato.

-Bueno, bueno, no puedes negar que soy un poquito irresponsable. Incluso, la adulta Yuitan tiene un trabajo y todo.-suspiró el chico, abrazándola por los hombros.

-Me gustaría seguir siendo 'niña'.- sonrió ella.-

-Creo que es exagerar decir "un poquito".- dijo Eiji.

-¿Vamos a ensayar o no?- soltó Yui mientras se soltaba de Van.- Les recuerdo que tengo que llegar a las tres y cambie el horario para estar aquí.

-Me encantas, Yuitan. Eres tan madura.

-Tan madura como puedo con 16 años.- rió.- ¡Bien! ¡La canción...!

-Tenemos que decidir las partes.- le dijo Eiji.

-¿Quién tiene más líneas?- preguntó Yamato.

-Oh, vamos, Yama, ¿quieres la parte con más líneas?

-Creo que hasta tú entiendes porque conviene tener más líneas.

-Creo que me alegra ser la única chica aquí.

-¿Por qué se pelean por las líneas?- le preguntó Shion.

-Ah, bueno.- Yui pensó en como explicarle, Shion había estado siendo calificado por separado así que supuso que no entendería el porqué debía de impresionar a los jueces.- Mientras más líneas tengas, es más fácil que los demás te noten así que quieren tener el mayor número de ellas para demostrar lo que saben hacer ya que si no lo hacemos bien...alguien podría ser eliminado.

-¿Eliminado...?

-¿Eh? Ah...supongo que tú jamás estuviste en riesgo de ser eliminado...

-Jamás me lo dijeron.

-"Supongo que de verdad eres un prodigio."- y pensó en decírselo, pero recordó que Shion parecía molesto cuando le había insinuado ser un genio.

-¿¡Eh?! ¿Por qué tendrías la parte con mayor tiempo, tú idiota?- exclamó Yamato.

-¿Por qué no, Yama? Te veías bastante entretenido con mi última presentación.

-¡Sí, porque eres terrible!

-C-Chicos.- intentó separarlos Eiji.

-¡Hey! No peleen por eso...debemos de encontrar una manera de solucionar esto.- interrumpió Yui, algo alarmada por tanto alboroto.

-No pienso arriesgarme teniendo tan pocas líneas.- gruñó Yamato.

-Creo que ninguno quiere ser eliminado.- le dijo Van con una voz completamente seria.

-¿En serio? Entonces pelearemos por esto, no tengo problema.- habló mientras arremangaba su sudadera.

-Oh~, esto va a ser así. Que miedo me das, Yama.- le dijo aún bromeando un poco pero mirando ferozmente al rubio.

-¡Alto, ustedes dos!- gritó Eiji.- Tenemos que decidir esto. Y golpearse no es la solución. Tenemos que ser equitativos, ¿acaso creen que Yui, Shion y yo no tenemos miedo de ser eliminados también?

-Ei...

-Si tanto les molesta decidamos al azar, imaginen que Heavens nos asignó las partes.

-Niña, tú tienes mayor parte en esta canción.- le dijo el rubio.

-Sorteemos mi parte también. Eiichi jamás dijo que estuviera prohibido.- replicó ella.

-Esa es una parte de chica.- respondió Yamato.

-Arreglemos eso entonces.- obvió ella.

-¿Quieres modificar la canción?- le dijo Van, incrédulo.

-Son arreglos menores, no somos compositores pero podemos intentarlo.

-Puedo hacerlo.- murmuró Shion.

-Podemos hacerlo.- insistió Yui.

-No lo entiendes yo...también me enseñaron a hacer cosas cómo estás.

-¿Eres compositor?- preguntó Van, claramente sorprendido.

-No lo diría así.- le respondió Shion algo apenado.-Solo digo que si vamos a cambiar la canción, podría resultar bastante bien.

-Yo digo qué hay que hacerlo.- animó la chica.

-Supongo que con esto me gano más líneas, ¿no?- se rindió Van.

-¿Yamato?

-Realmente no sé si confiar en esto. Son todos una molestia.- murmuró molesto.- Ya, bueno, no haremos nada si no acepto así que está bien.

-¿Y cómo se supone que lo haremos?- preguntó Eiji antes que terminar cediendo como Yamato.

-Puedo escucharlos cantar, eso me dará una guía para saber que parte podría ser mejor cada uno o modificar algunas notas para que se acomoden a su voz.- explicó Shion.

-¿Puedes hacer todo eso?- preguntó Yui, seguía impresionada con el chico que parecía tener cada vez más talentos ocultos.

-Lo haré.- declaró el albino.

* * *

-¡Shion!- exclamó Nagi alegre al verlo cruzar la puerta.- No vienes mucho últimamente, ¿esta prueba es difícil para ustedes~?

-No lo creo.- le contestó deteniéndose al considerar que sería bastante grosero tan solo cruzar a su habitación.- Más bien, considero que las estrellas se alinearon para darnos esta brillante oportunidad.

-¿"Brillante oportunidad"?

-Estamos modificando un poco la canción...- admitió Shion.- Es solo que la pasión de cada uno tiene que ser distribuida de una forma armoniosa y eso estoy haciendo.

-Espera, espera.- pidió el niño.- ¿Estás haciendo arreglos en la canción?

-Sí.

-¿Puedes hacerlo?

-¿Puedo hacerlo?- le preguntó, al fin y al cabo, Nagi también ponía las reglas en cierto grado. El niño rió suavemente.

-¡Suena genial! Sea como sea le diré a Eiichi que está súper bien hacer esto.- exclamó alegre.

Los ojos de Shion parecieron brillar y Nagi le sonrió de nuevo, de una manera más genuina esta vez.

-¡Tengo una idea! ¿Puedo ir a verlos ensayar una vez que tengas lista la canción~?- Shion dudó bastante, es decir, no era una decisión que debiera de tomar solo pero si Nagi estaba dispuesto a convencer a Eiichi de que los dejara modificar la canción, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ellos.

-Claro.- aceptó y Nagi celebró.

-Bien~, entonces ahora ve a terminar para que pueda verlos pronto.- lo animó y Shion dio un esbozo de sonrisa como respuesta antes de seguir subiendo las escaleras hacia las habitaciones.

El albino dejó todas sus cosas sobre el escritorio. Tenía las partituras y unas copias de la letra que había ahora cambiado a su gusto, tomando en cuenta los tonos de sus voces.

-"_Nunca he estado tan vulnerable"_\- repasó Shion su línea.- Al fin, una canción que brilla tanto como la pasión de quienes la cantan.

* * *

Los tres chicos y la chica leyeron a través de la nueva distribución de las líneas y miraron los arreglos.

-¿Podemos escucharla?- le preguntó Yui, emocionada.

-¿Puedo?-preguntó Eiji antes de que Shion se dirigiera al piano, el albino asintió, entusiasta de que el otro quisiera tocar para ellos.

-¿También tocas el piano?

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi, todavía.- le sonrió el castaño.

Eiji colocó las hojas frente a él y comenzó a tocar tecla por tecla, sonriendo al sentir la suave música fluyendo con armonía hasta los oídos de todos. Miró la letra y empezó.

"_Oí que el amor es peligroso._

_Una vez que caes, no tienes suficiente._

_Pero pensar en tu partida no es fácil para mí."_

Los chicos al escucharlo le dieron una mirada a sus hojas para seguir con el coro.

"_No me lastimes."_

Yui le siguió.

"_Apréciame."_

_"No te des por vencido conmigo."_

Y Van.

_"¿Por qué querría hacer eso?"_

Y Shion.

"_No me uses."_

_"Ni trates de aprovecharte de mi."_

E incluso Yamato.

"_No me hagas lamentarme, que cuento contigo."_

Y Yui pudo sentir como los cuatro se conectaban al momento de seguir con la última parte de manera ordenada y armoniosa aún al ser la primera vez que cantaran.

"_1, 2, 3, 4 al 5, estoy contando contigo..."_

Eiji tocó unas notas más antes de detenerse. Se volteó a ver a los demás con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Gracias, Shion, por esta maravillosa canción.- le dijo.

Yui, en cambio, se lanzó a abrazarlo. Shion se removió un poco, sonrojándose por la repentina acción de la chica.

-¡Es excelente! Nuestras voces...¡oh, Dioses! ¡Eres grandioso!- exclamó con los ojos brillando de la felicidad.

-Wah~, concuerdo con nuestra señorita esta vez.- le siguió Van

-Seguimos asegurando nuestro lugar en la agencia.- dijo Yamato.

* * *

-¿Qué hiciste qué?- repitió Eiichi.

-Solo le dije que estaba bien modificar la canción un poco.- explicó Nagi.

-¿Shion puede?

-Bueno, pues parecía como si ya lo estuviera haciendo.

-Ese chico es verdaderamente impresionante, entonces.- sonrió el castaño.

-¿No estás ansioso por ver su presentación~?

-No puedo negar que parece ponerse interesante.

-Y adivina quien los va a ver primero~

-Creo que eso de ser imparcial te va a costar trabajo en esta prueba entonces.

-Claro que no~- Nagi cruzo los brazos detrás de la cabeza y se dejó caer en el sillón de nuevo.- Eiichi, ¿dónde está Kira?

-Tuvo asuntos con su familia de nuevo.

-¿Eh? ¿De nuevo? Mmm...si algo malo estuviera pasando...nos lo diría, ¿cierto?

-Eso espero.- suspiró Eiichi.

* * *

-Alto ahí, les compraré bebidas, ¿okay? Se lo merecen por ser tan geniales.- habló Yui emocionada.

Desde que Shion les había dado la nueva versión de la canción, no habían parado de ensayar, realmente la canción al ser lenta no requería de una coreografía complicada pero después de tantas horas seguidas ensayando, era comprensible que estuvieran cansados.

-Uh~, una linda chica me va a comprar una bebida, no sucede a menudo, ¿qué te parece si es al revés?- le dijo Van con una sonrisa.- Yo invito.

-No, yo lo haré.- insistió Yui.

-¿Quieres que te lleve? Hay una tienda como a 3 cuadras, ¿no?- le dijo Yamato.

-¿En qué la llevarías?- preguntó Shion confundido.

-Oh~, hay muchas cosas que no saben. Pero Yui y yo ya hemos ido en motocicleta, ¿cierto?- le sonrió el rubio.

-Ah, claro, me llevaste a la estación una vez.- recordó ella con una sonrisa.

-De todas formas, Yama, no será necesario que lleves a Yuitan, pero podrías llevarme a mí.- le sonrió el castaño.

-Las motos no son para llevar a tipos como tú son para llevar a chicas lindas.

-¿Eh?- exclamaron Yui y Eiji al mismo tiempo, uno (Eiji) más sorprendido que el otro.

-Un minuto, no, quiero decir-

Van lo interrumpió al reír.

-Lo siento, Yama, te delataste. Pero no te culpo mira este bello rostro.- dijo Van abrazando a Yui por los hombros.

-C-Chicos.- se quejó ella y se soltó del castaño.- Solo iré a la tienda, ¿okay?

-No si yo te gano.- dijo Van y corrió fuera de la sala de prácticas.

-No, ¡¿qué?!- exclamó ella.

-Eres lenta.- le dijo Yamato.

-Tal vez no es tu destino ir.- siguió Shion.

-Cada quien hace su destino.- dijo ella y salió corriendo también.

Vieron a Eiji correr también pero se quedó en el umbral de la puerta.

-¡Ten cuidado!- le gritó.

Shion miró a Yamato desde su posición en el suelo un rato mientras él seguía haciendo flexiones con un solo brazo.

-Entonces...Yui es una chica linda.

Yamato perdió el equilibrio y cayó pero se levantó rápidamente para mirar al albino.

-Repítelo y te juro que te devolveré de un puñetazo a donde Heavens te sacó.- amenazó mirándolo de mala manera.

-Alto, espera, Yamato.- dijo Eiji preocupado. Pero después analizó sus palabras.- ¿Heavens?- Shion asintió.

-Antes de estar aquí...estuve en un internado de música, era horrible, pero Eiichi, Nagi y Kira me encontraron y sacaron de ahí. Dijeron que tenía tanto talento que no debía de desperdiciarse allí.- explicó el albino.- No creo merecer ese halago, pero me alegra que hayan liberado de mis cadenas.

-¿Cómo lo hicieron?

-Ellos...llegaron preguntando por el mejor compositor que hubiera para hacer arreglos a una de sus canciones, no fui yo, pero, ese día había desobedecido las reglas y escapado a la sala de piano para tocar un poco...ellos me escucharon.-Shion abrazó sus piernas y miró hacia arriba, no a ninguno de los dos chicos, solo a un punto neutro en la pared.- Soy mayor de edad, pude habérmelo ido cuando quisiera. El caso es que nunca tuve valor para hacerlo hasta ver a ellos tres.-susurró.

-Oh, ya entiendo.- dijo Eiji.- Entonces...¿has estado con ellos desde entonces?

-No realmente.- le contestó, recogiendo sus piernas hacia su pecho.-Con su brillo, ellos me inspiraron a seguir un camino diferente, pero...no estoy muy habituado a estar alrededor de la gente.

-Siempre supe que no era una persona.- dijo Yamato, dejando al fin el ejercicio para sentarse en el suelo con aspecto cansado aunque logró darle una sonrisa burlona al albino. Shion hizo un puchero.

-Creo que me acostumbré a ustedes.- les dijo.

* * *

Yui corría muy por detrás de Van, había visto al castaño justo llegando por las escaleras y ahora se preguntaba porque no se le había ocurrido tomar el condenado elevador.

Habían llegado hasta la planta baja y ella aún no lo alcanzaba, de hecho, creía que estaba corriendo más lento para incluso darle la oportunidad.

-¡Yuitan~, nos vemos en la tienda!

-¡Mis piernas son cortas, Van!

Bajó la mirada y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, llegando fuera, olió el humo de un auto y miró hacia arriba de nuevo para ver el carro negro del que salía una persona. Frenó en seco pero su equilibrio no le permitió quedarse de pie por lo que cayó de rodillas justo enfrente de la puerta del auto.

Quería levantarse rápido pero su respiración agitada solo la hacía sentirse peor, el aire apenas siéndole suficiente.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- alzó la mirada solo para encontrarse con el miembro de Heavens que menos se esperaba ver. Kira le extendía la mano para que ella pudiera levantarse. Yui la aceptó pensando en que sería muy ridículo quedarse más tiempo tirada en el piso aunque sentía que lo necesitaba.

-Gracias.- le dijo ella una vez estuvo de pie.

-¿Estás bien?

-S-Sí, lo siento, por todo eso.- le dijo sacudiendo el polvo de su ropa, suficientemente avergonzada como para mirarlo.

-Eres una de las trainees, ¿cierto?

-Sí. Yui Sarashina.- respondió ella.

-Estás con Shion.- asintió de nuevo.- Ya veo. Entonces, procuren darle un buen uso a su talento.

-Claro que lo haremos.- dijo por lo bajo pensando en los arreglos que le hicieron a la canción.

-Nagi me dijo lo que estaban haciendo.

-Oh, se lo dijo.- rió nerviosa.

-Creo que lo harán bien.

-Gracias.- le sonrió ella.

-Sumeragi-san, tenemos que irnos, tiene una reunión...

-¿Ahora?- le preguntó al chofer.- Pensé que alcanzaría a verlos...

-¡Oh! ¡Siento tanto robar su tiempo!- reaccionó nerviosa, haciendo una reverencia de disculpas.

-No es nada.- le dijo él con lo que a Yui le pareció una pequeña sonrisa.- Esfuércense.- y con eso se despidió y subió de nuevo al auto del que había salido.

Ella suspiró. Aún le extrañaba todo eso. Le había costado menos acostumbrarse a Starish y Quartet Night porque de alguna manera estaban "al mismo nivel" como para convivir juntos, pero estando en Raging Entertainment, solo veían a Heavens durante las pruebas y ver a cada miembro de manera repentina le hacía sentirse aún como una fan afortunada.

-¡Yuitan! Me hiciste esperar mucho~- le dijo Van, ella todavía no llegaba a la tienda pero el castaño ya iba de regreso.- Me preocupé de que te hubieras tropezado o algo.

-Lo siento, Van. Me topé a Sumeragi-san en el camino y-

-Quieres impresionar a los jueces.- le sonrió el chico.

-¡No es eso!

Van rió al verla tan nerviosa.

-¡Bromeo! Los tienes a todos encantados, pequeña. Los jueces, Ei, Yama y Shionny.

-Uy, entonces parece que eres el único con corazón difícil, ¿no?- bromeó ella. Van se colocó frente a ella y le habló y miró de nuevo con ese porte serio que incluso llegaba a estremecerse.- Tu ya estás bastante en mi corazón.- se quedó congelada por lo que creía que era la tener vez en el día y Van comenzó a reír.- Debiste de ver tu cara, Yuitan.- pasó su brazo libre por los hombros de la chica y la condujo de vuelta al edificio.

-Creo que ya me han dado muchas sorpresas por hoy.- le reclamó ella, dandole un pequeño golpe en el pecho.

Mas siguieron caminando así hasta llegar a las puertas del elevador que los dejaron en el piso de las salas de prácticas.

-¡Pero cuanto nos hicieron esperar~!

Yui observó todo lentamente, algo no cuadraba. Esa voz...y alguien no estaba vestido en viejas y desarregladas ropas de practica.

-¿Nagi?

-Le dije que lo dejaríamos ver nuestra práctica ya que convenció a Eiichi para que nos dejara modificar la canción.-le explicó Shion.

-Y convencer a Eiichi es un trabajo duro, así que espero que le saquen provecho a esta oportunidad.- le sonrió el de cabellos salmón. Aplaudió varias veces y les dijo.- Bien, vamos, quiero verlos ensayar.

-Wow~, un descanso, Nagi-chan. Yuitan y yo apenas llegamos.- le dijo Van con una sonrisa.

-¿Oh? Como ídolos no tendrán ni un segundo libre cuando estén promocionando, así que- señaló todo el cuarto. -La pista es suya.

-Okay, ahora sí que ya me han dado muchas sorpresas hoy.- exclamó Yui.

* * *

Al parecer, también tenían equipos de staff en entrenamiento porque era la primera vez que les decían que tenían que presentarse más temprano y aunque cada equipo ya tenía el vestuario listo para la presentación, maquillistas y estilistas se encargaron de arreglarlos.

Suspiró, realmente no habían hecho mucho más que lo que le harían a un chico, su cabello era corto así que solo era cosa de peinarlo un poco para que se viera ordenado y el color azul de su flequillo no se perdiera entre todo lo demás. Un poco de pintura en los labios, delineador y ya, aunque ella hubiera sentido que le habían puesto a su rostro capas y capas de maquillaje.

Se marchó a vestirse rápidamente. El vestido que Camus le había comprado había estado arrumbado entre sus cosas pero habían pensado que esa canción cabía dentro de un ambiente tranquilo y habían decidido cantar con una coreografía simple, vestimenta elegante y unos micrófonos de piso.

-Yui. ¿Estás lista?- tocó Eiji a la puerta de su pequeño vestidor.

-¡Sí!- ella dejó todas sus cosas lo más ordenadas que pudo y salió a ver al chico.

Eiji vestía un pantalón negro de traje, una camisa blanca y tenía el saco negro abierto, para cuando Yui lo vio, él estaba rojo hasta las orejas.

-T-Te ves bonita.

-Gracias.- le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Quién es esa?

-Yui, torpe.

-¡Oi, no me llames torpe!

-Vas a desarreglar mi traje.- dijo y se oyó un golpe.

-Que bella dama encuentro hoy.- Van se acercó por detrás de Eiji, tenía puesto un pantalón café y una camisa negra con una corbata anaranjada, Yui sonrió por la extraña combinación de colores que extrañamente se le veían bien.

Ella miró hacia el lado contrario donde podía ver a Yamato y Shion peleando. Ambos vestidos de igual manera formal sin perder su único estilo. El rubio con el cabello arreglado, algo recogido hacia atrás, traía un pantalón negro y una camisa gris, los últimos botones sin abrochar. El contraste entre ambos era bastante divertido porque Shion era el opuesto, tenía una camisa blanca bajo un saco bien abotonado negro y un pantalón blanco.

-¿Quién es ese?- repitió Yui las palabras de Yamato.

-Muy graciosa, niña.- le dijo el rubio con una leve sonrisa.

-Están guapísimos. Todos.- les sonrió ella, sintiéndose sonrojar pero es que a pesar de que la palabra era algo extraña de decir, sentía que era la única adecuada para describirlos.

-¿Y qué tal nuestra presentación? ¿Nerviosos?- dijo Van.

Eiji respiró y los miró a los cuatro.

-Siempre. Pero me alegro de estar aquí.

-Awww, Ei.- el castaño lo abrazó por los hombros y con el otro rodeó a Shion que estaba a su otro lado. Yamato sonrió e igual abrazó al albino y a la chica a su lado, Eiji miró a Yui y le sonrió pidiéndole permiso antes de rodearla también.

-Háganlo bien, queremos seguir aquí, ¿no?- les dijo Yamato.

-En definitiva aseguraremos nuestro camino.- le contestó Shion.

-A nuestros sueños.- dijo Yui.

-Vamos entonces.- les dijo Van con una sonrisa y los soltó.

-¡Vamos!

* * *

Estaban en una sala junto con los demás trainees, le parecía incómodo que siguieran con sus vestuarios pero supuso que así sería algunas veces como idol. Esperaban a que les dieran los resultados. Al inicio de las presentaciones, les habían explicado que los que no fueran expulsados ese día, serían repartidos a diferentes áreas para la especialización de su baile, canto actuación, dependiendo de las habilidades que habían mostrado.

-¿Alguien más notó que Kira no está con los otros dos?- preguntó Yui.

-Normalmente uno faltaba para hacerme las pruebas a mi.- dijo Shion.

-No me digas que había alguien más a quien tenían escondido.- resopló Yamato.

-No que yo sepa.

-Kira no está últimamente.- ella se volteó para ver a Nagi que había aparecido al fin.- Pero eso es top secret de Heavens~

Aplaudió para llamar la atención de los demás. Yui se preocupó un poco al no verlo presentarse como normalmente, se veía más serio, parecía estarse disculpándose con todos, de alguna manera.

-Lo siento.- les dijo.- Fujioka Akane, Shinzo Daisuke, Zen, Korekuni Akira...

-Son bastantes nombres.- murmuró Eiji, nervioso.

Yui alcanzó su mano y Eiji notó que temblaba, le dio un apretón a su pequeña mano y ella a la suya.

-Yo...espero que sigan esforzándose y cumplan su objetivo.- les dijo Nagi, con una muy leve sonrisa, nada parecida a las de siempre.

La gente empezó a abandonar la sala acompañada de murmullos y sollozos ahogados.

A Yui siempre le ponía mal el ver a los demás irse, una parte de ella celebraba el seguir allí, la otra mantenía los recuerdos de ella en Shining y detestaba ver a los demás ser eliminados.

-Ahora.- Nagi se aclaró la garganta. Los ojos le escocían, Kira normalmente hacia ese trabajo porque era el que mejor manejaba sus emociones, Eiichi lo había dejado a él hacerlo porque se lo había pedido, pero no pensó en que fuera tan difícil.- Si llegaron aquí, es porque de verdad tienen un talento mega increíble.- y notaron como poco a poco volvía a recobrar la compostura.- Pero~, tenemos que afinarlos un poco más aún.- sonrió.- ¿Y quienes mejores para guiarlos como los fabulosos miembros de Heavens? ¡Así es! Me escuchan bien. Eiichi estará a cargo del baile, Kira del canto y yo de la parte de actuación, aunque puede que nos turnemos, ¿entendido?

-¡Sí!- dijeron los pocos que quedaban al unísono. Eran 8.

-Entonces...- revisó otra de las hojas que traía y comenzó.- Amakusa, Shion.

-¿Sí?

-Actuación~

-¿Yo?

Nagi sonrió.- Hyuga, Yamato.

-¿Hmm?

-Canto.

-¿Eh?

-No busques pleitos, Yamato.- le reclamó Shion.

-Kiryuin, Van.

-¿Sí~?

-Baile.

-Ah~, tenía que ser bueno en algo, ¿no?

-Per- empezó Yui.

-Porque soy excelente en todo, pero solo soy muy bueno en el baile.- le sonrió él.

-Otori, Eiji.

-¡Sí!

-Mmm...eres bastante especial...no tienes nada escrito...preguntaré más tarde sobre esto.- murmuró Nagi.

-¿Cómo que nada?- masculló Eiji.- De seguro mi nombre se transpapeló y debía ir con los expulsados.

-No seas así contigo mismo. Tienes un talento genial, no necesitas mejorar.- le dijo la chica.

-Ah~, puedo sentir tu favoritismo por Ei, ¿no, Yuitan?

-Para mi todos son perfectos, la cosa es que solo Eiji fue reconocido.- bromeó ella.- Con suerte me sale lo mismo.

-Sarashina, Yui.

-¡Yo!

-¡Wow! Otra especial.- la pelinegra sonrió aunque su estómago se hizo pequeño.- Pero...es diferente a Eiji. Tú tienes: Canto, baile y actuación. Parece premio triple, ¿no?

-Tengo...¿las tres?- repitió ella. Nagi asintió y siguió señalando a los demás que hacer.

-"De seguro que mi nombre se transpapeló y debía de ir con los expulsados."

-Sí, si lo creo.- susurró.

* * *

**Hello~ he vuelto *risa malvada* **

**Les traigo un nuevo capítulo, con un nuevo giro. Nuestros chicos al fin tendrán más contacto con Heavens, además de que Yui y Eiji tienen ambos dos situaciones opuestas ahora solo hay que ver a quién le causa más problemas.**

**Ahora la sección musical, la canción que utilice esta vez fue bastante difícil de encontrar porque no tenía ninguna donde cantaran 5 personas y una chica, pero recordé mi pasado y me acorde de este capítulo de Big Time Rush donde cantaban con Jordin Sparks, la canción se llama "Count on you" y es bastante bella, escúchenla y vean el video que la presentación de los chicos fue algo demasiado parecido a esa ^^;;**

**Guest: muchas gracias por el rw, espero que también pases a leerte este cap y compartas tu opinión nwn **

**Antes de irme les recuerdo a los lectores de darle click a ese botoncito aquí abajo que dice "review" y escribir unas cuantas palabras para su servidora que se anima a escribir no importa lo que me dejen ^-^ **

**Así que eso es todo por esta actualización, nos vemos pronto c:**


End file.
